ºoº Harry Potter Goes to Walt Disney World ºoº
by Kram Nebuer
Summary: Finally Chapter 32! Harry Potter is visiting one of the Happiest Places on Earth (Disneyland was the first) and the fun continues when he learns that he's not the only Hogwarts student visiting. Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore has trouble as well! ºoº
1. Different Dursleys

Harry Goes to Disney World!

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc. whoever has the rights to Harry Potter and the Disney Company. This is pure fiction and is not intended to be used to gain any profit or anything and all that hullabaloo.

Chapter One: Different Dursleys

It was the summer holiday after Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts. After the nightmare of the Weasleys' visit, the Dursleys didn't know what to expect. They were now truly terrified of Harry's friends (especially Sirius). Uncle Vernon was and always will be angry with Harry, but Aunt Petunia decided to lighten up. Over the last semester, Dudley had been sent to Mrs. Piggywink's School for the Obese in London and now he was almost as thin as Aunt Petunia was. He was also extremely hungry. But, Mrs. Piggywink had taught him to eat right, exercise, and self-control. Dudley was a changed boy. He did have the occasional sugar cakes and sweets, but has learned to keep to a healthy diet. Uncle Vernon had paid oodles of money for that school and Aunt Petunia had tried to convince Mrs. Piggywink to enroll her husband.

Anyway, Dudley is thin, Aunt Petunia is a bit kinder, and Uncle Vernon is still a raging volcano, but tries to stay dormant. Harry is actually a bit happier to stay with the Dursleys, but still loathes them.

***

The 22nd day of summer, Uncle Vernon returned home with a big smile on his face. A big construction company had ordered millions of drills for their moon colonization project and Uncle Vernon had received oodles and oodles of money. What better way to spend so much money than on holiday? So the Dursleys and Harry went to America to visit the world famous Disney World. Harry had heard about this land and now that he was a wizard, wasn't too excited in visiting this so-called "magic" place. He decided to go, because he knew Hermione would give him a lecture at how fascinating it would be to visit Muggle holiday spots. Harry sent a note through Hedwig to Hermione's and Ron's and Sirius's to tell them he was going to be gone for a few weeks. This is what they said.

I won't be home for a couple of weeks because we're going on holiday and I'm invited. Uncle Vernon had made reservations at Disney World in the United States and is only taking me along so I don't blow the house up if I stay. I know it will be awfully boring since they don't use real magic. A bit of other news: Dudley is thin! Aunt Petunia sent him to Mrs. Piggywink's school for the Obese and now he's skinny and is unrecognizable.

Aunt Petunia said she'll drop me off at the Leaky Cauldron Tavern (I think that's right) when she brings Dudley and Uncle Vernon back to Piggywink's. I'll be in Diagon Alley the week before start of term. Hagrid had sent a letter last week telling me he'd be there too and is rooming at the Leaky Cauldron as well. Hope to see you there.

-Harry

Please Read and Review! I'm not sure whether or not to continue this story.


	2. A Witchygood treat

****

Chapter Two: A Witchy-good treat

"We're staying in the Animal Kingdom Lodge, right dear?" Uncle Vernon said in a loud voice so everyone on the aircraft could hear. He wanted to make it clear how much money he had. "It's in Grand Florida, right dear? It will be a fun holiday in Disney World. I'll bet these 2 weeks will be great!"

"Vernon, keep your voice down," Aunt Petunia said. 

Harry sunk in his seat. He was going to be stuck in a stupid muggle airplane for at least 8 hours with Dudley right next to him to keep him company. _If only we could apparate in stupid Disney World_, Harry thought. He gazed out the window and saw the terminals swoop by as the plane took off. Finally the aircraft was in the air and the airport was the size of a shoebox…a jewelry case…a grain of salt. They were above the clouds now. Harry had never been this high before. It was fun gliding over a sea of white fluff, which reminded him of Hedwig. Oh to see her flying with him. To be on his Firebolt again as the wind rushed through his hair and whooshed through his school robes. To search for that speck of gold. To search it with Cho…

"Move out of the way Harry! I wanna see through the window!" Dudley said, pushing Harry into the back of his seat. "Wow…Looks like marshmallow cream…mmmmm…cream…" Harry rolled his eyes. Just then, a young brunette stewardess came by with the food trolley.

"Coffee? Tea? Milk?" she said as she rolled the cart by.

"Got any _healthy _nuts?" Dudley asked, hungrily.

"There you go dears," she said, handing Dudley a bag of nuts. The stewardess eyed Harry's scar. She gasped in shock. So did Harry, for he did not expect to see a muggle be in awe of his scar. "Umm…here's some peanuts for you. They're complimentary from the airline…" She winked at Harry and continued with her duties.

Harry opened his bag of peanuts. Dudley had finished his already and was watching Harry. Just as Harry was about to eat one, it spoke to him!

"Nice glasses!" The peanut whispered so only Harry could hear.

"Cool shirt!" Another said. Harry held bag closer to his face and they all began chattering and complimenting Harry. 

"You must tell me who does your hair." "Such a nice complexion." "What beautiful green eyes!"

"Heh…complimentary…"Harry chuckled.


	3. NaHTaZu! Not a Zoo

Disclaimer: I'm no way affiliated with JK Rowling or Disney or anything. No profit is being made from this and is purely for entertainment. Enjoy!

****

Chapter 3: NaHTaZu (I think this means Welcome)

The lobby doors swung open and the English guests were in awe of the wonderful African artwork and architecture surrounding them. Even Harry was overwhelmed with the hotel. It seemed like they had stepped off the plane on a shuttle that dropped them off in Africa. The hotel's exterior looked like a:

"…sleepy, little thatched-roof game lodge in the wilds of Southern Africa," Harry said aloud as he was reading from the Disney World travel guide. "It says that there are over a hundred different animals that roam free outside the guest rooms."

"You mean we're staying at a zoo?" Dudley said in disgust. He shot his nose in the air and tried to sniff for animal droppings. The air was clean. Dudley went over to a window and saw what Harry had meant by animals. There were birds and zebras and giraffes roaming over a lush Savannah plain. It was early morning and all the animals were out to be fed breakfast. "Whoa…"

Uncle Vernon came with a 4th floor room key, or the cool credit card-James Bond card thing that lets you in your room with a swipe. The room was very nice. Uncle Vernon had booked a deluxe room with a parlor, bathroom and two bedrooms-one room for himself and Petunia and another room with bunk beds for the boys. The whole "family" went out to the balcony and watched all the animals roaming freely under the morning sun. Harry could see that they seemed to be the only ones out on their balconies. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a spark of light shoot out from another balcony on the second floor. It hit a baby gazelle that was stuck in a monstrous bush. The gazelle launched out of the bush and slammed into a group of zebras. Then the whole herd began to run in terror from the little gazelle and a mob of black and white had shifted far out of sight.

__

Magic?!? Here? Harry thought. He leaned over the railing to try and catch a glimpse who it was, but it was too late. All he saw were some black robes and a door sliding shut by itself. The guest was still standing by his (or her) glass door. He could see the figure had blonde hair.

"Mum! I think Harry's trying to fly!" Dudley said as Harry tried to lean out more to get a better look. Uncle Vernon exploded.

"NOT HERE BOY!" He said, ready to grab poor Harry. Aunt Petunia stopped him just as Uncle Vernon's hands touched Harry's ear. "You better not try any funny stuff on this trip!"

"I wasn't trying to fly…I thought I saw…" Harry explained. Aunt Petunia had managed to get Uncle Vernon out of sight and took a hold of Harry.

"Now listen, you. You better not even attempt to show any sign of your oddities or your going to stay here for the rest of the trip!" Aunt Petunia said sternly. She stomped away and left Harry alone with Dudley.

"Why'd you have to go and say that…you know I'm not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts," Harry said angrily at Dudley.

"It's not like you haven't followed that rule before," Dudley said, remembering Aunt Marge and the bowl of pudding and the flying car and the…(I forget what happened to Aunt Marge. Did they ever say? Anyone remember?)

The Dursleys and Harry went down to breakfast at the Mara court in the lodge. Out of the many people he saw, Harry thought he saw, or at least heard, Neville Longbottom. He saw an old lady leaving and a brown-haired boy. He saw them from the back and the boy had been bumping into chairs and almost knocked over an unsuspecting waiter. As they left the Mara, the boy accidentally knocked over the breakfast sign. Harry could've sworn that it was Neville.

"Excuse me a moment," Harry said, getting up from their table. Harry rushed out of the Mara and saw the old lady and the boy in the lobby. He had just knocked over a suitcase, which knocked into a bellhop's trolley, which rolled trough the lobby and slammed into another suitcase, which knocked into another and set all the guest luggage off like dominoes.

The boy ran over to help pick things up. His grandmother started yelling at him, and while no one was looking, she pointed her purse towards a few of the suitcases and they stood upright again. The boy ran to fetch the bellhop's trolley. He tripped on a rug and set the trolley rolling again.

_Yep, that's Neville_, Harry decided.


	4. Wizards on Holiday

****

Chapter 4: Wizards on Holiday

"Hullo Neville!" Harry said, helping Neville up. Muggles and _other_ guests everyone were running about, picking things up, and scolding Neville.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Neville said, brushing himself off.

"On holiday with the Dursleys," Harry said, gloomily.

"Gram and I are visiting some relatives. Did I tell you that I have American cousins?" Neville said.

"No, I don't think you did," Harry said. 

"I forgot about them myself," Neville said. Grammy Longbottom came over to the boys.

"You silly, clumsy boy," she said, grabbing his hand. "Come on and help these Muggles. No time for chit-chat."

"But Gram…It's Harry," Neville said. "Harry Potter." All of a sudden, **_some_** of the guests stopped what they were doing and looked up. They whispered among themselves all saying "It's him." "The boy who lived." "The scar guy."

"Sorry, Harry," Neville said as his grandmother pulled him away. The Dursleys came over to Harry and saw all the damage. Uncle Vernon was ready to accuse Harry and his magic when Neville had set the trolley rolling again and it knocked over more suitcases, two plants, a side table, a statue of Simba, a bellhop, and the hotel manager.

"We better be going," Uncle Vernon said sternly, walking over the mess and leading the way back to the rooms. 

"_Harry Potter…_" a voice echoed in the halls.

"What?" Harry asked out loud. The Dursleys looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry."

"_Harry Potter…_" Harry looked around, but saw no one else. The four went into their rooms, and Harry gave one last look before shutting the door.

"Chocolates!" Dudley cried and grabbed the candy from the pillows. Before he could even put them in his mouth, Harry squeezed his wrist and didn't stop until Dudley let go. "Aowww!" 

"You know you're not supposed to have sweets," Harry said.

"I'll tell Mum on you!" Dudley cried. Before Dudley could run to the other room, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came in.

"Dudley, you better not have eaten those chocolates," Aunt Petunia said.

"No, Mum," Dudley said. "In fact, I had to stop Harry from eating them!"

"Good for you, Dudders!" Uncle Vernon said. "As for you!" he pointed to Harry. "If you eat those chocolates, you better exercise them off like Dudley."

"I'll try," Harry said, and popped a chocolate in his mouth. Dudley looked like he was ready to cry a river. 

"What shall we do first?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Let's go to Mag- I mean, the Castle Land," Harry said.

"You idiot, it's the Mag- I mean, the Castle Land," Dudley said.

A/N: In _Chamber of Secrets_, the word "Magic" is forbidden in the Dursley's house, so Harry and Dudley both stopped themselves before Vernon could have gotten mad.

"Castle Land it is," Uncle Vernon said. "You carry our bags," he directed to Harry. Harry grabbed Aunt Petunia's purse, Uncle Vernon's camera bag, and Dudley's backpack, along with his own fanny pack and followed them to the elevator.

When they reached the ground floor, Aunt Petunia got a map from the gift shop. "There's no Castle Land anywhere on this map," she said. Uncle Vernon went to Information to ask where Castle Land was.

"You mean Magic Kingdom?" the cast member asked. Uncle Vernon's ears grew red and he left in a huff.

A/N: I would have said "employee" instead of "cast member" but the Disney folks believe that Disney World is more than just a theme park, thus, no employees, only cast members. And tourists are called "guests".

"We're going to M Kingdom!" Uncle Vernon shouted and led them to the shuttles. 

"M Kingdom? What is M Kingdom?" Aunt Petunia asked. She looked at her map again. "Oh, Mag- M Kingdom."

While waiting for the shuttles, Harry saw Neville again. He would have loved to spend the day with clumsy Neville than with the Dumb Dursleys, but he knew Uncle Vernon would hate for Harry to be with one of his friends.

"Oh look, it's the boy I met at breakfast," Harry lied. Aunt Petunia looked around and saw whom Harry was talking about.

"Isn't that the boy who caused a ruckus in the lobby?" Dudley asked. Just then, Neville tripped over Grammy L's large straw purse and hit a little girl's rolling-kind backpack, which rolled into the "Shuttle Stop" sign, which nearly fell on top of Harry, who moved aside just in time but slammed into Dudley, who fell backward, but was caught by Uncle Vernon. Dudley's question had been answered.

"Sorry," Neville said to the little girl. He went over to Harry to apologize and the Dursleys took a giant step back. "Sorry Harry."

"It's all right, Neville. We're going to the Mag- M Kingdom," Harry said.

"Oh, that's where Gram and I are going," Neville said. "We're supposed to be meeting my cousins. Did I tell you I have American cousins?"

"Yes Neville."

"Oh yeah. I met you in the lobby…I need a new Remembrall," Neville said, taking it out of his pocket. "This one's smoke is all used up…" The Dursleys took another step back.

"What's that?" Dudley said from far away.

"It's a-"

"Broken Snow Globe," Harry interrupted. "Oh, this is Neville. Neville, this is-"

"Walter," Dudley said, interrupting.

"Um…ok. And this is my uncle and aunt." Grammy Longbottom came by again.

"Hello, you must be Harry's relatives," Grammy said, shaking their hands.

"Yes, I…am…uh, V-ver-n," Uncle Vernon could barely say his name.

"Nice to meet you Uvvern," Grammy Longbottom said. "And you are?"

"Marigold," Aunt Petunia said, warily shaking Grammy's hand.

"We absolutely must spend the day with you," Grammy said. "Now that we're all acquainted. Besides, poor Neville doesn't have any playmates."

"That would be…very nice," Aunt Petunia said sweetly. "It would be nice for Dudley to meet new people." Harry was surprised. The Dursley's were being pretty swell this summer. The Shuttle arrived and Harry, Neville, and Dudley took three seats in the back. There was an empty chair. Just then a smiley boy came on the shuttle with a huge grin when he saw Harry. He waved.

"Harry!!!!!" the boy exclaimed as he ran towards the back with his camera bobbing up and down.

"Oh no," Harry tried to hide his face. "Hullo Colin."

"Hiya Harry! It's great that I saw you here! Dennis, look who it is! I saw your owl Harry. It was coming from Hermione's because she sent you a package. I said to myself, 'That's Harry's owl. I'm going to send him a letter.' And Hedwig came down when Dennis and I caught her and she gave me your note. It said you were on holiday so I took Hermione's package and said to Dennis, 'We better bring this to Harry.' So Dad and Mum let us visit and now we're here with you!"

Dudley looked extremely nervous. "You mean he's a-a-a-"

"Wizard! Just like Harry. Oh it's Neville! He's one too!" Colin said excitedly.

__

Great…Harry thought to himself. Dudley looked terrified. He was trying to call Aunt Petunia, but she was talking with Grammy Longbottom and Uncle Vernon was talking with Mr. Creevey. "Dudley, don't ruin this vacation for all of us! I'll let you have some of my chocolates." Dudley shut up.

"Know what Harry?" Colin said, high on sugar, like always. "I have Hermione's package here in Dennis's bag. Is it a love letter? Cookies? Cake? She is your girlfriend, right?" Harry turned beet red.

"Harry's got a girlfriend! Harry's got a girlfriend!" Dudley teased. " Harry's got a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Harry yelled.

"But the magazine said-" Colin started.

"It's a heap of rubbish!" Harry said out loud. Neville's face brightened up. Dennis had ran up the aisle and stood by Neville's aisle seat.

"So she's not going out with you?" Neville asked, hopeful.

"She's going out with Viktor Krum," Harry said. Dudley was extremely confused.

"Know what Harry?" Dennis asked. "I have the package and we could find out! Maybe you're lying. Colin says you are her girlfriend, I mean…Let's open it!" Dennis handed Harry Hermione's package. There was a letter and a bakery box. The box contained 10 cookies in the shape of Mickey Mouse, which Harry shared among the group, and the letter was written on a pink stationary smothered with perfume.

"OoOoOo," Dudley said, his mouth full of cookie. This is what it read:

Dear Harry,

I'm so jealous of you! You get to visit Muggle holiday spots! I've read about them and they seem magical enough for Muggles. I'm surprised Hedwig found me. I'm stuck here in the cold with Viktor. You're so lucky to be in a warmer climate. I baked you some cookies in the shape of Mickey Mouse. I learned about him in Muggle History when we were studying Entertainment. Anyway, Viktor gave me this ugly stationary set and I had to use it to be polite. I don't like pink, but the fragrance is decent. Viktor is going to bring me home in a week and Mother had written and told me she and Father have a surprise when I get back. I wonder what it is…

There's dentists' convention in London so Father says he'll drop me off at Diagon Alley two weeks before the start of term. I hope to see you there! Viktor is taking me ice-skating later.

Hermione

"What'd she say?" Neville asked after Harry finished reading the letter. The shuttle began to pull out of the Lodge.

"She's with Viktor up north and is going to Diagon Alley two weeks before the new school term begins," Harry said.

"I think your jealous Harry," Colin said. "You are, because she's your girlfriend. I know it. Know what Harry?" All of a sudden, the shuttle stopped with a jolt, throwing poor Dennis backward and down the aisle. "Dennis!" Colin left and ran after his sliding brother. "Awesome!"

The shuttle doors opened letting in a family with flaming red hair.


	5. The Muggle Kingdom

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah…sorry this is such a late update.

****

Chapter 5: The Muggle Kingdom

"Fascinating vehicle," A man with red hair said. He was meticulously scanning every inch of the vehicle.

"Sorry to disturb you," A woman said to the driver as she emerged onto the vehicle. A young red haired male, a teenage male, and a "tweenage" girl, all with red hair followed her. Obviously, they are the Weasley family all the way from Britian. "We ran a little late this morning…"

The Dursleys looked like they were ready to jump out the window. The look on Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's faces showed apparent terror.

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Creevey, Mrs. Longbottom…Ah, Mr. Dursley! It is a pleasure to see you again," Mr. Weasley said, taking the seat across from Aunt Petunia and Grammy Longbottom and next to Uncle Vernon. "No need to be alarmed." Then in a very small whisper, Mr. Weasley said, "We can't use magic here…not with all these muggles…" The, back in a normal tone, "Besides, we left the twins at home." Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia gave a slight sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Percy went into a long discussion with a muggle who had a T-shirt that depicted a rather animated version of Merlin. (You know, the Disney one with a blue pointed hat and a long blue robe.) Ginny sat quietly with Mrs. Weasley and immediately blushed at the sight of Harry and Neville. Ron, however, rushed straight to Harry, leaping over the Creevey brothers.

"HARRY!" Ron said excitedly to his best friend. He eyed the package and asked, "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a parcel from Hermione," Harry said. Ron spied the frilly pink paper and could smell the strong scent of the perfume.

"What's it say?" Harry read the letter aloud so that Ron could hear it.

"So…she's visiting Krum…" Ron said, twisting the map in his hand.

"Yeah," Neville said. "And they went ice-skating." Ron twisted the map even more and soon it ripped in half. The Creevey brothers were just about to say something when-

"Transportation and Ticket Center!" the driver announced. "Last Stop!" The shuttle had pulled to a stop.

"I thought we're going to the Magic Kingdom?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You have to take the monorail or the ferry from here," the driver replied. The muggles loaded off the shuttle with the wizards behind. They (The now much calmer Dursleys, Grammy and Neville Longbottom, the Creeveys, the Weasleys, and some other witches and wizards I have yet to name and characterize) were all utterly confused. Reading his guide, Harry read aloud to them all about the monorail. The large group surrounding Harry had shifted towards closer to station and everyone let out a gasp. A beautiful, sleek white train-like vehicle had whizzed over their heads. It was like a spaceport with the space shuttle ready to transport guests to the Kingdom.

"This is amazing!" Mr. Weasley shouted aloud. He was ecstatic. "This Mongo-rail! It's absolutely marvelous! The most remarkable muggle invention known to wizards!"

"Shhhhhh!" Grammy shushed. Percy took out his Wizard's instant-muggle-mockery-camera and snapped a photo of the moving 'mongo-rail'. The photo developed instantly and like all wizard photos, the objects and people depicted moved about. The monorail had whizzed by, back and forth while guests walked up and down the ramp. The group trudged up the ramp leading to the loading area. The line wasn't too bad and the wizards and the Dursleys were soon riding along the monorail track towards the Contemporary hotel. It too amazed the wizards.

__

This place isn't too bad, Harry thought. Just then, the monorail train passed through the hotel and towards the Magic Kingdom. They all immediately saw Cinderella's castle, not too far.

"It's more beautiful than Hogwarts," Ginny said, admiring the light colors of the white and blue castle with gold towers and colorful pennants. The Dursleys were also impressed.

"Not bad for these Americans," Uncle Vernon remarked. The monorail had stopped by the entrance and the wizards unloaded. After going through the tickets and all that, the wizards stepped into the past, a nostalgic street echoing a Maritime boardwalk feel. Main Street, U.S.A was definitely different compared to Privet Drive and was a bit similar to bustling Hogsmeade. Harry and Co. stood at the front of the street, all in awe of the muggle magic and wonder. Then they heard the train whistle blow through the square.

"It's just like Hogwart's Express!" Dennis said, jumping up and down as the train pulled into the station behind them. The Victorian style station was much fancier than the Kings Cross-Station and Platform 9 3/4. "Let's go for a ride!"

"The first ride of the day!" Colin said, heading up the stairs. The Creeveys decided to ride the train to Frontierland while the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Dursleys, and Harry walked down Main Street.

"Incredible! Astonishing!" Mr. Weasley said. "Look, you can see the castle from here! It's so picturesque! Percy, you must take our photo!" The developed photo showed the grinning Weasley family, Harry, and Neville standing in front of the glistening palace in the light of the morning sun. The towers sparkled and shined and you could see a horse and buggy moving and forth in the background.

Meanwhile, The Dursleys had discovered the entrances to the many lands of the Magic Kingdom. There was so much to see and discover, so everyone split up. The adults headed to Adventureland while the teens and Percy, who claimed to be their chaperone and advisor, headed towards the very futuristic Tomorrowland which looked centuries younger compared to the adjacent palace and Hogwarts Castle. Ron checked the map and decided "The ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter" attraction sound like loads of fun.

"I'd like to see that," Harry said, imagining what the alien would be like. Neville and Dudley weren't too sure about going there. Ginny felt absolutely terrified about going there and Percy could sense it.

"I think I'd rather go the Carousel of Progress," Percy announced. "It seems more educational and besides, Mum wouldn't like us seeing this Alien rubbish."

"Lot you know," Ron said. "Come on Harry, Neville. You coming Ginny?"

"Oh…I…I…" Ginny stuttered. She was interrupted by Neville.

"I agree with Percy," Neville said nervously, stepping towards Percy and Ginny. "I don't think Gram would like me to see aliens…" Dudley shuffled towards Percy as well.

"You're all a bunch of chickens," Ron said. "Come on Harry. We can go by ourselves…"

The others headed towards the Carousel of Progress and Harry and Ron joined the line for Alien Encounter.

"…I can't believe I'm doing this," a girl ahead of the boys said. "Muggles interpretations of aliens are rather frightening. They're probably too fierce for even Professor Moody." At the sound of Moody's name, made Harry and Ron's head turn up. They strained their ears to listen moor.

"Don't worry dear," her father said. "This is only make-believe. You know that. I know you've read about Disney World Imagineering."

"Yes, of course I've read it. It's all machines and mechanics, and special effects…it's not real…but muggles have a strange way of making things real."

__

Who is this girl? I hope I made it obvious enough. Thank you readers for all your comments. This is fun. I'm sorry this was so late. School is tough and all its work is very time consuming and weekends and holidays and days off are usually the only time I can find time to write. Expect consecutive updates on holiday breaks and long weekends. I'll try to update at least weekly…Ch. 6 may be up b4 Tuesday.


	6. Harry and the Alien of Tomorrowland

****

Chapter 6: Harry and the Alien of Tomorrowland

"Hermione?" Harry said questionably from behind the girl and her father.

"HARRY?!?" Hermione said, turning around to face her friend.

"Hermione!" Ron chimed in.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"Harry Potter?" Mr. Granger said.

"Yes Mr. Granger," Harry said.

"Harry, Ron… Father," Hermione said, introducing everyone. "Father…Harry and Ron."

"Hermione!" Ron said again happily. Now that everyone knew everyone's names, they continued forward in the line. Hermione certainly was not recognizable. Harry and Ron were used to seeing Hermione in wizarding robes. Today she had on a blue T-shirt depicting a yellow and orange cat and blue jeans and her bushel of hair was tied back in a ponytail with an orange scrunchy. Her father had a red and white striped T-shirt and blue swishies. Ron and Harry had T-shirts and short pants. The line continued to move.

"I thought you were with Viktor Krum," Harry said. Ron started to clench his fist.

"Oh, well I left early because Mother and Father had a surprise for me," Hermione said. "After telling them about how interesting America was, they decided to visit. It's so fabulous here. The weather is so much better compared to that iceberg Viktor calls a home."

"Oh, so you hated it there?" Ron asked, looking more cheerful.

"It wasn't that horrible. The snow was lovely, but it was just too cold for me. I always stayed by the fireplace when I wasn't eating or sleeping," Hermione said. Then she started to giggle. "Then again, skating with Viktor helped to keep me warm."

"You went skating?!" Ron said, clenching his fists again. Harry quickly spoke up.

"So what are you here for Ron?"

"Oh, I never told you? Well, Percy got a summer bonus from the Ministry and after getting your letter, he decided it would be fun to see Disney World." (Yeah, I know…Lame excuse) Finally, the group emerged into the pre-show area. There, they viewed a video from The Interplanetary Convention Center explaining the X-S Tech company's products and new technological finds. They moved on to a demonstration on a new teleporter that moved a creature from one end of the room to the other.

"They use a glass tube to Apparate?" Ron said in disbelief.

Finally, the bulk of the attraction, the main event…the terror of ExtraTERRORestrial. The show was ready to begin. The guests entered the circular auditorium and were seated in rather awkward seats with restraints that circled around a "teleporter". Hermione was really shaking now. The restraints lowered onto the guests' shoulders.

"Are we going to drop or something?" Hermione asked nervously. "Why do we need these restraints? Is something supposed to happen to us?"

"Just to keep you safe, dear," Mr. Granger said, who was sitting on her right. Ron was on her left and Harry was next to Ron.

"What fun…another glass apparater," Ron said sighing. Then the show began. The chairperson of the X-S tech company was going to be teleported to the Interplanetary Convention Center from another planet.

"Another planet that can support human life, oh get real," Hermione said, a bit calmer now. All of a sudden, something goes wrong! The wrong creature was teleported and a monstrous carnivorous alien was now pounding in the teleporter tube! The screams began and Harry, Ron, and Mr. Granger began to laugh and enjoy the entertainment. Hermione was trying to get out of her seat.

WARNING: Spoiler for Alien Encounter attraction, read if you dare…if not, scroll down to "That was great!"

"Send it back! Send it back!" Hermione shouted, absolutely terrified. Other guests began to chant with her. "Send it back! Send it back!" Suddenly, the theater goes black. The X-S Tech workers are trying so much to restrain the evil alien, but then…CRASH! He has escaped the teleporter tube! The Screams grow louder and Hermione had reduced to tears. Harry and Ron began to fell nervous as well. The alien hisses and sound effects and light effects make it seem like it was crashing about in the theater. All the guests could feel it breathe down there necks and here the crunching of human bones between the jaws of death from the alien. Harry and Ron began to panic. Everyone was screaming until finally, the alien was recaptured and the show ended. The guests gave a round of applause as the restraints lifted off their shoulders.

"That was great!" Ron said, rising from his seat. Hermione quickly got up and ran to the exit. She stopped to wait for Mr. Granger, Harry, and Ron. Harry's restraint seemed to be malfunctioning.

"Muggles and they're silly machines…" Ron said, trying to help lift it off. A cast member (a.k.a. employee) approached them. He was a smiley college freshman and he had dark black hair, neatly combed. His nametag read "Tomás".

"We're sorry, but your seat seems to be malfunctioning," Tomás said, as if he was repeating a cast member trainer's manual.

"We can see that," Ron grunted, continuing to try to lift off the restraint.

"You guys can go ahead," Harry said. He saw Hermione dying to get out of there. "Just wait for me outside." With that, Mr. Granger, Hermione, and Ron left the theater and sat by the exit souvenir shop. It was filled with Tomorrowland merchandise, Buzz Lightyear merchandise, and Alien Encounter merchandise.

"You should get that, Hermione," Ron laughed, pointing to a shirt that read "I survived the ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter!".

Meanwhile…Harry was still stuck in his seat as the next group of guests piled into the theater.

"You'll have to wait while we figure out this problem," Tomás said to Harry. "Enjoy your second ride!"

Harry was shocked. He had to stay for a second ride. He definitely didn't want to go through the same nightmare again. The one moment when we could _hear_ the alien and _feel_ the alien reminded him of his night in the forbidden forest in Aragog's lair. This time around, he'd be with strangers…


	7. Wizard Convention?

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story and I am in no way affiliated with JK Rowling or Disney. All characters are fictional and any resemblence with any real life person is purely coincidental. Blah…blah…blah…

****

Chapter 7:

The new batch of guest piled in, taking their seats. To Harry's great surprise, Neville and Dudley had slowly shuffled in, trembling. They immediately saw Harry and took two seats next to him. As the last large group of Chinese tourists piled in, Harry noticed two heads of blinding blonde hair, among the dark-haired asians.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked Dudley and Neville, who seemed much calmer.

"After we got in line for the Carrousel of Progress , Ginny said she wanted to go here at the last minute," Neville replied. Harry looked around and saw Percy and Ginny sitting at his left. Ginny wasn't too scared though. She seemed calmer and told Harry that after the Chamber of Secrets, the Dementors, and and all that hullabaloo, simulated aliens wouldn't be too frightening.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, knowing that what he experienced certainly scared him.

"Of course. I'm not letting a silly thing like muggle aliens scare me out of having fun," Ginny said, proud of her bravery. "Where's Ron?"

"Oh, he's already been through this," Harry replied. He then went into an explanation of how they had met Hermione in line and how he got stuck in his seat and he had to ride it again, but now he was happy to be with his friends and all that.

Finally the show began and everyone was enjoying the wondrous effects and "muggle magic" until…the theater blackened and Ginny shrieked at the top of her lungs. Although it only lasted a few minutes, this time around felt like an eternity. Harry was definitely starting to feel alarmed and he began to perspire as he heard the "alien" creep closer. He could feel it breathing again and Harry could sense the fear around him and in him. He thought he could feel it sweep by his legs. He wanted to get out, he had to escape…with these feelings, Harry let out a cry along with all the other guests. But they stopped screaming. Something was wrong. The theater was still dark, so Harry had no idea what had happened. All the sound effects from the show had disappeared. He tapped Dudley on the shoulder, and he began to murmur and let out a snore. Harry strained his ears and realized everyone was asleep, except him. The emergency lights beamed on with one above himself and another shining parallel from the other. Under this light, Harry saw two blonde heads, moving and whispering too each other. They surely were not asleep like the other guests. Harry looked to his left and saw that Ginny had fainted. Percy was awake and looked entirely confused. Harry turned to his right and Neville looked petrified.

"What's going on?" Percy asked. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"No…I think something's wrong-"

BAM! BAM! cried the doors, which were sealed shut and would not open. Someone was pounding on the door.

"Is everyone alright in there?" Tomás said. Harry cried out.

"HELP! Something's wrong! Everyone's asleep and-" The doors slid open as Harry heard the mechanical whur of the sliding mechanism. Tomás was standing at the doorway, he was holding an 9 inch cherry wood wand.

__

A wizard? Harry thought. _Percy will surely scold him for using magic_ here._ ……Hey! Why didn't he use that thing before?_

Tomás ascended down the ramp to the row Harry and his friends were sitting.

"All right Harry?" Tomás asked.

"How did you know-"

"The scar…I wasn't sure at first, but…my goodness, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Tomás said, shaking his hand.

"What happened? All the muggles are asleep, and-"

"A simple sleeping spell that only effects them and not us. I see you brought along some friends."

"You could get in trouble for this," Percy scolded. "I work for the ministry in London and this misuse of magic-"

"Oh don't worry," Tomás said. "The American ministry doesn't give a d*mn about where we use magic. It's not like these stupid muggles will believe in real wizards. They'll just think it's some sort of 'technological wonder' or 'Disney magic'. All they'll say is, 'How did they do that?'. They're pretty stupid in this country, believing that science and technology is the explanation for anything."

"So did you bewitch my seat?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, but I just had to meet you so I made you stay here. I don't know any time freezing spells, but I'm just so glad to meet you! We Americans respect you greatly," Tomás said shaking Harry's hand heartily.

"So then if that spell only effects muggles, who are they?" Harry said pointing at the two blondes. Suddenly they disappeared in a cloud of stars.

"C-can we p-please get out of h-here?" Neville finally said, trembling. Tomás finally let them go and continued to praise Harry as he showed them to the exit. Neville and Ginny, who had awoken earlier, sprinted through the exit hall as Tomás waved his wand, causing the show to restart again and erasing the muggles' memories. Poor Dudley hadn't remembered a thing about the Alien Encounter.

__

Funny guy, Tomás…anyway…who are these two blonde people? Remember, Harry saw one earlier at the hotel, zapping the baby gazelle. Does it make sense to have multi-county Ministry of Magics? Will Harry meet more eccentric American wizards, eager to meet the boy who lived? Find out next in Harry goes to Disney World. _Thank you all for your comments and I will continue to add to this story, please keep checking for updates._

"Bloody Americans…" Percy mumbled.

"What did he mean by the American Ministry?" Harry asked. "There's more than one?"

"Yes," Percy said. "There are Ministries of Magic in London, the United States, Chile, Madagascar, Australia, and Hong Kong."

"What about Antarctica?"

"There are no wizards there, only penguins. And maybe some ice grindylows." 

The group ended up in the shop and found Hermione and Ron and Mr. & Mrs. Granger, who had been waiting for quite a while. After a few moments of browsing the store, the group left to discover the other attractions of Tomorrowland. Percy convinced everyone to go on the Carrousel of Progress and they all had a jolly good time.

"Dad will love that one!" Ron said as they exited the revolving theater.

"Muggles have gotten along well without magic," Percy concluded. "Discovering electricity must've been a big help to them."

"I don't see how you all get along without it," Mrs. Granger said to Percy. "Candles and all that are beautiful, but truly hazardous."

The group headed to Space Mountain. The giant indoor roller coaster fascinated Harry and Ron, but Harry felt he could've gone faster on his own broomstick. Dudley, Ginny and Hermione loved it and wanted to ride it again, although Mrs. Granger decided she wasn't ready to do it again. Neville felt the same. His green face clearly showed it was time for a bathroom break.

After another run in Space Mountain, Percy, Ginny, Dudley, Hermione, Ron, and Harry rejoined Neville, and Mr. & Mrs. Granger at the line for the Indy Speedway. While in line, Harry caught a glimspe of the same blonde people heading around the corner in a blue car. He didn't notice at first because they had Disney World Hats on their heads.

"It's them again," Harry said to Ron.

"Who?"

"Listen, I saw a blonde wizard attacking a baby gazelle at the hotel. I'm sure it was the same ones I saw in the theater. While we were on, some weird wizard employee put a sleeping spell on the muggles and stopped the whole show just to meet me. It must've been the same blonde person with a relative. They would've fallen asleep from the spell if they were muggles. They must've been the same wizards."

"Didn't you see who it was when you exited?" Ron asked.

"No, they disapparated out of the theater before I could see their face." By now, the whole group had reached the front of the line and got a view of the loading area. As a shiny red car pulled in, low and behold, more Hogwarts students appeared. It was Justin Finch-Fletchy and Seamus Finnigan.

"Justin! Seamus!" Ron waved.

"Ron! Harry!" Seamus called back. "You're here too?"

"Wait for us at the exit," Harry said. As they unbuckled their safety belts, a blue car had hit them from behind. Justin and Seamus were nearly thrown out of the car.

"No Bumping!" a cast member called out, and pointed to a sign. Harry turned and saw the two blonde people, but again he could not see their faces because their caps were pulled down so low. One seemed to be grinning and giggling.

"Don't even say sorry…" Justin mumbled. "We'll wait for you at the restaurant." Justin pointed to Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café. "My parents should be there as well."

The two blondes got out of the car and before Harry and Ron could get a good look at them the cast members had rushed them away into Justin and Seamus's red race car.

After an enjoyable drive on the raceway, Ron and Harry and Neville ran over to the restaurant. 

"They must really be hungry," Mr. Granger said. "Well, it's a bit early for lunch, but we're here anyway." He led the rest of the group to the café.

The fast food café was set in a large dining hall with glass windows circling the hall. The kitchens and ordering windows were in the middle, while an Audio-Animatronic alien, Cosmic Ray, played music on his keyboard, on a stage near the lower part of the hall. All the order windows were closed, except for one, being run by Tomás.

"Oh he's much nicer than the horrid monster from Alien Encounter," Hermione said, admiring Cosmic Ray. The Grangers found two long tables and claimed it before a large family got to it.

"That's odd," Ginny said, looking around.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Some Muggles are walking to the door and then turn around and walk away."

"What?" Hermione said in disbelief. She looked by the entrance and saw the large Chinese tour group reach the entrance doors. But before they could open it, they all scratched their heads and walked away as if they suddenly remembered somewhere else they had to be.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Neville, found Justin and Seamus and their parents near the entrance.

"About 3 weeks after returning from Hogwarts," Justin explained. "My parents said they just had to bring me here. They already had my summer clothes packed and here we are now."

"That's odd," Ron said. "Percy acted the same way just yesterday."

"My parents didn't tell me where we were going," Seamus said. "Imagine my surprise when we got on a Muggle airplane and ended up here. We arrived this morning."

"That's odd…" Harry said. "People don't just suddenly decide to go on vacation all at the same time."

Harry looked around and noticed that some of the other guests had robes. To his great surprise, Ron saw someone wearing a Chudley Cannons cap. Soon they all noticed people whispering and pointing at Harry. Then a man in large yellow robes had emerged from the crowd.

"Harry Potter!" a loud booming voice cried out. "How good to see you and all these other fine American witches and wizards! Welcome to the 92nd Wizards Convention!"

__

What the heck is going on? Who is this guy in yellow robes? Why have some of Harry's friends and classmates end up at WDW at the same time? Why can't the muggles get in? Find out next in Harry Goes to Disney World.


	8. News From Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you all know that, etc.

Before I begin, I just have to say thank you to all the reviewers. Xenia, thanks for your curiosity and pointing out all the weird stuff, esp the Mr. granger thing…Welcome Wolfy Lupin (Is that right?) and Tiger Lily to my story. I hope you both continue to read it. Putercat, thanks so much for your review. I've been writing with the help of video recordings, a very helpful Birnbaum's WDW Guide 2001, and wonderful memories. It helps to know I have some support if writer's block lands its big ugly self in my brain. Also, I've been to Disney World not enough times and I hope to intern there when I'm older, but I don't know if I could smile all day. Anyway, thank you all again and now to Chapter 8!

****

Chapter 8: News from Hogwarts

"Welcome to the 92nd Wizards' Convention!" The man said, as the crowd broke into applause.

"The Wizards' Convention?" Justin said. "What's that?"

"Ludo Bagman?" Harry said in shock, as the wizard bowed in front of them. Some of the other curious guests outside all tried to peek through the window, but as soon as they got close enough, they turned around and went to Fantasyland. "What's he doing here?"

Ron just shrugged his shoulders, showing he clearly did not know. Looking around again, Harry noticed that they weren't the only wizards. The restaurant was full of wizards and witches, although mostly Americans. He also noticed many of his Hogwarts classmates who had just arrived like Oliver Wood and the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team, Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins, Padma and Parvati Patil, Ernie MacMillian, and many others. He did not notice at first since none of them were wearing Hogwarts robes. 

"Harry, it looks like the whole bloomin' school is here!?!" Ron said, with a surprised face. Many of the other students looked the same. Friends waved to friends and enemies scowled at enemies. Then Harry could see, far separated from the other witches and wizards, the two blondes in their WDW hats. Harry got up to see them, but unfortunately was stopped by Bagman.

"Ahhh! The man of the hour!" Ludo said, grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him forward for everyone to see. "As you see dear Americans, the boy who lived has also come to join us!" The crowd began to murmur to each other excitedly and whispered and pointed.

"Er…" Harry muttered, not wanting all this attention. Bagman continued to speak.

"This year, the Wizard Convention is being held in The United States and welcomes you all to this joyous occasion. Britian is most thankful to be a part of this wonderful event after being absent for almost fifteen years!"

Harry and Ron got away and found that the Weasley's, the Creevy's, and Granny Longbottom had joined the crowd. The Dursleys were not there. What the heck was the Wizards' Convention? After the crowd had settled down, and Ludo Bagman directed people to get some lunch, Mr. Weasely told the story of the Wizard Convention. Many confused witches and wizards came closer as the story began. Hermione, Ginny, Percy and Neville joined them.

"The Wizards' Convention began in 1910 when an old wizard, Joseph Amerigo, great-great-great…great-great grandson of Amerigo Vespucchi (who was indeed not the founder of North America and this counrty was only named after him because of a stupid cartographer who was mislead by selfish Amerigo) had come to America to seek a new life in the promising young country in early spring.

"He had dreamed of finding a new place for his family to settle away from his suspecting Muggle neighbors. That same year, many other wizarding families followed. Everyone loved the new country with it's many diverse citizens and cultures. They celebrated in the summer somewhere near New York by holding a festival of food and fun and celebration for coming to a new land."

"But surely there were other wizards here already?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, but they were already starting to head west, building new communities. Also, they liked to keep a low profile ever since some witches were somehow discovered in Salem, Massachusetts way back in the 1600's. Although, that is another story. Anyway, the festival was later called the Wizards Convention since many wizards had come every year to show off their talents and display new wizard products and foods."

"But why had Britian been absent from the past fifteen?" Seamus asked.

"Well because of what happened to Harry of course!" Mr. Weasley replied. "When You-Know-Who was at the highpoint of his power, like all wizards, the Americans feared him and since he was English, they feared many of the English too. Joseph Amerigo II denied any British wizard to attend the convention and sent away anything that had been sent from Great Britian. But now that it has been almost fifteen years, the Americans' fear withered away and had gladly welcomed us again."

"Also, now that Harry has proven himself against the Dark Arts, they welcomed us with open arms," Bagman said, grinning. "They admire you greatly here Harry. Competing for the TriWizard cup, saving the Sorcerer's stone…they all love you."

"But why are there so many Hogwarts' students here?" Ron asked Bagman.

"You shall see soon enough," Bagman said sadly, his smile fading away. Just then, the doors flew open and in walked four of Hogwarts finest teachers, but they certainly did not look like Hogwarts' best witches and wizards.

One was Professor McGonnagal, only she was wearing her hair up as usual, but had on a large floppy straw hat, a flowery blouse, and a long apple green skirt. Next to her, head of Hufflepuff house, Professor Sprout had on large round sunglasses, a similar straw hat, and a summer dress that made her look like a plump little grandmother on vacation. In front of them was the easily recognizable Professor Flitwick, only he was in sunglasses, khaki shorts, which went down to his toes, and a Hawaiin shirt with a pattern of Stitch (Yea! Lilo and Stitch!). He had did some sort of charm to change his face so he looked like Sprout's grandson. Behind the lot of them, was someone unknown. He too wore dark sunglasses, but wore a dark cap, hiding his eyes. He, although, stuck to his dark Hogwarts robes. As the group passed by, Harry saw that his greasy black hair was pulled into a fine ponytail.

"Look! It's Professor Snape!" Seamus said laughing and pointing. The crowd began to all talk at once again and soon all the Hogwarts students were all trying to hide their laughter as their teachers passed by.

Professor McGonnogal spoke up. "May I have your attention please?…crowd quiets down…Would all the Hogwarts students please step forward?…all the students step forward as the Americans and other Europeans move out of the way. They all head to the back, where Bagman begins to help set up tables for the new wizarding merchandise.…I'm very pleased to see you all made it here, as a holiday gift to you all, Headmaster Dumbledore…she sniffs as a tear runs down her cheek… has given you all the chance to attend this years' convention as well as enjoy Disney World."

The crowd broke into applause. "I hope you all enjoy your summer here and I thank all the parents who have agreed to bring your children here and I hope you enjoy it too! For Muggles, they really created a beautiful place! Please enjoy the convention, and meet us at the Contemporary Hotel for your school letters later this week." She wiped her eyes and sat down.

"Wow, Dumbledore must really like us or he flew the coop," Fred Weasley said. "You have any idea how much it cost him for the tickets?"

"I wonder if somethings wrond with Dumbledore…" Harry said, watching the other teachers blow their noses, well except for Snape.

Everyone was all happy and excited to see their old friends. Justin went to join his friends from Hufflepuff and Seamus found Dean Thomas and they joined they're fellow Gryffindors.

Meanwhile…

"What's going on in there?" Dudley wondered aloud. He was looking through one of the windows. Somehow he was able to fight the charm put on the restaurant. He saw all the tables laid out with odd gadgets and then his eyes laid on the Honeydukes' table. True, Dudley had been on a diet and learned to eat healthy, but who could resist the luscious treats and sweets from Honeydukes. Amazingly, Dudley walked right into the doors of Cosmic Ray's and made his way to the table.

"What's he doing in here?" Ron asked Harry, pointing at Dudley.

"Is he a muggle?" Dean asked.

"Yes, he's my cousin," Harry replied. 

"But he should've been affected by the charm on the restaurant that keeps out Muggles," Hermione said.

"Unless he isn't a Muggle," Ginny said. (Dun-dun-dun!) 

__

Dudley, not a muggle? Dudley a wizard? How can that be? Find out next in Harry goes to Disney World.

"Look! Isn't it beautiful!" a young American witch said, as Harry and Co. swept passed through the merchants to get to Dudley. "The new Firebolt!"

"Wow! I've never seen such a wonderful broom!"

"…And then you hold a glass underneath like so, and out comes a delicious butterbeer!" The crowd by the salesperson ooed and ahhed.

"Take nasty warts and boils off in just three seconds!"

"Polish your wand with Russian Root oil!"

"Remembralls! Now with blue or rainbow smoke! Only one silver sickle!" After hearing that, Neville stepped away from his friends to buy a new Remembrall to replace his broken one.

"Watch folks as I transfigure this hat into a bunny rabbit!"

"Make your 'air shine like zee sun with Veela Zpring Glaze!" said a French witch with blonde to white hair. Hermione stopped walking to purchase some.

"Brand New! The Sonic Sweeper! Faster than any model of Nimbus 2000's! Buy now before they are sold everywhere!" With that said, Dean and Seamus joined Oliver Wood, Fred, George, Lee, and a slew of other Quidditch lovers. Now it was only Ron, Harry, and Ginny who were heading to Dudley. They finally reached him as he sampled some of Bertie Botts' every flavor beans.

"Ewww…tastes like…ear wax?" Dudley said, spitting the bean into a wastebasket.

"Dudley! What are you doing here?!?" Harry asked. "How'd you get in?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Dudley Dursley," Ludo Bagman called with his voice booming from his loudspeaker charm. "Professor McGonnogal wishes to have a word with you!"

"Isn't that one of your teachers from your school?" Dudley said, shaking, hoping he was wrong. Harry nodded his head and was eager to find out why in the world Professor McGonnogal wanted to see his Muggle cousin. He turned to follow Dudley and saw that the two blondes were hovering around Hermione.

__

What does McGonnogal want with Dudley? What's going to happen to him? What's wrong with Dumbledore? Is there another reason why Hogwarts students are all there? Who the heck are these blondes?!?!?! Find out soon…

So anyone have any guesses? Thank you all again for your comments and Have a Happy New Year!

p.s. Who is head of Ravenclaw house?

****


	9. Fantasyland

Disclaimer: Oh just see previous chapters! 

This chapter was hastily written on New Years Eve when the author, Kram Nebuer, had a sudden inspiration to write. It has little revision, but is loads of fun!

****

Chapter 9: Fantasyland

Harry pulled out his wand and was slowly walking towards the blondes and Hermione. He began to put two and two together…a blonde had attacked a gazelle at the hotel…a blonde was at Alien Encounter and disapparated once his/her presence was known…almost all Hogwarts students were at WDW for summer holiday…who was blonde and was ready to curse Hermione, the muggle-born, at the first chance he got? Harry was sure that the blonde was none other than Draco Malfoy!

"Zee glaze should be applied in leetle doses like so," the witch explained to Hermione as she applied some of it on Hermione's bushy hair. The two blondes were still hovering over Hermione. The taller one took out a wand and was about to tap Hermione's head when-

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried. He pointed his wand at the blonde person and the blonde flew forward high over the table and landed behind the sales-witch.

"What was zhat for?" the sales-witch cried at Harry. Hermione turned around and was shocked to see that Harry had performed the spell.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Hermione said. "You know we can't do magic away from Hogwarts! Why were you trying to hurt her?"

"That blonde was about to attack you!" Harry cried, pointing to the blonde wizard/witch.

"It's true! I saw it!" Ron said, taking out his wand, ready to attack the blonde as he/she stood up.

"I vas only trying to 'elp 'er with zee shampoo!" the blonde cried out, dusting herself off. Ron had saw her face and got all googily-eyed. He dropped his wand and joined the other wizards who had begun to stare. She took off her hat and revealed that she was none other than the veela girl, Fleur Delacour. The other one was her sister, Gabrielle.

"No, but-" Harry gaped.

"Yezz?"

"I saw you at the hotel. You were attacking the gazelle!"

"I vas merely 'elping it! It vas a leetle too powerfull…"

"And just now, you were going to…"

"…finish zee process for zee Veela Spring Glaze! You must tap zee 'air two times to get zee glaze to work!"

Harry felt really stupid now. All this time he thought that the two blondes were bad guys when all along it was Fleur Delacour! Thankfully, Harry did not get in trouble with the Ministry since they themselves were at the convention and didn't mind. After all, it was a wizard convention. No muggles were there to witness. Harry muttered an apology and hastily got away with Ron and Ginny to see what was going to happen to Dudley. They didn't notice yet another blonde student watching them…

"…and furthermore, we show our sincerest apologies for not finding this out sooner," Professor McGonagal said. Dudley looked as if he had found out that Harry had a twin. He walked away with a pale face. He was walking slowly towards Harry with large round eyes.

"I'm not going! You can't make me!" He mumbled.

"Going where?" Harry asked.

"Get away from me! You must've cursed me or something!" Dudley said, backing away from Harry.

"Don't worry," Ginny said, trying to comfort Dudley. "Magic is fun!"

"I can't be a wizard! Maybe there's a mistake!" Dudley said, panic-stricken. He sprinted out the restaurant.

"But how can he?" Ron said as he, Harry, and Ginny went to speak with McGonagal.

"Professor, is my cousin really a…wizard?" Harry asked. "Is it even possible?"

"Yes Potter," McGonagal said. "Muggle borns are very common, you know that."

"But, it's already our 5th year. How can he be a wizard all of a sudden?"

"Well, let's just say it's like teeth…"

"Teeth?" Ron and Ginny said at once.

"Yes. Not everyone loses his or her baby teeth at the same time. Some lose them later than others. The same goes with magic. It's always very hard to be sure."

"But Professor, I don't think Dudley really wants to be a wizard," Harry said.

"Well it is his choice you know. It's very rare when a student decides he does not wish to study magic, and that's all right. Let's just hope we aren't sued by that volcano he has for a father," McGonagal chuckled.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville all sampled the newest sweets from Honeydukes and finished their business at the convention and left to enjoy the park. The Grangers decided they too wanted to explore the park, but let the kids have their freedom. Percy had found Penelope Clearwater with her younger sister and they set out into the park by themselves while Patsy Clearwater joined her Ravenclaw friends. They gave up on looking for Dudley since they knew once they found him, he'd just run off again.

"Oh look! How adorable!" Hermione cried out when they reached a Fantasyland attraction. "Spinning teacups! We must go on!" Harry looked in his guide. Part of the description for the Mad Tea Party read: 'Skip this ride if you suffer from motion sickness or if you've recently enjoyed a snack.'

Harry tried to warn them. "It says to skip this one if you easily throw up. I don't think we should go on…" He was too late. Ginny and Hermione ran up into the line and admired the chubby teacups and the dormouse that popped out of the teapot sitting in the middle of the ride.

"I'll sit this one out," Neville said, already dizzy from watching the cups. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione went in line while Harry and Neville sat by the exit. Neville took out his new Remembrall to show off to Harry. Instantly, the gray smoked inside the glass ball transformed into a brilliant gaseous rainbow.

"Uh-oh," Neville said. "I must've forgotten something."

After a few minutes of contemplating what Neville had forgotten, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had exited the ride and were in a fit of giggles. Ron, however, looked a tad green and he walked sort of…diagonally.

"Maybe we should try something a bit…calmer," Harry suggested. "Look here, Winnie the Pooh. Now this doesn't seem to bad."

"Winnie the what?" Ginny asked in disgust, as they walked to the end of the line. The waiting queue was divided with large slabs of wood, where the silly little bear's story was laid out. They looked like giant pages from a storybook and Ron got even sicker from trying to read the upside down pages. Finally they reached the loading area.

"Oh they're honey pots!" Hermione squealed, delighted with the colorful vehicles that pulled up in front of them. Harry, Ron, and Neville squeezed uncomfortably in the back seats while Ginny and Hermione sat in the front. They entered the attraction as if they were jumping into the illustrations of a giant storybook, where they soon learned the story of the honey loving stuffed bear.

"Oh this is fantastic!" Ginny said, admiring the well-animated audio-animatronics (a.k.a. Disney robots) and the whimsical scenes. One part of the journey, the pots were blown into a blustery day at the 100 acre wood and then tossed into a flood where the honey pots "floated around". Soone they were bouncing with Tigger and getting bouncing with Heffalumps and confused with the Woozles (After all, Heffalumps and Woozles are very confusal). Although the ride was a bit, nursery school, the group still had fun.

"What next?" Ron asked, secretly hoping for another ride with funny characters and a burst of color. Harry pointed next door to Snow White's Scary Adventures.

"You sure about this?" Neville asked, reluctant to go on a ride with such a sinister name.

"It'll be fun! We all know the horrifying tale of Snow White. Maybe we'll get to see the witch!" Ron said excitedly. After boarding, the wooden mine cart rolled off around the corner and into the courtyard of the wicked queens castle, where Snow White was wishing by a well. Then the castle doors creaked open and the cart had driven into a dark and musty dungeon where the beautiful queen was sitting behind a bubbling cauldron. As the cart rolled by, the queen had turned to face the guests and had magically transformed into a hideous witch!

"Oh goodness, witches aren't that ugly!" Hermione commented. The cart was whipped away into a dark, swampy forest and chased away by the wicked witch. Finally, the cart had reached safety in the cottage of the seven dwarfs.

"Neville, you can open your eyes now," Harry said as they twisted through the happy-go-lucky cottage. Soon the cart had rolled into a beautiful diamond mine, then to a stormy cliff where the dwarfs had chased the witch into an electrifying death. The final scene showed the prince and princess finally together and the dwarfs all waved good bye to the guests.

"Whew! That was fun!" Ron said. "Let's do it again!"

"No! I'm choosing the next one!" Neville said. He looked at the map and chose the Legend of the Lion King stage show.

"Closed for refurbishment?" Harry said, once they got to the entrance. The show was closed to make way for a new attraction (the 3D show Mickey's PhilharMAGIC Orchestra opened fall 2002!).

"Why is it always me?" Neville said that disappointment seemed to follow him. (To keep the author from sounding like a travel book…) Harry and Co. then flew to Neverland on the amazing Peter Pan's Flight, then took a took a tour of the world at It's a Small World, and then took a spin on Cinderella's Golden Carrousel.

"Look there," Ginny said as they got off the Carrousel. She pointed to a small gathering area where a large anvil sat with a great sword stuck inside it.

"The Sword in the Stone," Neville muttered, remembering the story of King Arthur.

"The Sorcerer's Stone?"

"No, the _Sword_ in the _Stone_," Neville repeated. "Only the noblest one in the land could pull it out."

"Shall we give it a try?" Ron asked, running up to it. He grasped the sword and pulled with all his might, but it would not budge. The others took turns trying to pull the sword, but it didn't work.

"It probably only comes out when someone switches it on," Hermione sighed as she walked away. They went toward Ariel's Grotto and heard a large clang behind them. Harry swiftly turned around and there he saw Dudley, holding the sword high above his head.

"How'd you pull that out?" a cast member said, looking at his watch. "The show's not for another 17 minutes."

"How did I? I didn't mean to," Dudley said, shocked at his own strength. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were there and Mrs. Dursley was clapping her hands briskly for her son. Mr. Dursley took a photograph and had a proud grin on his face.

"Dudley, did you use your you know what?" Harry asked when he got to them. Dudley's eye's grew wide and he shoved the sword back in and ran away.

"Dudders! Where are you going?!" Mr. Dursley called.

"Oh he's so excited to be here," Mrs. Dursley said to the cast member.

"I just don't understand how he pulled it out," the cast member said as he explained to the Dursley's about how there was a show with Merlin from the Disney film, The Sword in the Stone.

"I guess he is a wizard," Ron said.

The group left the carrousel and again headed towards Ariel's Grotto. They found Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Oliver Wood in line to meet Ariel.

"What's all the fuss about? Is this a submarine ride?" Hermione asked.

"No…" Fred said. "We're going to meet _her_." They all looked where the others were staring and saw that a false mermaid was sitting in a mock undersea cave, taking pictures with kids. Ariel had long red, literally _red_ hair, a purple seashell top, and a bright sea green fin. Hermione rolled her eyes at the staring boys and got into a long lecture on the true appearance of Merfolk.

"They're not that beautiful and have such a bright green fin," Hermione said. Harry agreed, for he saw firsthand of what a Mer_village_ had looked like and the griminess and unattractiveness of it's citizens.

"And look at her hair!" Ginny said. "Red hair isn't that red!"

"She's beautiful!" Oliver said staring.

"Oh please," Hermione said, walking away with Ginny. Harry, Ron and Neville, however, joined the line. "Aren't you boys coming?"

"Er…we'd like to stay here," Ron said, blushing. What else could they do? The girls had to wait for them. Hermione was tapping her foot furiously.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked. Hermione just stood quiet with a disgusted look on her face. Finally, after 36 long minutes, the boys had finished visiting the mermaid, all veela-stricken.

"I think someone was jealous," Ron said as they walked toward Liberty Square, which led to Fronteirland.

"Me? Jealous? Oh come on," Hermione said, slightly pink.

"You know you wanted to be that mermaid!" Ron teased. "So that we could all give you a kiss."

"You kissed her!"

"No we smacked her across the head, we all kissed her, but she seemed to fancy Oliver."

"You kissed her!"

"Hermione, I think you are jealous," Ginny said, trying to stop her giggles.

"I am not jealous!" Ron and Fred and George (Who had joined the Gryffindor group with Lee and Oliver) continued to tease her. They began to head toward a rather grim looking manor and did not notice they had gotten in line. They found Parvati and Padma in the line for the ride.

"Wow! You managed to drag Neville up here?" Parvati said to Hermione. The boys continued to laugh and joke.

"Oh, I didn't even notice we got in line for a ride," Hermione said, looking around at the cemetery and the ghostly 18th century gothic old mansion. "Where are we anyway?"

"The Haunted Mansion," Parvati said rather spookily. The boys stopped laughing and all stared at the tall, menacing manor.

"H-how'd we end up here?" Neville said, trembling. It was too late to leave the line. There were no chicken exits. The group came to the large steel doors with ominous doorknockers. Gargoyles were watching them from high above and the doors creaked open.


	10. Gothic Ghouls and a Weeping Witch

Disclaimer: See previous chapter…

OOPS! I just realized that Oliver Wood may have graduated already! Isn't he in the same year as Percy? Okay here's a quick thought up background taking place while the group is in line @ Ariel's Grotto:

****

Chapter 9 addition:

"Hey, Oliver, what are you doing here? Are you on holiday too?" Harry asked, realizing he, Oliver, had graduated already and had no reason to come to WDW unless he was on vacation.

"Oh, the news was a bit of a shock for me," Oliver began to explain. "I got a letter as well from Hogwarts telling me to go here. They sent me about…3000 dollars to come. You see, I work at Hogwarts now." This news gave a bit of a shock to everyone.

"You? A professor?" Ron asked, confused that a mere 18-year-old could teach students of _his_ generation.

"No, definitely not. Since the Quidditch team (hey, what else is he good at?) lost it's coach," Oliver continued, with a tone of pride, "McGonagal asked Dumbledore if I was allowed to stay as permanent Quidditch coach."

"That's great!" Harry said, happy to be seeing him next term.

"Yes, I did want to go to a professional team, but I couldn't leave the ol' school," Oliver said. Hermione and Ginny's eyes began to tear.

A/N: _I'm thinking of_ writing a spinoff to this addition where Wood is headmaster of Hogwarts. Hey, my school principal was first a gym teacher and now he was promoted to the Board of Education! Anyway…on to Chapter 10!

****

Chapter 10: Gothic Ghosts and a Weeping Witch

"Welcome to the Haunted Mansion," a host said grimly as the guest piled into the entrance hall. The cast members were dressed in period costumes in shades of gray and black. The portraits of the former residents were just above their heads. Then the weirdest thing began to happen! The walls began to stretch and the pictures elongated, revealing more of the terrifying, though silly, stories of the portraits depicted. One sweet young woman was shown on a high wire above a tub with something not quite right floating inside. Then the room stopped stretching and the lights went out. The high glass ceiling showed a stormy sky and there was a flash of lightning! Finally the hall doors creaked open and revealed a gloomy hallway with stormy windows and menacing pictures. One depicted a beautiful woman, but when the lightning flashed, the picture changed for a second into the repulsive Medusa! On the back wall stood a bookcase with several large busts of the former residents.

"It's w-watching u-us," Neville said, pointy his shaking finger at the bust of a rather gruff looking man.

"Please board the doom buggies…two by two…" a cast member said monotonously. Here the group ran into a problem. Who was going to sit with whom?

"On no, there's nine of us!" Neville said trembling as they all stepped on the moving walkway that led to the Doom Buggies, the ride vehicles. "I don't want to go alone!"

"Don't worry, Neville," Ginny said. "I'll be happy to ride with you." She knew Harry would never ask to ride with her and didn't to ride with any of those other clowns-for-brothers anyway. Neville was very thankful and boarded the Doom Buggy, happy to be with a friend.

Fred and George and Lee had found Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell in line and rode with them. Gee, what a convenient coincidence.

"I'll ride with you Harry," Parvati said to her old dance partner. He agreed and they boarded together. Padma definitely did not want to go with Ron so she grabbed Oliver before Hermione got to him and they boarded as well.

"How did I get stuck with you?" Ron said to Hermione.

"I don't know but I'd rather ride alone than share a buggy with _you_," Hermione grunted, still angry with Ron's teasing.

"Suit yourself," Ron said, boarding a doom buggy by himself.

"You know the legend of the Haunted Mansion," a cast member said spookily to Hermione. She shook her head no. "There are 999 ghosts in the manor and we have room for one more!" He laughed like a maniac and Hermione sprinted into the buggy with Ron. Here are the seating arrangements:

( R Hr ) ( O Pd ) ( H Pr ) ( L KB ) ( F AJ ) ( G AS ) ( N G ) 

Hermione edged as far away from Ron and he did the same. Then a voice began to speak in the buggy.

"Welcome to the Haunted Mansion! I'll be your host! Your _ghost_ host! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" a deep voice greeted.

"Ahhhhh!" Hermione cried, sliding into Ron.

"Hey, let me breathe a little!" Ron said pushing her away.

The tour wasn't too frightening at first. The séance room had a crystal ball and everything. All sorts of things were floating around the room. But where was the Fortuneteller? Why her head was in her own crystal ball.

"…these are the ghoulies from last Halloween! Awaken, oh spirits, with your tambourine!" the head chanted. Then a tambourine rattled in the background. The Haunted Mansion was actually more silly then scary. The buggies passed a poor man…er…zombie…crying to be released from a displayed coffin surrounded by dead decaying wreathes and flowers. His wrinkled deflated hands were trying to push up the nailed down lid.

"Hey! Lemme outta here! Hey!" the dead man yelped from under the lid.

"Now wouldn't that be great to have on Halloween?" Fred said to Angelina. "We'll hide it behind the Fat Lady's portrait and when the first years climb through, that's what will be greeting them!"

"I don't think I'd like that thing in the common room anytime of the year," Angelina said. (*Yeah, I borrowed those lines from Disneyland Showtime on Vault Disney)

There was a fancy ballroom with ghostly guests and transparent ballroom dancers. An organ player played a waltz in a minor key and skulls poured out of the pipes. The dancers reminded everyone of the ghosts back at Hogwarts and they enjoyed seeing the well-done ghosts. A birthday party table was laid out with 13 candles on the cake, but where were the guests? They soon appeared, and to everyone's surprise, the birthday girl was a familiar weeping witch.

"I'm not thirteen!" the witch bawled when she appeared. " 'Oh, let's all put 13 candles on the birthday cake. She won't care because she's dead!' " Her cries echoed in the great ballroom and ringed in the guests' ears. The ghostly witch began to bawl loudly and floated through the ride track, somehow causing the ride to stop. Neville looked as if Snape had decided to marry his Granny. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"We are experiencing some technical difficulties. Don't worry, they won't bite! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," the Ghost Host said as the Doom Buggies came to a halt. All the Hogwarts students' buggies had stopped in the ballroom and they got a better view of the ghosts. The ghost witch popped out of the ride tracks and went to sit with the other "ghosts".

"Look! It's Moaning Myrtle!" Harry said.

"Who?" Parvati asked. "Is it that annoying ghost girl in the girls' lavatories? What's she doing here?"

"Yes, I'm Moaning Myrtle!" Myrtle said, annoyed with Parvati. She saw Harry and began to giggle. "Hello Harry. Want to join me? I can push you off the ledge giggle and the we'll have a jolly old time!"

"Er…no thank you. What _are _you doing here?" Harry asked, wondering why one of the Hogwart's ghosts had come on vacation.

"What? A girl can't go on holiday like everyone else?" Myrtle said. She began to cry again. "Is it because I'm dead you don't think I need a vacation from the ugly old school! Baawwwwwaaaaaahaaaaaaa…she floats away and sits on top of the pipe organ"

"Myrtle, I didn't mean…" Suddenly, the ride started again and the doom buggies left the ballroom.

"Where are you all going? Leaving my party?" Then another ghost flew in, who certainly was not a Haunted Mansion ghost either.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! No one wants to stay with Bawling Bellowing Unpopular Moaning Myrtle!" the ghost laughed. It was Peeves the poltergeist. He picked up some of the glasses on the table to throw at Myrtle. A layer of dust was sifted into the air.

"Ahhhhh!" Myrtle screamed as a glass nearly missed her. She flew away into the Doom Buggy with Harry and Parvati, who left a nice space for her in the middle. Just as they were leaving, the Bloody Baron flew through the ballroom, scaring Peeves out of his wits!

"Oh how quaint," Myrtle said as she settled herself. Harry and Parvati felt a sudden chill on their sides as Myrtle shifted in her seat. They still weren't speaking to each other.

"Hello!" A ghost said from behind the flying wedding gown. He didn't notice that his head was almost off his neck.

"Yahhhhhh!" Parvati cried.

They soon descended down into an old graveyard, where thousands of ghosts were having a party.

"Happy Haunts materialize!"

"And began to vocalize!"

"Grim Grinning Ghosts, come out to socialize!"

Neville and Ginny were first to see the graveyard, and they shrieked and yelped when the ghouls popped out from behind their tombstones. Soon they found the lost old man and his dog. His face was pale and his leg was trembling as he heard the partying ghouls so near, yet so far. Neville's leg was trembling much quicker than the poor old man's was. The Fat Friar didn't help the situation when he popped through the old man's chest. Neville fainted.

"Oh this looks like fun!" Myrtle cried, fleeing into the graveyard. She joined the ghouls and weaved through the graveyard spooking unsuspecting Muggles.

Finally, as the Ghost Host had said, the tour was coming to an end and everyone, Muggles and wizards alike, were spooked by the final hallway (I'd hate to tell you why and ruin the best part of this attraction). All the boys had laughed the whole way through, well…except for Neville. Ginny had a hard time dragging him out of the buggy.

Hermione was still spooked by the house. She stuck close to Ron and Harry as they exited, afraid something else might pop out at them. Harry and Ron laughed all the way out. The Patil's left with a group of Ravenclaw 5th years. The Weasley twins and Lee and the Quidditch girls decided to ride again and headed back in line. 

"We have to do that again!" Ron said. Out of breath from laughing so much.

"No!" Hermione said. She was still pale, but she wasn't as pale as Neville. His mouth was still hanging open with no words leaving his throat.

"You have to admit though," Ron said. "You just _had _cling to me every time you screamed!" Hermione blushed pink. 

The group ended up in Frontierland at the Diamond Horseshoe Saloon. They enjoyed a hoop-dee-doo good time and enjoyed the show of can-can dancers, singing cowboys, and good ol' 19th century Midwest country music. This was much more enjoyable compared to the ghastly Haunted Mansion. After a light snack at the saloon, Neville chose the next attraction and they all headed to the Country Bear Jamboree. It was a toe-tappin' finger-snappin' country revue full with what else but the Country Bears.

On the way to Big Thunder Mountain, which Ron had chosen after "the frightfully dull bear show", the group met up again with Percy and Penelope Clearwater. The orange-brown mountain looked very rocky and unstable, with towers of rocks and goats atop the skinniest ones. Upon seeing the runaway mine train swoop past their heads, Neville decided to sit this one out. Penelope decided to skip it too, for she was still a tad green from the 3rd time she and Percy had rode it.

The line wasn't too short and wasn't too long, but the heat was unbearable. The afternoon sun was beating down on them and the Florida heat was getting too them. The desert feel of Frontierland made the group feel even hotter. The line seemed to move slower and slower. Harry's watch seemed to tick every five minutes.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Hermione said, wiping the sweat off her face. She took her wand out of her pocket when Percy wasn't looking. "Aire Refresco!" A cool breeze sweeped all around her and Ron edged closer to feel it too.

"Let me breath a little," Hermione said, mocking Ron. He took out his wand when Percy snatched it away.

"Ronald Weasley! You know better than that!" Percy snapped, indicating they were still in the presence of Muggles

"But…but…but…" Ron whined.

"Heh, he sounds like a motorboat," Harry said. Yeah…too much sun for Harry.

__

Kram Nebuer has been struck by writer's block and is stopping now until the muses inspire again. If you have any suggestions, please e-mail me. I still have some ideas for this story to take place later, but now it seems a little dry…


	11. The Runaway Mine Train

****

Chapter 11: The Runaway Mine Train

Disclaimer: See previous previous chapter!

The heat seemed to dwindle away as they entered the indoor waiting area for Big Thunder Mountain. Finally they reached the loading platform. Again, they had to break into pairs. Ginny scraped up the last amount of courage she had and asked Harry if he'll ride with her. Before he could answer, the ride attendant whisked them away into their seats. Percy rode with Oliver and Hermione was forced to ride with Ron again. 

"You again?" Ron cried as the green and red engine pulled the train cars out of the station. "Who's writing this story anyway?"

"Well, I'm not going to let you spoil this ride for me," Hermione said, annoyed with Ron and the heat. She whipped out her wand again. "Laryngitis Maximo!" Ron shut up. He opened his mouth and found he could not speak, no matter how hard he tried. The mine train ascended up a great hill. Hermione took this silent opportunity to lecture.

"…Those ghosts were so fascinating! I read how they made them look like real ghosts. You see they had a real mannequin of the dead person and their image is projected into the air using a simple glass and light technique. It's amazing how the Imagineers create all this magic without- AHHHHHHHH!" The train had begun to fly down the hill and Ron and Hermione screamed from the sudden drop…well, Ron's mouth just hung open. The train twisted and turned through the craggy rocks and treacherous towers, some which had teetered and tottered, this way and that, attempting to crush the rushing train below. The train whizzed by an old mining town so fast that no one seemed to noticed that it was flooded! The train climbed within the last cavernous mountain. The boulder walls began to tremble around them and it looked as if the cavern would crumble atop the poor innocent riders. The runaway mine train pulled out just in time and twisted over rocks and under natural bridges until finally it came to a halt at the old station.

"Let's do that again!" Ron said…er…mouthed. Hermione counter-cursed the curse and Ron could talk again, but his voice tried to catch up with what it had missed…Ron's voice begun to run like the mine train…"Whattheheckdidyoudotome? ShutupIdon'twanttohearaboutthiscra-AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! Ohlookafloodedtown! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! We'regonnadieinhere! Therocksaregoingtocrushus! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! Let'sdothatagain!"

* * *

After riding Big Thunder Mountain 3 times, the group headed over to Splash Mountain. The brown mountain had green patches of grass growing out of it and the logs plunged into a prickly thicket below. The colorful mountain was very different compared to Big Thunder Mountain. "You WILL get wet!" read a sign at the entrance. 

"Hurry before the line gets too long!" Neville said, excited to do something after the long wait outside in the sun. He sprinted towards the entrance passing the large Chinese Tour group with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Oliver, Percy, and Penelope close behind. Neville crashed into the last person in line.

"Ugh! Off you Muggle!" the boy said.

"Sorry," Neville muttered. His eyes grew big when he saw whom he had crashed into.

"Oh, it's the squib-like Neville. Decided to face your fears and kill yourself as a favor to the rest of us?" Draco taunted. His cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, sniggered.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said, glaring at Draco.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter…what are you doing here Potter?" Draco said. "And your pathetic friends? Decided to give them a treat they could never afford?" Ron was ready to beat him up, but Hermione held back. "And you brought along your Mudblood girlfriend!" Hermione removed her wand and was ready to curse him with the Laryngitis curse, but was stopped by Percy, who still had Ron's wand.

"We're here for the same reason as you," Ginny spoke up. "_Dumbledore_ gave us this holiday."

"What? I'm not here because of that old muggle lover. Mum and Dad came here for the convention, if you must know!" Draco said.

"They didn't get a letter from Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No, Potter. Why would they if I don't even go to that stupid school anymore!" Draco said. This bit of news was music to their ears. "I'm finally going to a real wizarding school, Durmstrang! Besides, who'd want to go to Hogwarts after what happened! Deadly teachers! Old-used house-elves! They can't even find a decent Dark Art's teacher!"

"Don't talk about Hogwarts that way!" Harry said, reaching for his wand as Draco pulled out his. Percy and Oliver stopped the Duel.

"Harry! Draco! Don't!" Percy said, holding Harry back, while Oliver had Draco pinned to the wall. "You know better than that! All of you!" As the line moved on he gave them a strong lecture on discipline. The line moved very slowly and Ron swore a snail could've passed them twice. Finally they reached the loading area.

"I hope you enjoy Hogwarts _without_ that crackpot Dumbledore," Draco said to Harry as the boat pulled out of the loading dock.

* * *

"What do you suppose he meant?" Hermione asked Ginny, who was sitting with her in the last seat of the #32 Splash Mountain log. Harry sat with Ron, Neville sat with Oliver, and Penelope sat with Percy.

"I don't know," Ginny said. "I hope Professor Dumbledore is all right." Dumbledore was not all right. Something was wrong and Draco knew it. They tried to take their minds off the subject and enjoyed the tour of Briar Patch, which had been depicted through audio-animatronic animals within Splash Mountain. Like the Fantasyland attractions, Splash Mountain had a burst of whimsical colors and it told the story of Brer Rabbit, main character of Uncle Remus's stories from the movie Song of the South (no, not Remus Lupin). The adventurous tale of Brer Rabbit began with him leaving his home of a patch of thorns and vines. The award-winning score played in the background and scene after scene was more thrilling than the previous one. They passed a shabby old sign.

"'Slippery Falls'? What does that me-AHHHHhhhhhhhhaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!" Neville cried as the boat suddenly dipped down and then up and then down again.

"Whew! That wasn't too bad," Ginny said, happily believing that the splash of Splash Mountain was over.

"It's not over yet," Oliver said as they passed a few more scenes and then finally the log boats began to ascend up to an opening in the peak of the mountain. At the top, a gnarled old tree arched over the opening and two vultures looked greedily and hungrily down at them.

"That's not a good sign," Hermione said, looking up at them. Then the mountain opened up into the sunny afternoon sky and log boat #32 took the exciting plunge down down down **FLASH** doooowwwwwwnnnnnnn Splash Mountain and splashed into the patch of thorns below.

"Zip-a-dee-doo-daa! Zip-a-dee-aaa! My oh my, what a wonderful day!" The characters sang as the log boat floated past a giant Mississippi paddleboat full of singin' and dancin' birds and bears and turtles and frogs and the whole gang from Song of the South.

"What fun!" Neville said, with the adrenaline rushing through his veins. "We have to do that again!!!!"

"Big Drops + Ron…not good," Ron said, clutching his stomach. As they unloaded, Ron ran to the bathroom. The others exited and found themselves at some sort of television room. There was a counter where they were selling photos of your boat while plunging down Splash Mountain. The group found their photo, and laughed at their frozen faces.

"That's hilarious!" Harry said, looking at the look on Neville's face. "It's a shame they don't move…" Harry bought one anyway, just to show off to Dudley. Percy looked like his face was stretched out. Penelope was laughing. Harry's glasses were sitting on his forehead. Hermione's bushy hair was flying behind her and she had a big grin on her face, for she knew the photo was coming. Ginny had her hands over her face and Ron was… green.

* * *

"What happened to Dumbledore?" Harry demanded when he saw Draco at the exit. The others remembered what he had said earlier and were waiting eagerly for a response.

"Didn't you here?" Draco said, slyly. "That old magician got himself ill."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Please elaborate!" Draco decided it was fun to have Harry pathetically plea for information.

"It's for me to know and you to find out!" Draco said, prancing away with Crabbe and Goyle not far behind.

"What a lame comeback!" Ron said. Everyone was worried about Dumbledore and was determined to find out.

"We could ask Professor McGonagal back at the convention," Ginny suggested. The fastest way back to Tomorrowland was through the Walt Disney World Railroad. They found the station by Splash Mountain and boarded the old locomotive, the _Lilly Belle_ to be specific. The train ran past Big Thunder Mountain and around the edge of the Rivers of America. It passed behind Fantasyland and stopped at Mickey's Toontown Fair, the closest stop to Tomorrowland.

The group stepped off the train and into Toontown Fair, a rather animated town bursting with a kaleidoscopic of color. The buildings were all fat and chubby and had a character of their own. Each classic Disney character had a place to call home in Toontown. Donald's Boat, the _Miss Daisy_, was stationed on a small pond and the boat's many decks, as well as leaks, provided Donald with the best nautical home a duck could have. Goofy's Wiseacre Farm was also a zipping zooming roller coaster, _The Barnstormer_. The group decided for one quick ride before heading back to the convention. Who could resist riding this thrilling Plane ride?

After waiting in line, Harry and Co. boarded the blue crop dusters and away they flew! Over and under, down and around, the crop dusters piloted through trees and even into the barn, where the chickens felt quite disturbed. The plane trip ended too soon and the group headed back towards Cosmic Ray's. Ginny and Hermione pleaded to visit Mickey and Minnie's houses, for the soft colors and rotund architecture was very inviting. Once inside, the color palette continued and the furniture was bulky like everything else in Toontown! Mickey's bedroom showed his simple wardrobe of those familiar red shorts and enormous gloves and yellow shoes. He wasn't home, but after passing the backyard garden, one could find him in his dressing room in the large circus-like tents outside. Minnie's house was a typical country-girl's home. Minnie seemed to have left her kitchen running by itself. The oven and dishwasher were hard at work and through odd projections, a plate of cookies seemed to be there, but not. Once Neville had tried to grab one, his hand ran right through the intangible cookies. 

Finally, the visit to Toontown had ended and the group returned to Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café. McGonagal, nor any other witch or wizard could be found at the restaurant. The unhappy group trudged out of the restaurant, having accomplished nothing in finding out the status of their headmaster.

"Maybe we could go to the hotel," Harry suggested. He took out his guidebook and found they could easily reach the hotel through the "Mongo-rail."

"Are you sure we're allowed?" Neville asked.

"Of course. We're just going next door. It's not too far," Harry said, remembering when they themselves had passed through the Contemporary Resorts Main tower on the way to the Magic Kingdom. After getting their hands stamped in order to re-enter the park, they headed to the Monorail station and waited for the sleek white vehicle. Finally, it pulled in and the doors slid opened.

"Please stand clear of the doors. _Por favor soporte claro de las puertas_," the voice said as the guests loaded in. The Contemporary Resort Hotel was short distance from the Magic Kingdom and they were there in no time. The eight of them, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Oliver, Percy, and Penelope took the elevator down to the lobby and headed to the front desk.

"Could I please have the room number of Minerva McGonagal?" Harry asked the receptionist.

"Certainly," she said with the same glued on smile as all the other cast members. "If you don't mind me asking, is there some sort of English reunion going on?"

"You can say that…" Harry said. She continued to search for their records.

"Hmmm…let's see…McDougal…McGarlan…ah, McGonagal. Yes, she's in room 713," she said. 

"Thank you," Harry said, leaving. "Room 713." They rode the elvator up again until they reached the 7th floor. They found room 713 and knocked on the door. No answer. Harry knocked again. Still no answer. Just as they were leaving, Professor McGonagal opened the door. She looked very distressed.

"I'm sorry dears," she said. "It seems that someone has broken into my room! All the school letters are gone!"

"What?" everyone said, shocked.

"What would anyone want with Hogwarts letters?" Ron asked. "Isn't all just a list of school books?"

"Yes, but this year there is some very important information," McGonagal said.

"About Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"You better come inside," McGonagal replied, shooing them in.

__

What's wrong with Dumbledore? Is there another reason why Draco is going to Durmstrang? Find out next chapter of Harry at Walt Disney World.

PS: Thanks for all the review and your suggestions! The Enchanted Tiki Room should be fun…please keep checking for updates, or I may e-mail those who have reviewed. Thanx again and have a nice day!


	12. The Day Ends

Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this anymore? I only own my story plot…oooohhh! I couldn't wait so I wrote the last chapter already but I'm not posting it until, well of course, the end!

Thank you all again for your comments and loyalty to my story. Hello to Inigma, Zephyre, Tiger Lily, Wolfy Lupin, Karen, Putercat (thank you so much for your comments and nifty sayings! They always make me smile!), Xenia, Sailor Sol, (hope I didn't forget anyone), and new readers!

****

Chapter 12: The Day Ends…

(A/N: We baked cookies yesterday and I'm eating one now…yum!)

Professor McGonagal led the troubled group into her suite, which had a very small kitchen, where she had transfigured the refrigerator (honestly, did they really need one any way?) into a large stone and mortar oven, with a roaring fire underneath. On the counter and table were plates and dishes overflowing with cookies of all kinds: chocolate chip, vanilla bean, butter sugar, macadamia, oatmeal, pecan, peanut butter, snickerdoodles, ginger snaps, chocolate mint, Bertie Bott Bean, chocolate frog bits (some of the parts were still moving), and cockroach clusters.

"Oh, please take some," McGonagal said, holding up a dish of multi-colored cookies.

"Professor, why so many cookies?" Hermione asked as Neville and Ron stuffed chocolate frog and oatmeal cookies into their pockets.

"Oh…I've found that I bake much when I'm…she begins to tear…distraught," McGonagal said as she slumped into a chair. She was in pieces and the group began to worry. Oliver sat down by her and patted her on the back. More of a comforting pat then a congratulatory one (then again, one can congratulate her for baking so many cookies…I think I'll go get another one…yum!).

"Professor, you must tell us what happened," Harry said, looking her in the eye.

"Well, after I came here from the convention…

__

Professor McGonagal slid the credit card-like key into the doorknob's slot. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick were with her. Flitwick's face was aging rapidly.

"Astonishing," McGonagal said as the door had opened from just pushing in a simple card. Professor Sprout had been chitchatting since the monorail and continued as they entered the suite. It was quite large and Sprout and McGonagal were able to share the room. It had a sitting room, a kitchenette, a bathroom with a double vanity and a separate bedroom.

"Really, Flitwick…you should just use a simple herb tea to make you taller rather than looking like a child…"

"Make myself taller? Really, you don't know how many years I've been vertically challenged and how accustomed I've gotten to it. Anyway, I haven't been a child for ages. They have so much more freedom and they don't worry so much since they haven't been educated with-" Flitwick had been interrupted by McGonagal's sudden outcry.

"Minerva!? What's wrong?" Sprout said. She saw as Minerva pointed her trembling figure to a large open_ wooden chest. Someone had apparently broken through the charmed locked. This was the chest that held the Hogwarts letters and within the letters held terrible news of recent events. Dumbledore had written them and felt the truth was far better than no knowledge and curiosity. _

"We needed those letter for the students!" McGonagal said as they all ran around searching for them or for any clues. Finally, they gave up. What else could they do?

"We don't know what we're going to do!" wailed McGonagal. "None of us had even looked at them yet. Dumbledore had specific instructions that these letters must be very secret."

"But Professor! What's wrong with him?!" Harry shouted, having waited too long for the answer.

"I'm sorry Potter…Professor Dumbledore is just ill…"

"Malfoy already told us that much," Ron snapped.

"What else did he say?" McGonagal asked, interested by this bit of news. "I hope he didn't mislead you…"

"That's all he told us…and he said 'I hope you enjoy Hogwarts _without_ that crackpot Dumbledore,'" Ron replied.

"Well, that's just as well…I'm certainly glad Mr. Malfoy did not tell you any more than that," McGonagal said.

"He also told us he's going to Durmstrang," Ron said. "Stupid prat finally got permission from his death eater parents…"

"Why, not only that Ronald, but Mr. Malfoy had been expelled from Hogwarts…"

* * *

McGonagal would not tell them any more information. They got no where so they decided to try and ignore the subject and enjoy the remainder of their holiday.

"Maybe Dumbledore is just really sick and the teachers are just sad that he's a bit weak," Hermione said as they all stood in line for the monorail back to the Magic Kingdom.

"Maybe, but then why did Malfoy-"

"He's Draco Malfoy! He was probably just trying to scare us," Neville said.

"I hope you're right," Harry said quietly. He later spoke up again after they boarded the monorail. "Then why was Malfoy expelled?"

"There are many reasons why," Percy said. "But that's the least of our worries."

"Let's just all forget about it and have fun!" Oliver said. The others agreed and amazingly, they did forget. Only remembering once in a while, but they managed to wipe out their curiosity of the state of Dumbledore.

(A/N: Yeah, my lame excuse to get off that subject out of the way until the end)

* * *

The only place they haven't been to was Adventureland, so they headed straight for it. Adventureland was a jungle like European colony. The architecture had a European settlement feel, but around one of the buildings lay the marketplace of Agrabah, the city from _Aladdin_!

"The Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management…that sounds interesting!" Neville said, pointing to the tall malasyian like building. Not knowing what to expect, the group headed inside. The theater was filled with exotic flowers and tiki heads. On stage were four birds, Michael, Pierre, Fritz, and José, "singing up a tropical storm."

"Welcome to Our Tropical Hideaway…You love me people you! If we weren't in the show starting right away we'd be in the audience too! Altogether!"

"In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room! In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room!"

"All the birds sing words!"

"And the flowers croon!"

" In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room!"

The show continues and the Tiki song goes on and on. It takes the role of "It's A small World" and now the group found themselves humming the tune as they exited.

"We waited in line for 10 minutes to see a bunch of singing robot birds!" Ron said.

"Those birds were beautiful!" Ginny said.

"I liked it too," Neville said. 

"It was kind of lame," Oliver said, wishing to ride something else. "How about we try…The Pirates of the Caribbean?"

They all agreed, even Neville. They found the building and once entered the line, the group found themselves inside a dark Spanish fort of the Caribbean, and soon they boarded the little boats. The little boat floated down the waterway and into a dark passage when suddenly…WHOOOSH! They had dropped down a small waterfall and then the Caribbean tour began. They passed through a dark cave where skeletons lay.

"Dead men tell no tales!" a voice echoed in the cave. The boat floated by a pirate ship which was firing cannons towards the fort opposite of it. SPLOSH! SPLOOSH! Cannons seemed as if they were whizzing over the guests' heads.

Soon they found themselves in the Caribbean town, which was being raided by the drunken pirates.

"We want the Red head!" the pirates called, as some of the poor women were being auctioned to the pirates.

"Oh no! They want me!" Ron and Ginny cried.

"Why would they want _you_?" Hermione said to Ron.

They continued to float through the town seeing the mess an shambles the pirates made of the town.

"Yo Ho! Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me!" the pirates sang in the background. The journey ended too soon. Everyone loved the boat ride and rode it again.

"That one with the pig…so funny," Ginny giggled as they exited the attraction.

"They looked so real though," Hermione said with a shudder. "One of them had his leg hanging over the bridge…ugh, the Imagineers worked very well on all these attractions. I've read all about them. Did you know that in Disneyland Paris, there are two pirates who actually duel? It's an amazing accomplishment for Muggles. Also, in Tokyo Disneyland, the ride is actually kind of backwards and-"

"Oh look the Jungle Cruise!" Percy said. He was glad to interrupt, but no one was listening to Hermione anyway.

"There are an awful lot of boat rides here," Harry commented. Hermione began to talk again.

"Yes, and what's more amazing is that all these rivers and such were man made. True, WDW was built over a swamp, but they created they're own waterways and-" Again Hermione was interrupted, for they were being rushed onto a cruise boat.

"Welcome to the Jungle Cruise! I'm your jungle guide Jungle Jim!" Jungle Jim said. He was an optimistic Asian boy, just out of college. Ron laughed at his name.

"Jungle Jim…hehehehe…Jungle Gym…" Ron said to himself. Neville and Harry understood the joke and they snickered as well. Hermione just rolled her eyes at them. "That can't be your real name, or is it?"

"Actually, it's Jim Shu," Jim Shu said, grinning. (Think about it…Jim Shu…Gym Shoe!) Hermione and Harry burst out laughing.

Finally, the jungle cruise began…the exotic jungle was well interpreted. Even the giant butterflies had a sense of realism. They passed elephants and hippos and lions and tigers, no bears, oh my…They passed some sort of tribal village, where spears stood up around a campfire.

"There was a tribe here, headed by their queen, Britney. And those are her spears," Jim Shu said. He paused for a response. A few muggles laughed.

"I don't get it," Ron said. After traveling through an old temple they met up with an ugly python, tangled in a tree.

"AHHHH!" Ginny squealed.

"Hiss Hissy Hisss," Harry said to it. "Ooopss…sorry."

The jungle got denser, and so did Jim's jokes. Soon, the cruise ended and the guests returned to Adventureland. It was getting late and dinnertime was drawing nearer. Everyone could tell by the growl from Ron's stomach.

"We better find our parents," Hermione said. They had earlier made plans to meet for dinner that morning. The group headed to the Crystal Palace, a beautiful restaurant that was just that, a crystal palace. They found the Grangers, Weasleys, Dursleys, Grammy Longbottom, and the Creeveys. Colin and Dennis were talking a mile a minute to Harry about all that they saw. Dudley was very quiet. He still did not mention anything to his parents.

"You're lucky," the cast member said to Mr. Dursley at the front desk. "You were very smart to make reservations this morning and we just cleaned a large block of tables."

"Good for you Uvvern," Grammy Longbottom said to Uncle Vernon. "You and Marigold were very wise to make reservations." They had a wonderful dinner at the Crystal Palace and ate to their fill. As they exited, they exited just in time to see the amazing light parade, Spectromagic, and the Fantasy in the Sky fireworks display. It indeed was a magical day and Harry was glad he had decided to come. Walt Disney World is truly a place were magic lives.

__

Phew! What a day! 12 chapters of Magic Kingdom! Don't worry, there's only three more parks to visit, and MK being my favorite park, it was indeed the longest and first. I hope y'all are enjoying Harry's visit to WDW and please don't get mad at me for not telling you about Dumbledore! I really want to finish this story! It's so exciting I can't wait! Please be patient, for updates are starting to slooooow down. I'm sorry for any inconveniences, and like Putercat says, "Have a magical day!"


	13. Night Owl

****

Chapter 13: Night Owl

Harry let out a big yawn as the shuttle pulled into the Animal Kingdom Lodge. It had been a long day, and he was ready to slump into his bed with no worries. Luckily, all the Gryffindors had room and board at the Animal Kingdom Lodge. Many of the American wizards Harry had seen in the convention were there as well.

"Look…it's him! Didja hear 'bout how he faced you-know-who-himself last June?" an eccentric young girl whispered loudly to her friend as Harry had passed them in the lobby. Her accent was different then the other Americans Harry had heard.

"Yes, I did," the other girl said out loud. She spoke like a younger McGonagal from New England. "You should not point and gossip so loudly Mary, it's not only rude, but it tends to draw attention to the one being gossiped."

"I'm gonna talk to him," Mary said. "Ya know, I reckon he hasn't got any friends." Harry was displeased with her observation, so he quickly ran up to Ron and Hermione. Mary was too fast and stood in front of them, holding her hand out.

"Howdy, I'm Mary Sue Greenberg and I bet that your Harry Potter," Mary Sue Greenberg said, shaking Harry's hand. "I know 'cause I heard all about you from school."

"Erm…yes. Nice to meet you," Harry said. He felt odd being called "Hairy", since he was used to "Harry." Mary Sue's friend caught up with her and introduced herself.

"It is a pleasure to make this acquaintance," she said. She too shook Harry's hand. "Abigail Franklin of the New England Franklin's, fine printers of Spellbooks and Wizard theory."

"Ron Weasley," Ron said suddenly. "Of the…the Burrow Wealey's."

"Fine blunderers and mischief makers…" Harry mumbled.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said abruptly. She was feeling particularly angry with the all too proud Abigail.

"Oh, I read 'bout you in Witch Weekly!" Mary Sue said, happy to meet a 'celebrity'. Her smile disappeared as she remembered the article. She tried not to show it, by grinning like an idiot. "It's, er, nice to meet you."

"If you believe whatever that Skeeter woman has to say, than you're just fooling yourself. It's all dirty old lies and load of rubbish," Hermione said proudly, for the old article from months and months ago did not embarrass her. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." With that, she walked forward and rushed into the elevator after her parents.

"Well!" Abigail said. "I'll see you in the morning, Mary?" Mary nodded and waved good bye as her friend left for bed as well.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Ron asked.

"Oh no, I'm on vacation like y'all! I come from Cordialton, Tennessee," Mary Sue said. "I don't go to school there though. The Oak Forest Academy is in Iowa. Y'know, Iowa is a big farm state, y'know. I think it's great to live there 'cause you live around the corn and the pigs and horses and the forest is great in the summer and winter…and spring in fall! Gee, It's wonderful all year 'round. Y'all should visit sometime! That'd be wonderful! "Hairy" Potter at _our_ school!" Mary Sue said excitedly, going on and on and on…

"I think we ought to get to bed," Harry said, edging towards the elevator.

"Well, it was great meetin' ya! Hopefully I'll see ya tamorraw!" Mary Sue said, waving good-bye. Ron and Harry were glad to be rid of the talkative girl.

"Wow, she was pretty weird…" Ron said. "She goes on and on and on…" The elevator opened at their floor, and Harry and Ron headed towards their rooms. Luckily, Ron was just across the hall from Harry's room.

" 'Y'know, Oak Forest is great in all the bloody seasons!'" Ron mocked in a falsetto. "You think she ver stops to take a breath…Harry? Harry?" Harry wasn't listening to Ron. He heard the strange voice he had heard much earlier that morning.

"_Harry Potter! So close Harry Potter is! Go! Go!"_ the voice ordered. (Yeah…CoS rip-off)

"Did you hear that?" Harry said, worried.

__

"Harry Potter! And the Weasley!"

"You mean _that?_" Ron said, who was suddenly able to hear the voice. His voice sounded shaky. "We better go to Mum and Dad." They rapped on the door and Mrs. Weasley opened it.

"Where have you been? We get off the shuttle and get to our room and I find I'm missing one of my chickies!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Come inside, Love. You too Harry. Your aunt and uncle felt it better that you sleep in our room. That Dudley has been acting odd…saying it's your fault."

"What'd he do?" Ron asked.

"You know them, anything odd happening is 'my fault'," Harry said. He went inside and found that the suite, although large, was filled up enough already. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Lee Jordan, Percy, Ginny, and Oliver, who thought it ridiculous to have a room all to himself, were all sitting in the main room. They were all talking at once of the amazing day at Magic Kingdom.

"…I wasn't scared at all," Ginny went on. "The alien was so fake and-"

"Oh come now, Ginny," Mr. Weasley said. "Even I was frightened by that thing."

"…It was so cool, I can't believe you missed it," George said to Oliver. "They looked so real!"

"I don't think I would've enjoyed it much," Oliver said. "Listening to robots of old dead American presidents doesn't sound too cool."

"Hullo Harry," Percy said. "You don't look to good." Amid all the excitement and chitchat, Harry was still a bit pale by the voice he heard in the hall. He had heard voices once before at Hogwarts, and that didn't turn out too good.

"Me and Ron…we were in the hall…" Harry began. Then he remembered what Hermione had said before…_That's not a good sign…even in the Wizarding world…_This wasn't parseltongue like before. Ron could hear it too. "…we met some American witches."

"Yes, they can be a bit eccentric and officious," Percy said. "Followed you around they did?"

"Yeah…I'm really sleepy," Harry said, retreating to one of the bedrooms with Ron. They changed into their pajamas and got into the bunk beds. Ron got the top.

"'Night Harry," Ron said, letting out a yawn.

"Good Night…" Harry said. He then shut out the light and fell asleep.

* * *

"Ahh, Fawkes…this is too much work. I seemed to have run low on my lemon drops stock," Dumbledore said, getting up. "I'll just be down in the kitchen. Don't wait up." Fawkes cooed as Dumbledore got up. He left his office and went down the spiral staircase. The gargoyle leapt to the side and Dumbledore headed for the kitchens. Although he could've just magiced a sandwich out of thin air, Albus felt it would be nice to visit the house-elves. On the way to the portrait hall, Dumbledore noticed the great oak front doors had been left ajar. The warm summer night breeze squeezed through with the soft moonlight of the coming full moon.

"Now who opened that?" Dumbledore muttered to himself as he shut the door.

"_I_ did," a gruff voice said from behind a suit of armor…

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. It was 2:37 a.m. and a white bird was tapping on the bedroom window. Behind it, Harry thought he saw a flash of red flying away, towards the moon. The bird continued to tap on the window with its beak. It was Hedwig!

"Hedwig!" Harry said happily. He found that the window could not be opened. "Wait one minute." Harry silently opened the door and tip toed into the main room, where the sliding door led to the balcony that looked over the Savannah plain. He carefully stepped over the twins, who were sleeping on the floor. Harry eyed some Mickey Mouse cookies next to Fred and picked up the box for Hedwig. Hedwig had flew over to the railing of the balcony and patiently waited for Harry.

"Hullo ol' girl," Harry said, stroking Hedwig's backside. She had a letter tied to her foot. Harry took it off and fed Hedwig the box of cookies. She graciously gobbled up some of the broken ones, leaving Harry with the whole ones. Harry unrolled the parchment and read the letter.

__

Harry,

That's wonderful that you're on holiday. I'm coming to visit, but there are a few problems here. Don't be too worried about it. See you soon.

The writer had not signed it. Who could it be? Harry looked out onto the plain. All the animals were gone and probably asleep at Animal Kingdom. Harry was tired and wanted to go back to sleep (heh, like the author…*yawns*). He didn't feel like thinking about it and wished to go back to sleep. The dream although puzzled him. He harldy ever dreamed of Dumbledore. There had to be some sort of meaning…Hedwig flew onto his arm and he both went back inside and fell into an oddly dreamless sleep.

__

Sorry for such a late update. I just finished my rough draft research paper the other day. It's a holiday weekend, so there may be another chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this so far. Obviously you are enjoying my story…praising too much. Hello to all you new readers!


	14. Under the Sea

****

Chapter 14: Under the Sea

Harry and everyone (In case you don't remember: Harry, the Weasleys, the Grangers, the Longbottoms, and Oliver) were having a quiet peaceful breakfast. They were up really early so they could watch the animals from the massive lobby window. Percy decided to break the silence.

"I hope everyone is enjoying themselves, for I personally feel this is truly an exciting experience," Percy said proudly. "While I have all your attention, I'd like to give you a few words on the work put in to planning the Wizards' convention. As my father has told you all, the convention began years and years ago. There is a lot of work and organization and the ministry has truly done its best this year. Being part of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, I felt I would get the job done. Mr. Bagman, although head of Magical Game and Sport, had also graciously volunteered to head the committee, which I feel was a big mistake. The man didn't know anything, and from recently dodging goblins and all that, he was not prepared to handle such a job…"

"Hermione, _please!_" Ron pleaded to her at the end of the table.

"As much as I'd love to curse him with the Laryngitis spell, I won't. There are too many muggles around," Hermione said.

"…and furthermore, the convention is one of the greatest events in the entire world and-"

"It really is him!" a boy said out loud from the entrance of the food court. He was with a small group of other kids.

"I told ya! I told ya I met him!" Mary Sue Greenberg said. "He knows me too! Hiya Hairy! Good Mornin'!"

Harry looked up, and gave a weak smile. He was glad though, because they had interrupted one of Percy's most insipid lectures. The group of kids, rather "tweens", rushed over to meet Harry.

"Hairy Potter!" the boy said. "I'm so happy to meet you! I learned all about you in school!"

"Can you sign my autograph book?" a girl said, thrusting it in front of Harry.

"Can I shake your hand Hairy?" another boy said, taking Harry's hand. People began to stop eating and stared.

"Wow, I can see the scar!"

"OoOoOoOo! Lemme see it!"

"Can I touch it?"

"Wow!"

"Hold it!" Percy said out loud. "We're trying to have breakfast! Please clear out of the way!" People who didn't stop eating earlier stopped eating now and began to stare with everyone else. The group of tweens cleared out and took a table nearby. They all sat down and watched Harry eat.

"They're staring," Harry said quietly.

"Just try to ignore them," Hermione said.

"How? I feel like a goldfish!" Harry said. He tried to eat, but felt so nervous and embarrassed that he dropped his fork. The tweens all got up and once and fought for the fork.

"I have Hairy Potter's breakfast fork! And there's still some egg on it!" A girl squealed.

"Oh you're so lucky!"

"Can I hold it?"

"I hope he drops his spoon!"

"Oh for Pete's sake…Would you all please _go away_!" Hermione said, almost screaming. She was very much annoyed with them. They all froze and looked at her.

"Hairy Potter's girlfriend!" A boy said in amazement.

"Ooo, I hope he drops her," another boy said.

"Ugh, she just wants him for herself," a girl said.

"Come on, maybe we can watch from behind those plants."

"Or we could try and blend in with that mural of monkeys."

"Yeah, let's go!" They all left and apparently, tried to blend in with the monkeys.

"I can't stay here," Harry said, getting up. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny agreed and they all left, surrounding Harry as they exited. The fan club saw he was leaving and they shuffled along the wall.

"My goodness, these Americans…" Ron said, looking over his soldier at the fan club who suddenly stopped and posed like statues next to some tribal masks. "Looks like they're your number one fans!"

"They haven't met Colin," Harry said.

"Just ignore them," Hermione said again. "Look, the giraffes are out." They all sat comfortably in front of the large window and watched the Savannah plain come alive…

* * *

"EPCOT?" Ginny asked. "Isn't that like a small bed?"

"No, it stands for the Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow," Harry said, reading the fine print of the guidebook. "There's a lot of new technologies they show off here, as well as the World Showcase."

"Fascinating," Mr. Weasley said, reading over Harry's shoulder. The shuttle was heading for EPCOT and the group found they were the only ones on (They being: Harry, the Weasley's, the Grangers, the Longbottoms, Penelope Clearwater and Oliver).

"Here we are!" the shuttle driver said. "Have a magical day! Remember, I come back at this spot every hour if you ever feel the need to return to the Animal Kingdom Lodge."

"Thank you, sir," Mrs. Weasley said. "Come my chickies!" They all trudged down the shuttle steps and found themselves in a large parking lot. Spaceship Earth could been seen, sitting atop the trees. They headed towards the entrance, and all the wizards' and witches' heads were pointed up, for they were overwhelmed with the giant golf ball.

"Now what's that?" Percy asked no one in particular.

"Maybe it's art," Penelope said.

"No, it's the world's largest and fanciest quaffle!" Oliver said in delight.

"Spaceship Earth," Hermione said. "It's a geosphere, often confused with the geodesic dome. For a dome is only one half a sphere, while Spaceship Earth is an entire sphere. You could see that it is a three dimensional tesselation using obtuse triangles and creating a pattern of equilateral triangles."

"We don't need the geometry lecture," Ron said.

"I think it's beautiful," Ginny said in awe of the shining sphere.

"Hmmm…my guide says to ride this one at the end of the day," Harry said. "The lines should be much shorter."

"That's a ride!?" Neville said, still staring at Spaceship Earth.

"Oh how nifty," Grammy Longbottom said. "They've got maps in all the different languages."

"Is there an English one?" Neville asked.

"Of course," Hermione said, picking an English map. "See they all say the map's language…here, English, or do we get the American one…that's stupid, what's the difference?"

"Look here," Ron said, pointing at some of the attractions descriptions. "The little man and woman symbol means the 'loo' … all the sandwich menu items at the "Electric Umbrella" come with 'chips'…"

"That's odd," Mrs. Granger commented. "The park just opened and a whole section of maps is missing…" Just then, the large Chinese tour group walked by.

"Yeah, they took the last ones," a young Asian girl said to her mother when she found all the 'Chinese' maps were gone. She turned around and Penelope cried out:

"Oh my goodness, what are you doing here?" Penelope asked the girl.

"My relatives are having a reunion and I'm on holiday with Hogwarts silly," the girl said, hugging her old friend. Harry turned his head and saw whom Penelope had been talking to. Harry felt his knees shaking and his heart began to beat very fast.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ron asked. Harry didn't respond. He just kept staring at her. The one he had felt was the most wonderful person in the world (If you don't know whom the author is speaking of, stop reading my story and pick up Prisoner of Azkaban you silly goose).

"Well, I've got to go," the girl said waving good bye. "The tour group is far ahead. See you later!"

"Hi-Ch-Ch-…Hi-"

"You're too late, Harry," Ron said. "She's gone already."

"Hi Ch-Cho!"

"Harry, you all right?"

"Sorry…Let's get going." One of the sleek swift monorail trains circled around Future World, making EPCOT seem even more like the community of tomorrow. The beautiful Entrance Plaza contained large razor like structures jutting out from the ground. If you looked close enough, you could see pictures of the many guests who have visited EPCOT. This was the Leave a Legacy area from the millenium celebration.

"So much to do, so much to see, but so little time to do it all," Percy sighed, staring at the vast park that lay ahead of them. He looked at the park map and made the first decision of the day. "The Living Sea sounds interesting. We've never been to the ocean before. I suggest we try that first." Everyone agreed, for Harry's only visit to the sea was at the crumbly old shack on the pathetic island he had escaped to with the Dursleys the summer before his first year at Hogwarts.

"The Living Seas is the largest facility ever dedicated to humanity's relationship with the ocean," the cast member, who was majoring in marine biology, explained to the group. Harry read along in his guide. "The facility was designed by Disney Imagineers and some of the worlds most distinguished oceanographic experts and scientists."

"Are we going to see any fish?" Neville asked.

"Yes, of course. As you soon will see, the hydrolators will take you under the sea and through a coral reef where you'll see fish, but also turtles, sharks, and even dolphins!"

"What's a hydrolator?" Ginny asked.

"That's a very good question," she said. "They're elevators that send you down under water to our coral reef."

"What are elevators?" Ron asked.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said. "I guess you call them lifts."

"What are-"

"Oh Ron, don't be so stupid," Percy interrupted.

"If you'll follow me, I can take you to the hydrolat- hydrolifts," the cast member said, smiling. They all followed her to the long line of sliding doors. They opened and revealed small capsules with windows. They could see they were inside some kind of rocky shaft. Harry, the Weasley's, the Longbottoms, Penelope, and Oliver piled into the hydrolator. The hydrolator began to descend down the shaft and the water level rose up the window and the hydrolator was indeed underwater, where it opened into a loading area with a long continuous tram. The tram moved along the floor and through the giant aquarium containing the coral reef. The site was amazing! Fish and turtles and all that swam lazily around the reef in the clear blue water.

"Welcome to Sea Base Alpha," another cast member greeted. "Here you'll find a research facility where you can all learn much about the sea. Please take this time to explore this wonderful facility!"

"Oh look, Mummy!" Ginny said, pointing into the tank. "There are mermen!"

"Oh my, Ginny's right!" Mrs. Weasley said. "But they look awfully funny for mermen. They have some sort of giant seashell on their backs."

"Oh those aren't mermen," Harry explained.

"Is that a scuba diver?" Ron asked, remembering when they had discussed scuba gear last school year.

"Yes. Those tanks on their backs give them air to breathe," Harry said. After about an hour of learning about the ocean, they all left the Living Seas for a light snack (Yeah, I'm eating Jello today…yum!).

"The Land has a food court," Harry said, reading about the Sunshine Season Food Fair in his guide. They reached The Land pavilion and found themselves at a large building with a tall tubeish blue glass dome roof. Harry's guide explained that the entire attraction was dedicated to the most wonderful thing in the world- food!

__

EPCOT! YEA! I hope you're enjoying this and sorry for the late update! 

Hello Putercat, I know you're reading this so…what do you mean by "It's a REAL tree"? You'll find out more about Draco and the voice soon. We'll see the writer of the letter soon. Please keep reading!

Thank you for reading my story fulvia and rainbowspy! I love that you love my story! Also, Calliope, thanx for giving me that bit o' news. Disney Magazine had said it should've opened in fall, but thanx for telling me! I read aout it in Birnbaum's Guide 2003 and hoped no one would notice the wrong date…anyway, thank you all!

Tiger Lily, Xenia, Salior Sol, and Zephyre, thanx for staying with this from the beginning! Thank you all again!


	15. Jumping hydroxic acid Fountains

****

Chapter 15:

"Dudley, dear," Petunia Dursley called. "Hurry up and get ready if you want to go to the parks!"

Dudley stirred and wished to stay in bed. He pulled his bed cover closer. Mrs. Dursley came into the room and tried to wake him. 

"Dudley, get up dearie! Don't make me sprinkle you with water!" She said sweetly. She shook him again and Dudley kept his eyes shut. She left to get a glass of water. Suddenly, the door shut by itself behind her.

"What?" Dudley said. "Oh no!" He remembered his new wizard qualities and began to hit himself. "You're not a wizard! You're not a freak! You're-a-normal-boy!" He got up to look out his window. The animals were all eating their breakfasts, which made Dudley hungry. He was just about to leave when he saw the strangest thing. A young gazelle seemed to be dictating orders to a line of other animal in front of him, paying close attention. "Dudley, you need some breakfast fast…"

* * *

"Morning Dudders," Mr. Dursley said when Dudley showed up at the table. They had ordered room service and Vernon had already inhaled his breakfast. "Feeling better today?"

"I guess so…" Dudley said. "Maybe it was just my imagination…Where's Harry?"

"We made him stay with those wretched red haired weasels so he'd be far from our normal boy."

"Good," Dudley said, helping himself to oatmeal.

"Goodness Dudley, that school certainly did teach you about health!" Petunia said in awe of her son's choice of breakfast. She still had been hoping Miss Piggywink would consider her husband's enrollment. Meanwhile, Vernon had started on another stack of fluffy pancakes drenched in syrup and butter.

"Yeah, they kind of hypnotized us and gave us all these weird diet drinks," Dudley said, remembering his past year at the School for the Obese. "Miss Piggywink said they worked like mag- like a charm… I mean…they just worked!"

"Well we best be off. EPCOT awaits us!" Vernon said getting up. Well he tried to get up, being that his bottom was stuck to the chair.

* * *

"The Sunshine Food Fair…" Harry said. "Here we are." They found themselves in a large food court area where a dozen or more colorful food kiosks lined the walls. The round tables were topped with umbrellas and miniature hot air balloons remained stationery and floated above the umbrellas inside the glass dome-tube like roof the guests had seen before entering the Land pavillion.

With the help of a friendly young American wizard, Mr. Weasley ordered ice-cream for everyone.

"Thank you sir," Mr. Weasley said to the wizard.

"You're quite welcome," the wizard replied. "Are you Arthur Weasley who won the galleon drawing contest a few years ago?"

"Why yes, that's me."

"I'm pleased to meet you sir! I've heard so much about your work with Muggle artifacts. You're work has inspired me to work for a career in Muggle Studies…blah, blah, blah…" The two chatted away on the subject of Muggles. Mrs. Weasley and Grammy Longbottom also joined the conversation. Meanwhile, the young ones were discussing their trip so far.

"I wish we could live here," Ginny said as she licked her strawberry ice-cream cone. "It's so beautiful and the people are ever so nice."

"I want to go back to the convention," Ron said. "Do you reckon they have it everyday at the Magic Kingdom?"

"Of course they do," Percy said. "There is one in every park here. It's been a bit of a problem to keep Muggles out of our business but Mr. Bagman has managed to pull a few strings for us. Yet, that was all he was good for since was the only with connections to Disney World. On the other hand, my new supervisor Mr. Cornwallis, no relation to General Cornwallis of the American revolution, has helped us less than I expected-"

"Oh Percy, put a cork in it," Penelope said.

"Why Penny, I'm shocked."

"Anyway," Hermione interrupted. "I think they're holding the convention somewhere in the world showcase."

"We should go there next," Harry said.

"I want to see the rest of Future World," Neville said. "There is still so much to see here, too."

"I agree. Muggles have the most interesting ways of getting along without magic and you all should see them. There's also something with dinosaurs," Hermione said, reading Harry's guidebook. Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder and read along.

"Bill Nye, the science guy?" he said, reading the text. "This should be interesting." The others all studied they're maps to see what else there was to do in future world.

"Test Track sounds awesome!" Oliver said. "We definitely have to do that!"

"Imagination! Sounds like fun!" Ginny added.

"Mission Space…we have to go to that!" Neville said, imagining an attraction all about space. Hermione pointed out one little detail. "Oh…it's not open yet…"

After finishing their ice cream, the group went to a show about food called Food Rocks, a hilarious concert revue using food substitutes for famous singers (e.g. the Peach Boys, Chubby Cheddar, Get-the-Point Sisters…) and a boat ride explaining man's way of Living with the Land. It included a ride through EPCOT's greenhouses, where many of WDW's vegetables are grown. Neville and Hermione enjoyed it very much, for it was like another Herbology lesson.

They left the Land and headed to Imagination! Which researched they're minds and studied your imagination. They're was an interesting ride about going into your imagination where a giant butterfly had disappeared from a cage. They even went into a house that seemed to be upside down, for the furniture was stuck to the ceiling…erm., floor…or ceiling?

They exited the Imagination! Pavillion and found themselves among a water fountain that seemed to leap.

"Oh wow! The water's jumping!" Neville said. He and Ron and Harry ran to the fountain area where jets of water leaped over their heads. They chased the cool jets of water and dodged them as they came close by.

"Don't get yourself wet Neville dear!" Grammy Longbottom called. Oliver, Ginny and Hermione went to join them. Oliver purposely stood in the way of one of the leaping jets of water and was soaked as it leapt into his chest.

"Honestly Oliver," Percy said. "How can you be a Hogwart's teacher when you're as bad as they are."

"Oh come now Percy! This is fun!"

"Come on Percy!" Penelope pleaded. "You're only young once!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the jumping fountains area. She was just in time too, for a jet of water had just smacked into Percy's head.

"…If the guys at the office see me now…" Percy groaned, as he wiped his face with his hankercheif. The kids all had a jolly good time, laughing and playing in the fountains. They ran free and had no worries. They're only trouble was not to get hit by the flying water. Mrs. Weasley sighed as she watched the children playing.

"Ahhh, they're so happy," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said. "If only Dumbledore could see them now…so full of joy with no worries from our crazy world. No one to stop them or hassle them with work. No one to bully them or make them worry about themselves. Here, they're just what children should be. Innocent and care-free…"

"…It's a shame to know what's in store for they're future," Grammy Longbottom said.

"What do you mean Aggie?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Don't you know what happened? With Arthur as part of the ministry, you should know what happened."

"You mean Dumbledore?"

"Yes of course, who do you think I was speaking of?"

"Well what happened?" Arthur asked. "There hasn't been much talk about it at the ministry and Professor McGonagal said he was ill…"

"Well according to my neighbor's brother-in-law's girlfriend's sister's boss who happens to know a man who makes shoes for the husband of a woman that knows a man who works at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was attacked!"

"By who?" Molly said, gasping, and taken aback by such news.

"Only the teachers know. They won't tell a soul, but all I know is that the poor headmaster was attacked and for the first time had fallen from to the knees of his opponent."

__

What happened to Dumbledore? Will we be seeing more of Dudley? Will anything happen at the Convention in EPCOT? Will Percy give in and have fun with the rest of them? Find out next time in ºoº Harry Goes to Walt Disney World ºoº !

SO sorry for the late update! O finally had a free weekend! Last week was mid terms and chemistry and history and geometry and all that had left no room or time for my story. Also the final draft of my research paper is due in a week or so, I think two, I don't remember and Orchestra has been starting to take up time in my busy life. Anyway…I hope you enjoyed the 15th installment of HGTWDW! I'm trying hard to reveal more information about Dumbledore and get this p0lot moving. Anyway, it's only the second day and Harry and Co. has much to do!


	16. Future World

****

Chapter 16: Future World

"Acchooo!" Ron sneezed loudly, as he, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Percy, Penny, and Oliver joined the grown-ups in line for Honey, I Shrunk the Audience. Although they were happy to see their children happy, the adults were still upset at their irresponsibility.

"Oh Ron dear! You're getting a cold!" Mrs. Weasley said. "You shouldn't have gone into that fountain. Come now, all of you. We have to get you dry…oh and take some of this potion. People who get their feet wet must learn to take their potion. Really, Percy…I expected better behavior from you." She took out a small bottle from her purse and handed out spoons to everyone. Before Percy could answer his mother, he was interrupted.

"But Mum," Ginny whined. "I don't want it! I'm not-"

"Oh!" Hermione said when she saw Ron's potion was green and hers came out orange.

"It's an old remedy from Mary Poppins," Mrs. Weasley explained. Percy, Penny, and Oliver had already obediently taken their potion. "Whoever the medicine is being poured to changes into the takers favorite flavor. Brilliant witch, Mary Poppins. Although she hates to admit to her witchcraft…"

"She was great with the Muggle children and got into a lot of trouble with the ministry," Mr. Weasley said. "I've read all the reports…though she's awfully nice…practically perfect in every way…"

"I thought that was just a story," Mrs. Granger said. "It was a short book series that I read as a little girl."

"Oh many of your stories are real to us," Mrs. Weasley explained.

"She's right Mother," Hermione said. "In Muggle Studies, we studied literature and I found out there really was a magical wardrobe that led to Narnia and Eglantine Price helped save her hometown in England from the Nazi's during World War II. Also the Land called Oz did exist, but the great Princess Ozma had shifted it into another dimension to keep nosy muggles from getting in again. The only way in is through a Kline bottle, but it has to be placed in Oz and then you've got to find the entrance on earth, which would be quite difficult and-"

"We get the idea dear…" Mr. Granger said.

A/N: my apologies to Miss Travers, Mary Norton, Martin Gardiner, L.Frank Baum, and C.S. Lewis

After a long wait in line, the group reached the entrance to the attraction, only to find the line continued inside the building. Finally, they reached the entrance doors, only to find that they had entered the pre-show area. After the pre-show presented by Kodak films, they were given odd yellow glasses.

The doors opened and the guest piled into the theatre as the previous group of guests had exited through the doors marked "EXIT." 

"Welcome to the Imagination Institute," the cast member said as the guests took their seats. "Please take note of where the Exit doors are in the event of an emergency. You are reminded to be seated at all times during the show. Please no flash photography, eating, drinking, or smoking in the theatre…[pause as she remembers her lines]…Oh yes, it now safe to put on your safety goggles. Enjoy the show!"

Finally, the show began. The guests all had their protective goggles on and the curtains opened, revealing the Szalinski family, minus Wayne, Dr. Nigel Channing, the President of the Imagination Institute, and Christy, Dr. Channing's assitant. Also, some of Wayne's inventions were featured on stage and there was a small group of board members (something like that). Mrs. Diane Szalinski, Nick, and Adam were all waiting for Wayne.

"Wow!" Ron said. "Are they really on stage? Or are they just like photographs except they pop out at you?!"

"It's called a motion picture," Hermione said quietly. "And we're watching a three dimensional movie, also know as 3D. It's done using three different cameras shooting the same thing at three different angles and once they've-"

"Hermione, please be quiet," Neville said, watching closely. "You're ruining the magic with all your facts!"

"Magic? What magic, it's just simply done using Muggle technology and-"

"Shhhhh!" Ginny said. She too liked to believe the magic of Disney and Muggles. The show was very funny and full of surprises. After wonderful 20ish minutes, the show ended and the crowd broke into applause.

"That was marvelous!" Grammy Longbottom said as they exited. "Didn't you like that Neville?"

"Too many…scary…furry…" Neville said, shaking a bit as he remembered the show. (I don't want to spoil the show for those who haven't see it yet, so I won't say why he was frightened. Those of you who have been on the attraction should understand Neville's reaction.) Everyone began talking at once.

"That was so cool with the-"

"Yeah! It felt so real and-"

"I can't believe you made me go through that-"

"I personally feel that the Muggles have done a very good job at convincing me of _their_ 'magic'."

"I wonder if they could shrink the Snitch even more with that thing…just joking Harry!"

"Three Dimensional motion pictures," Mr. Weasley said as Hermione explained it to him. "Fascinating! Please do tell me more!" Hermione beamed at him and glady continued her lecture. The happy grouped walked to the other sie of Future World, passing by the amazing site of World Showcase Lagoon and the different countries. The adults decided to split up and see the world, or rather Disney's interpretation of the World.

"Oh! WE should all go there now!" Penny cried, wanting to visit each country.

"We're still in future world," Percy said. "We should finish it up while we're here. Besides, what kind of route would we be taking if we suddenly turn into World Showcase?"

"Counter Clockwise," Ron said, looking at the map. Everyone laughed, but Percy.

"Really Perce, does it matter?" Oliver asked. He too wanted to visit World Showcase as well as the Wizard's Convention.

"Well…It seems more logical to finish up here now and start a new project - I mean route, later…"

"Percy, this isn't another job for the ministry," Ron said. "Lighten up a little."

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I'm going to see the rest of Future World," Percy said. "Come Penny. We're going this way…"

"What?" Penny said in disgust. "I am not your pet, Percy. I don't have to follow you everywhere and obey your every wish and command! How dare you treat me that way!" She stomped off in the other direction.

"Well, this is a bit awkward," Harry said quietly. "We'll go with you Percy. Right, Ron?" Ron nodded and joined Percy and Harry. Neville followed. "Come on Hermione…"

"But what about Penelope?" Hermione asked, looking after her.

"Oh, just let her do what she wants," Percy said. "She'll be back. Once she sees how unorganized she and the other adults are, they'll realize how wrong they are…"

"Well!" Hermione said. She turned around and followed Penny. Harry heard her mutter angrily, "Boys…"

"I think you need to apologize to Penny," Oliver said.

"Why?" Percy said. "I've done absoultely nothing wrong."

"What?! Percy, can't you see that you've hurt her feelings and her pride, or are you too dense to notice?" He too stormed off.

"You're wrong!" Percy shouted back as Oliver met up with Hermione and Penelope. Harry, Ron, and Neville felt very uncomfortable. They tried to change the subject.

"Oh look at that!" Ron said, trying to sound amazed. He was staring at Test Track. A car whizzed by and Ron really was amazed. "Oh look at that!"

"Come on Neville! Percy!" Harry called out, running to the line. They all got to the end of the line, which for some strange miracle, was very short. They left their problems behind and tried to forget about Hermione and Oliver and Penelope. Although Percy hated to admit it, he hated being mad at Penny and feeling that she _was_ right. She was not his pet and he should not have ordered her around. He was even mad at Oliver, one of his best friends since his first year at Hogwarts. Percy knew what he had to do. He suddenly got the urge to run, and run he did, leaving a very surprised Harry, Ron , and Neville behind.

__

Just adding a little more drama to the story…hope y'all don't think it's too lame. This is fun…giving more tension between the rather quiet characters and such. I want this chapter to be longer, but I've waited to long to update my story so you'll be reading the next chapter in this chapter at a later date. Please be sure to come back to check if I've extended it. As always, thank you for your comments and appreciation of my story!

Hiya Tiger Lily! I'm glad you keep checking for updates and keep reading this story! Thank you!

Hi Sailor Sol! I get excited too, reading my story and writing it! I only wish to go back, but my brother gets to go in April with the Senior Class at school. Oh well, I'm not a senior…Thanx for reading this again and hope you have when you go!

Hi Xenia, Mary Sue Greenberg is rather silly. We'll be seeing more of her in the story and the sequel to the story. Yeah, I know- how can I have a sequel to an incompleted story? lol

Hiya Sako Akarui! Thanx for reading my story! I hated the snakes in the Indiana Jones ride, no offense. I prayed in line that we wouldn't go to the door with the snakes (there's three doors your jeep takes right?). Also, I've had this argument with my siblings about that ride for years…is Indy an audio-animatronic or a real person in the ride? I thought he was real, then I again I was like what…10 years old…There is no Indiana Jones Ride in WDW, but in MGM, there's a way cool stunt show based on the first movie. Don't you remember the last hallway in Haunted Mansion with the mirrors? That's what I'm talking about for Neville…Thank you again for reading!

Putercat, where are you?


	17. Rainfall in Europe

__

Phew, this is longer than I expected, so it is not an extension of chapter 16. Sorry. I've made it a whole new chapter of the touching story of Percy and Penny. Also a few new characters…Enjoy!

****

Chapter 17: Rainfall in 'Europe'

Penny was crying her eyes out. She couldn't stand the fact that she had yelled at Percy, but she knew she was right. She did not feel like catching up with the adults, even though she could see that they were only 100 yards away. Hermione had almost caught up with her, but Penny ran faster, hoping that they would not see her tears. Penelope didn't stop until she found herself in the France pavilion. She sat on a bench and dug through her purse for a handkerchief. She found a white handkerchief with pink embroidered flowers. She started to cry more than ever, for she remembered that Percy had given it to her. Oliver had caught up with her.

"Penny, you all right?" Oliver asked serenely as he sat down next to Penelope. Penny dried her eyes again.

"I'm f-f-fine," Penny stuttered as her eyes began to water again. Her tears were like the soft pitter-patter of a summer rain shower.

"If this is about Percy," Oliver started, "then you shouldn't be so upset. He was wrong to say all those things, and you were entirely right. He can't help being a male; it's in our nature. We're sorry…" Penny giggled softly. "You wanna go for a walk?" Penny nodded and the two friends began to stroll through France. 

"I know he was wrong and that he deserved what he got," Penny said as she continued to mop her face. "It's just that…we've had arguments before, but we've never ended up so angry with each other. We always made up in the end." She started crying again.

"It's all right," Oliver said. "You have every right to be mad! Percy doesn't know what he's saying." They continued to walk down the very convincing French street. They stopped to look at a very fine statue of a Frenchmen in long white robes. Originally standing straight and tall, the statue suddenly bent down and gracefully waved out his hand from his robes as if he was greeting them. Oliver jumped back and nearly crashed into an artist, painting the always-changing statue. Penny giggled.

"That's great," Oliver said, looking again at the statue. "Y'know, they really make it seem like you're in a whole New World." Oliver was right. Aside from the fact that Mickey Mouse was the beret-wearing artist, it seemed like the best portions of the city of Paris had been cut away and placed in EPCOT. Oliver and Penny continued walking down the street. Love was in the air as the soft romantic Bohemian music played through the pavilion. Strangely enough, all the guests there seemed to be walking in couples, and when Penny saw this, she began to weep again. 

"Oh, Oliver! I can't stand it! I'm going back to him!"

"No, don't! You should wait for him to come to you! He put this on himself; it's his duty to get out of it."

"What if he doesn't? What if he continues being stubborn?"

"He won't…not if I know Percy. After living with someone for 7 years, you tend to understand their habits."

"He probably thinks I hate him forever! How am I supposed to live with that! He'll never love again!"

"Think about what you said, Penny. You said 'probably.' For all you know, he could be looking for you right now."

"But what if-"

"He's Percy. He won't leave a problem until it's fixed. You even said it! You always make up in the end."

"He _is_ coming for me right now _At least he better be!_.What's wrong with me? Of course he's coming," Penny said.

"Believe me, Penny. I know him better than anyone," Oliver said. "He loves you and he won't let that love die away."

"You're right, Oliver. Silly me, believing the worst," Penny said, wiping her eyes dry. "Thank you, Oliver. You really are a great friend!" Oliver opened his arms for a friendly hug and Penny felt much better. She had not seen Percy coming from the United Kingdom Pavilion. He stopped when he saw her. To Penny's disadvantage, she was still hugging Oliver.

About five to ten minutes ago…

"Hey, where are you going?" Ron called out as the line moved ever so slowly. They were almost inside the building, only 7 people away from the door. They saw Percy running away and taking out his wand.

"_Orchideous!_" Percy said, and a lovely bouquet of flowers popped out of the end of his wand.

"Where's he going?" Ron asked. (Gee, I wonder…)

"Probably to make up with Penelope," Neville said. "Should we follow him?"

"No, we're so close! Come on, we'll do this first. Honestly, how long will this take?" Ron said. The line moved again and they entered the tremendously large circular Test Track building, only to find that the line continued inside the building, winding all around in every little space. There was an open space, but it seemed like a closed off line that was probably opened when the number of guests increased.

"It's too late to leave now," Harry said. "Maybe they'll open that closed off line that's probably opened when the number of guests increases…Which is now!"

"Hey look at those people!" Ron said, pointing to a group of people. Among the group were two large-brawny brown haired boys and a shorter blonde boy. "It's Crabbe and Goyle and Malfoy!" They were in some sort of separate line, which had practically no one in it. They ran through the winding line, sneering and laughing at the other guests who had to wait in line. "Hey! That's not fair! They're cutting the line!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Malfoy said. "Look! It's stupid Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom!" He stopped to gloat at them. 

"That's not fair Draco!" Neville said, suddenly. "Everyone else has to wait in line and so should you!"

"Cutting the line, oh please! I would never do that!" Draco said sarcastically.

__

Yeah right! Harry, Ron, and Neville thought at the same time.

"Maybe if you'd use your heads, you'd know to get a Fastpass," Draco said.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"Really Potter, don't you notice anything?" Draco said. "Outside?"

"What's outside?"

"Those machines for Fast- oh never mind," Draco said. He was enjoying knowing something they didn't. "You all are so stupid, don't know anything!" He, Crabbe, and Goyle laughed maniacally and left to ride Test Track.

"What the heck is a Fastpass?" Ron asked. Harry took out his guidebook furiously, to see what the heck a Fastpass is.

"…Fantasyland…fast food and snack spots…Fastpass. _See_ Disney's Fastpass…" Harry muttered, paging through the index. "Disney's Animal Kingdom…Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge…Disney's Fastpass, page nineteen…" Harry turned to page 19 and read the fine text in the large yellow box. "We use our park tickets and put them in some sort of machine. When it comes back out, a card with a time slot is shown…that means we come back here at a later time and get on with no wait!"

"Of all the d*mn- Harry we _are_ so stupid!" Ron said angrily. "We could get a million of 'em for our favorite rides!"

"Nope," Neville said, who continued reading the passage. "You're only allowed one at a time and can only get another 2 hours after you got the first one or after you used the first one…"

"What?" Ron said. Neville explained again.

"Fastpass…grrrr…Malfoy…" Ron grumbled as they moved forward in line. The line wasn't too bad because they're were many Muggle automobile equipments set throughout the line as a sort of exhibit.

"Dad'll love all this!" Ron said, reading about exhaust pipes and car engines. "These crazy contraptions actually make the cars go?" Finally Harry, Ron, and Neville, reached the pre-show area, where a movie played about automobiles presented by GM (General Motors). They learned that they'll be testing cars for turns, road conditions, weather conditions, and speed.

"Speed? As in going fast?" Neville asked nervously.

"Yep!" a peppy cast member said as he helped load the guests into the totally cool computer controlled vehicles. "You'll be soarin' at 65 mph's."

"Meter's per hour?" Neville asked hopefully.

"_Miles_, laddie, You're in America now," the cast member said in a fake british accent. "Cheerio and off you go!" 

"OH MY GOSH! WE"RE RIDING WITH HAIRY POTTER!" a boy said next to Harry, Ron, and Neville. His friends were in the 4 seats in the back row. "Hi Hairy! I'm-I'm-I'm a- I'm a-"

"Nice to meet you Ima," Harry said.

"No, I mean…I mean…I'm a big fan! I've learned all about you and my name is-" 

"Hiya Hairy!' Mary Sue Greenberg said, waving from the back. "We saw you this morning, we did! Well, Abigail wasn't there, but she's here now! And this is Billy Shu and this is Wendy 'Whispering Sky' Nahuatl and that's-" The car whizzed out of the station and into all the tests where the car twisted and turned and dipped and dropped and whirled into oblivian! The ride through Test Track was too exciting to speak anymore.

"GRAAAMMMMMYYYYYYY!" Neville cried as the car sped around the curve outside of the building. The car soared into the building and a flash blinded the group. The ride had ended and the group had great fun. They exited full of laughter and joy, also fast enough to shake off Harry's fan club.

"We ought to get a Fastpass!" Ron said, looking for the machines, but like most Disney rides, you exit in a 'Hah we took your picture at the scary part, so here's what you looked like' area. The threee friends howled with laughter when they saw their picture. Abigail looked unmoved and unaffected, though she had a small grin. Ron saw the flash coming so he quickly grinned in time, but his eyes were shut. Harry's head looked as if a magnet was attracting all of his spoofy jet black hairs. Neville's eyes were shut and his mouth formed a very large 'O.' Mary Sue, Billy, Wendy, and the other kid all looked like Neville. He bought a copy to show his grandmother. The cast member took one look at the photo once it printed and laughed with them.

"That's a good one!" she said, tearing off Neville's receipt. She then looked at the picture again.

"Hairy Potter?" she said. "Oh my goodness, it's an honor!"

"Er…" Harry said. He was sick of being noticed by the American wizards and witches, for they acted as if he were some movie star.

"I would love it if you'd sign my autograph book!" she said, pulling out a parchment paper autograph book and a pen. She also pulled out her wand and tapped Neville's photo. "…So it will look more normal."

They looked at the photo again and saw that the car had zoomed out of the picture and then came back, with all it's riders moving.

Harry, feeling the heat of Ron's jealousy, signed her book. She then turned to Ron and Neville. "I would love for Hairy Potter's friends to sign too!" Neville and Ron looked at each other. "Oh please, please, please, please!!" They smiled and wrote in the book.

"Wow!" Ron said, looking at the other signatures. "How'd you get Merton Graves and Herman Wintringham? And Myron Wagtail?!?"

"Who?" Harry asked, greatly confused. 

"You don't know the Weird Sisters?!" the cast member said, completely surprised. "Where have you been?"

"…Er…"

"Spent much of his life in the Muggle world," Ron explained, as he continued flipping through the book. "I can't believe it! You even got Roderick Plumpton and Joscelind Wadcock! They're famous Quidditch players, Harry…Bertie Bott, Gwenog Jones, Celestina Warbeck, Devlin Whitehorn, Newt Scamander…"

"They were on vacation too!" she said in her southern accent. "I was so happy to see them here! And I also got Carlotta Pinkstone, because she tried to convince me that wizards exist, not knowing I was one. Anyway, you see so many famous witches and wizards on vacation here. I also got Glenda Chittock from _Witching Hour_."

"This is quite a collection," Ron said.

"Thank you," she said. "I've been collecting since I was little."

"That's great, but we've got to go," Harry said. "See you later…er…?"

"Oh, sorry," the cast member said. "I'm Carrie Jane Greenberg…do ya know my sister, Mary Sue? She says she met you."

"Yeah, we know her," Ron said. "Well, it was great meeting you. We've got to go though."

"See you later!"

"Wow," Ron said. "Even when you get away from one, another pops up…"

"Who were all those wizards and witches you were saying?" Harry asked as they walked in some sort of exhibit and store. GM, displaying some of their best automobiles, presented the exhibit. 

"Well Roderick Plumpton was the fastest Seeker from England's Quidditch team…Devlin Whitehorn makes Nimbus brooms…Celestina Warbeck is a famous singer; Ginny fancies her music…" Finally, they exited the shop, though tempted to buy something.

A/N: Names courtesy of Disney Adventures Magazine March 2003. There was a whole section on famous witches and wizards from the Harry Potter books and video games!

"We gotta get a Fastpass!" Ron said. "Look! There are the machines!"

"So how does this work?" Neville asked. Ron cleared his throat.

"Ahem, we would like three Fastpasses please," Ron said in a clear voice.

"Ron, it's not that easy…" Harry said. "You need to put your ticket in the slot."

"Our park ticket? But Percy's got them all!"

"Great…" Neville said. "We ought to catch up with them." They ran towards the World Showcase, at the entrance starting with Canada, next to "Imagination!".

"They could be so far by now!" Harry panted, as they slowed down in front of the Canada pavilion. "How are we ever to find Percy?!"

"Well, we better get started," Ron said. "They probably are done here. What's the next country?"

"United Kingdom," Neville said, looking at the map. They started running again and found themselves on a quiet English Street. There was a multiple amount of English architectural design including the English Tudor and Victorian buildings.

"Reminds me of home," Neville sighed, looking up at one of the buildings.

"Do you see them?" Harry asked, looking around.

"No," Ron said. "We better keep moving."

"Can't we stay for a while-" Neville said, but was suddenly pulled away by Harry. They marched over the bridge which was arched over the canal that transports guests via Friendship boats from the Yacht and Beach Club Resort Hotel, the Swan and Dolphin, and the Boardwalk Inn & Villas.

"Enjoy your day at EPCOT!" the boat navigator said to the arriving guests. He then saw Harry, Ron and Neville and jumped off the boat.

"Harry!" the navigator said from the dock.

"Oh, hello Tomás," Harry said. Harry, Ron, and Neville turned around from the bridge and turned into the dock.

"What's this place?" Ron asked.

"The International Gateway," Tomás explained. "It transports guests to and from EPCOT and to and from their hotel. It's so good to see you all again," Tomás said. "How'd you like the convention? Are you going to the one here? I hear that there's going to be a big Quidditch Exhibit."

"Really?!?" Ron and Harry said in excitement. Tomás nodded and smiled.

"Well, actually we're looking for someone," Neville said.

"Yeah, my brother," Ron said. "His name is Percy and he has red hair, glasses and looks related to me."

"Yeah, and he looks like he's thinking too hard," Neville added.

"Was he that guy from the ministry?" Tomás asked.

"Yeah," the three boys said.

"The one who never shuts up?"

"Yeah!"

"Haven't seen him…"

"Oh…"

"But, I've seen a similar person who was very quiet and seemed hurt in some way. Tall, red hair, glasses…right over there," Tomás said, pointing to Percy, who was sitting on a bench only about 100 feet away, by the EPCOT ticket center. He was so hidden from view that they only noticed him once pointed out.

"Thanks!" Harry called to Tomás as they ran to Percy. Tomás was right. Something was greatly troubling Percy and he seemed very sad, as if he had lost his job at the Ministry or lost his Head Boy privileges.

"Percy? You all right?" Ron asked curiously. He sat down next to his brother. Percy did nothing. He continued to sit motionless as if he had always been alone on that bench. The bouquet of flowers lay by his side, ignored and unwanted. He was watching the ducks in the World Showcase Lagoon.

"Percy? Hello?" Ron said, waving his hand in front of Percy's face.

"Hmm…what?" Percy said, as he snapped to attention. "Oh Ron, hello. Did you have fun on that car ride?"

"Yeah! It was great! I can't believe you missed it!" Ron said. "We need our tickets so we can go on it again with no wait!"

"Oh, of course. Getting a Fastpass?" Percy said as he took the tickets out of an envelope in his pocket.

"You knew about them?" Ron asked. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Oh, it didn't occur to me that you didn't know," Percy said quietly. "I guess my mind was elsewhere…"

"Percy, what's wrong?" Harry finally asked. Percy began to compute this question in his head. The question went into his ear canal and reached his brain where his mind interpreted the question for him. 

__

What's wrong with me? Percy thought. _A dozen things…I've been missing a lot of work days for this trip…though that's not important…My best friend probably hates me…my girlfriend probably hates me…I found them in each others arms…my life has taken a horrible turn…what am I to do?_ Percy's eyes began to water slightly.

"Nothing," Percy lied. "I'm fine."

"How long have you been sitting here?" Neville asked.

"About an hour or so…"

"Percy, we thought you were going to make up with Penelope," Ron said. "Isn't that why you got the flowers?"

"Oh," Percy said. "You have them…give them to Hermione."

"No," Ron said, pushing them away. "They're Penelope's."

"No," Percy said, pushing them back. "They're Hermione's now."

"Percy, what's really wrong?" Harry interrupted.

"It's just that," Percy began. "Oh, you're too young to understand…" He got up and walked away. He turned left towards the entrance of EPCOT. Harry could hear him quietly sobbing.

"Too young to understand?" Ron said. "What can we not understand at this age?"

"We should go after him and straighten things out," Neville said. Harry began to nod in agreement.

"But if he feels we're too young to understand, we'll get nothing out of him. Just let him be," Ron said. "Let's find the convention. Remember you guys…the Quidditch Exhibit!"

"Oh yeah! Let's go with Tomás," Harry said. "Oh wait…Percy left his instant camera. Shall we give it back to him?"

"He's not going to use it," Ron said. "Here…Lemme see how this works…Neville, stand there with Harry in front of the Canal." The picture came out, showing Harry and Neville grinning while a Friendship boat floated back and forth behind them. "Here, in front of the trees." Harry took the picture this time, of Ron and Neville in front of a small wooded area. Though the trees, you could dimly see some of the United Kingdom town square. After the photo developed, they saw a grinning Ron and Neville in front of the trees in soft summer sunlight.

__

Potter and friends here! Where are my Death Eaters?! A voice cried in Harry, Neville, and Ron's heads.

"What was that?" Neville asked, frightened.

"You heard it too?" Ron asked, also frightened. "Harry, it's like before! Last night in the hotel! Harry!" Harry was speaking. He listened hard for the voice again.

__

Potter and Weasley and Longbottom! Come - the voice was suddenly cut off. The three boys turned towards the trees and saw that the leaves and bushes had been disturbed. Whatever it was, was gone.

"Hey guys!" Tomás called out. "What are you doing all the way over here?"

"Taking pictures…" Harry said. "Say, can you take us to the convention now?"

"It will be my pleasure," Tomás said. "Follow me boys!"

__

Who is this mysterious voice? What will become of Percy's life? Find out next time on Harry Goes to WDW.

As always, thank you all very much for your comments and support! ºoº I've been having trouble logging on to FanFiction lately, so I'm truly sorry for this late update.

THANX AGAIN! HAVE A NICE PREZ WEEKEND! SNOW HERE YAY!


	18. Broom Bartering and Percy's Departure

__

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with JK Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros., The Walt Disney Company, or any other company and such mentioned of implied in this story. It is purely fictional and any character resembling any other real-life human being is purely coincidental (unless otherwise noted).

****

Chapter 18: Broom Bartering and Percy's Departure

"So what happened to your friend?" Tomás asked as they entered Morocco, a very exotic looking display. The large stone and tile towers stood tall and proud. The Arabic music reminded one of the settings of shows like _El Clon_ and _Casablanca_. Aladdin and Jasmine had arrived and started to take pictures with the guests.

"Oh he's still being stubborn. He's probably going back to the hotel," Ron said. 

"It looked like girl troubles," Neville added.

"I don't know what happened, but I've never seen Percy this sad…" 

Harry decided to change the subject. "So where is the convention? In one of the countries?"

"Oh, wait till you see!" Tomás said very excited. Tomás took a left turn towards the lagoon, where the Friendship boats were docked. Like before, the Muggles came by, stopped, and turned around. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Tomás walked right through the entrance line and boarded the Friendship, lucky enough to find the adults, Ginny, Hermione, Penny, and Oliver.

"Oh there you are!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Did you boys have fun?"

"It was great!" Ron started. "The cars went whoosh and they showed how they made automobiles!"

"Yeah, Gram!" Neville told his grandmother. He pulled out the photo from the EPCOT bag. "And look at our picture! A nice witch made it normal for us!" They continued to chatter about what they've seen. Hermione was talking a mile a minute about the parts of World Showcase they've seen.

"We only got as far as the American Adventure," Hermione said. "It was wonderful! The show had no Muggle performers at all! It was all audio-animatronics! It was fantastic, showing the history of America. I think Father fell asleep though."

"Well, you would've loved Test Track!" Harry said. "They showed how to make everything for cars and all that…"

"Where's Percy?" Penny asked with much concern. "I thought he was with you."

"Oh, I think he went back to the hotel. He sure looked sad," Ron said. He muttered under his breath, "After the way you treated him…" Hermione kicked him for saying that.

"What do you mean?" Penny said, beginning to cry. "Oh no!" She ran out of the Friendship. Oliver got up to go after her. Hermione stopped him.

"You better not. She needs to talk about this, woman to woman," Hermione said, leaving. Ron tried to cover his laughter.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said to Oliver. "It's probably a girl thing…" Finally the Friendship set sail towards the middle of the lagoon. "So, Tomás, how are we supposed to be getting in to the convention?"

"Well, as we sail through the lagoon you'll notice immediately a change in setting…" Tomás said in his best tour-guide voice. He stopped the Friendship from moving. "First we may have to wait a while to get in…"

"Why?" Mrs. Granger asked. Suddenly, one of the many fishes by the ship popped its head out of the lagoon and winked at Tomás. The Friendship began to sail again and the group noticed it was going through some sort of portal and at the same time, another Friendship was coming out of the other side. The Friendship was now inside a building, floating down a small indoor stream.

"Where are we?" Neville asked, looking around.

"The Mexican Pavilion, inside the Mayan temple," Tomás said, carefully docking the Friendship. "This used to be a ride, El Rio de Tiempo (The River of Time). Disney was renovating the attraction anyway, so we rigged a transportal from the lagoon into the old ride." The group (The Grangers (minus Hermione), Weasleys (minus Percy, the twins, and the two older brothers who weren't in this story from the start), Longbottoms, Oliver, and Harry) stepped off the Friendship. Merchants began to pester them immediately.

"Buy some love potions, love?" an ugly hag asked Ginny, who seemed a bit interested.

"Baskets! Free Baskets with purchase of one Dragon egg plus two silver sickles!" a greedy merchant said.

"Hey that's illegal!" Ron said to the Dragon egg seller. "Oh no! I'm turning into Percy!"

"Buy some quills! All different styles and colors! We have common quills, office quills, quills for home, quills for school, eagle quills, owl quills, peacock quills, rooster quills for the farmer, quills beyond your wildest dreams!" a quill seller said.

"Too bad Percy's missing this," Harry said. The group finally got through the first wave of merchants, sadly leaving some of the weaker shoppers behind. Mrs. Weasley and Grammy Longbottom fell into the merchants' traps. Tomás led the others to the Quidditch exhibition. They passed by Professor McGonagal and Professor Sprout and greeted each other.

"They've even got Devlin Whitehorn himself to present his latest models of Nimbus brooms," Tomás said.

"Nothing can beat Harry's Firebolt," Ron said. They finally made it to the Quidditch section of the convention. It took up the whole area of the room! Tables and glass cases of broomsticks, Quidditch Ball sets, golden snitches of many different sizes, Major Quidditch League merchandise, and even Quidditch trading cards, some autographed. Oliver was reveling with excitement at all the Quidditch gear. He had forgotten all about Penny and Percy and began to browse the various vendors.

"Wow! Hogwart's could use a new set of beater clubs! Ooooh! Only 1,000 gold galleons for a school set of Nimbus 2000's!" Oliver said. "What a bargain! The school could use that! I better talk to McGonagal!"

"Calm down, Oliver," Harry said, laughing. "You haven't even started work yet."

"Oh look Harry!" Ron said, pointing at a glass case. "A whole autographed set of the Holyhead Harpies! Those are hard to get since they rarely sign autographs!"

"Who are they?" Harry asked.

"The only all-female Quidditch team," Ginny said from behind them. "Oh look! It's Gwenog Jones! The captain herself!" She pointed to a pretty, tall black woman, who was chatting with Devlin Whitehorn, a funny short man with a long pointy nose and a long chin. "Oh Ron, we should get a picture! You still got Percy's camera?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Wait for me!" Oliver said rushing towards them. They went over to them, but froze, too shocked to speak. Harry, having no idea who they were anyway, spoke up.

"Excuse me," Harry said. "If it won't be too much of a bother…my friends and I would like a picture with you two."

"Why Harry Potter! The boy who lived himself!" Devlin Whitehorn said. "Of course dear boy! Gwenog, if you please. Ah, Tomás, if you would be so kind as to take our picture." After arranging themselves, Tomás took the picture.

"Fabulous!" Devlin said. "Well, now that I've got your attention, Mr. Potter, allow me to show you our newest set of Nimbus 2002's! I'm afraid the Firebolt had topped our Nimbus 2000 model…" He steered Harry towards the large glass cases. Oliver followed, so he can bargain with him for a new school set of brooms. He beckoned for McGonagal to come over.

"Do you play Quidditch, little girl?" Gwenog asked Ginny once Devlin had totally forgotten about their conversation.

"Oh no," Ginny said. "But Harry does. He's quite good. He's a seeker and he's never missed catching the Snitch, well only once, but that was because of the Dementor's. Oooh, it was awful! He saw them all gathering below and fell all the way from way up high on his Nimbus 2000. I almost had a heart attack when I watched him fall! Now whenever I get close to a Dementor, that's what I see…"

"Wow, you're quite the talker," Gwenog said.

"Only when you get her talking about Harry," Ron teased. He felt Ginny kick him on the shin.

"Now what's this about brooms, Wood?" Professor McGonagal asked Oliver as she and Sprout walked with him to the Broomstick sets.

"It would be a great benefit for the school," Oliver began. "If we get them a new set of brooms!"

"Honestly Wood, the broomsticks we already own are in fine working order," McGonagal said.

"But they steer left when you go straight and they make it harder for first years to learn to fly."

"He's right you know," Sprout said. "Madame Hooch told me that if the school doesn't get better brooms to practice on, she'd retire, and look, she retired!"

"Yes, but now we have Mr. Wood to teach them," McGonagal said. Oliver got an idea.

"Professor McGonagal," Oliver began, "I refuse to continue to teach at Hogwarts with the terrible excuses for broomsticks we already own. They only thing they're good for is for sweeping!"

"Well…Mr. Filch had been asking for new cleaning supplies…"

"And this set is practically a steal!" Oliver said, showing her the out-dated Nimbus 2000 set.

"Well…"

"Dumbledore did give you money school supplies," Professor Sprout said. "You didn't complain when we splurged on the bird cages, weed pluckers, and Mandrake pots!"

"Well…" Devlin Whitehorn had seen that he had customers and abandoned Harry, who was watching Oliver beg with great delight.

"Buying broom-sets mum?" Devlin said with a large toothy grin.

"Yes, we've been thinking if we should get new ones for Hogwarts…" Oliver said immediately.

"Well what do you use now?"

"Cleansweeps," McGonagal said. "And they're in wonderful condition!"

"Cleansweeps?" Devlin said in surprise. "Remind me what year it is again…Professor, Cleansweeps are so out-dated that they're only good for sweeping!"

"That's what I said!" Oliver said, satisfied that someone agreed with him.

"As the creator of the Nimbus 2000 and it's enhanced models, I believe it would be great benefit for Hogwarts if you'd buy the school a new set of brooms! Now this particular set of 25 is of the original Nimbus 2000!"

"Why is it so inexpensive?" McGonagal asked suspiciously.

"Well, with the premiere of the Firebolt, the Nimbus can not even compete with it."

"Well…"

"They'd be like collector's items!"

"Well…"

"I'll throw in another set and charge you only half the price for the second set!"

"Well…"

"If you buy the two sets you get a complementary set of referee robes!" Oliver's face brightened.

"Well…"

"Guaranteed to give top performance!"

"Oh just buy the bloody broomsticks!" Sprout said suddenly.

"Well?" Devlin asked.

"Wood, you better get your robe measurements," McGonagal said, pulling out a jingling bag of coins.

Meanwhile…

"Penelope! Wait for me!" Hermione called as Penelope Clearwater continued to sprint down to the entrance. Tears were streaming on her cheeks. "Penny please wait!" Penny stopped to catch her breath. "Penny, what happened?"

"I have to find Percy," Penny panted, catching her breath. "I need to see him."

"But I thought you were mad at him! He was being such a stupid jerk, saying those horrible things!"

"I know he was horrible, but it's just that…he's never acted this way. _We've_ never been this way. I have to find him!" Hermione and Penelope began to walk down to the Entrance.

"Well, what are you going to say to him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know yet, but I just know something's wrong," Penny said. "Percy would've went out to look for me and not run away from his problem. He won't leave until he fixes it!"

"But, suppose he thought you went back to the hotel?"

"You're right! He's probably waiting for me! Oh Hermione, we better hurry! Don't worry Percy! I'm coming!"

"You're jumping to conclusions! Remember, Ron said he looked sad. Percy's never sad."

"Oh you're right! Oh no!" Penny said, starting to cry again. They finally reached the Entrance gates, got their hands stamped for re-entry into EPCOT, and reached the bus heading for the Animal Kingdom Lodge, just as it was about to leave. They sat down and started talking again.

"We have to stop and think logically," Hermione said. "Let's review the facts…"

"My head is spinning to fast to think," Penelope said, leaning back in her seat.

"Then just listen…First, you and Percy got into a small conflict about where you were going. The conflict evolved into an argument and you began to yell at each other. Well it wasn't too bad; but then again it was for you and Percy. He showed he was an egotistical, commanding, pig-headed, good for nothing, big head who ordered you around like you were his puppy dog!"

"That pretty much summed it all up."

"Then after you left, I followed and so did Oliver. But you got away from and like a fool, I didn't follow…where did you go?"

"…I went to France…"

"France," Hermione sighed. "I've been there before, and these Disney Imagineers did a wonderful job of recreating Paris. Although the real Eiffel Tower is much larger, it looked like a genuine copy. I've read all about it. Birds used to sit on it, but it ruined the effect, for they looked like giant birds on the-"

"Hermione!"

"Sorry…so you were in France. Did Oliver find you?"

"Oh yes. He was ever so nice. We talked and walked down the street, it was very peaceful and his condolences helped me a lot. I don't know what I would've done without him."

"So you walked…and talked…in the most romantic part of the World Showcase- Penny, don't you see! Chances are Percy did follow you and he saw you walking with Oliver!"

"Oh my goodness, you're right! He probably saw us hugging and, oh no!" Penelope burst into tears again. She took out her handkerchief again, which only made her cry more.

"It all adds up! He saw you in France and thought you had left him for Oliver, and poor already miserable Percy fled the scene, to cry on his pillow. Oh it's like a soap opera!"

"But I didn't leave him! I love Percy, and I would never just drop him over a silly thing like our fight!"

"Poor Percy…" Hermione said. Now she began to cry. "Misunderstood everything…Penny, you must talk to him!"

"What do you think I've been trying to tell you!"

"I think we're almost there," Hermione said, looking out the window. They had just passed by the Swan and Dolphin hotel and turned the corner into Buena Vista Drive. Finally, the shuttle pulled into the entrance of the Animal Kingdom Lodge, and the two girls flew out of the shuttle. They boarded the elevator and waited nervously for it to come. The doors slid open and Penelope rushed on. She had bumped right into Percy. They looked at each other for a long time. Hermione waited nervously, wondering if she should join them. She didn't have enough time to ponder, for the doors slid shut right away.

Percy's look of deep sadness had changed to anger as he looked at Penny. His eyes looked mean and his heart beat fast with fury.

"Percy, I'm so glad I found you," Penny said, breaking the silence of the elevator. Percy didn't say anything. "What's that for?" She pointed to a suitcase, standing by Percy's leg.

"I'm-I'm leaving," Percy said. "Much work to catch up with back at the office." He pushed the Lobby button again. The elevator kept moving up to Penny's floor. Finally, it stopped and the doors opened. Penny didn't move.

"Well, you're getting off," Percy said.

"No Percy. We have to talk. You don't understand-"

"What's there to understand! I saw you and Oliver! I know that you were right and I was wrong to treat you that way! I totally understand if you'd rather be with that pretty-boy!"

"No, Percy. Listen to me!"

"No, _you_ listen to me! I don't care anymore! I was a fool to think you'd love someone like me! All along, it was just to get closer to Oliver!" Percy began saying things he knew wasn't true, but his anger made him go crazy.

"It's not like that at all! Percy please listen!"

"No! All my life, I've felt like no one loved me. I had too many siblings to compete with. Two older brothers, twins, the youngest son and the only daughter…I was stuck in the middle. My mother could only love so much…Then I met you," Percy's voice began to crack and his eyes filled with tears. "We were so much alike…we were young and stupid…all along it was just to get to Oliver, the big man on campus, the quintessential All-star student!"

"Percy, you know better than that! I love you, I really do!" Penny began.

"Well you have a fine way of showing it!" Percy said. He trudged off the elevator, for it already reached the Lobby again. Hermione stood up from a nearby chair. She ran to Penny, who had collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

"Penny! Oh no! What happened?" Hermione said, crouching by her friend.

"He wouldn't listen! He wouldn't understand! He hates me, Hermione! He hates me!" With that said, both the girls began to cry.

"Don't say that," Hermione said, wiping her tears. "We'll make him understand! We have to!" Hermione helped Penelope up and together they went to fetch Percy. Hermione didn't care if there were Muggles around. If she got in trouble she would just have to deal with it. The only way they could make Percy listen was to get to him first. She pulled out her wand and stunned Percy.

"_Stupefy!" _Hermione shouted, and Percy froze and fell backward. Penelope, very shocked at Hermione's sudden outburst ran to her beloved boyfriends.

"Miss Granger!" someone said from behind. Hermione whipped around and saw Remus Lupin standing behind her with a very shocked look. Next to him was a large black shaggy dog.


	19. Lupin's Arrival and Day Two Ends…

****

Chapter 19: Lupin's Arrival and Day Two Ends…

"Professor-L-L-Lupin!" Hermione said in complete shock. Professor Lupin was thinking fast, for many Muggles as well as wizards in disguise had stopped to see what was going on.

"Miss Granger, how many times must I tell you that you don't stun him until after Miss Clearwater's line!" Lupin said quickly. "Please study your script more carefully!" 

"Um-um-um-sorry Professor Lupin, oh wonderful Drama coach of mine," Hermione said quickly.

"Now please get Mr. uh-"

"Percy," Penelope chimed in.

"Percy to the medic's room. Sorry folks, please go back to your activities! Just rehearsing here," Lupin said to the crowd who had begun to gather. He laughed nervously. Many of the Muggles chuckled and went back to their activities. He went over to Hermione.

"What was that all about! You know better than that," Lupin hissed in her ear.

"Sorry sir," Hermione said, greatly ashamed of her stupidity.

"You got him good though," Lupin added with a small chuckle. "Come Snuffles!" Sirius walked over by Sirius's side.

"Hullo Sir- Snuffles!" Hermione said, scratching him behind the ears. Penny and Lupin carried Percy into the elevator and Hermione and Snuffles followed.

"So what possessed you to stun poor Percy?" Lupin asked Hermione. "Did that Moody teach you that?"

"Well I didn't want him to get away, and that was the first spell that came to mind," Hermione said. The elevator stopped and opened onto the Third floor. They carried Percy into Lupin and Sirius's room and dropped him on the bed.

"I better get him un-stunned," Lupin said, pulling his wand out of his bag.

"No wait!" Penelope said. She got out her own wand, muttered a spell and a line of rope came out. She tied Percy to a chair. "Okay, ready." Lupin swished and flicked and un-stunned Percy.

"What was that all about?!?" Percy asked in fury. "I cannot miss my flight! Let me go!"

"What exactly do you need him for?" Lupin asked. Hermione explained the story to Lupin while Snuffles listened patiently. He couldn't transform with Percy and Penelope in the room.

"…and Percy totally misconstrued the situation when he saw Penny and Oliver. We couldn't let him leave without knowing the truth."

"I still don't believe you," Percy said bitterly. Penny burst into tears all over again.

"Well I believe this is a matter to be settled between Miss Clearwater and Mr. Weasley," Lupin finally said. "I hope you do make amends and make the right choices. I'll leave you two alone. I have matters to see to myself. And if anyone asks, I _am_ blind." He put on a pair of dark black sunglasses and secured a leash on Snuffles. He left the room and Hermione followed, leaving Penny and Percy to solve their own problem.

"Why do you need to pretend to be blind?" Hermione asked as they rode the elevator down to the lobby again.

"So I can let Snuffles into the parks," he replied. "Otherwise I'd have to put him in a kennel." The doors opened and a Ministry officer was there to greet them.

"Miss Granger, underage witch, you have broken Law 1276 of performing a stunning spell while under age as well as in front of Muggles. Memories have been modified already and you are so far only given a warning," he said, writing out some sort of ticket.

"Letting me off that easy?" Hermione asked in complete surprise. Lupin and the officer were shocked at this remark. "I certainly expected a worse punishment."

"Well just be happy that your not fined or set for Azkaban," the officer said, handing Hermione the warning ticket. Hermione shuddered at the thought. "It's the Convention anyway, so underage magic is found to be a bit more excusable. Well, have a good day and try to keep out of trouble." The officer said his good-byes and stepped onto the vacant elevator. The doors shut and he disapparated as it ascending up the elevator shaft. The Muggle at the camera room stared at the screen in amazement, scratched his head, and decided he needed more coffee. Hermione, Lupin, and Snuffles boarded the shuttle back to EPCOT.

"Oh Harry will be so surprised!" Hermione said as she chatted with Lupin on the way. Snuffles sat obediently in the aisle. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, once Snuffles got Harry's note, he had to visit. I felt it was out of the question, but once McGonagal called me up about the Hogwarts trip and the convention, we decided to come."

"Why'd she call you?" Hermione asked. She realized what a stupid question it was and brightened up at once. "Oh, you're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year!"

"Yes, and hopefully until I retire," Lupin said, smiling. The shuttle finally reached the EPCOT parking lot and Remus Lupin, Hermione, and Snuffles got off. The driver was very kind and offered Lupin a Braille park guide.

"Err, thanks," Lupin said. They walked all the way past the gates, through Future World and to the World Showcase. Once they had reached Morocco, they turned left into the line for the Friendship boats.

"This is how we get to the convention. I don't know how though," Hermione said. They found Tomás just as he was about to set sail. He explained the process again and they soon found themselves inside the Mayan Temple of the Mexican Showcase.

"Oh look there's Harry!" Hermione said. He was still in the Quidditch exhibit with Ron, Neville and Oliver.

"Who's that with Hermione?" Harry asked Ron as she and Lupin and Sirius trotted over to them. Ron shrugged his shoulders and they met up with them.

"Hi Harry! You won't believe who I met up with at the hotel!" Hermione squealed. Lupin lifted his glasses and Sirius sat up. Harry nearly fell over with happiness at the sight of his favorite teacher and 'dogfather.'

"Professor Lupin!" Harry cried in glee. He knelt done next to Snuffles and hugged him as if he were his long lost pet. "Sirius!" Hermione kicked him.

"What's serious?" Neville asked in confusion. Oliver wore the same confused look.

"err…are you serious that you've brought Snuffles along!?" Harry said quickly.

"Of course, Harry. Seeing that he's my seeing-eye-dog," Lupin said.

"Professor, how did you get blind?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, fighting a Kappa that got into my Koi pond," he lied.

"Isn't it permanent?" Ron asked with great concern.

"I don't think so, but I know I'll be able to see again by next school term," Lupin replied. The others were so excited to hear he would be teaching again. Oliver explained that he would be a Hogwarts Teacher as well.

"We could be room mates!" Oliver said.

"Oh, I think you'd be better off rooming with the other Gryffindors," he said, hoping he wouldn't have to room with the 'Quidditch guy.'

Harry was filled with so much joy. He had his friends and family at the happiest place on earth. Who wouldn't be happy for him? He felt like he was in a dream, having nothing to worry about, just what Dumbledore wanted. With the convention, Walt Disney World, and the news that Lupin would be teaching again, they all forgot about their curiosity of the welfare of Dumbledore. What happened to him? While the students were enjoying the gift, Dumbledore was withering away, alone in his office far away at Hogwarts Castle. What was to become of him? Find out in the next chapter as the author takes you into the past. Anyway, the others are still at EPCOT…

The group (In case you forgot: The Grangers (plus Hermione), The Weasleys (plus the twins, Mrs. Weasley found them trying to set off Filibuster Fireworks in the Rio de Tiempo), the Longbottoms, Harry, Oliver, Lupin, and Snuffles) left the convention with much more parcels and packages than the previous day. Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, and Grammy Longbottom were showing off their purchases as they walked out of the Mayan Temple. Ginny clutched her bag very close to her and wouldn't show anyone its contents. Hermione had bought a weightless book bag from the Poppins Industries table. Neville had bought a Toad Paradise carrier for Trevor and a highly advanced Remembrall that verbally tells the user what he's forgotten. It immediately started chattering, saying he had left his moneybag at the convention. Luckily, there was no money in it anyway. Mr. Weasley had bought a book called _Muggles Who Notice_ by Blenheim Stalk, Muggle expert and author of a myriad of books. He even had gotten it signed. Oliver was weighed down with all sorts of Quidditch things and Flying books he planned to use for the next school year. Though tempted to buy everything, Harry and Ron had managed to find some bargains from the Quidditch Exhibit. They had all sorts of things: collectors books, figures (though none were of Krum), trading cards, posters, and even a Quidditch Board game. Tomás opened up more transportals connected to their rooms, and they sent their purchases off so they can enjoy the rest of the park.

They all got Fastpasses for Test Track and headed back to visit the rest of World Showcase. As they passed Mexico they noticed the Tapestry of Nations parade march by. The beautiful giant puppets danced to the beat of the music. They reached a new land where the Norse architecture made it seem that they had jumped to a different continent. Harry read in his guide about a ride in what they learned was Norway: The Maelstrom.

"Now what's it all about?" Neville asked.

"It's another boat ride through the forests of Norway," Harry explained. "Afterwards, there's a movie about Norway."

They got into the line and finally reached the loading area, where they loaded the large wooden dragon-headed Viking Boats.

"Did you catch the hidden Mickey in that mural?" a cast member asked Ginny.

****

SPOILER OF MAELSTROM! If you have not ridden Maelstrom before, please do yourself a favor and scroll down to "That was great!"

"Where?" Ginny asked, looking at the mural. "Oh I see! Is it on that Viking in the boat! Oh look Hermione he has Mickey Ears!" The boat sailed away into an old Viking village. Soon the were trapped in a deep dense Norwegian Forest. A three-headed troll popped out of the brush. Everyone in the boat jumped in surprise, then later laughed at the troll.

"Ha-ha-ha! That's a troll?!?" Hermione laughed.

"You're not welcome here!" The troll cursed. "Go back! Back! Back Over the waterfall!" The girls squealed as the boat moved backwards. They looked behind to see an opening out into EPCOT and a waterfall. Everyone started to panic until the boat made a turn into a rocky passage where it plunged safely into a stormy ocean, where they viewed the modern Norwegian Ocean Liners and Oil Refiners.

****

Scroll here:

"That was great!" Ron said, laughing. They exited in a recreation of a Norwegian Harbor town where they entered the theatre. Deciding not to stay to watch, the group left to visit the other countries: China, Germany, and Italy.

China was only a short visit, for they stopped briefly to watch the Chinese Dancers and acrobats and browse through the store of priceless Chinese vases and other products. They took a few more photographs in front of the stunning Beijing Temple of Heaven: a circular colorful building resembling a fat tower. The next stop was Germany, which was a very accurate recreation of a small Bavarian Village. The wood framework designs on the buildings reminded one of seven Dwarfs' cottage. They found that Snow White had stopped by for autographs and pictures. The twins and Oliver stood in line for a picture with the girl whose skin was as white as snow, hair black as ebony, and lips red as the rose while everyone else browsed through the many shops and pubs. The next country was wonderful Italy, where Pinocchio was found signing autographs. The building in Italy was a reproduction of Doge's Palace of Venice. It had high arches, columns, and designs displayed the Venetian architecture of Italy. They revisited American Adventure, which was a very large colonial style building using forced perspective. Though the oversized doors and windows made it _look_ like three stories, the building actually looked five stories high.

Soon it was time to Fastpass back to Test Track where everyone had a jolly good time.

"You're back!" Carrie Jean Greenberg said to Harry as she saw them exit.

"Hello Carrie!" Ron said to Carrie who waved back. They exited through the car exhibit again. After Test Track, they passes by the construction zone of Mission: Space, and the entered the dome like building of Wonders of Life, first taking a picture in front of the large DNA model. Inside Wonders of Life, they rode BodyWars, an exciting simulator ride that shrunk the riders in a futuristic vehicle and went through the human body to retrieve a splinter. After that they explored the pavilion, which had many activities, like the Cranium Command show, which went inside the head of a teenage boy. Harry saw the Dursley's, but neglected to say hello since they wouldn't reply anyway.

It was dark out when they exited Wonders of Life, and headed into the large silver building of the Universe of Energy: Ellen's Energy Adventure! The show had just started and they entered a darkened theater where a movie screen was playing a clip of comedienne Ellen Degeneres. She was done her speech when she began to talk to the audience.

"And to you people who just walked in, you're late!" she said as a million Ellens began to pop out. "Late! Late! Late! Late!"

"We're sorry!" Mrs. Weasley called out. The movie ended and the adventure begun as the doors opened to reveal rows and rows of seats.

"Is this the dinosaur ride?" Ron asked Hermione. She nodded as they took their seats. Another movie played with Bill Nye the Science Guy bringing the audience back in time into a jungle. He explained about Energy and all that and finally, the doors opened and the adventure begun. The rows of seats were actually ride vehicles and they started to move into the Dinosaurs' environment. It was a spectacular sight to see. Huge long necked dinosaurs were munching on leaves as they sat lazily in the water. The audience traveled through a rockier area of the Dinoland and found a T-rex battling a helpless Stegosaurus.

Soon, the journey through Dinoland ended, and the audience was back in the theater where they learned more about energy and watched Ellen ace her way through a game of Jeopardy, a quiz show.

"That was great!" Ron said, remembering the dinosaurs. "I didn't get all that energy stuff though…"

"It's how Muggles get along without magic!" Hermione said. "I thought you'd find out more interesting."

"That was so interesting!" Mr. Weasley said, remembering all that he learned. The other adults agreed. "So that's how they get along without magic…"

Another fun-filled day was over, and the group headed towards the exit where they boarded the shuttle.

"This place isn't too bad," Lupin said. "Have a good time Snuffles?" Sirius barked in agreement and the shuttle headed off. Although tired, everyone kept talking about that day's adventure. They had visited 11 countries all in one day and they had seen how things work and how the Muggle world had survived. It was interesting for everyone and they all had a good time. Finally the shuttle dropped them off and the weary guests trudged upstairs to their rooms. Harry went to sleepover at the Weasley's again and he found Hedwig and Pigwidgeon had made a mess on the balcony. Plants were knocked over and the railing was broken.

"How could they do all that?" Ron asked as he and Mr. Weasley picked up the broken wood pieces and put them back together.

"I have a bad feeling it wasn't them," Harry said, holding Hedwig on his arm. He looked out onto the Savannah plain and noticed what Dudley had seen before. A gazelle that looked like it was dictating orders to the other animals. It turned its head and saw Harry. Harry looked at it, blinked his eyes, and it was gone.

__

As always, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS!!!! For some reason though, the newest reviews aren't showing up on the reviews list…any way thank you new readers for reading my story and reviewing it! Your comments are much appreciated and I'm glad to know you all enjoy this story.

School will be starting again, for the Snow Days are over. You all know what that means. I will TRY to update HG2WDW on the weekends. Well Thanx for reading! Have a Magical Day!


	20. The Truth Unfolds

****

Chapter 20: The Truth Unfolds

Penny lay quietly on the bed, deep in thought. Percy, meanwhile, was still tied to the chair and was contemplating on a plan to get to his wand- Penny had taken it and set it down far away, on top of the television.

__

Why am I here? Penny thought to herself. _Why am I pleading for him like a sick puppy? If he won't believe me, he probably doesn't want to. Why do I even bother? I always hated how we had to have schedules. I always hated how everything had to be organized. I always hated that our every date was planned and not spontaneous. I always hated those d*mn lectures on Cauldron bottoms and International Cooperations. Why had stayed with him? Percy, what spell do you have on me!?_

"Actual retail price: $19,027, Cornelia, you are our winner!" Bob Barker announced as a jolly little old woman ran onto the stage. Penny suddenly jerked up from lying down and saw Percy standing by the television with the chair still attached to him. He had tried to knock his wand off with his nose and accidentally turned on the television.

"Now what's this?" Percy suddenly asked, setting himself down. He stared at the television. "Are there miniature people in there?" Penny laughed to herself.

__

Yes, that's why I've stayed with him. His determination to succeed past his obstacles, his silly sense of humor…his fascination with Muggle objects…just like his father…His red hair, blue eyes…Oh Percy, why won't you believe me?

"It's called a television set," Penny explained, sitting at the foot of the bed, next to Percy. "Muggles send motion pictures through electronic transmissions."

"Is this entertainment?"

"Yes. This is a game show." IT was just like old times, as if they hadn't got into a fight.

"Kind of silly," Percy said, watching Cornelia play an odd sort of game by punching her fist through a wall labeled "Punch-a-bunch." Penny picked up the remote control and changed the channel.

"Rex, I can't live without you!" a woman said to a man who was heading out the door.

"Forget about me Dinah," Rex said angrily as he pulled a fedora on his head. "You have Dex to live with now."

"Oh Rex! You don't understand! Please listen to me!"

"No _you_ listen! I don't care anymore! I was a fool to think you'd love someone like me! All along, it was just to get closer to Dexter!" Rex said, spit flying everywhere. Percy found this conversation to be strangely familiar.

"What is this show?" Percy asked. (Dinah: "No, you don't understand!").

"It's called a Soap Opera," Penny replied. ("It's not like that at all! Rex please listen!")

"Soap Opera? You mean soap will be singing?" (Rex: "No! All my life, I've felt like no one loved me!")

"No silly, it's…well…?" (Dinah: "I love you Rex!")

"Do ya mean it?" Rex asked, taking his fedora off.

"Yes, Rex! Dex was just being a good friend! I only love you!"

"Dinah!"

"Rex!"

"Dinah!"

"Rex!" The couple kissed and the scene cut to a young woman and a man in a white coat talking in some sort of waiting room.

"Your boyfriend is a match. We need you to sign his organ donor papers," the man said.

"Why me?" the girl asked.

"He has no other living relatives or guardians. You were the next to ask for consent."

"But…all right…"

"Thank you…when can you have it delivered?"

"The day after tomorrow…he's playing for an old church wedding tomorrow. They strictly requested pipe organ music."

"Oh brother," Percy said as Penny turned off the television.

"Percy, I've been thinking," Penny said. "If you feel that it's over, than it's over. But, I'm not letting you go until you believe me when I say I am not in love with Oliver!"

"Do you really mean it?" Penny nodded, looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes, Percy!"

"Penny, I've been such a fool!" Percy finally cried out. "I can't believe I tried to get rid of you. My head was spinning to fast and when you were hugging Oliver, the scene was etched in my mind! Penny, I'm sorry!" (Where's that sappy "Oh they're back together" music when you need it?) The two finally made up and gotten through their first major fight. The journey was on a long and rocky road, but they got through it. Penny untied Percy and he got up and hugged his girlfriend. After a few more minutes of making up, Percy grabbed his suitcase again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave you."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Like I said, back to the Ministry. Mr. Cornwallis had sent me an owl about a peace conference and alliance with the giants. I wish I could stay with you, but I must be there for the good of all wizards."

"Can't I come with you?" she asked as they walked out of Lupin's room hand in hand.

"No, I'm afraid that no one is allowed to know their whereabouts just yet," Percy said. They went into the elevator and Penny pushed the Lobby button.

"But how will you get there? You must've missed your flight! Oh I'm sorry Percy!"  
"It's all right Penny. I'm glad we got our problem resolved. I'll miss you," Percy said. He then kissed Penny goodbye on the elevator. "Don't fall in love with Oliver while I'm gone," he joked. Then with a poof he was gone, disapparated back to London.

***

At dinner that night, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, and Sirius were all eating together in Lupin's room. They had ordered room service and were having a wonderful time. They all were in deep discussion of their holiday so far. They all talked at once about the Convention and the Magic Kingdom and about their curiosity of Dumbledore and all that. Ron had even brought all the pictures with him to show to Lupin and Sirius.

"Don't worry about Dumbledore," Lupin said. "I was at Hogwarts when Hedwig brought your note, Harry."

""So that was you who had written to me," Harry said. "So what about Dumbledore?"

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you," Lupin said. "Just don't worry about him. He's a great wizard, you all know that." Ron decided to change the subject.

"This is us in front of the castle," Ron said, showing the photograph of Cinderella's Castle.

"Wow! I'm sorry we missed going there," Sirius said.

"And here we are on Splash Mountain," Ron said.

"How come it's not moving?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, Muggle photo…but it was great!! There was this big drop in the end! I loved it!"

"You were screaming for you r Mum all the way down!" Hermione said. Everyone laughed.

"This is us in EPCOT," Harry said. "That's when we found Percy's camera."

"Oh look, there's a deer in the picture. See there's its hoof and it's tail," Hermione said, pointing to the one of Ron and Neville in front of the woods behind the United Kingdom Showcase. The picture showed Ron and Neville smiling and in the very far side, almost cut off entirely, you could see some sort of back end of an animal.

"Oh well, the picture turned out good…" Ron said. They continued to talk for the rest of the dinner hour about how McGonagal had lost the school letters and how Dudley was a wizard. Soon, dinner hour was over and Lupin and Snuffles escorted Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the room.

"Good night Lupin, Snuffles," they said as Snuffles led Lupin back to the elevator.

*** 

Harry was tossing and turning in his bed that night. For some reason, he felt something about that gazelle was not right. The dream started the same as before, but Harry forced his body to remain asleep, even with the horrible things he saw…

"Ahh, Fawkes…this is too much work. I seemed to have run low on my lemon drops stock," Dumbledore said, getting up. "I'll just be down in the kitchen. Don't wait up." Fawkes cooed as Dumbledore got up. He left his office and went down the spiral staircase. The gargoyle leapt to the side and Dumbledore headed for the kitchens. Although he could've just conjured a sandwich out of thin air, Albus felt it would be nice to visit the house-elves. On the way to the portrait hall, Dumbledore noticed the great oak front doors had been left ajar. The warm summer night breeze squeezed through with the soft moonlight of the coming full moon.

"Now who opened that?" Dumbledore muttered to himself as he shut the door.

"_I_ did," a gruff voice said from behind a suit of armor. The owner of the voice stepped out and had his wand, as though he was ready to duel.

"You are no longer a school governor, Lucius," Dumbledore said. "What business do you have here." Other wizards, their faces hidden by their dark, drooping hoods, began to step out from behind other things like tapestries and statues and from behind closed doors.

"What's going on?" Dumbledore said alarmed. They all raised their wands and one cried out "_Crucio_!" Others performed other hexes until Albus Dumbledore, great wizard, feared by Voldemort, was brought down to his knees in excruciating pain. The wizards, satisfied with their curses, stepped aside as Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. By his side stood a tiny little gazelle. It was very ugly and its snout seemed squished in and his nostrils were like slits.

Dumbledore looked at Malfoy with terrified eyes and was absolutely anxious of what was to come. Lucius raised his wand and said in a serious, angered, yet triumphant voice, "_Avada Kedavra!_" 

__

NOOOOOOO! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! Harry cried, but no one seemed to hear him, let alone see him. Harry woke up with a start. He's had dreams before where they were so real that they were actual events. Harry hoped, and prayed that this wasn't real. He fell back asleep…

"_Parela Maldición! _" Dumbledore shouted, swiftly getting up to his feet and pulling out his wand. A yellow string of light shot out of Dumbledore's wand and met the sickly green stream from Lucius's wand. When the two spells met, they had exploded upon impact. 

"Give up old man!" Lucius said. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_ Parela Maldición!" _Dumbledore shouted. This time, the yellow stream of light had reached the sickly green light first. "Your curse is weak Lucius! Give up now!"

"Never!" Lucius said. He motioned for the Death Eaters to continue their attacks.

"_Crucio_!"

"_Crucio!"_

"CRUCIO!" Dumbledore felt the pain shoot through his veins and all over his poor old body. 

__

Stop with that Cruciatus curse! Kill him! The tiny gazelle yelped. Well that was what Dumbledore heard inside his head, for the gazelle just seemed to be yelping.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Malfoy said. Harry wanted to stop him. He lurched forward and tried to knock over Lucius Malfoy himself, but with no success.

Dumbledore could feel death come nearer. Death had poor Albus in its grasp, but he felt it suddenly diminish as someone had counter attacked the most horrible of all curses.

"_Dispersimente!_" the wizard shouted, causing most of the dark wizards to fly backwards far from Dumbledore. The stronger ones were still trying to harm poor Dumbledore, but the other wizard had managed to shield him.

__

Kill him! Get rid of him! Do anything, but kill Dumbledore! The tiny little gazelle yelped.

"Out of the way you despicable man!" Lucius cried out. Before Lucius could curse him, many of the other teachers had finally emerged, startled to see such a display. They all armed themselves and prepared themselves to fight. Harry turned around as heard someone running through from the upper floors. Professor Trelawney came sprinting down the corridor crying out:

"Hurry! Professor Dumbledore's about to be killed! The Death Eaters are coming!" She was a tad too late. The other professors raised their wands and began to curse and charm and transfigure, whatever they could do, to clear away the Death Eaters.

Professor McGonagal pointed her wand to a very tall Death Eater. "_Ferra Vearto!" _she said to the Death Eater, who was immediately transformed into a water goblet. "Serveus, hurry and fetch Madam Pomfrey! And get all of your blasted truth potions!" Snape quickly got away, dodging sparks and waves of magic.

Finally, the action disappeared as quickly as it had came. The teachers had managed to tie up a few Death Eaters and Professor McGonagal had a long line of objects in front of her: goblets, a trunk, books, chairs, pincushions, a slew of turtles and sloths. She also managed to transfigure some of the Death Eaters' cloaks into cages, trapping the Death Eater inside. They ganged up on Lucius Malfoy and he was trapped. Madam Pomfrey had rushed to Dumbledore and attended to the poor man. Malfoy was tied up and the other dark wizards had fled from the school, flying away beneath the full moon. The tiny gazelle had gotten away as well, under the arm of a Death Eater. The first wizard had disappeared…leaving behind a trail of paw prints…

Harry ran to the open doorway to see where the first wizard had fled to, but could not see anything. He turned back to and saw poor Professor Dumbledore, lying on the ground in agony and pain, resting his head in Madam Pomfrey's lap. She was crying and muttering, "Oh he's dying! He's dying!" Harry couldn't stand seeing and hearing this and he found himself again in the hotel room. His scar was screaming of pain. Harry had only felt such horrific pain when You-know-who himself was staring him in the face. Harry winched as the pain began to increase in his head. He held his forehead in agony. Ron arose from the bunk below him.

"Harry?" Ron whimpered, sounding very scared. "Are you all right up there? You were twitching and mumbling!"

"It's my scar! It hasn't felt this bad since…Arrrghhhh…"

"I better get Mum!" Ron said, opening the door.

"No, I'm all right…she'll just make the situation worse…arrgghhh…see if you could get Sirius…"

"Now?"

"Please!" Ron ran in complete fright, worried with fear about Harry. Ron carefully crept through the room, stepping over Fred, George, Lee, and Oliver. He muffled his mouth when he stepped in the sickly cold goop leftover from an empty can of shaving cream. He quickly glanced around and saw that Oliver was covered in the white fluffy cream. He let out a chuckle and then quickly remembered his mission. He crept through the hallway and was about to turn back to ask Harry the room number of Sirius and Lupin when he bumped into Hermione.

"Ron, something's not right! You won't' believe the horrible nightmare I had!" Hermione sounded scared too. "Where's Harry?"

"He's in our room. The room on the left…I have to find Siri-Snuffles," Ron quickly said.

"He's on the third floor, room-"

"What's going on out here?" Fred asked as his head peeked out of the doorway. "Oh, a little midnight meeting! Wittle Ronniekins is meeting his widdle girlfriend!"

"Oh, he's grown up so fast!" George added in a falsetto as he emerged.

"No, it's not what it looks like!" Ron mumbled. "This is more important!" He shooed them back into the room as Hermione mouthed what looked like "I'll go get Sirius."

"We woke up because Oliver started mumbling," Fred said as George tried to stifle his laugh. "We think he may have discovered the shaving cream in his sleep."

"That's nice," Ron said as he headed back to his room. "Harry, you sure you're alright? Hermione is getting Sirius…"

"It keeps getting worse!" Harry said, his hands clenched into fists and resting on his head.

__

Ha Hah! It's working! The creepy voice said once again. Harry and Ron looked at each other and strained their ears once more. _It's working!_

"Oh go away!" Ron screamed, clutching his ears tight, but the voice only cackled louder, for it was as if the speaker was trapped in their heads.

__

The Weasley can't take it!

"Stop it!" Ron yelled. Then his head began to ache as the cackling grew louder. His head hurt so much that he banged it on the window. The cackling was even louder here. "STOP IT!" Ron yelled, with his eyes shut tight and his hands on his ears. If he kept his eyes open, he would've seen the gazelle changing in the night. It seemed to grow taller, but its hooves were replaced with hands and feet and it's fur coat changed into a dark, heavy cloak.

Snuffles had came charging in with Lupin and Hermione close behind. The other Weasley's began to wake up and see what the commotion was. Oliver woke up, aggravated, and he yelled at the twins. The other Weasley's went back to sleep, laughing away, though Ginny knew something was wrong. Harry and Ron's door was still slightly opened and she could here an older man's voice. She peeked through the crack and now saw two men, one getting up from the floor. Ginny's eyes grew big and she was too scared to speak.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Sirius asked at once, holding Harry in front of him, grasping his shoulders. Meanwhile, a cloaked figure skulked by the window.

"My scar! It hurts! And something's wrong with Ron!" Harry said. Ron was still by the window, though he sat down, curled up in a corner with his hands on his ears.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Ron was muttering. Ginny couldn't stand seeing he brother like this. She thought the two men were hurting him. She let the door swing open. At the exact same moment, Sirius had seen the cloaked figure in the corner of his eye. He immediately transformed right in front of Ginny, not knowing her presence. He moved like a quick brown fox, not like a lazy dog, right through the window, shattering the glass. Sirius and the cloaked figure fell from the balcony into the Savannah plain while the others watched in horror from the window. Ginny, was holding onto Ron and the pain seemed to die away. Harry no longer felt pain, but anger that his best friend had to share it.

The cloaked figure had gotten away, and Snuffles had found a large burlap sack. Meanwhile, Hermione began talking very fast, trying to explain everything to a very scared Ginny. Lupin used a levitation charm to bring Snuffles back in the room. Ginny, though happy for an explanation, was still very frightened towards the black shaggy dog. She stayed from him and didn't let go of Ron.

"Was that, Voldemort?" Harry asked without thinking. Ginny fainted.

"I don't know, but there's a very good chance it was," Lupin said. By now Snuffles had transformed back to Sirius. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Harry? Ron?" Mrs. Weasley cried. "Are you all right? What's going on in there?"

"Nothing," Ron called out.

"Watching a scary movie on TV," Harry quickly added. He then turned it on. Luckily, a monster movie was playing. Dr. Frankenstein was laughing maniacally and a bolt of lighting lit up across the screen.

"I thought I heard glass breaking?"

"Oh that was the movie," Hermione said. She took out her wand and whispered, "_Oculus Repairo," _and the shattered glass went back in place, leaving the window looking as good as new.

"Hermione, when'd you get here?" A very cross Mrs. Weasley asked. "Staying with the boys you are?"

"Oh, Ginny's here too!" Ron added, waking Ginny up. "We were…er…none of us could sleep…and we watched movies on the TP."

"The what? Why can't I come in?" Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously. Lupin and Sirius, quickly disapparated in case Mrs. Weasley broke down the door. Hermione went to open it. She muttered a few spells and out popped a bowl of popcorn, sleeping bags, and a mess. Ginny was awake now and felt very disoriented.

"Well you best be getting to sleep," Mrs. Weasley said when she discovered that Ron had told the "truth." The television screen showed Frankenstein. Mrs. Weasley laughed, "Looks like your Uncle Elvin…"

It's getting late you know…get some rest. We're going to the MGM Studios tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said leaving. She closed the door behind her and walked across the suite back to the other bedroom.

"That was a close one," Ron said, falling back on his bed.

"I had the weirdest nightmare…" Ginny said, greatly worried. "I don't remember coming here to watch movies though…"

"Heh…" Ron laughed nervously. "Yeah you did when you said you couldn't sleep. Well, we better all go back to bed." Ginny left the room to go back to her cot in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. Once they were sure she was gone, Hermione began talking again. Apparently, she and Harry shared the same dream. They were both very worried about Dumbledore and about that Dark Wizard.

"I don't think I want to go back to sleep," Harry said, looking out the window.

"I don't think I want to stay awake," Ron said, also looking out the window. "That horrible voice!"

"What voice?" Harry explained about the voice he had heard the first time he had arrived, the first night at the Animal Kingdom Lodge, in the woods at EPCOT, and just now.

"It's a dark wizard Harry," Hermione concluded. "And I bet you that it has to be Voldemort. Who else would want you dead, as well as anyone you know?" Ron shuddered at the thought.

"But how could we both hear it?" Ron asked. "Even Neville heard it."

"It's Dark Magic," Hermione said. "I read about it in our textbook. When an evil plot is set for any witch or wizard, many of them find somehow find out about it. It's the Dark Wizard's way of taunting his victim. In this case, he must've used telepathy or something."

"But how come we're not hearing it all the time?" Harry asked.

"Only when they're near or are getting closer to cursing you…" Harry suddenly remembered something and grabbed the photographs, Ron had taken that day. He looked at the one of Neville and Ron. The one with the deer.

"We heard the voice after we took this picture!" Harry said.

"Maybe the deer is being used by the Imperious Curse and is mentally-telepathying for You-Know-Who!" Ron said.

"Maybe," Hermione said. "I don't know, I'm too tired to think. Good night you two."

"Hermione, you can't leave us!" Ron said. "Sleep over! See, you even set up a sleeping bag!"

"Are you scared Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No! It's just that…oh you'd be scared too if you could hear voices in your head, trying to hurt you!"

"Oh all right then," she said, unzipping the sleeping bag. "Oh, what's that?" She pointed to the sack Sirius had brought in.

"I dunno," Harry said, noticing it too. He picked it up and pulled the drawstring. Inside were thousands of parchment envelopes bearing the school seal.

"The school letters!" Hermione gasped.

__

Phew! That took a lot of editing. Parts of this used to be parts of the last chapter. I hope Dumbledore's 'Death' wasn't worse then what you all were expecting. It's hard to write exciting things! I also added a few things and started to solve a few mysteries: Harry's Night Owl letter, the movement in the trees at EPCOT, the missing letters, the mysterious voice…more shall unfold upon the next chapter…as always thank you so much for reading and supporting my story! I'm very thankful for your reviews and comments and please keep reading! ºoº


	21. A Hint of the Future

__

A/N: This too was also part of the last chapter of my story, but I've decided to give you…

****

Chapter 21: A Hint of the Future

In case the reader had not realized it, but Harry Potter's dream was true and genuine. Dumbledore had been attacked and had slowly begun to drift into nothingness…

The Ministry of Magic had come and arrested Malfoy. He got life sentence in Azkaban. Through the use of Veritaserum, the strong truth potion which Snape had loads of, Malfoy spilled the beans on his orders from Voldemort. He was although strong enough to fight the potion, and had not revealed Voldemort's hideout.

Mrs. Malfoy and Draco were saddened by the loss of Lucius Malfoy, but they lived. Minerva McGonagal was a smart old woman, but Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco, had attempted murder on the headmaster of Hogwarts and her dear friend, therefore, she denied Draco's enrollment for next term and expelled him from ever returning again. He did not mind much.

Madam Pomfrey had given Dumbledore thousands of medicines and potions, including his own medicines of Dragon's blood and a few potions mixed with Fawkes's tears. Albus Dumbledore was truly a great wizard, living through those curses. He was a strong one, but was greatly weakened by the sudden attack. Madam Pomfrey was worried at the closeness to death. Hagrid had suggested the Unicorn blood, but Dumbledore denied taking it, for he knew the consequences of slaying a unicorn. Dumbledore was truly alarmed at the safety of the school. He explained what had happened to the other teachers. To make things a bit easier for the weakened wizard, Madam Pomfrey insisted on using a Penseive. They all watched the horrible attack on Dumbledore through the Penseive bowl, which was enlarged for everyone to fit inside. Afterwards, Dumbledore spoke to them. He could hardly speak and wheezed and coughed throughout his speech.

"…I am too weak to continue…the Death Eaters [wheeze] had found a way to get into [cough…hack] Hogwarts…The school is no longer safe…"

"Oh Albus! This can't be the end of Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagal cried. Cries of other teachers joined her in protest against Dumbledore's decision.

"It is the headmaster's duty to ensure the safety of the students. [cough] The Death Eaters are dangerous [wheeze]…and if they should strike again during school term……I don't know what will happen. I simply must close the school…"

* * *

Everyone had begun to live less nervously for it had been nearly a week since the attack. Dumbledore had regained a tiny bit of his strength. It was coming back a little at a time, but at an extremely slow pace. Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, and Professor Snape were working the best to their ability, making potions and medicines, anything that gave strength to a wizard. Though it would be a long time until Dumbledore would return to his original state, Poppy assured everyone that Dumbledore was not going to die!

While everyone was celebrating the summer and Dumbledore's amazing recovery, Professor McGonagal had been working hard, writing new school letters and making arrangements for Dumbledore's big plan.

"A trip to America, honestly Albus!" McGonagal said, scribbling away at Dumbledore's desk. He was lying peacefully by the window, staring at the bright blue sky. "I don't know what made you think of such an idea! That is quite some gift for them!"

"We must give them one last chance to dream…one last chance to live without knowing that the school is no longer safe…"

"But why shall I tell them about your condition? Surely they will worry about you! What's the point of giving them this last chance if you're going to tell them that you were attacked!"

"Not attacked, but ill, Minerva. I'm just ill. It is the truth, but not the whole truth. Now go and send an owl to the ministry and see if they had made all the final arrangements."

"Very well, sir."

"Oh, while you're up at the Owlery, please send this with an owl to Hagrid and Madame Maxime," he said, handing her a roll of parchment. Minerva McGonagal left the office to see to her work. What happens next, she did not know. For the sake of the readers, the author has included this information. Fawkes was napping on his perch. Meanwhile, the old Sorting Hat began to speak. A/N: Here's _The Hint of the Future…_

"Giants, headmaster, are not a priceless gem.

Whatever do you need with them?

Slytherin, the lot would be. 

Their anger and cruelty, they always set free."

"Yes, they are quite the tumultuous group, but big hearts they have inside…though they hate to admit it," Dumbledore said. "One of the most tremendous spells of the century will be needed and the giants are very good at finding large places. Not only that, but they have connections…"

"What do you mean sir

What am I to infer? 

Put me on, you ponderer, you,

So I can see what you shall do…" 

Albus took the hat off the shelf and placed it firmly on his head. Immediately the Sorting hat read the headmaster's thoughts.

"A new country is where you'll be? 

Far across the land and over the sea…" 

What for do you need a large space? 

Why are you going to the United States?"

"Not just me…but we…" Dumbledore said.

"We? Give me another clue.

Am I also to travel too?

……………

Ah, I see your plan, old fool.

You are bringing the entire school…"

__

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LOYALTY TO MY STORY!

Note to…

Chicpinay: Thank you for finally reading my story and reviewing!

Brainless Wonder: Thank you for your enthusiasm for my story! Countdown to Extinction, now called Dinosaur, and Universe of Energy: Ellen's Energy Adventure are two different rides in two different parks, Animal Kingdom and EPCOT. Bill Nye is in Ellen's Energy Adventure along with Alex Trebek, Ellen Degenerous, and Jamie Lee Curtis (I think). Yes, they'll be going to Animal Kingdom, don't worry! Thank you again!

Mouse Brat: !!!!!!!!!THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! I don't mean to gloat, but you're right. There are few stories with a plot and believable characters. I see waaaaayyyyy too much chessy romances (no offense if any of you wrote any) Dudley will be back in the sequel and I think Percy is the funniest character to write about so you'll see more of him…maybe even a spin-off…anyways, Thank you reading!!!!

GEM: Thank you for paying attention to my story and thank you for reviewing! It's nice to know there are more readers who do not review and finally do! Muchas Gracias!

Sailor Sol: OMG thank you for staying with this story and reviewing for soooo long! Reading your reviews is always a pleasure and I hope you have fun when you visit WDW!!! (More advice: Really remember and take lots of pictures of EPCOT. Why? B/c in 2006, it will be totally renovated as in…Living Seas will be gone, Wonders of Life will be gone, and Spaceship Earth (the ride inside) will be gone!…) 

****

ºoº Have a Magical Day! ºoº

__


	22. Lights, Camera, and Action!

__

Disclaimer: Just to make it clear, I own nothing but the plot and the characters of: Tomás, Mary Sue Greenburg, Carrie Jean Greenburg, Abigail Franklin, and any other American witch or wizard mentioned. Please note these characters will_ be seen again either in this story or the sequel…Sequel expected for a summer release, writes Rita Skeeter (lol)…Return online for future updates!_

****

Chapter 22: Lights, Camera, aannnnnddddd Action!

"Harry, you sure you're all right?" Hermione asked the next morning, peering up at Harry on the top bunk. He tuned over from facing the wall and face Hermione on the floor.

"Yes," Harry said full of fatigue. "I'm okay. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"You're not even scared the least bit? Of Voldemort, I mean…"

"That probably wasn't him," Harry said. "Whoever it was, Sirius had to have scared it away…"

"What's going on?" Ron said suddenly as he woke up, his red hair in a mess over his eyes. Hermione giggled at the site of him.

"Sleep well, Ron?" Hermione laughed. He quickly fixed his hair, remembering Hermione had slept over. They all got up and dragged out to the bigger room. They found Mrs. Weasley had turned the kitchenette into a kitchen and had already made them breakfast. Fred, George, and Lee had already left the room early, with plans to meet Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell for breakfast. Oliver was up as well, reading _USA Today_ and having half a grapefruit and a toast.

"Good Morning, Oliver," Hermione greeted, taking a seat at the table.

"Mornin'," Oliver said from behind the newspaper. Harry and Ron took their seats and took their share of toast, bacon, and porridge. Harry turned towards Oliver and read the headline: _English Prime Minister Notifies President Bush of Mad Criminal on the Loose._ Harry swallowed his bacon whole, which made him hack and cough and take a long drink of milk.

"Harry, you all right?" Ron said, mouth full of toast and marmalade, patting Harry's backside.

"Oliver, what does it say about that English Criminal?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that Sirius Black! They say his whereabouts are still unknown and has warned the United States," Oliver said. The three looked at each other and each knew the other's thoughts: they had to warn Lupin and Sirius. Ginny walked in and saw Harry's empty glass of milk. She brightened up and looked very happy.

"Looks like you slept well, Ginny," Hermione said. "How are you?"

"Dandy like a lion," Ginny said happily, still watching Harry.

"What?" Harry finally asked, wondering why Ginny was watching him spread butter on his toast.

"Oh nothing," Ginny said. She finally started on her breakfast. Mrs. Weasley walked in with the bed sheets.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Ginny asked, worried.

"Taking the sheets down to the laundry," Mrs. Weasley said as if it was an everyday normal thing.

"They have maids to do that," Hermione told her.

"House-elves here? Well, I'll be," She went back to the bedroom to leave the bed sheets with Ginny close behind her. "What's the matter Ginny?"

"I just…left something on my bed…." Ginny said, following her.

"Was it this bottle?" Mrs. Weasley asked, holding up a small, empty, corked vial.

"Oh, yes! Thanks Mum!" Ginny said, grabbing it and running back to the breakfast table.

"Now what was that all about?" Mrs. Weasley asked no one in particular.

***

"So, Oliver," Ron said. "What exactly are you going to do at Hogwarts? You can't just be a Quidditch coach."

"Oh, Madam Hooch retired, didn't you know? I'm your new Flying Teacher."

"Great," Harry mumbled, thinking of how nagging Oliver was during Quidditch Practice. Ginny had sat down again and continued to watch Harry, looking like she expected a change in him.

"Do I have something on my face or what?" Harry asked, a bit angrily.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, her cheeks growing beet red. She looked down at her toast.

"Hurry up, children!" Mr. Weasley said, extremely excited to start the day's adventure. "We're going to the MGM Studios today!" They all finished their breakfasts, changed into day clothes, and headed down to the shuttle stop. Hermione caught up with Ginny.

"What was up with you this morning?" Hermione asked curiously. Ginny turned bright red again.

"I knew it wouldn't work…" Ginny started to say.

"What ever do you mean?"

"At the convention yesterday, a hag was selling Love Potions by the famous Laverne de Montmorency. I know, it was stupid…"

"Oh Ginny, you know that that's illegal!"

"It was worth a shot," Ginny said quietly.

"Well? Did it work?"

"I don't know yet," Ginny said, both of them turning back to look at Harry again. "Oh well…a girl can only dream…"

"How do you know if it worked?"

"Well the hag said that once he has begun to show some type of affection it should work. It's only going to last about a half hour…I just put a few drops in his milk to see if it would work…didn't want to accidentally poison him." Suddenly, Oliver cut between the two of them. He put his arms around their shoulders and sort of leaned on them.

"Hello Ginny," Oliver said, his face flushed and his eyes sparkling.

"Oh no," Ginny said as Hermione tried to stifle her laughter.

***

"Lights! Camera!……and…ACTION!" a director ordered.

"Hooray…for…Hollywood! 

That's groovy valet movie, Hollywood!

Where any office boy or young mechanic can be a panic

Or just a good looking fan!

And any car maid can be a star maid

If she dances with or without a band!

Hooray for Hollywood!

Where you're terrific if you're even good!

Where anyone and all from Shirley Temple to Lady Zemple

Is equally understood!

Go out and try your luck

You may be Donald Duck!

Hooray for Hollywood!

(Orchestra Solo, chorus vocalizes and dance soloists perform)

Hooray for Hollywood!

Where you're terrific if you're even good!

Where anyone and all from Shirley Temple to Lady Zemple

Is equally understood!

Go out and try your luck

You may be Donald Duck!

HOORAY FOR HOLLYWOOOOOOOOODDDD!!!!!!!"

The audience clapped with great enthusiasm for the Disney-MGM Studios performers as they took their bows. The group headed down Hollywood Blvd. And gazed upon the giant Sorcerer Mickey hat, which was the icon of the 100 years of Magic Celebration. The group being: The Weasleys (minus the three eldest brothers), The Grangers, Harry and Oliver). Grammy Longbottom and Neville had left the Walt Disney World resort to visit their relatives (Grammy's sisters lived in at the Sunshine Resort Estates for Retired Wizards and Witches, and the rest of the family had chosen to visit for a reunion). They took turns taking pictures in front of the giant hat, trying to align themselves so the one being photographed looked as if he was wearing the tall blue hat, etched with stars and a crescent moon.

"They made that a little big…I mean it's big, just has the wrong proportions…" Mr. Weasley said, framing the site with his hands.

"What do you expect from Muggles?" Mrs. Weasley said, doing the same thing.

"A little closer," Ron directed Harry. "A little to the left…no, that's too far…a little more to the right…okay…stop!" Harry stopped. "Now if you can only squat a little bit, that's it…no stand a little straighter…"

"Ron, just take the picture!" Harry said. The camera flashed and the photograph dispensed out of Percy's camera.

"Oh that's great!" Hermione laughed, looking at the picture of Harry, who had been smiling while looking up above his head. The Harry in the photograph even grabbed the "hat" off his head and greeted them. They walked around the giant sorcerer's hat and found a large Chinese-architecture style building. It was Disney's replica of the famous Mann's Chinese Theatre, which housed the Great Movie Ride.

"Come children, we're going inside the theatre!" Mr. Weasley said leading the way.

"Are we to watch a movie?" Ginny asked as Harry read his guidebook. "Oliver, I don't want to hold your hand!"

"What's wrong with you?" George asked Oliver curiously.

"Your sister is so ravishingly beautiful! So perfect! Why hadn't I seen it before?"

"Ginny?! Our sister Ginny?" Fred asked in disbelief. "Who are you and what have you done with Oliver?"

"It seems like he took a blasted love pot-" Hermione started to giggle again. Fred and George looked at Oliver again and started sniggering with Hermione. "Oh wait until he comes out of it!" Ginny began to blush again.

"Love Potion?" Ron asked his sister. "For Oliver?"

"It was Hermione's idea," Ginny lied quickly, wishing not to be found out. "He hit the wrong target." Hermione stopped laughing, but Ron started laughing his head off.

"That's what I like, a happy family!" Mr. Weasley said as they entered the wonderful Chinese Theater, with a real classic Hollywood door greeter showing them in. You know, the guys that look like bellhops.

"Hermione, you tried to use a love potion on Oliver?!?" Ron finally said, his face almost purple from laughing for so long. Ginny looked at Hermione and begged her to go along with it. Hermione understood that Ginny did not want to reveal that she had tried to use a love potion on Harry in front of Mrs. Weasley, but this put Hermione in a bad position.

"So Rita Skeeter and Pansy Parkinson were right?" Fred joked. "Brewing yourself some love potions?"

"Well…I…I must've bought the wrong one…" Hermione said. "At the convention, I thought I was buying an elixir used for young men to help them become less arrogant of their Quidditch skills and more keen on helping establish a better attitude toward their truly important duty, in this case, teaching the difficult subject of flying. I wanted to test it on him before the new term started and I guess it was good, for the sales-witch had sold me the wrong bottle. I'll sue if I have to!" Everyone believed her, for it was only Hermione who would think of something that complex and they all knew that Oliver would start their flying lessons with the basic and somehow manage to end the class with a discussion on Quidditch strategies and give the class extra credit for coming to the first game. They all had been thinking something and saw Oliver slowly coming out of the power of the potion. They laughed as his face changed back to normal.

"What's so funny?" Oliver asked, completely unaware of where he was. Fred and George whispered in his ear as they wound through the line inside the lobby of the theatre. Interesting displays included actual props from the hit film Armageddon, Dorothy Gale's, portrayed by Judy Garland, red ruby slippers, and Mary Poppins's lavender Carrousel horse. Finally the group had reached the loading area and where seated in trams with long rows able to sit at least 6-7 guests. The "Hooray for Hollywood"' theme played in the background.

"Welcome to the Great Movie Ride! My name is Gus, I'll be your guide for today! Prepare to become a part of the movies as we take you through some of the greatest movies ever made! Are you ready? Here we go!" The tram began to move forward under an electrifying signage, similar to the old Cinema signs stating movies playing today.

__

I changed my mind…the next chapter will not be about the Great Movie Ride to those whom have already read this chapter. It's too hard and plus some of you might be a little bored with it. Anyway, thanx for reading and have a magical day! ºoº


	23. Animation and the Traveling Portal

****

Chapter 23: Animation and the Traveling Portal

"Hollywood! What a wonderful place!" Ginny said as they exited the Great Movie Ride. "That ride was fantastic!"

"Yeah, that one part really surprised me!" Ron said. Everyone enjoyed that ride and wished to ride again, but Mr. Weasley was so excited, he wanted to do everything else first!

"Now let me see…" Mr. Weasley said as they all gathered around him looking at their maps. "We could go west to the Animation courtyard…"

"Animation is fantastic!" Hermione said. "It's one of Muggles' greatest forms of entertainment! Professor Smithsonian even brought in an old Muggle movie camera and filmstrip to show us. I knew it wouldn't work, but would he listen to me…honestly, does anyone else read _Hogwarts, a History_ besides me?"

"Why bother when we've already got you to tell us about it," Fred said.

"That's old news," George said. "So Hermione, what _is_ Animation?"

"It's like motion pictures, only with drawings. A series of drawings are made each very much the same, but with only a tiny difference. Once each is photographed, the picture is played and you have a moving drawing."

"There's a tour in an actual animation studio," Harry read in his guide. "The Magic of Disney's Animation."

"Oh we should go there!" Hermione squealed. "It would be a wonderful learning experience!" The boys groaned, but went anyway. They truly were interested to see how it was done. The group entered the Animation Courtyard through a high concrete, blue-tiled, archway. This archway was decorated with large cutouts of Disney's famous animated characters such as Ariel and Genie and Mickey Mouse. Immediately upon entry, they found themselves in front of a theatre featuring the show, _Voyage of the Little Mermaid_. A colorful statue of Ariel, the Little Mermaid, adorned the top of the entrance to the theatre.

"Oh no, not her again," Ginny groaned when she saw the boys gaping at the statue.

"We should go in there first," George suggested.

"Oh please," Hermione said, turning right. She checked the park map. "Come on everyone, it's this way!"

"We want to see the show," Oliver said, following Fred and George, who have already joined the line. 

"You boys wait for us here until we're done!" Mrs. Weasley called. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley accompanied Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to see the Magic of Disney's Animation. First they watched a short film introducing the basics of Animation. Finally the backstage tour began, and the tour group had met up with a real live Animator. He continued to explain animation and brought them to the actual studio where many animators were hard at work.

"Right now, the Disney Animators here in the Florida Studio are working on a film called _Brother Bear_," the tour guide explained. Harry looked through the glass and down where an animator had been working hard on his desk, decorated with all kinds of things for his work. There was a desk lamp, pencils and pencils and rulers little toys of Disney characters plants and reference material, finished materials, a picture of his dog, and the most important tool: a mirror. " This is the third animated feature to be completely created in the Florida Animation Studios. Opening in 1989, the studio wouldn't create a full-length animated feature for several years. In 1994, _Mulan _began production and the feature was completely animated in these studios. _Lilo and Stitch_ followed in the new millenium._ Brother Bear_, also known as, _Bears,_ will be about a Native American boy who gets transformed into a bear."

"Transfiguration!" Hermione said, excited to hear that a movie was going to be made about transfiguration. "When will it be released?"

"Oh, not for another year. The latest rumors say next summer," said the tour guide. The tour ended in an Animation Gallery were some of Disney Animation's awards, celluloids, drawings and sculptures and other materials from creating an Animated Feature were displayed.

"Look, this one's from a movie called _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_," Hermione said, reading a text box under a framed cell of Snow White sitting on the tiny beds of the Seven Dwarfs. All seven of them were peering over the foots of the beds.

"Those are funny looking dwarfs," Ginny said, enjoying the comical looking characters. "Look at their noses!"

"The movie premiered in 1937!" Mr. Weasley said in disbelief. "Animation has been around for that long and we've never even heard of it!"

"Oh look, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, laughing so much. "It's a witch! Look at her nose!" Mr. Weasley looked where Mrs. Weasley was and saw the picture of the wicked witch from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. 

"That's a witch?!" Mr. Weasley said, laughing too. "Haa-haa-haa-haa-haa! A witch!"

"Mum, please!" Ginny said, her cheeks growing red as the other guests started to stare at them.

"And look here! They say that's Merlin!" Mr. Weasley said, pointing at a sculpture of Merlin from the feature _The Sword in the Stone_. "Merlin! Haa-haa-haa-haa-haa!"

(I don't know if all these films are really seen here) After admiring celluloid's from Disney's Animated Features of: _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Fantasia, Bambi, Dumbo, Victory Through Airpower, Saludos Amigos, Make Mine Music, Melody Time, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod Crane and Mr. Toad, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone, the Jungle Book, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Rescuers, The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid, The Rescuers Down Under, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King, Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Mulan, Tarzan, Emperor's New Groove, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Lilo and Stitch, _and sneak peek pencil drawings of: _Treasure Planet, Home on the Range, Brother Bear, Once in a Blue Moon _(Now it's _My Peoples), and Chicken Little_, the group exited the Animation building only to be ambushed by the Harry Potter fan club.

"I told ya he was comin' here! Look everyone! It's Hairy Potter!" Mary Sue said as a big group of American student witches and wizards blocked the exit.

"Hi Harry!" a small boy said. "Remember me? I sat next to you on Test Track! I'm a big fan! My name is-" Suddenly the group shifted away when a troop of cast members cleared them out. The small boy was lost in the crowd.

"Please clear the area, we don't want anyone getting lost or stuck!" a cast member said. "Thank you for visiting the Magic of Disney Animation! Please come again and see our special display of _Home on the Range_ art!"

Mr. Weasley had all shooed them away with the other cast members and attempted to hold them back in the courtyard.

"So are you some British TV star?" the cast member asked Harry.

"Oh no, I'm just-" Harry started, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"A look-alike and we've got to go!" They squeezed by the screaming fans and managed to get away from them. "What were you thinking? Tell that Muggle you're a normal guy who happened to have a lot of fans? They'll get suspicious! Especially if you said your name! For all we know, it could've been a Death Eater in disguise!"

"That's ridiculous! What are you talking about?"

"But we _do_ have to be more careful! Someone was very close to killing you last night! We shouldn't take any chances. I've thought of a plan during that tour. Your new name will be Kalvin Whitmore and you come from a poor family in London and-"

"Hermione! What are you talking about?!?" Ron said, when he caught up with them. They stopped and sat on a bench by the Voyage of the Little Mermaid theatre. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and Ginny did likewise and waited for the other boys. Ginny went to sit with the young ones.

"We have to come up with fake aliases until that dark wizard is caught," Hermione said. "Now I'd always thought you looked like a Henrietta, so that's your name Ginny. You and Ron, I mean Edmund, are of the rich family of the Griswalds from the old English Town of Crawford-"

"Hermione! What are you talking about?!?" Ron said again. Ginny was getting very confused and scared. "No one's going to kill us in broad daylight. You're worrying too much."

"But what if they try to attack again! Lupin isn't here with us and-"

"Lupin isn't where?" Lupin said from behind them, holding Snuffles leash. Snuffles ran over and barked happily at the group.

"Professor Lupin, please explain to Hermione that we're _safe_!" Ron pleaded. "I don't want to be Edmund Griswald…honestly Hermione, you think too much!"

"Hermione, we're perfectly safe here," Lupin said, with a chuckle. "You have nothing to worry about. Besides, I'm here now, so never fear!"

"You better be more careful, Snuffles," Harry said, scratching him behind the ears. "You're all over the newspapers here too you know." Snuffles made a curious "roof" and looked up at Harry.

"Oliver was reading the paper this morning and it said about how the English Prime Minister-" Ginny screamed.

"So it was true!" Ginny squealed, jumping backwards, staring full of fright at Snuffles. "My dream was real! Help! It's S-" Ron had grabbed her muffled her mouth. She struggled as Ron held her down on the bench and Hermione started explaining again. Ginny was in tears and tried to get away. 

"He's been framed! The real villian is not Snuffles but Wormtail, I mean Scabbers…I mean…Oh Ginny, you mustn't worry!" Finally Ginny calmed down and stared warily at Snuffles. He crept closer and rested his head on her knee. She petted him quickly and shut her eyes while doing it.

"Really, Ginny," Harry said reassuringly. "Snuffles is all right."

"What was this about newspapers?" Lupin asked.

"This morning at breakfast, Oliver was reading an American newspaper and the headline was about the English Prime Minister notifying the United States President…uh what was his name?"

"Was it…Shrub?" Ron said, thinking hard.

"Bush…it was Bush," Hermione said. "Well it said that they told him of Sirius's delinquency and warned him that he may be hiding in this country."

"Well we shouldn't worry too much," Lupin said. "Snuffles isn't liable to change forms out here." Snuffles made a "That's right" woof. "But what I'm worried about is you four. What happened after we disappeared?"

"Oh, my mum came in to see what was going on," Ron said. "After she left, we found that Snuffles had found the school letters!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Lupin said, relieved for this news. "McGonagal told me all about them. I believe it is a good thing that all you students didn't get them yet. She intends to rewrite them in case they get stolen again. Did any of them seem opened?"

"We didn't see any," Harry said.

"Did _you _read them?"

"No," Hermione said. "Of course not! But what is so important that shan't be told to us yet? Is there information about Dumbledore?"

"Well…where are they? Have you turned them in yet?"

"Is there information about Dumbledore?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you…"

"That means yes!" Ron said immediately. "That always means yes!"

"Then there's your answer. I'm not telling you all anything else…"

"Oy Professor Lupin!" George said, waving to him. "What brings a blind man to a theme park about movies?"

"Snuffles," Lupin replied, Snuffles scowling at him. They all laughed.

"So what's the pow-wow all about?"

"Nothing," Hermione said, pulling the park map in front of her face. "Just planning our next destination. If we hurry, we can catch the 10:30 showing of the _Beauty and the Beast-Live on Stage_."

"Not another history lesson," Ron groaned. "It was boring to learn about Engora the Enchantress with Professor Binns. What did she do again? Turn people ugly because their hearts were ugly or something?"

"This show is based on the Animated movie by Disney," Hermione said. "In the motion picture, Engora is only in the very beginning when she turns the selfish prince into a beast. Besides, I don't think she's in this stage production of the story."

"So where is it?"

"We have to exit the courtyard then turn north into Hollywood Boulevard, and west on Sunset Boulevard towards the large tower…"

"I heard that the tower is a hotel," Oliver said, turning to gaze at the very tall Tower Hotel visible from even outside the park.

"I heard it's a time machine ride that brings you back into the 1930's Hollywood," Hermione said as everyone stared at it with Oliver.

"I heard that if you ride to the top, and the brakes give way and you fall all the way down!" Fred said. Everyone stared at him as if that was the most ridiculous suggestion yet.

***

Earlier that morning…

"Penelope, wake up," Mrs. Clearwater said, coming into her daughters' bedroom. "Pansy dear, why is your sister still sleeping?"

"I don't know," Pansy said from the adjacent bed. "I thought she got up earlier. I heard her in the bathroom." Mrs. Clearwater shook the lump on the bed. Once she touched the blanketed figure, it collapsed as if deflated. A worried Mrs. Clearwater tore off the bed cover only to find an air pocket spell had left the bed cover suspended. She also found a note.

__

Pansy,

When you'll read this note I'll probably be home already. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Tell Mother and Father that I'm at breakfast and then out with Percy. Just don't tell her I'm at home.

Love, Penny

***

About six a.m. that same morning…

Penelope waved her wand on the bed covers and slipped a scrap of paper underneath the elevated bed cover. She took one last look at the bed, satisfied that it looked like it was occupied. She checked to see if her sister was still asleep and went into the bathroom where a potion was brewing in the sink. A small spellbook (_Quick Easy Travelling Spells for the Witch or Wizard on the Go_) lay open by the sink. Penny scanned the page:

__

After letting the flitterby wings stew for 5 minutes, add the remaining bezoars and mint leaves. Stir brew with wand counterclockwise and clearly state destination. If a portal does not open, turn to page 37 ("Portal Problems"). If this still does not help, try the famous Travelling Spell, though this only has been proven to work with bedknobs.

Penny took out a brown paper bag she had brought from the Wizard's Convention and emptied its contents into her potion. She took out her wand and stirred counterclockwise, cleary saying her destination, "The English Ministry of Magic, London." The potion began to bubble. Penny lost control of her wand, for it began spinning by itself very fast. The potion seemed to ball up into a sickly purple sludge and then was splattered onto the bathroom mirror. Penny no longer saw her reflection in this mirror, but a window showing another bathroom. She pushed her hand through what felt like a clear wall of Jello and climbed through, carrying her bag with her. Penelope looked back at the hotel room left behind as the "Jello glass" shrank until Penny could see her reflection again.

"I can't believe it. I'm actually here!" Penelope said, looking around. She found herself in a large bathroom with several stalls and-

"Oops," Penny said, seeing the urinals lined up by the sinks. Suddenly, a toilet flushed and a stall door was pushed opened.

"'Oops' is right, this is the Men's Ro-" Percy gaped at Penelope.

__

So sorry that this is SO late! I think it's been more than a month since Chapter 22 was posted! This chapter was only half written and now it's finished so I hoped you enjoyed it! As always, THANK YOU all so much for your reviews, especially Sailor Sol for that big @$$ review you posted all about your_ Walt Disney World Trip! Such wonderful inspiration! Also, next week (April 2-6) I'll be in Virginia so sorry again for no post that weekend or after that. I need to finish my homework now…Thanks again and keep reading!_

Putercat: Thanx for ideas of MGM-Disney Studios situations and information! I'm glad you enjoy this story!

Xenia: Guess what? I'm continuing the drama just for you! (okay, maybe for me too, lol) I'm glad you don't think it's as cheesy as I thought it was!

MouseBrat: Hahahaha…Ginny…hehehehe…anyway, I'm glad you liked Ginny's small dilemma. Ginny's love attempts will be back, so be sure to keep reading and the sequel scheduled for a summer release!

Anyone else: If you want a Thank you note, please review. It's nice to know people are reading this and replying. If your shy…Thank You ____(your name)_____ for reading my story! You're time to experience my little fanfic is greatly appreciated! Please keep reading!


	24. Tale as Old as Time from 1939

Howdy do folks!  Sorry this chapter is so late! I just finished an outline on Chapter 11 of _The American Pageant for history which took me three hours!  Anyway, it's Friday and I've completed all my homework.  I'm rewriting this chapter from memory on a way cool laptop as you all know the big computer won't turn on!  I'm hoping it's not too different from my original version.  Enjoy!  _

**Chapter 24:  Tale as Old as Time from 1939**

The gelatin molds, feather dusters, dishware, spoons, and things all lined up, dancing to the music.  A giant cup of pudding and fruit was brought out, and once the sides of the glass fell, a beautiful vocalist adorning a pink dress and fruitful hat was revealed.

_Course by course, one by one!_

_'till you shout, "Enough, I'm done!"_

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up!_

_But for now, let's eat up!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Please…Be…Our…GUEST!_

The audience all clapped enthusiastically for the performers' wonderful opening number.  Hermione and Ginny all stood up and applauded.

"Singing candles?  Dancing spoons and Jell-O?" Harry said to Ron as Hermione and Ginny took their seats. "What kind of show is this?"

"A kitchen cabaret cursed by Engora the Enchantress," Ron replied, watching the exiting female feather dusters and gelatin molds in their short costumes. "It wasn't too bad."

***

A beautiful, very different young woman dressed in blue walked out into the village scene.  The other villagers were dressed in tones of orange and yellow, clearly making the woman in blue stand out very much.

_Little town, it's a quiet village_

_Every day like the one before_

_Little town full of little people_

_Waking up to say…_

_Bonjour!_

**_Bonjour!_**

**_Bonjour!_**

_Bonjour!_

_Bonjour!_

_There goes the baker with his tray, like always_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell_

_Every morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came_

_To this poor provincial town_

"Good morning, Belle!" the baker said to Belle. "

"Good morning, monsieur!"

"Where you off to?"

"The bookshop.  I just finished the most wonderful story!" Belle said, showing him the book. "About a beanstalk, and an ogre an-"

"That's nice.  Marie!  The baguettes!  Hurry up!"

***

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast!_

The performers took their final bows, Belle and her Prince bowing last as doves were released into the audience.  All of the audience stood up, clapping with great excitement.  "Encore!" they shouted as they waved good bye and the curtain fell.

"That was a great show," Ginny sighed as they exited. "I loved the costumes!  Especially the pink ball gowns!"

"I know!  The magical objects costumes were very elaborate, though I don't think teapots are that large!" Hermione said.

"Did you see that amazing bat things!  They looked gruesome!" George added, recalling the forest scene.

"I liked the scenery," Mrs. Weasley said. "The village looked quite nice and the castle was beautiful!"

"I wonder how they made him transform." Ron thought aloud. "I want to see the show again and figure it out!"

"Yes, I'd love to see this show again!" Mrs. Granger seconded. "The musical numbers were quite a site to see!"

"The music was nice," Lupin commented.

"Oh, we're sorry, Remus!" Mrs. Granger said, remembering their fellow comrade's blindness, though of course Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley knew very well that he could see.

"So what's next?" Arthur Weasley asked.  They looked around and found themselves in front of the tall, menacing Hollywood Tower Hotel.  They heard some sort of car drop and an echo of screams.

"Let's go on that!" Oliver said, energized with curiosity of what the attraction held inside its walls.  He and the twins quickly passed through the iron gates and joined the line for the Tower of Terror attraction.

"Are y-you sure about this?" Ginny said, looking up at the antique building uneasily.

"Don't worry, Ginny," Hermione said. "It's probably just another haunted house or something."  Together they followed the boys and Harry and Ron through the iron gates.  Mrs. Weasley felt her breakfast was fine where it was and went to get a snack at the nearby open air food plaza on Sunset Boulevard.  The Grangers agreed and joined her.  Lupin felt the same and struggled as he tried to pull Snuffles away.  Mr. Weasley followed the kids.

"So then she says, 'No, but I have Krabby's!" a woman's voice said.  (Hehe, an inside joke with my brother) A jolly little laugh was heard.  The voice belonged to Professor Flitwick, or rather the 'child' Flitwick. 

"Heh heh heh, Krabby's…" Flitwick laughed, wiping his eyes.  The joke teller was Professor Sprout.  She was standing in line with Flitwick, McGonagal, and Snape.  The others were surprised to see them.  Professor McGonagal looked very tense.

"Oh, have a little laugh, Minerva," Professor Sprout said. "We're on vacation.  It's time to relax."

"I'm fine, I'm fine…"McGonagal said, though she looked exactly the opposite.

"Oi!  Hullo Professors!" Fred said from behind.  Professor McGonagal jumped.

"Oh, hello Mr. Weasley," McGonagal said. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Is our poor professor scarwed of the big building wide?" George asked as if addressing a first year.

"No, I'm just worried," McGonagal said. "I have no fear of these…Muggle…attractions.  As you all know, the school letters have been stolen, and there whereabouts are still unknown!"

_Don't say anything, Hermione. _Harry thought, staring at the glow in Hermione's eyes.  Harry, as well as Ron, have been meaning to read their own letters before they turned them in.   Who wouldn't?  Much to his chagrin, Hermione had to open her mouth.

"Oh, Professor!  We've got them!  Back at the hotel!" Hermione said excitedly.  Professor McGonagal let out a great sigh.  The letters were found.  Everything was going to be all right.

"Where did you find them?" she asked suddenly. "Did you read them?  Please tell me you didn't read them!"  The other professors looked anxiously at them.

"No, of course not!" Hermione said.  She gave a side glance at Harry and Ron. "We would _never_ read something meant to be private until the information is fit to be released."  A wave of relief came over the professors.  The line started moving and they got closer and closer to the entrance of the Hollywood Tower Hotel.

"You didn't tell us you found them," Fred said to Ron.  "Leave it to the three musketeers to solve the mystery."

"Fred's right," George said. He joked, "Did you have to go into a forbidden chamber hidden beneath the Magic Kingdom castle and fight a dragon for out letter?"

"No, we-" Ron started.  He was interrupted by Hermione's useless information.

"-we would've gone into a dragon's chamber if we went to one of the Magic Kingdoms in Paris, France or Tokyo, Japan.  When building Tokyo Disneyland in 1982 and Disneyland Paris, then called Euro Disney, in 1992, the imaginers decided to add a secret dragon's lair beneath both castles where a giant audio-animatronic dragon lies in his slumber…"

"Hermione, don't tell me you've read and memorized _Disney, A History," Fred said in response to her lecture._

"Why of course I read up on Disney theme parks.  After all, I had a lot of free time after completing my Hogwarts summer assignments."  The boys all felt remorse for asking, because they haven't even started their work yet.

"Oh, very good, Miss Granger," Snape said suddenly. "I'm glad to see you've rushed all your work just to learn about this Muggle rubbish."

"I didn't rush through my work, sir," Hermione said, patiently, though annoyed. "I found the work to be fairly easy."

"Even I find it preposterous that my work is not difficult, so I suggest that you redo it all and refrain from showing off your diligence again."

"Now, Serveus, we all know that Hermione is a very bright girl," Flitwick piped up. "No need to tease her." Snape just rolled his eyes and continued to walk forward in the line.  For once, Harry was happy Snape spoke for it shut Hermione up for quite some time.  Once they got into the very old looking lobby of the hotel, Hermione didn't start rambling on the technique of adding dust and cobwebs and aging paper.  The Hollywood Tower Hotel lobby looked as if it was untouched for decades.  "So tell us Miss Granger, what is the story behind this attraction?"

A/N: I've never had the stomach to go on this ride, so the description is only of what I've read and seen in the Wonderful World of Disney feature _Tower__ of __Terror__._

"Well, the legend goes back to Halloween Night 1939.  An elevator, heading for the Tip-Top club at the top of the hotel for the Halloween Party, had disappeared along with an entire guest room hall. A bolt of lightening had hit the Hollywood Tower Hotel and caused the disappearances.  Those on the elevator was a child actress, her nanny, a singer, her admirer, and the bellhop.  The hotel has been closed down ever since then and remains haunted and part of the Twilight Zone." 

Ginny shook with fear as she looked again around the lobby.  There were yellowing newspapers left open at the short wooden tables.  Wine glasses with lipstick marks left behind by its users sat untouched by a rusted, dusty wine bottle.  At the front desk lay an open guestbook.  The last entry was Sally Shine, a name of the 1930's child star.  They passed by the old, shorted elevator doors down an old corridor, which was for the help.

"We are sorry for any inconveniences," a spooky bellhop said as they boarded the service elevator, which had seats and safety bars, "but you have to take our service elevator."

"This is great," Mr. Weasley said, still looking at the Muggle boilers and mechanisms. "Do you mind if I stay a bit longer?"

"Please, board the elevator sir," the cast member said spookily.

"Oh!  Hullo Tomás!" Harry said, recognizing the bellhop.

"Hello Harry Potter.  The Hollywood Tower Hotel is pleased that you choose to check in with us," Tomás continued in his spooky voice.  He refused to get out of character, for this trait makes a good cast member.  Tomás was happy though, because he did not have to put on his glued on smile today. "Have a good trip!" The safety lap bars positioned down and the doors closed, hiding the manically laughing Tomás.

"Crazy American wizard…" Ron muttered as the elevator began to ascend up the shaft.

***

[I am currently unable to recall what I wrote for Percy and Penny, so expect their story to continue next chapter]

_Tomás is popping up everywhere!  He's a weird, funny guy.  The school letters have been found and the Disney World trip is turning out to be pretty swell, but will the trip turn for the worst?  Find out next in _Harry Potter Goes to Walt Disney World.__

_Thank you all very much for your support and your patience with these slow updates!  I'm so glad you all enjoy this story!  Thank you for reading and have a magical day!_

_Crookykanks:  Thanx for joining the list of readers and enjoying my story!  I'm glad you like it!  I also previously knew about Nahtazu thanx to Putercat and others who have pointed it out.  Thanx anyway!_

_Muirin__:  I'm glad you too enjoy this Disney Harry Potter story and I am happy to give you a tour of the _Florida___Disney__Park__.  Thank you for reading_

_Potter-Snape: Please do read more!  It gets better and better!  Thank you giving my story a chance, for many are discouraged to read ff with numerous chapters._

_hpfreak2001: THANK YOU!  What more can I say? I've had the pleasure writing it.  It's readers like you (which I guess is all my readers) that keep a writer going._

_TigerLily__:  Thanx for catching up on my story and I'm glad you've enjoyed it for so long!_

_Sailor Sol: As always, you've been checking out my story for so long.  Thank you!  I'll make sure to finish _Like a Phoenix_ and leave a review soon!_

_Sako__ Akuri: It is tough to find time to update.  Thank you for your patience and I'm glad you understand and enjoy the corny jokes._

_MouseBrat__: Thank you for reading my story and always showing great enthusiasm for it!  I'm glad your starting to like Disney again!_

_Xenia__: Don't worry!  Percy and Penny will return soon!  Thanx for reading!_

_Putercat__:  I hope you're enjoying the MGM adventure!  I'm glad you like Dumbledore's reasons and that it makes sense.  The more I thought about it, I felt it was kind of brash for Dumbledore to send them away, but he has his reasons, as everyone will find out in the sequel and probably the end of HPG2WDW.  I've been meaning to ask, were you previously a cast member at Disney World?  You seem to know a lot!_

_Inigma__: Thanks for the e-mail!  I'm glad you were able to save some of your story from the net and good luck at school with it!  Thanx for reading!_

_More thank yous to: GEM, The Brainless Wonder, Mystic Queen, chicpinay, tempest in blue, Calliope, rainbow  spy, fulvia, zephyre, Karen, and Trey Sierra_

_To all those whose name is not seen above: Thank you for taking time to read this story and please don't be shy and leave a review!   _


	25. Tower of Terror, Office of Chaos

__

Sorry the last chapter was kind of short. I hope you enjoy this one. I found it to be quite funny. Penny and Percy are back again. Have fun!

****

Chapter 25: Tower of Terror, Office of Chaos

"I can't believe it. I'm actually here!" Penelope said, looking around. She found herself in a large bathroom with several stalls and-

"Oops," Penny said, seeing the urinals lined up by the sinks. Suddenly, a toilet flushed and a stall door was pushed opened.

"'Oops' is right, this is the Men's Ro-" Percy gaped at Penelope. "Pen-Penelo-Penny? Is that really you?" Penny nodded her head and silently laughed to herself as she watched Percy's expression. Percy began to cry tears of happiness and embraced his love. Soon both were crying and a very confused wizard stared at them both as he walked in.

"I've missed you so much- but you shouldn't have come," Percy said quietly as they walked together down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I had to come! I wanted to come! I couldn't let you stay at your lonesome office all by yourself," Penny said.

"The problem is that the work we're doing is entirely top secret!" Percy said. "I've already told you too much back in Florida."

"Something about giants, right?" Penny asked, trying to recall exactly what Percy had told her.

"Yes, but I can't tell you anymore," Percy said. They stopped walking once they reached a closed door with the shade pulled down over the window pane, which had _Department of International Magical Cooperation _etched on in gold lettering. "You shouldn't have come…" Suddenly, the door swung open and a jolly and rotund young man with golden blond hair and dark blue robes let out a hearty greeting.

"Well there you are, Percy!" the wizard said. [A/N: I can't do Scottish accents, so just an f.y.i. : this guy's Scottish]. "After you ran from the coffee shop I wondered where you went." He turned to Penelope, though having no idea who she was, and whispered to her. "I 'spected that he ran for the toilets for he drank all that coffee." Penny giggled and Percy slightly reddened. "So who's the lady friend, Percy?"

"This is Penelope, Gavin," Percy said to Gavin, "My girlfriend."

"Penelope!" Gavin said, as if this is the second time he's seen her after a long time. "Percy's been crying for you ever since he came back!"

"Aww, Percy," Penny said.

"Well, she was just leaving," Percy said. "Right, Penelope?"

"But you were about to show me your office. I've never seen it before."

"Come on in," Gavin said, showing her in. "The more the merrier." The Department of International Magical Cooperation was a very very busy department. There were dozens of desks occupied by dozens of witches and wizards and dozens of owls flying in and out through only one window. Papers and parchment littered everyone's desks and quills could be seen and heard, scribbling away very quickly. Percy led Penny to his desk, where Hermes was waiting patiently for something to do.

"This is my desk. This is my work. That's Hermes and that's the end of the tour," Percy said as he steered Penny back towards the door before she could say anything. Just as they got to the door, the door opened and a tall, brown-haired wizard with a short pointed goatee and bushy mustache entered the office. "Mr. Cornwallis, what a surprise!"

"What surprise, Weasley? You know I work here. Where are you going?" Mr. Cornwallis said. "Who is this?"

"This is Penelope Clearwater," Percy said. "She was just going, so don't worry."

"Penelope!" Mr. Cornwallis said, the same way Gavin had greeted her. "Percy's been crying for you ever since he came back! What am I supposed to worry about with her here?"

"We're still working on the secret you know what project and-"

"She's like your family, Weasley!" Mr. Cornwallis said. "Besides, I've already told the _Daily Prophet_ of what we're doing. Hear that everyone? We're going to be in the paper!" The wizards and witches stopped working and cheered. "That's what I like! Happy workers!"

"It's something about giants, right?" Penny said.

"Oh, so you _have_ told her," Mr. Cornwallis said. "Why Percy, you've broken one of your own rules. Yes, dear, we are going to America to visit the remaining giants. I've already drafted a peace-alliance treaty. You're just in time, so you can come with us!" Percy's mouth dropped in. His boss and supervisor had just revealed "the top secret giants project" to the _Daily Prophet_ and invited his girlfriend to join them. After being under the direction of Mr. Crouch, Mr. Cornwallis seemed very unfit for the job.

"Sir, you mean to tell me that you've just told the paper about our project?!?"

"Yes. Why shouldn't I have? A little publicity would be nice. Percy, you worry too much…"

"Yes Percy, you do," Penny said. "This should be fun."

"You're right. What am I worrying about? I've tried so hard as not to slip about these giants all summer and you've plum lost it and told the bloody newspaper!" Percy said almost screamed, annoyed with Mr. Cornwallis.

"Percy, calm down. The Minister approved it and we'll be fine."

"But-but-but-but…Mr. Cornwallis, what if this news gets out to you-know-who's supporters!?!"

"That's why we're leaving today," Mr. Cornwallis replied. "All those accompanying me on the trip to America line up and follow me!" A few wizards gathered come of their paperwork, caged their owls, and lined up behind Mr. Cornwallis. "Is that everyone? Percy, better gather you're things now…got it all?...stop looking at me like that…no, you won't need that…got your owl?...now is everyone ready? Follow me boys! Oh, and Miss Clearwater!"

***

"Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this?" Ginny said to herself as the elevator continued to ascend. The clanking of the chain pulling up the elevator car added to the eerie, terrifyingly quiet atmosphere.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Don't you feel it, Minerva? The excitement of it all!"

"Honestly, Flitty, you don't think these Muggle ghosts will be more exciting then the ones at school?" Professor McGonagal said to him.

"Not that, it's just that any minute those chains could give way!"

"Ohhh! Don't say that!" Professor Sprout said. She felt absolutely terrified. Her hands were clasped on the safety bar so hard that her knuckles were pure white.

"What do you mean? We're not about to drop from the top?" McGonagal asked. "Miss Granger, I thought you said this was nothing more than a haunted house?"

"Well, Professor that's true, but-" she was interrupted when the doors opened and you could see down a dusty old hallway inhabited by the ghosts of the vanished guest floor.

"Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this?" Ginny said to herself as the ghosts drifted closer.

"Oh look, here are the ghosts!" Flitwick said, absolutely delighted to see them. "Hello out there!" Harry, Ron, and the twins couldn't help but laugh at how silly Professor Flitwick was acting.

"So these things are powered by chains?" Mr. Weasley asked out of no where, trying to see the mechanisms of the elevator.

"No, they're powered by electricity," Harry tried to explain. "They're pulled up by a chain-pulley system. That's why we can hear them clinking."

"Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this?" Ginny said to herself. Suddenly a large eyeball appeared out of nowhere.

"Ohhh! My goodness!" McGonagal said, startled by the slimey eyeball.

"Are we moving forwards or backwards?" Oliver said, watching the outside of the elevator. "It doesn't feel like we're going up anymore."

"As I was saying before," Hermione said. "The lightening struck the tower and the elevator plunged down at least 13 stories before it disappeared."

"I'm afraid you forgot that little detail!" Professor McGonagal said as the elevator regained its ascent. "So are we to drop as well?"

"But of course, Professor! The Imagineers created this tower of terror to relive that horrible night," George said in his best Hermione voice. Fred, Harry and Ron found this very amusing and couldn't help but laugh again. Ginny, Sprout and McGonagal, however, felt differently. Flitwick was in high spirits, giggling with delight.

The dial above the doors moved to the number 11…12…13…The elevator stopped and the doors opened again. The afternoon sun poured into the elevator car and the guests inside could see a beautiful of the Disney MGM Studios. 

"Well, this is a nice view," Hermione said, looking out into the park.

"Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this?" Ginny said to herself as she kept her eyes shut.

One could see the giant Sorcerer Mickey hat in front of the Mann's Chinese Theatre. If one would look further, they could see that Catastrophe Canyon was ablaze. Far below them was the food plaza that Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Lupin and Snuffles were at. Harry, having the eyes of a hawk (after all, he could find the tiny golden Snitch from afar), could see that Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were looking up at the tower.

"Any minute now," Hermione said. Ginny started to tremble, fearing the drop that was so near. Flitwick, on the other hand, was bouncing in his seat.

"Are we stuck?" he asked. "Why won't it go?" He bounced again and still nothing.

"Maybe it's broken!" Ginny said happily. "We won't have to drop!"

"Yeah, but we'll be stuck. All…the way…up…here," Fred said, making Ginny tremble again.

"Hermione, is it supposed to stay up here this long?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. While we were in line, you always heard the chains stop clanking and then only 30 seconds later, the elevator would drop," Hermione said. "I'm afraid it might be broken."

"Oh! Make it go!" Flitwick said, bouncing again.

Just then, an announcement came on: "We are sorry, but the Tower of Terror is experiencing some technical-" though, the announcement didn't finish. 

The elevator just dropped 13 stories down, down, down…

***

"Is that them?" Mrs. Weasley asked, holding her hand above her eyes to block out the sun. "Could you see?"

"I don't know," Mrs. Granger asked, doing the same thing as Mrs. Weasley. "My eyes aren't that good."

"I think it's broken," Mr. Granger said, looking up as well, taking his seat. He had just returned from purchasing an enormous Turkey leg. Snuffles were eyeing it meticulously. "It hasn't stayed up there at all like that all day."

"I'd hate to be the poor souls on it right now," Mrs. Weasley said. "Imagine the suspense."

"I'd pay good money to see their faces when it drops," Mr. Granger laughed.

"I would too," Mrs. Weasley said, also laughing. "I'd love to see their reactions."

"To see it would be most delightful," Mrs. Granger laughed,

"The screams are sufficient for me," Lupin commented.

"Oh, we're sorry, Remus! You must think we're horrib-" but she was cut off for the elevator suddenly dropped. A chorus of screams filled the air as it continued to plunge down the shaft.

***

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as the elevator continued to descend, not stopping for anyone.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!!" Ron, Fred and George yelped together.

"Absolutely fascinating! Imagine the speed we must be going at!" Mr. Weasley cried over the many shouts. Flitwick was squealing with joy, holding on tight to the safety bar. Professors McGonagal and Sprout were hugging each other and screaming. Both seemed to be in tears. Snape looked indifferent. Ginny's eyes were shut tight and her mouth was wide open, though no sound came out. Oliver was laughing all the way down. On the other hand, Harry's predictions were correct so he grinned big for the camera. Finally, after an "eternity" of a few seconds, the elevator car stopped abruptly and everyone's bottoms met again with their seats.

"Well, that was delight-" Flitwick was cut off, for the elevator suddenly plunged back up the shaft even higher than before. The dial went berserk. Harry read that it had stopped on 17 then it plunged back down just as quickly as it plunged up. The shock of the sudden change kept everyone quiet until a third time they shot up the elevator shaft. Everyone screamed. On the way down, they put their hands in the air and screamed with delight, though this was a bad move for Flitwick, for he flew out of his seat and was pinned to the ceiling as it plunged down.

"Oh! Professor Flitwick!" McGonagal screamed as she looked up at a giggling Flitwick. She whipped out her wand and floated him down safely back to his seat. The elevator made its final stop and the lap bars were lifted.

"Hohoho, that was great," Flitwick said, wiping his forehead. [Thank you to chicpinay for the idea].

"Why did I do that? Why did I do that?" Ginny said to herself.

"I hope you had a good stay at The Hollywood Tower Hotel," Tomás said in his spooky voice. "I'd advise you to next time use the stairs. Mwahahahahaha!"

"Keep walking, keep walking," Hermione whispered to Ginny as they both walked away from the elevator and the laughing Tomás. They reached the Tower gift shop and found the screens showing their picture from the first plunge in the elevator.

"Is that really us?" Professor Sprout laughed, pointing at the screen labeled 713. Everyone's faces showed great emotion of a mix of fear and delight. Everyone's hair was pointed up as if they were electrocuted. Mr. Weasley was fascinated with the motionless photograph, and purchased it to show Mrs. Weasley.

"Serveus, you could show a little more enthusiasm," McGonagal said, showing Snape his inexpressive face, though his long greasy hair was pointing up.

"Ginny, it looks like your sneezing!" Fred said. Everyone laughed, even Ginny. 

***

"Oh there they are!" Mrs. Weasley said, seeing the large group of Arthur, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Oliver, and the teachers approach. A very disgruntled Mr. Granger perked up at the sight of the laughing group, while Snuffles greedily munched on an enormous Turkey leg.

"So then she says, 'No, but I have Krabby's!'" Professor Sprout said again as everyone laughed, except for Ron, whose face was quite green.

"Well hello professors!" Mrs. Weasley greeted.

"Good day, Mrs. Weasley," Professor McGonagal said. "Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger."

"Hello Professor," Mrs. Granger greeted.

"Now you're daughter tells me they've found the lost letters, I'd just like to arrange for us to retrieve them…. What's a good time for you?" Professor McGonagal and Mrs. Granger continued chatting while everyone else ordered lunch.

"I love American food!" Ginny said as she gobbled up some appetizing breaded chicken fingers and French fries.

"I feel too sick to eat," Ron said, still a tad green.

"Now what do you call this sandwich thing?" Oliver said, holding up his bacon cheeseburger with no mayo.

"It's a hamburger with cheese," Harry said, knowing much about fast food, for he's seen Dudley greedily gobble such sandwiches.

"You mean like a ham and cheese sandwich?" Oliver said, then taking a bite out of it. "Tastes more like…beef?"

"It is beef," Hermione said. "I believe it's ground beef seasoned and grilled."

"So then why is it called a HAMburger?" Oliver asked Harry.

"I don't know. I never thought about that," Harry said. "I guess they're from Hamburg."

"No," Hermione said with an unnecessary lecture. "The first hamburger originated in America in the late 1800's, or at least the first sandwich made with grilled ground beef."

"So then it should be called an 'Americaner'," Oliver said. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to eat her filet-o-fish sandwich. "And why is it "Ar-can-saw" (Arkansas) and "Can-zes" (Kansas) and not "Ar-can-zes" and "Can-saw"?"

"I dunno," Harry said. "Stupid American accents?"

"The wrong emPHAsis on the wrong syLLAble," Fred joked. (Heh, yeah we all know where that line's from, but who could resist?)

Oliver looked as if he was thinking hard and continued to question about the world. "And why do you park in a driveway and drive on a parkway? And why are Canadians called 'Canadians' and the Japanese called 'Japanese' and not 'Canadanese' and 'Japanian?'"

"Oliver, you ask too many questions," Harry said, taking a bite from his hot dog (or should I say Frankfurter?).

[A/N: Got a little bored and stuck with what to write, hehehe. Sorry if I made Oliver seem too stupid.]

***

"Percy…where exactly are we going?" Penny asked as she followed the line of wizards down the hallway. They passed many doors with different names like _Department of Magical Game and Sport_ and the _Department of the Witches Union_ and the _Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures._

"To the Transportal room. Ever since their discovery, the Ministry has been using Transportals much more when travelling. They are much safer than apparating and broomsticks. I for one am glad that-"

"Yes, but where are we going from these Transportals?"

"Oh, America, weren't you listening?"

"Yes! I just mean where in America?"

"If you wanted to know an exact location you should have asked, 'Percy, darling, where in the United States will we be arriving once we have gone through the Transportal?'." Penny just rolled her eyes and gave up on the subject. They reached a door reading _Department of Magical Sojourns and Travels_. Mr. Cornwallis opened the door and the group found themselves in a very large and noisy room with numerous Transportals lining the walls. There was also a box of molding and falling-a-part portkeys and a rack with broomsticks that could accommodate any number of people. A large bay window which seemed to be made of a clear jelly let wizards and witches fly in and out on brooms. Near the back of the room were rows and rows of fireplaces all stacked on large shelves. Barrels of Floo Powder lay in front of them and wizards and witches continued popping in and out of them in wisps of green smoke.

"Ah, Mr. Sedgwick, I believe we have one for America?" Mr. Cornwallis asked a wizard standing by a Transportal, which had a view of an icy snow environment.

"Yes, you do," Mr. Sedgwick replied, looking down at a list in his clip board. "I'll open the network for Montana in just a second…I'm expecting a group from the Arctic any minute now…Ah, they're coming through. Please clear the way." Wizards draped in heavy furs were approaching the transportal and climbed through, relieved to get away from the harsh cold.

"Thanks, Mate. I think I froze off sum 'a me toes out there," a wizard said to Mr. Sedgwick. Once they left, Mr. Sedgwick fiddled with a small map posted by the Transportal. Soon the view changed to a sunny, warm, dense forest.

"Well, Cheerio! Come now men and Miss Clearwater! Montana, here we come!" Mr. Cornwallis said as each wizard and Penelope climbed through the portal.

__

I didn't fully proofread so sorry if there are some weird mistakes. Hehehe, I should be finishing Narrative of the Life of Frederick Douglass_ but I'm finishing this and posting it for you guys instead! I hope you liked this chapter. I may write Ch. 26 over the weekend, but my History teacher is after us for outlining Chapter 12. Ugh….anyway, Thank you for reading and for all your support! ºoº Have a Magical day! ºoº_

Insaney: Thanx for joining the reading list! I'm glad you enjoy this story, I sure am! I hope the Tower of Terror chapter is satisfactory for you!

Crookykanks: Interesting talent. You must have very good hearing…hehehe…, but really, I'm glad you keep reading!

Chicpinay: thanx for the idea! It worked out well and I hope you keep reading!

Sailor Sol: Hehehehehehe, that's a weird coincidence! I had Ginny eat the same chicken you did, hehehe. Don't worry, I'm' probably more nerdier than you are…Like a Phoenix is great so far! It's not too bad and I'm not finding those loop holes. Oh well…Tomás hasn't been bad…yet…Thanx for reading!

Tiger Lily: Thanx for checking on this and I hope this chapter is long enough for you! Hehehe, I hope you liked it!

Hpfreak2001: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I hope you found this chapter satisfactory!

Putercat: Oops! Sorry for revealing your secret, hehehehe. I'll e-mail you soon when I find time. SO much to ask a cast member! It will be exciting! TTYL! Oh, and thanx for reading!!


	26. The Rock 'n' Roller Coaster

__

Goodness me! It's getting late! 

I better hurry, the readers can't wait! 

I better write faster of the wizards' stay,

So off I go I'm on my way! 

Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! (Anyone smart enough to tell me the real words and prove they're a Disney Freak like me?)

Hehehe, sorry this chapter is so late! Last update was 8 May 2003! Curse MLA format! Yeah, too…much…schoolwork…what Kram Nebuer was doing instead of writing: homework, homework, homework, a new FanFic (I'm still debating whether Harry Potter should crossover into it, what's your opinion?), homework, FINALS, homework, stupid homework even though it's the LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL (grrrr), and trying to keep from going crazy from reading about history (for full complaints of history please see My History Book_, a short collection of poems by Kram Nebuer posted a long time ago.) Also, the whole computer thing messed me up and slowed me down, right now this is my brother's computer. I should be studying for Spanish final but, Ch 26 has been sitting in the computer unfinished and now it was just completed, revised, and edited and posted for your pleasure! Please enjoy!_

****

Chapter 26:

The small party from the Ministry of Magic found themselves in a small clearing of a warm and sunny wood. A bird was singing and the trees and leaf-littered floor was sparkling with morning dewdrops. The sun beamed through cracks in the forest canopy. A rich smell of pine and other coniferous trees reminded them of Christmastime and evergreens. Squirrels leaped from branch to branch and a deer fled from the sight of the group. The transportal had started to close up and Mr. Sedgwick was calling from behind it.

"You have two days before I open it again. Be ready!"

"Goodbye Mr. Sedgwick!" Mr. Cornwallis called as the others started to trek through the woods. "Oh wait for me!"

"Two days? In these woods?" said Penny, staring at Percy in disbelief.

"Let's all try and recall whose idea this was…" Percy said, trying to direct the blame at Mr. Cornwallis, whom he was staring at.

"Who's complaining? I haven't been camping for years!" Penny cried excitedly. Mr. Cornwallis took the lead and they marched on. They came towards another, larger clearing. The sound of rushing water was heard and they came upon a rushing river coming from the high Rocky Mountains. Across the river was a settlement. There were log cabins larger than the average home! Some had bear cubs tethered to the side, drinking out of water bowls and eating fish. Behind all the cabins stood a colossal sawmill. Though these sites were astonishing, the most shocking of them all were the inhabitants. Among them was a familiar face.

"Hagrid!" Percy waved as they crossed a beautiful wooden bridge over troubled waters. Hagrid waved his enormous hand and sprinted towards to meet them.

"Percy Weasley! Miss Clearwater! Wha' a surprise ter see ya!" Hagrid said.

"What are you doing here?" Penny asked as he gave both former Hogwarts students a friendly bear hug.

"Dumbledore sent me and Olympe here to deal with these giants," Hagrid said. [A/N: That is Madame Maxime's first name, right?]

"Giants? In America? This is where they all headed to? These mountains?"

"Yeah, descendents of some famous logger…There he is! George! They're here!" A giant much larger than Hagrid leapt over.

"So, you must be what I've been smelling! The blood of Englishmen!" George said grisly, making a grimace. The wizards all trembled, but Hagrid just laughed. George smiled and laughed with him until everyone was laughing; though still shaken by the crude joke and by the news that they were among a whole village of giants.

"George, I'd like you to meet the wizards from the English Ministry of Magic. Everyone, this is George Bunyan," Hagrid said, presenting his friend.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Bunyan," Percy said, holding his hand out to shake. The other wizards just continued to stare in fear. George grasped Percy's tiny hand and shook it heartily. Percy nearly fell over.

"Bunyan…Bunyan…Are you related to Paul Bunyan, the famous logger of American folklore?" Mr. Cornwallis said, holding his chin in thought.

"Why, yes! Paul Bunyan was my father, the first giant of America," George said. "He was born a giant, but to human parents. Nobody knows why, but the population of giants grew and grew and grew. When the giants had been banished from European countries, they settled here with me and my dad. He and Babe built those there mountains over there whenever they wrestled for fun." He pointed to the giant Rocky Mountains beyond the forest. Soon, the group headed for one of the cabins for lunch. The table was set with enormous servings of food. There was a plate filled with a dozen roast turkeys and chickens, a large basket of giant loaves of cornbread, enormous wooden bowls filled with green peas, carrot sticks, corn, lima beans, string beans, broccoli and other vegetables, baked potatoes, a huge tureen of tomato soup, home fries, hash browns, hams, and a variety of other foods lined the table.

"I told Martha to make a light lunch, if you don't mind," George said, starting on a whole turkey.

"No, this is…fine…" Mr. Cornwallis said, taking a loaf of cornbread and cutting it into slices for everyone else. "So have you found a site yet, George?"

"Yes, we have. Some of the boys already started clearing some of the forest. My son, Ringo, and his friends are down there now."

"Site for what?" Penny asked, but she didn't get an answer.

"Paul, George, and Ringo…is your grandfather's name John by any chance?" one of the wizards, Wilkens, asked.

"Yes. How'd you know?" George replied. The English Muggle born wizards had the last laugh.

***

Dudley was truly enjoying himself at Walt Disney World. He was enjoying his new self too (hint: Mrs. Piggywink's school for the Obese). He loved when a few girls' heads turned his way for a new reason. This time they didn't laugh and point or make a face of disgust. The Disney-MGM Studios was a delightful place to be. This park was his favorite since Dudley had always loved movies and television, for he received a new television and VCR every year. The Dursley's were ready to be millionaires so they were testing their wits at the _Who Wants to be a Millionaire Play It!_ Attraction game show.

"Congratulations, Dudley! You are just one question away from winning the grand prize!" the Regis wannabe said. "Here we go, audience, please keep quiet…In US history, who was the American General that won the Battle at New Orleans during the War of 1812? Was it A.) Andrew Jackson…B.) George Washington…C.) Oliver Hazard Perry…or D.) William Henry Harrison?"

"Uhhhh…uuhhh…" Dudley's brow was sweating greatly. He did horrible in history class, let alone American history.

"You could walk away with all the prizes you already won…" Regis wannabe said.

__

Andrew Jackson…Andrew Jackson…Petunia Dursley was thinking, believing Dudley would mentally hear her.

__

William Henry Harrison… William Henry Harrison …Vernon Dursley was thinking, believing Dudley would mentally hear _him_.

"Umm…uhh…I want to risk it all! B.) George Washington! Final answer!"

"Let's see if you're right…"

***

"Dudley, come on. The line's moving, dear," Petunia said, gesturing for Dudley to move forward.

Dudley woke up from his daydream and looked up. "Sorry, Mum," said Dudley, rushing forward. Soon they found themselves in the studio of the game show with metal bleachers and electronic keypads and cameras and screens and lots of other stuff associated with the television world. Everyone took their seats in the bleachers and they found electronic keypads by each seat.

"What are these for?" Dudley wondered out loud.

"Isn't it obvious? They're channel changers for those giant televisions," Vernon said, pointing to the giant screens situated around the studio. The pre-show video continued on these screens. The man from before came back.

"Hello folks? Are you ready? It's time to play _Who Wants to be a Millionaire!_" Regis Philbin said. The movie ended and today's cast member host walked on stage, everyone applauding as the familiar theme music played in the background.

***

No matter when you visit, the Florida weather will rain on your parade in Walt Disney World. The summer storm had suddenly appeared out of a clear blue sky and dark gray clouds began spewing heavy drops of rain. The Weasleys, Grangers, Harry, Oliver, Lupin, Snuffles, and the professors ran for cover towards another plaza where a giant guitar's neck had stretched from a manila building to the entrance whose sign read "Rock 'n' Roller Coaster." Meanwhile, Mrs. Granger and Professor McGonagal left to return to the hotel and retrieve the school letters.

"Yes! A roller coaster!" Oliver said, hurrahing in the rain. The other boys began to revel in excitement, but Mrs. Weasley shooed them away into the gift shop at the exit of the attraction. There was a long corridor at the entrance to the shop, where the wizards and witches chose to dry off.

"_Aire Refresco!_" Hermione said, waving her wand as a light breeze swirled into the corridor.

"Hermione, that's not powerful enough," Fred said, shaking his hair off like a dog. Speaking of dogs, Snuffles choose to dry off the normal way of shaking madly to get the wetness off his fur. The others wisely stood back, but much to Snape's chagrin, Snape had got the full blast of Snuffles's water shake. He eyed him menacingly, but just walked away to be by himself. Meanwhile, Fred had decided to use one of his own spells.

"_Blow the hair off my chinny chin chin! Big Bad wolf, send us some wind!_" Fred said proudly. "I made that one up meself." Suddenly a strong blast of wind filled the corridor and blew fiercely at everyone. Soon enough they were all completely dry, but the Big Bad Wolf wind had managed to get into the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster gift shop and sent T-shirts and posters and other souvenirs flying everywhere.

"Frederick Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked as the harsh cold wind blew at the Muggles inside the store. "Get rid of it now!"

"I didn't come up with a counter-spell!" Fred said, worried. Luckily, the Big Bad wolf wind turned directions, passed through the corridor and out into the MGM-Disney Studios where it made a horrible tropical storm with the heavy rain. "Oops…"

***

The Creevey's were walking down Sunset Boulevard, Mrs. Creevey crouching beneath an umbrella and the boys in yellow Mickey Mouse ponchos. The rain beat down on the family and though they were protected, they were still getting wet in the face and their shoes and socks were filled with rainwater. Could things possibly get any worse? Yes.

"♪ Raindrops keep fallin' on my head! And yes that means my eyes will soon be burning red! ♪ Could things possibly get any worse?" Dennis moped as he hopped over a puddle.

"Yes," Colin squeaked weakly. The enormous gust of wind, set off by Fred Weasley, was heading right for them! In the midst of heavy rain, one could actually see the wind, for it cut a path through the raindrops. Mr. And Mrs. Creevey leaped aside and sought shelter in the nearby gift shop, _The Beverly Sunset_, hoping that their sons were wise enough to follow. Unfortunately…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Colin and Dennis cried as they felt the full blast of the Big Bad Wolf wind, which knocked them over into the puddle they both leapt over.

***

Serveus Snape shook his head in disappointment as he and the other adults fixed the store and performed memory charms on the Muggles. Fortunately, there were other wizards and witches to help them. Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley reprimanded poor Fred while the others stood by awkwardly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Mrs. Weasley said angrily. "I've never had this much trouble with any of your brothers! Why must you be so difficult!" George wasn't going to let Fred get yelled at alone.

"It wasn't his fault! It was mine!" George lied. He pretended to be greatly annoyed. "Why can't you ever tell us apart?!?" Fred caught on to the "joke."

"Yeah, Mum! What are _we _going to do with you?" said Fred. Mrs. Weasley stood there, speechless and completely flabbergasted. 

"You should've named _me_ Fred if that's what you always like to call me," George said.

"And _I _should've been George," said Fred.

"Why can't you tell us apart?!" they both said in unison. Before she could answer back, Mr. Weasley returned with Lupin, Professor Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick. The Weasley twins weaseled out of trouble once again.

"I think I should take these from, you…temporarily," Arthur said, taking Fred and George's wands. "Just as a precaution…so…now that we're here…"

"Wahoo! Roller Coaster!" Oliver cheered. He ran out back into the rain, followed by Fred and George. The line was almost empty for many of the other guests were not willing to stand in the rain. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed them after Hermione had magicked an enormous umbrella.

"What on earth is a roller coaster?" Flitwick asked as he and the other adults set out into the rain, also holding magicked umbrellas.

"I believe it's' like a train on tracks, but the tracks aren't straight…er…I really don't know," Sprout said, trying to explain one of the greatest forms of Muggle entertainment. "It sounds like another thing like the Tower of Terror if you ask me. Oh look, there's a picture." She pointed to a framed poster by the entrance of the building. It read "Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith!" The poster depicted a blue limo coaster train on a wildly twisting track that formed the neck of an electric guitar. The people in the picture were securely fastened and they were all smiling.

"Oh that looks like fun!" Flitwick said, excited again. "Look how happy the people look!"

"I love roller coasters!" Mr. Weasley said out of the blue. "The one at that Muggle Kingdom Place…Star Hill…er, Galaxy Plateau…er…"

"Space Mountain," Snape said dully.

"Yes, that's the one! It was wonderful! It's just like traveling through Floo Powder except your sitting down and its less spinning. This should be great fun!" They finally got to the entrance. Oliver, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny passed over the threshold, but a cast member holding a long tall stick stopped the adults.

"Hold it there, little guy," he said, stopping Flitwick. He held the stick up to Flitwick's side. "Sorry, kid, you're just too short."

"What do you mean? Too short for what?" Flitwick asked.

"To ride the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. Minimum height requirement is 48 inches."

"But-but-but…" Flitwick said. He started blabbering about the rights of the vertically challenged. He couldn't make himself taller in front of the Muggle cast member, so he sadly walked away to wait with Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Granger, and Snuffles. "Have fun…" he said sadly to the others.

"I'll go with you Flitwick," Lupin said. He joked, "It's all right, you can go on it when you're older…" 

[A/N: _Kram Nebuer yet again was a chicken and did not have the opportunity to ride this coaster, so please excuse the author if he incorrectly describes anything. The following text is based on the explanation from my brother, who had been to WDW a month ago]_

Like all of the rides, the line continued inside the building. The pessimist would complain, but the optimist would look at this as the dry part of their waiting experience. Moving on…the group finally found themselves in the pre-show area. There was a great big window in the room and it revealed a recording studio. Or was it a screen, showing a movie? Anyhow, the pre-show movie played, explaining the guests' adventure through the highways of Los Angeles, when there is no traffic, to get to Aerosmith's party. Aerosmith was a rock band. They heard a sample of their music as they loaded into the long stretch limo coaster train.

"This music rocks," Oliver said moving his head to the beat of the drummer. The safety restraints lowered onto their shoulders.

"Reminds me of the Weird Sisters," Ron said. "But this group doesn't have any bagpipes, lutes, or ceelllllllllllloooooooooooooossssssss!!!!!!" The Limo coaster train had just shot out of the loading area and into darkness. Twists and turns, loop-d-loops, corkscrews, highways, freeways, and finally it ended all too soon.

"Rockin!" Oliver said, smiling. "We've got to try that again!" He looked over at Ron. Like always, his face was green, but his cheeks were puffed up like a chipmunk. "Ron, you all right?" The restraints lifted off their shoulders and Ron ran out to the nearest bathroom or trash receptacle. The others all exited their seats, talking excitedly about the coaster.

"Oh, I'm not doing that again…" Snape said, as he walked around dizzily. "I'd appreciate it if you all would exclude me from any further activities whilst we're still in this place…" The others all laughed as they found their photograph on the screens at the exit. Professor Sprout bought hers because Snape looked so ridiculously funny. The children chose to ride again as the adults waited with Mrs. Weasley, Snuffles, Lupin, and Mr. Granger.

"Don't go on too many times!" Mrs. Weasley called as the twins, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Oliver joined the line again. Ron had decided that once was enough. The rain had stopped, and the line was still short, but it moved faster since many had stayed away from the outdoor line during the storm.

The group loaded onto the limo train, Harry next to Oliver, who began moving his head to the beat again. They went through the cycle a second time, enjoying the twists and turns of the coaster. When the ride ended, Harry saw Tomás was at the exit. He had moved from the Tower of Terror to the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster and was happy to see Harry. 

"Harry! You want to ride again?" Tomás said.

"You can do that for us?" Oliver said, eager to ride again.

"Of course! Buckle up!" The restraints did not lift up and the train whisked past the exit, past the loading area and back into the darkness. After a third time around, Hermione and Ginny left, feeling as sick as Ron. The twins, Oliver, and Harry kept going and going. For some odd reason, there were no other cast members or guests at the loading area.

"Something's not right," Fred said as they passed the loading area a 5th time. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," Harry said, looking back as they shot back into the darkness. He was getting scared. In the past, when something seemed wrong, something _was _wrong. Harry knew he had to get off. This was not a technical difficulty. This was dark magic. "Oliver this isn't right. We've got to get Tomás to stop the ride! Oliver, we have to-" But Oliver was gone. The seat next to Harry was empty. He looked behind him and found that Fred and George were gone too. Harry was the only one on the train.

***

"How'd we get here?" Fred asked out loud. Oliver and the twins found themselves in the Rockin' Roller Coaster control room. Tomás spun around in his chair and explained how he had to get them out with a transporting charm, and he couldn't get Harry.

"What are you doing?!?" Oliver yelled at Tomás. "Get him off the ride!" Tomás was fiddling with the controls. There was no one else there. The room was empty.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

"He's going to get really sick down there!" George said. "We should try that transporting charm." He reached for his wand, but Tomás stopped him.

"No, don't! You might charm the limo train too!" 

"Well, you were able to get us!"

"Umm…yeah, but-" Suddenly there was a pounding on the door.

"What's going on in there?" a man's voice said. "Tom! Stan! Herb! Is everything all right in there? Let me in! Why won't the coaster stop?"

"Everything's fine!" Tomás said weakly.

"No it's not! Our friend is stuck-" but George shut up, Tomás had just stunned him, Fred, and Oliver. He grinned maliciously and continued the coaster cycle, ignoring the Muggle cast member pounding at the door.

***

"Are they not done yet?" Hermione asked. She looked at the pictures on the screen of repeating pictures of empty seats then the twins, Harry, and Oliver.

"Maybe we should tell them to stop," Ginny said. More pictures appeared, but this time there were green flashes in the place of Fred, George, and Oliver. Harry was alone. "Oh Hermione! What happened?!?"

"Something's wrong. Let's go!" Hermione said, taking out her wand and heading back towards the unloading station. She and Ginny followed the cast member's shouts and found him still pounding on the door marked "Control Room."

"Let me in! Who's in there? Tom?! You could lose your job for this!" the man said.

"Excuse me," Ginny said. "But maybe we could help."

"What?! Who are you? You're just little girls!" He turned back towards the closed door and continued to pound it.

"That's obviously not working," Hermione said. "_Stupefy_!" The man suddenly slumped onto the door and slid down the floor. Hermione floated him a side and pointed her wand to the lock.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Ginny asked, frightened with this dangerous Hermione.

"_Alohamora_!" The lock clicked, allowing Hermione to turn the handle and open the door. Inside, they found the twins and Oliver lying in a heap on the floor and Tomás staring at the screens, Harry's limo train whizzing by. He had not noticed that they've gotten inside.

"Hahaha…I've got you right where I want you, Harry Potter!" Tomás laughed aloud.

"No!" Ginny cried. Hermione quickly put her hand over Ginny's mouth and raised her wand as Tomás whipped around in his swivel chair.

"Who the heck are you?"

Hermione didn't say anything except, "_Stupefy_!" Tomás looked stunned and quickly threw himself on the floor. Then in the midst of continuous bolts of magic by Ginny and Hermione, Tomás changed form right before their eyes! His hands were replaced with hooves and short stubby horns grew out of his head. His face elongated into that of the deer family and soon Tomás was a baby gazelle, who fled at once in terror, away from the witches. 

"No! He's getting away!" Ginny cried. She went to run after him, but Hermione stopped her.

"He's too fast for us. We'll never catch him. Besides, it'd look a little odd if we were seen chasing a gazelle. Now, we've got to help Harry!" Hermione said. She crossed the room, back to the doorway. She bent over the stunned cast member and whispered, "_Ennervate_."

"What's going on? Who are you?"

"Please, you must help us stop the ride!"

"What? Why do you have that stick? Is this a joke?"

"Just stop the ride! Please!" Ginny pleaded. The cast member man didn't ask anymore questions and soon, the limo coaster train came to a halt at the unloading station. Hermione ran to fetch Harry while Ginny revived Oliver and the twins.

"Harry! We've got to get out of here!" Hermione cried as she helped to lift the restraint. "There are dark wizards after you!"

"First, can we go to the…can we get to a…toilet…" Harry said, looking quite green and clutching his stomach. He ran to a trashcan instead and stuck his head inside. Suddenly, Harry remembered about the twins and Oliver. He shot his head up, but forgot that it was inside a trashcan. "Ow…Hermione! Oliver and the twins have disappeared! I don't know where they went!"

"They're fine, but we've got to get you out of here! Who knows that you're here?" Hermione said. The others caught up with them.

"Harry, you all right?" Oliver asked. "That Tomato guy is a bad wizard. He kept you trapped on the coaster and-"

"He's probably a Death Eater, Harry!"

"We've got to go!"

"Someone's out to get you! This is Dark magic this is!"

"Gee, you're not safe anywhere…"

"Quiet! What the heck is going on here?" the cast member asked, looking very confused. Hermione dealt with him with a memory charm and soon he was escorting them out of the ride.

"Sorry about the technical difficulties! But we here at Disney hope that you've enjoyed the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster! Please come again!" he called, bringing them into the shop. Hermione stopped Harry in front of a rack of toy limousines. Fred, George, Ginny, and Oliver stopped as well.

"Harry, you're in great danger! Whatever attacked you the other night came back. It's Tomás, Harry! He's a dark wizard, probably under Voldemort's orders!"

"Where is he?"

"He's an unregistered Animagus!" Ginny answered. "He fled away before we could stop him! Harry, we have to get you away from here!"

"No!" Hermione said, surprising everyone. "That's exactly what he's planning. He'll think that we'll want to get Harry away as soon as possible, so he's waiting by the park exit. We have to stay in the park, but Harry, we must tell Professor Lupin." Harry nodded and felt sicker than he was when on the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. He was no longer safe, not even in America. Tomás, a wizard he thought he could trust, was after him.

__

The plot thickens…yeah, the spacing looks weird in the end. I don't know why, but I'm done chapter 26! Finally! I hope you all enjoy it and I'm glad you've all continued reading. School is almost done and Finals are tomorrow! I better study now! You'll be seeing more updates faster because it's summer vacation but if it is slower than you expected, it's because I'm not typing due to: Grrr, summer reading, summer assignments for Pre-Calc and _Chemistry, vacationing (YES! My family and I are going to ºoº DISNEY WORLD ºoº! You all don't know how happy I am!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), and the most obvious reason of all: June 21st: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix!!!!!!! Saturday!!!! Thank you all for your support and the spacing is still weird…But really, I'm so glad you all are still reading even after 26 chapters! Don't worry, it's almost complete. ºoº Have a magical day! ºoº _


	27. More of MGM and the Origin of Tomás

__

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is pretty good so far. Though the beginning has a very…angry mood. Anyway, I'm not going to let the real summer and school year of Harry's 5th year influence my_ version (Though Tonks is pretty cool!). Most of this chapter was written before the book came out, so any similarities are not plagiarism! Honest! Anyhow, great minds think alike, hehehe. It's just so annoying when I find things that JK Rowling wrote, that I was thinking to do. Grrr…anyhow, please enjoy the continuing story of _ºoºHarry Potter Goes to Walt Disney World ºoº. 

****

Chapter 27: More of MGM and the Origin of Tomás

[A/N: Be prepared. After writing this scene, I realized how ridiculously sappy it was…Also, this chapter is very long. Have fun!]

"…so they found you…" Lupin said silently to Harry as they walked back up Sunset Blvd. Harry had just told him what happened and all about Tomás. Snuffles was walking uncomfortably close to Harry now.

"I'm not safe anywhere! How am I going to go back to school?" Harry asked. "For all I know, they might send another spy or something."

"Dumbledore has taken many extra precautions for next term. There are going to be Auror guards and additional safety measures. All Hogsmeade trips have been cancelled as well."

"What!? Why? I'm the only one in danger aren't I?"

"Harry, the whole school is in danger. I shouldn't be telling you this, but…"

"But what?" Then Harry suddenly remembered. He had forgotten all about his dream from the night before. The Death eaters had gotten into the school and nearly murdered Dumbledore. That's why the school isn't safe. That's why the teachers have been so worried. Harry had to find out. "Professor Lupin, you must tell me what happened. I can take it! It's not like I haven't gotten bad news before."

"Well, this trip is not only for you and your classmates, but to get you away from You-Know-Who…you weren't very safe staying in England. Also to prepare you for next school term. See…No, Harry! I've already told you too much…Just wait patiently. All that you'll need to know will be in your school letter," Lupin said patiently as they strolled in front of Mann's Chinese Theatre.

"If it's about Dumbledore's attack…I already know," Harry said, looking down at his shoes. Lupin stopped walking and grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"Who told you?" Lupin asked sternly.

"Last night, when my scar burned…I…I…I dreamt that Dumbledore was attacked by Death Eaters. They had broken into the school…Lucius Malfoy was the first to attack. They all used the Cruciatus Curse on Dumbledore. Then Malfoy…he…he…" Harry choked up. He was surprised with the sudden overcome of emotions. His eyes were starting to tear. Harry squinted hard to stop them. He continued looking at his feet.

"Harry, how do you know all this? What did Malfoy do?"

Harry could barely say the words," _Avada-K-…Avada…the killing curse…_"

"Harry, how did you find this out. Don't lie to me."

"I told you!" Harry said, angry that Lupin didn't believe his dream. "I dreamt it last night!"

"What?" Lupin said, taken aback. There was a long period of silence between them. He began muttering to himself. "This is not good…premonitions…but backwards…how could this happen…"

"So it's true! Dumbledore was attacked?" Lupin slowly nodded his head. Harry felt deep grief within himself, but Lupin spoke up.

"But you have absolutely nothing to worry about! Madam Pomfrey says he's getting better. He' not dead, Harry. Believe me on this. Professor Dumbledore is not dead!" Harry looked up at Lupin, eyes flowing with tears. They began to dry up. "I would never lie to you, Harry."

"So…he's…all right?" Harry said in a very weak, childish voice. He couldn't help acting so helpless. Lupin nodded again. "Why didn't you tell us before if he's all right?"

"He's fine, but he's still very weak! Besides you, he's the only one to fight against the _Avada Kedavra_!" Lupin started hissing quietly so no one else would hear. "We didn't think it wise to tell all the students that their headmaster, greatest wizard of the age, is not even strong enough to sit himself up! We didn't think it wise to alarm you all that the one wizard whom was the only one our enemy feared was weaker than a helpless baby! We didn't think it wise to scare you all from coming back to Hogwarts!"

"Dumbledore is too…"

"Yes, Harry. That's why we can't stay in England. That's why we moved the castle here. That's why your summer holiday is in America." They sat there together again in silence. Snuffles had his head lying on Harry's lap and he looked up at him with big sad eyes. Harry held a far greater respect for Dumbledore and even more gratitude. He cared about his students and sent them away so they'd be safe. Harry felt the waterworks turning on again.

"Wait…paw prints…" Harry said remembering the dream (_The warm summer night breeze squeezed through with the soft moonlight of the coming full moon…The first wizard had disappeared…leaving behind a trail of paw prints…_). "There was a full moon too…Professor Lupin! You were that wizard!" He nodded again. Before Harry could cry out his gratitude, Mrs. Weasley called out.

"Harry! Remus! What are you two up to?" she called, walking towards them. "One minute you're right behind us, the next, we're waiting in line without you."

"Sorry, Molly," Remus said. He too was wiping a few tears. "Just talking to Harry here…Come on Harry, we don't want to miss this one…" Together the two stood up and walked away, both content that the other knew what they needed to know (the reader too). Harry was no longer stressed with the looming problem of Dumbledore. He was cursed by Death Eaters, but in the end, was still a strong wizard, still to be feared by the Dark Lord.

***

"I told Martha to make a light lunch, if you don't mind," George said, starting on a whole turkey.

"No, this is…fine…" Mr. Cornwallis said, taking one of the loaves of cornbread and cutting it into slices for everyone else. "So have you found a site yet, George?"

"Yes, we have. Some of the boys already started clearing some of the forest. My son, Ringo, and his friends are down there now."

"Site for what?" Penny asked, but she didn't get an answer.

"Paul, George, and Ringo…is your grandfather's name John by any chance?" one of the wizards, Wilkens, asked.

"Yes. How'd you know?" George replied. The English Muggle born wizards had the last laugh. After the laughter died down, Penny spoke up.

"Found a site for what?" Penelope asked again.

"The…uhh…" Percy began.

"For the school of course," the loud booming voice of George said. He picked up another whole turkey and began to tear off the meat.

"Well, you see Penny," Percy continued. "Headmaster Dumbledore had decided it was best if…well…we relocate Hogwarts."

"But why?"

"As Professor McGonagal has already said, Dumbledore had given the Hogwarts students a gift holiday to enjoy the Convention, which he was generously invited to, and to get to know America a little better. Dumbledore's big plan is to relocate Hogwarts to an unknown location around here, as well as make peace with our giant friends here."

"So…he's killing two birds with one stone. But why does he have to relocate the school?"

"Albus Dumbledore was attacked the end 'a last school year," Hagrid said immediately. "Those darn Death Eaters tried to kill 'im. 'ow could they think they could beat Dumbledore! Their bloody master was afeared of him for pete's sake!"

"Dumbly-dor 'ad already sent 'agrid and _moi_ to diz America before 'e was attacked," Madame Maxime said finally. Penelope was surprised by her sudden appearance. "If 'agrid was still thair, 'e would 'ave squashed zem like zat!" she continued, slapping her hand on the table. Hagrid blushed.

"Is he all right?" Penny asked.

"Yes, he's fine," Percy continued. "Charlie was called immediately for some Dragon Blood and Madam Pomfrey has said they've been working round the clock, developing medicinal potions."

"That's good. Do the students know?"

"They should be told in their school letters."

"Wouldn't that be a bit much to say in a letter? Suppose they get intercepted?"

"They're sealed with Magic that only McGonagal could open."

***

"Thank goodness I sealed it with magic only I can counter-charm…I don't know why I was so worried someone would read them," Minerva McGonagal said to Mrs. Granger. She waved her wand and a sealed envelope labeled _Hermione Granger, Suite 120, Animal Kingdom Lodge_, "I believe this one is for your daughter."

"Thank you very much. I'll be sure to see that she gets it," Mrs. Granger said. "Uh, do you mind opening it."

"Oh yes, of course," McGonagal said, tracing her wand on the seal. "Just make sure no one suspicious looks at its contents. It has very important information we previously discussed at the Parents' Meeting. Keep it with you at all times and if it gets into the hands of someone not related to the student, it should self-incinerate. Thank you for everything and Have a good day!" She disapparated with a crack back to the Contemporary Hotel to put away the letters. A few minutes later, she apparated back. "Oh my, I haven't done that in a while. Sorry, if I frightened you, but that was much quicker than taking the shuttle."

"No…it's all right," Mrs. Granger said, still shocked from the first time she disappeared.

***

__

The Weasley's, Mr. Granger, Hermione, Oliver, Harry, Lupin, Snuffles, Sprout, and Flitwick were waiting in line at the Star Tours attraction. Professor Snape had left their group to go back to the Contemporary Hotel. He had had enough of the Disney-MGM Studios and the "silly Muggle rubbish" and claimed he wanted to put his feet up.

"What kept you three?" Hermione asked Harry while they were waiting in line, a forest area with giant metal robots and things. "Did you see Tomás? Did Lupin try and protect you? What happened?"

"We're fine, Hermione," Harry said. "I was just talking to him about last night."

"About how your scar hurt?"

"And about my dream…"

"That reminds me! I had the most horrible nightmare last night! Dumbeldore was-"

"Wait, you too?" Harry was as surprised as Lupin was when he told him. The word "premonition" danced in Harry's head.

"It was the most horrible thing ever! Malfoy's father was there and he-he-he…"

"I know, Hermione. I think we both had a premonition."

"That's impossible! No witch or wizards get premonitions these days! That's all baloney! I can't get premonitions! I'm not about to take a leaf out of Trewlaney's book! Harry that's impossible!"

"Then what was it, huh? It's happened before! Remember last year, and my dream about that old man at Riddle's house? What the that? Because Professor Lupin said that Dumbledore was attacked and-" The twins, Ginny, Oliver, and Ron all turned around and looked at the two. Lupin was behind them and looked very ashamed. Why didn't he just tell Harry it was just a nightmare he shouldn't worry about?

"I better not tell you here…"Lupin sighed. "Just wait until we're out of this. And you he points at Harry and Hermione, not a word out of either of you. It's better if it comes out of someone who knows the truth…"

The line continued inside and finally the group reached the loading area. There were separate lines separated by metal dividers that all lead to a doorway. Television screens hung above the lines. A brief video explained their star tour of the Moon of Endor.

"Galactic Regulations require that all carry-on items be safely stowed beneath your seat…" the video continued as it explained the safety restraints and such. Finally, the doors slid open and the guests boarded the cabin of the StarSpeeder. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Oliver and the twins took seats in the back row while the adults sat in the middle.

C-3PO appeared in a small screen to the right and explained yet again the safety procedures. "Smoking and Flash Photograpy are strictly prohibited. Thank you and enjoy you're flight." After everyone was buckled up the doors slid shut and the spacecraft came to life. A droid named Rex was their pilot and began their flight.

"Welcome aboard! This is Captain Rex speaking from the cockpit. I know this is probably you're first flight, mine too. It looks like we'll have a smooth flight to Endor, so I'll go ahead and open the cockpit shield." The wall shifted to the side and a very large window, rather screen, appeared revealing an air hanger. Flitwick was bouncing up and down again.

"Muggle Space flight! How exciting!" He whispered to Sprout. The StarSpeeder soon left the Hanger and the adventure in space had begun…

***

"Wicked! That was great! The best ride ever! Even better than that Body Wars thing in EPCOT!" Ron said, exiting the ride with the others.

"Ron, they were almost exactly the same," Hermione said.

"What's next?" Harry asked, changing the subject and steering away from Hermione and Ron bickering.

"Professor Lupin is supposed to tell us what happened to Professor Dumbledore," Ginny said, looking up at Lupin. Snuffles pulled Lupin closer to them.

"What happened? Did he die?" George asked, though not intending to sound funny.

"Dumbledore is completely fine and healthy. You all shouldn't be worried…" Lupin started to explain.

"So then why wouldn't they tell us before?" Fred interrupted.

"But…"

"Remus, what the heck are you talking about?" Mr. Weasley said suddenly, joining their conversation.

"He was just about to tell us-" 

"As I live and breathe, Oh my gosh we found him again!" Mary Sue cried all in one breath, pointing at Harry, jumping up and down. Her friends, as well as many others with her, all looked up and started to race towards him.

"Oh my gosh! Hairy Potter! You have to sign my book!" a boy said, thrusting a WDW autograph book under Harry's nose.

"Look! Hairy Potter's friends!" another girl said. Some of the girls rushed to get their autographs. Harry was very embarrassed and also angry at the mob.

"This is swell," Fred said, signing his name in a frilly pink book. The books owner looked at it, sighed and squealed as she held it close to her chest in search of another friend of Harry Potter. "I could really get used to this!" Oliver was surrounded by girls and was having his share of delights. Meanwhile, Ginny and Ron stood annoyed, having yet again denied valuable information. Hermione was standing at the side, rolling her eyes and tutting. Abigail Franklin was not too far from her, doing the exact same thing. Harry was on his hands and knees, crawling away from the crowd.

"Hi Harry! My name is-Where'd he go? Where'd he go?" a boy said, looking around.

"Enough of this," a cast member said, shooing away the crowd. "We thank you for visiting the Star Tours attraction, but please clear the area, as some of our guests try to exit." Harry had popped up like a gopher in front of Hermione.

"I'll be…uh…under a rock…" Harry said to her, leaving again to hide in the bushes.

"Oh! He's gone!" Mary Sue said, looking around.

Ginny cried out in a very fake, girly voice. "He went that way!" The mob rampaged down towards Echo Lake, trusting Ginny's false information.

"What was that?" Professor Sprout asked, exiting the unblocked exit.

"American Teenagers," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Harry? Where are you? It's safe now…" Harry peered over the top of the hedge he was behind. Snuffles barked and looked over at Harry and everyone turned towards them.

"Where's my Dad's old cloak when I need it…" Harry muttered to himself, stepping over the hedge, Mrs. Weasley helping him out. "We better head in the opposite direction." 

"New York Street looks good," Mr. Weasley said, scanning his map. "There's another one of them '3B' shows!"

"The farther away from the exit, the better," Lupin said. They set off south, towards the back of the park. The kids were following Lupin closely while Snuffles was walking unreasonably fast, pulling Lupin and the group with him. "Snuffles, slow down!"

"Hello, Professor Flitwick," George said suddenly, squatting down. "So what's the latest news at Hogwarts?"

"I am not saying a word," Flitwick said firmly.

"But Professor, we have a right to know what happened to Dumbledore! If he's not dead, what worse news could there be?"

"Oh, it's…it's…he's fine, and that's that," Flitwick said, feeling worried that he said that much.

"But Professor Flitwick, we know that much al-"

"_Laryngitis Maximo_," Flitwick exclaimed, George's voice disappearing. "See if you could get out of that!"

"But Dad took my wand!" George mouthed. Meanwhile, the other twin tried the other professor…

"You were just going to tell us Professor!" Fred said. "The suspense is killing us!"

"You know, if you don't think these _students_ can handle it," Oliver started, "You can kindly inform the rest of the _staff_ what's going on…"

"Okay, fine!" Lupin said, wishing to get these kids off his back. Sprout and Flitwick cried in protest, but Lupin ignored them. Heads of flaming red and one of brown surrounded Lupin as he explained to them about Dumbledore.

"Is that all?" Fred said, disappointed. "No crazy distortions or spells gone wrong?"

"Frederick Weasley! This is a very big deal," Professor Lupin said. "If you're not at all worried for the welfare of your headmaster as well as your school, then I don't know where your priorities lie."

"Sorry, Professor. I were only joking. Weren't I, George? George?" The group found themselves in some sort of town square. The comical background music added to the laughable atmosphere. A pig character sat atop a very detailed, child-friendly water fountain that stood in front of a large brick building. A hot air balloon with the face of a very green, cartoonic frog floated above the building. Above the entrance was a sign with the same frog, welcoming guests.

"Jim Henson's Muppet*Vision 3D," Hermione read, as they passed through the entrance. "What on earth is a muppet?"

"Hermione, you know what kappas and red caps and nifflers and grindylows are," Ron began, "but you don't know what a muppet is?"

"Oh, shut it, Ron. It's not like you know what one is either."

"Yes I do. They're uhh…frog creatures…that uh…they're a gang of frogs that put on 3B shows."

"Ron, anyone could've inferred that from just looking at that sign," Hermione said. The group found themselves in a long carpeted corridor with fake doors and odd posters of the Muppets. They were given the same old yellow 3D glasses.

"Gonzo the Great? Fozzie Bear? Rizzo the Rat?" Ginny said, reading the posters and doors. "Those are funny names for creatures."

"They look like puppets. Oh, I get it! Muppets! Puppets!" Ron said finally. Some of the doors had funny sayings as well.

"Stress Testing Dept: Caution! Contents Under Extreme Pressure," Fred laughed, reading a door.

Meanwhile, a gazelle's head appeared out of nowhere in a shady corner, and turned into Tomás. He pulled off the rest of the cloak and followed them into the theater.

***

After a laugh-a-minute hilariously funny _4D_ Muppet*Vision show later, the group exited into yet another rainstorm.

"Is it raining again?" Ginny said. "Didn't it stop already?"

"Crazy Florida weather," Hermione said, looking up at the gray clouds that had suddenly blocked out the sun.

"Let's make a run for the next show!" Fred said, pointing at how close the _Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame-A Muscial Adventure_ show was. The theatre had a large metal canopy, perfect shelter from the pattering rain.

"If you want to go, we better hurry," Mr. Weasley said, looking at the Show Times Guide insert with the park map. "The next show starts in two minutes."

"Flitwick and I would love to join you, but we better check on the school letters with Minerva," Professor Sprout said. The two waved goodbye and head out into the rain towards the park exit. The group raced across the pavement street and soon were under the shelter of the theatre. Behind them was an odd tall space cushion gliding through the rain. [A/N: He's under an invisibility cloak, walking through the rain, so obviously there's a space that no one's walking through but the rain is hitting it. Think of it like a badly produced blue-screen and you can see the outline of the cloak.] The MGM guests stared at it with apprehension. One man laughed it off, "Now how did they do that?"

__

Stupid Muggle, Tomás thought. _Don't believe magic when it's right under their nose._

The character Clopin, resident Gypsy entertainer of Paris, began to tell the tale of the Hunchback…

♪♫♪

__

Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm  
And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame

"We visited the cathedral when we went to France two summers ago," Hermione said, remembering her holiday.

__

Listen, they're beautiful, no?  
So many colors of sound, so many changing moods  
Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves  
(They don't?)_   
No, silly boy.  
Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower  
Lives the mysterious bell ringer.  
Who is this creature _(Who?) _  
What is he? _(What?)_  
How did he come to be there _(How?) _  
Hush, and Clopin will tell you  
It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster._

♪♫♪

__

Whatever their pitch, you  
Can feel them bewitch you  
The rich and the ritual knells  
Of the Bells of Notre Dame 

The music played the finale of the show and the audience stood up and applauded with great delight. [A/N: This attraction is no longer at Disney-MGM. L ] 

"The costumes were simply wonderful," Ginny said, remembering the dressed and outfits of the characters from Paris.

"I wish they had a real Festival like that," Fred said, remembering the Festival of Fools.

"Yeah, you two would fit right in," Mrs. Weasley said. The sun was shining again and the group exited the theatre. While laughing and chatting about the show, they headed towards Mickey Ave. and passed the Honey I Shrunk the Kids Movie Set Adventure.

"Oh, Mum can we go in there?" Ginny asked, pointing to the area of giant blades of grass and hose and mushrooms and things.

"Honey, I Shrunk the Kids," Mr. Weasley said, reading the sign above the entrance.

"Oh don't be silly, Arthur. They built it like this," Mrs. Weasley said, sitting down at a table with Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley. "All right, kids, you have twenty minutes!" Ginny, the twins, Oliver, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran into the play area. Though they didn't care it'd be a bit childish to play in a playground. Everyone was as small as a child in this place where grass posed as trees and a giant Lego brick posed as a house. Snuffles struggled with Lupin to go in, but Lupin made him stay.

"I know you want to protect, Harry," Lupin said, looking down at Snuffles, "but it'd seem a bit odd for a blind man and his dog walking through a children's playground." Snuffles whimpered. He crossed his back legs together and jumped up and down.

"What? Ohhh…I'll be back, Molly. I think Snuffles needs to use the little dog's room," Lupin said as Snuffles pulled away towards the bathroom, Lupin sprinting to keep up…

"Harry! Ron! Up here!" George called…er, mouthed. He was still under the effect of the _Laryngitis Maximo_.

"What's the matter George?" Fred asked. "You haven't spoken a word since after Star Tours…Harry! Ron! We're up here!" the twins and Oliver were all the way up at the top of a series of cargo nets they had climbed up.

"How'd you get up there so fast?" Ron asked from down below. He and Harry started climbing up the nets. Ginny and Hermione had found an odd set of stepping-stones. They were jumping up and down them, for each time you stepped on one, it made a chime.

"Jingle-bells! Jingle-bells! Jingle-all-the-way," Hermione sang, making a tune. The kids were having so much that they didn't notice a certain cast member was watching them from behind a mushroom.

"Harry Potter, you're right in my trap," Tomás said, watching Harry climb the cargo nets. Ron had already made it to the top, but Harry was taking his time. There were no other guests on the white nets, which did not strike odd to the others. Tomás took out his wand. "_Arachnidia!_" An enormous spider appeared out of nowhere in front of Harry on the net.

"Ahhhhhhh! Harry watch out!" Ron said, who had been watching Harry climb. Hermione heard Ron's yell and looked over.

"Oh no! Tomás!" she cried, realizing the handy-work of the wizard. At the sound of his own name, Tomás looked up and saw Hermione whisking out her wand to save Harry. Harry meanwhile, had froze and was staring mercilessly at the giant spider.

__

It's just part of the attraction. It's just part of the attraction… Harry thought to himself, though he knew he was wrong. Oliver had started climbing down, though with great caution, to help Harry.

"Don't worry, Harry! I'm coming," Oliver said, reaching down at Harry, who was now lying on his back. He grabbed Harry's collar and started pulling him up.

Hermione started saying curses and waving her wand at the spider. The other guests who heard Ron looked at them with terror and were too appalled to speak. They looked at the spider, and then Harry, and then Hermione, who looking rather mad since she was waving a stick. Lupin and Snuffles came out of the bathroom. They happened to stroll into the Honey I Shrunk the Kids Movie Set and Lupin saw what was going on. Ginny turned around and saw them.

"Oh Professor Lupin! Help! There's a giant spider attacking Harry!" Ginny screamed. Lupin started to think fast. He turned to go behind one of the giant pieces of Cheerios. "Where are you going?"

"Sirius, we have to do this quickly and we can't break out of character," Lupin whispered. Ginny had followed them inside. Sirius transformed before her eyes. She opened her mouth to scream. "No Ginny! It's all right! Listen to me. This is what we're going to do…"

Harry and Oliver had managed to get away from the spider and they climbed up to the top with Ron and the twins. The spider continued to climb up. They soon were trapped and Tomás was laughing like a maniac. Finally, one of Hermione's curses worked and the Spider stopped moving and froze on the cargo net. Lupin, Ginny, and Sirius emerged, looking different in odd costumes. Lupin had a white cap that read "Director" on the front and wore a vest over his shirt that also read "Director". He still had his sunglasses on and was holding a megaphone in his hand. Sirius was holding a Muggle movie camera and had black framed spectacles and his hair was in a ponytail. This was the first time he appeared human in public during this trip. He wore jeans and a t-shirt that read "Cameraman" on the back. Ginny was chewing gum and holding a beautician's make-up case and a large brush.

"Well done Miss Granger!" Lupin called through his megaphone. "Let's get those kids down from there." Harry, Ron, the twins, and Oliver looked utterly confused.

"Uh…thank you Profes- er Drama Coach!" she called back. She squinted at his hat. "Er…I mean Director! Silly me, always forget…"

"Miss Granger could use a little make-up," Lupin said aside to Ginny. "Please clear the area folks. I'm terribly sorry you got involved in this." The Muggles all looked at him with amazement and started waving at the camera that Sirius was panning around. Tomás stood absolutely flabbergasted and knew his plan failed. He disappeared with a crack to plot his next plan elsewhere.

Ginny had made her way over to Hermione and started brushing powder on Hermione's nose. The boys soon got the idea and climbed down, carrying the spider as if it were a prop. Ron just followed behind.

"Are you a movie director from Hollywood?" A muggle man asked Lupin.

"Why yes! I'm actually a television director from England of a new show called uh…_Witch Weekly_…uhh…" Lupin said, recalling anything that came to mind.

"I saw you at the Animal Kingdom Lodge," a muggle woman with a southern accent said. "Isn't your name Professor Lupin?"

"Uh…yes…"

"And is that kid that star Harry Potter that all those teenagers were wooing about all over the park?" a grandmother asked. It all fit in perfectly.

"Why yes, he's the new star," Lupin said, continuing to make up lies.

"I thought you said the show was called _Witch Weekly_."

"Did I say star? I meant co-star…"

"We better go and take them to their trailers," Sirius muttered.

"Splendid idea, Siri…er, Cyrano," Lupin said. Sirius frowned at his fake name. "Good-bye everyone!"

"Good-bye!" the guests called, excited to have met a "real" television director and stars all the way from England. The kids and Sirius followed Lupin out of the set and congratulated him. The twins and Oliver were still carrying the spider. Ron was walking far from them.

"Well done, Professor," Fred said, slapping him on the back. "That was a great prank!"

"It got you out of that mess didn't it? But that was too close! We have to be more careful!" Lupin said.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked when she saw them. She didn't look to happy. She especially freaked out when she saw Sirius. "What's he doing here like _that_?" 

"Who is that anyway?" George mouthed, pointing at Cyrano, the cameraman.

"Who is that anyway?" Fred asked. "George wants to know, and so do I. And where's Snuffles?"

"This is just splendid," Lupin said sarcatically. They all sat down to explain all about Sirius Black. Mr. Weasley listened intently while Mr. Granger held Hermione close to him, having watched the Muggle news and reading the papers. Hermione basically did all the explanations, and they all felt better about the so called criminal and felt sorry for poor Sirius Black.

"But what about what happened in there?" Mrs. Weasley asked impatiently.

"This may take a while to explain, Molly. But first, I want to know why you conjured a spider, Hermione," Lupin said. "You've been doing a lot of illegal magic, young lady."

"It wasn't me! I was only trying to save Harry!" Hermione said. "I bet you anything Tomás conjured it up. It looks like I was wrong. He wasn't waiting for us at the exit. He followed us…"

"What's all this about that Tomás fellow?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted. They tried to explain again talking at once. Finally, Mrs. Weasley got the gist of it. Lupin then explained his plan about pretending to be a television director and how the same had happened with Hermione, Penny, and Percy. Speaking of Percy…

***

"That was a wonderful meal, Mr. Bunyan," Percy said, shaking George's enormous pinky finger. The others all muttered their thanks, still afraid of the giants. After all, they were at least 20 feet each.

"You should be thanking the Missus…So anyhow, I can show you the sight now," George said, his very loud stentorian voice echoing in the giant cabin. They all headed back out into the sunlight and started walking past the forest. The wizards and Penny, as well as Hagrid and Madame Maxime, had to run to keep up with George. They followed a trail marked by deep trenches in the dirt and leaf littered floor. After about a half hour of running through the forest, they found themselves in a nice clearing where five other giants, even taller than George Bunyan, were busy clearing away logs and loading them onto a cart with wheels the size of a small ferris wheel. Hitched to the cart was an enormous baby blue ox.

"This is it! What do you think?" George said, beaming at the area they had cleared. The clearing seemed big enough for two Hogwarts castles.

"Uhh, George, this is better than perfect!" Mr. Cornwallis said, spreading out his arms. "It's positively brilliant! We better start setting up the posts."

"What posts?" Penny asked.

"We're setting up posts to create a giant transportal connected to the Hogwarts grounds to transfer the castle," Wilkens explained.

"You're going to move a whole castle?"

"Yes, with some simple levitating spells and a few giants to help carry it," Percy said as if they were simply moving a box. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"But Percy, that's a giant stone, ancient castle you have to move!"

"Well, Dumbledore says we can manage it." The moving continued and they all started setting up the transportals. Night began to fall over the forest and giant gas lamps were lit as the sun began to set. The transportal was complete and Mr. Cornwallis switched it on. A view of Hogwarts castle, all the way in England was shown. It was darker, because it had already been night there.

"Want to give it a try?" Percy asked Penny. He held her hand and together they walked through the portal.

"That's amazing!" Penny exclaimed, looking back at the forest of Montana. Professor Dumbledore was sitting in a wheeled-chair with Madam Pomfrey, waiting for them.

"Ahh, Mr. Weasley, Miss Clearwater. How wonderful to see you both," Dumbledore said, sounding very healthy. "I see that the portal is in fine working order. Well done!"

"Are those really giants, Albus?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking through the portal. Ringo and one of his friends gave them a wave.

"They're standing right in front of you Poppy," Dumbledore said. "Is there reason to not believe your own eyes? Now let's see. We better try moving in the morning. Good night to you all. I need my rest. Tomorrow will be a big day." Madam Pomfrey pushed him around as Percy and Penny walked back through the portal.

"Dumbledore says, we should try to start moving in the morning," Percy reported to Mr. Cornwallis.

"Splendid, splendid," Mr. Cornwallis said. "George, I think you could tell your boys that they could stop working now."

"You can call it a day Ringo! It's quittin' time!" George yelled, causing the trees to shake and quake. "Babe, you can start pulling back towards the mill."

Babe the Blue Ox began pulling the cart back out of the forest with the wizards and giants following. Dumbledore's big plan was working. He had made friendly relations with the giants and managed to find a place to get Hogwarts out of harm's way. Little did he know that his students were in danger…

***

"He has too many people around him! We have to get him alone," Tomás said, back at the Savannah plain. He was back in his gazelle form and was talking to a giraffe, two other gazelles, and a zebra. Rather, he was inside their heads. If you haven't figured it out already, but Tomás is the mysterious voice.

"Perhaps you could trap him in a book, like you were," the zebra said, recalling Tomás's past.

"That's a stupid…wait, you have some sense there Zeke…Bring me my diary," Tomás said. One of the other gazelles trotted off and returned with a tattered black diary in his mouth. It had a hole right in the center of it and most of the pages were splattered in ink and blood.

"The diary of T.M. Riddle…the brilliant idea of a boy and the Dark Lord…my brilliant idea…Mwahahahaha!" Tomás laughed. The other laughed with him. "They all thought the memory of Tom Riddle was dead! But no! He was still very much alive! Stupid Potter! I owe him my life though. For it was he that returned this tattered old book to Lucius Malfoy!"

[A/N: Sorry if any of you think this is stupid. I thought the idea was pretty cool.]

__

Flashback! The Origin of Tomás…

"You think you can fix it? Get the spirit out again?" Lucius Malfoy asked a man at a tavern somewhere in Africa.

"If the price is right," the man replied. He had dark black hair and spoke with a Spanish accent.

"I'll give you 2,000 galleons. No more. No less."

"Done! I'll give it to you in a week or so."

"Good. The Dark Lord is very much satisfied with your work. I've only just spoken to him. He couldn't get to that stupid Potter the first time. The boy knows we're back and he knows that we're out to get him. With this, he'll be utterly surprised." With that said, the two laughed maliciously and the old Spanish man transformed into a gazelle right at the table. The diary of T.M. Riddle was in his mouth and he pranced away into the darkness.

***

"Ink doesn't work anymore…How can I get you to talk again?" the Spanish man said a loud in a small hut in a real Savannah plain, somewhere in Africa. "Maybe if I carve words into your paper…" The man took a crudely made knife, tied to a piece of wood with a leather string. He began to rip the paper with the knife. "Hello- Ahhhh!" The pan accidentally pierced his own finger that was holding the book down as he carved with the knife. A drop of blood dripped onto the page and was absorbed. [A/N: OMG! It is not a rip off of Umbridge's detention. I thought of this waaaayyyyy before the book came out! Be careful. It gets very graphic with the blood. So if you don't like blood, stay away from this scene.]

__

"¿Ay Dios Mio!" the man exclaimed. He let more blood drip onto the pages of the diary and they were absorbed. Soon words formed with the same drops of blood and T.M. Riddle came alive once more.

"Who's there?" said the very scribbled message. It was almost illegible. "Give me more of this! More blood!" The Spanish man did what he was ordered and soon he gave so much blood he was looking very pale. They began writing back and forth about Voldemort and Harry Potter and the life of this man. Soon the messages written by Riddle were clearer.

"Potter must die! Look what's he done to me! Destroyed my book! My memory! Give me more blood!" The Spanish man was soon crying as he let his blood flow into the book. The man was getting extremely weak, having given so much blood, but Riddle kept asking for more. Soon he had done to this man what he had done to Ginny. He used the man's blood to become alive again. Though since it was this Spanish man's blood, Tom Riddle was very much like the man. Soon the man collapsed over his knife, and blood started flowing more and more into the opened diary. Tomás Riddle was reborn…

[A/N: Disgusting…So know you know. Tomás is T.M. Riddle, resurrected with the blood of life from this mysterious Spanish man.]

__

***

"Father, that looks like Harry Potter owl," Draco Malfoy said, looking out his window. Lucius put down the Daily Prophet and stood up to see what his son was talking about. "Can I catch it to read his mail?"

"Now, Draco, we don't want to be caught with that kind of crime. Here's a rope…" They caught Hedwig and she started struggling in the hands of the good for nothing Malfoys. Draco unrolled the parchment and read Harry's letter that was meant for his friends. "There's nothing here but an announcement of his holiday. Isn't that convention thing where he's going, Father?"

"Yes. I think it would be nice to pay Walt Disney World a visit…Our guest may very well like to see Harry Potter."

"But I don't want Harry Potter to ruin my Potter free holiday," Draco complained. "Besides, what does Tomás care for Harry Potter anyway? You don't know if he'd want to go!"

"He very much wants to meet him so we're going and that's that," Lucius said. He took the letter from Draco and began to roll it up again. He read it again, and something caught his eye. "Piggywink's? Now where have I heard that before?"

"Isn't she that witch in loads of trouble for doing magic on Muggles?"

***

"Well where is he now?" Mrs. Weasley asked, frightened for Harry's sake.

"We don't know, but we must be extra careful," Lupin said. "Sirius, you better change back before those who read USA Today notice you."

"This is so awesome! We're pretending to be Television stars while prancing around Disney World with a criminal dog and at the same time dodging a crazy Death Eater!" Fred said. "This is the best holiday ever!"

The group decided it was best to act normal so that they'd blend in better with the crowds at MGM. They knew that leaving now would be what Tomás was expecting. They rode the Disney-MGM Studios Backlot Tour by tram-car.

"Here is the actual house used in the opening scenes for the hit TV show _The Golden Girls_ in the 1980's," the tour guide said as the tram passed through a street with all kinds of houses. Many Muggles gasped and started taking pictures.

"I think I'd find it more amazing if we actually owned a TB," Ron said to Harry as an excited old lady began clicking away with her camera. Soon the tram was driven into crisis as they were left in Catastrophe Canyon. The tram began to quake and shake and flames erupted in the canyon as a truck began to move. It soon started to rain and the guests were getting sprayed.

"It's raining again?" Ginny asked as the simulated rain poured under a clear dark blue sky.

"The rain drops are refreshing," Fred said sticking his head out of the tram. The guide suddenly spoke again.

"Please keep all body parts inside the tram at all times please," he said. "Or you'll be soaked."

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, pulling back in. A sound of _a lot_ of rushing water reached there ears. Soon water crushed out of the canyon and flooded the area.

"Oh no! We're going to get wet!" Hermione said. She was sitting at the edge of the tram, and she pulled on her poncho. Soon the show ended and all the guest clapped at the movie simulation. The guide drove the tram around the back of the fake canyon and explained how everything was done.

"Did you get a picture of those pipes, dear?" Mr. Weasley asked, nagging his wife. "Oh look! Get a picture of that!"

"Now the electricity needed are provided by these generators," the guide continued.

"Look Molly! Plugs!" Arthur Weasley said excitedly, pointing to them. Muggle guests looked at him with surprise. The ride soon ended and they all piled off the tram and headed towards the front of the park. Oliver made the next decision and they found themselves at the very large amphitheatre for the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular. They were a little late, but they enjoyed the show just as if they saw the whole show.

"Indy!" Marian cried as she climbed above the fake building in the pretend village market.

"Marian, come on!" Indiana Jones said. After more fighting and explosions and stunts and comedy, the show ended, as the 2,000 guests applauded the wonderful stunt show.

"Good choice, Oliver," George mouthed.

"Good Choice, Oliver," Fred said. "George days the same."

"Oh for Pete's sake," Hermione said, uncursing George. George began talking very fast just like Ron had before.

"ButDadtookmywand!ProfessorFlitwickwhatdidyoudotome?…(lots of speech from the day)…thatwasagreatshow.Goodchoice,Oliver," George was out of breath, having talked so much. Though he was no longer under the _Laryngitis Maximo_ curse, George remained quieter than usual for the remainder of the night.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Ron asked as they past Echo Lake.

"The Sci-Fi Dine In Theatre Restaurant," Mr. Weasley said. "I made reservations this morning. You're going to love it! Afterwards, we can see the Fantasmic show." They walked all the way to Commisary Lane and to the building marked "E" on the map. Once inside, they heard a lot of talking and the sounds of a horrow movie. Though the bulk of the inside was blocked by a tall wood panels and such. Professor McGonagal and Mrs. Granger were waiting for them. After checking in at the front desk, the waiters led them into the theatre.

"Wow!" George said. "Wow" pretty much summed it up. The restaurant was set up like they were outside in front of a giant movie screen.

"It's another one of them TB's," Ron said. "And look! There are cars everywhere!" He was right. Instead of tables and chairs, old open 1950's convertibles were equipped with counters and cushiony seats. All the cars faced the movie screen where everyone was watching old Sci-Fi flicks.

"It's like a drive-in theatre," Hermione said.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"Glad you asked, Harry," Hermione said, beaming. She began to explain the history of American Drive-In theatres. As they sat down in their cars. Each car had three sections fitting about three people each. Harry and Ron took the front seat, Hermione and Ginny in the middle, and the twins and Oliver sat in the back. The next car over sat Mr. And Mrs. Weasley in the front, Mr. And Mrs. Granger in the middle, Lupin, Snuffles, and McGonagal in the back. They all enjoyed eating and watching "The Blob" and "The Giant Killer Tomato" and such. It was truly a wonderful experience, for it wasn't a dinner and a movie, but a magical meal that could only be provided by the magic of those Muggles at Disney.

__

It's been a long time since November 7th so here's a little guide to remind all you dear readers what has happened only three days ago at WDW! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ FROM CHAPTER ONE! I do not intend to ruin the story for first time readers, so if you're first time reading, go back to Chapter one, please, to enjoy the full story of HPG2WDW. You're not being tested on it anyway.

Harry Potter Goes to Walt Disney World: The Cliff Notes Reader Recap version a.k.a. the reason why Kram had taken so long to post this chapter.

****

Chapter 1: Harry sends a letter to his friends through Hedwig about his vacation with the Dursleys. We also learn about Dudley's attendance to Miss Piggywink's School for the Obese and the new improved Dudley.

****

Chapter 2: Plane ride to Florida. A witch stewardess notices Harry and gives him complimentary peanuts.

****

Chapter 3: The Dursleys and Harry arrive at the Animal Kingdom Lodge and learn that the Animal Kingdom is NaHTaZu (Not a Zoo). The hotel is set in a lush African savannah plain where animals roam free (within the confides of the WDW property)! While watching the animals from the balcony, Harry sees an unknown blonde perform magic. Another familiar character is introduced when Harry could see the works of a certain clumsy wizard.

****

Chapter 4: Neville and Grammy Longbottom join Harry and the Dursleys on the shuttle to the Mag…er…Castleland. Vernon and Petunia realize they are magicfolk and they call themselves Marigold, Walter (Dudley), and Uvvern (Uncle Vernon was so nervous, he stuttered and Gram thought that was his name.) Before the shuttle departs, Colin Creevey and brother, Dennis, come aboard and deliver Harry a package from Hermione. They had caught Hedwig and knew where to find him. We learn Hermione has been with Viktor Krum and is returning early for a surprise trip from her parents. Here the reader learns about a pattern or events and can foreshadow that more Hogwarts students will arrive. The end of the chapter introduces a family with red hair.

****

Chapter 5: The Weasleys arrive, without Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George (The twins will arrive later). Ron is angry with Hermione and soon the shuttle arrives at the Transportation and Ticket center, where the wizards first see the Monorail, which Mr. Weasley, who is ecstatic with all the Muggle objects, calls the Mongo-rail. Percy takes out his instant camera, which has key importance later in the story. The monorail passes through the Contemporary hotel and arrives at the Magic Kingdom, where everyone is amazed and bewildered with the beauty of Cinderella's castle. The group splits up with the Creeveys taking the Walt Disney World Railroad on Main Street, the adults headed to Adventure land, and Percy and the other teens head to Tomorrowland. Then that group splits up with Harry and Ron heading to the ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter. Here, we find out where Hermione's parents surprise vacation was planned at. (Duh!)

****

Chapter 6: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Granger experience the Alien Encounter, but Harry gets stuck in his seat at then end. A cast member, Tomás, had told Harry that he'd have to stay on the ride until it can be fixed, and Harry is a little bit scared.

****

Chapter 7: Harry finds Dudley, Neville, Percy, and Ginny among the group of guests (Chinese tourists and two blondes). They experience the ride again, but something goes wrong. All the Muggles are asleep and Tomás comes to the rescue. He claims to have put a sleeping charm on any Muggle in the theater so he could meet Harry. Harry sees that the two blondes have not fallen asleep, but were awake and disapparated. They all leave the attraction to meet the others and they go on Space Mountain and the Carrousel of Progress. When in line for the Tomorrowland Indy Speedway, Harry discusses the blondes with Ron and sees them at the exit of the Speedway. They had just bumped into the car holding Seamus Finnigan and Justin Finch-Fletchley. They talk about the weirdness of them all being there and then all head to Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café. All the Muggles steer away from the restaurant and the group notices the many wizards. A booming voice welcomes them to the 92nd Wizards' Convention.

****

Chapter 8: Ludo Bagman had just welcomed them to the Convention. They all see that their Hogwarts friends and classmates are all there. The Weasley twins have come with Lee Jordan. Professors McGonagal, Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape have arrived. McGonagal speaks to the students about Professor Dumbledore's gift of holiday trip to them. The professors all cry a little (except Snape) at the mention of Dumbledore. The wizards enjoy the convention. Somehow, Dudley got inside, and Harry and friends go over to him to see why. Ginny suggests that he may not be a Muggle. McGonagal calls Dudley over to the stage.

****

Chapter 9: Harry figured the blonde was Draco Malfoy, but it ended up being Fleur Delacour (and that's the end of the blonde mystery, pretty stupid). McGonagal had told Dudley that he is a wizard and that he is accepted at Hogwarts. Dudley flees in terror and the others are surprised. They then tour Fantasyland, riding the Mad Tea Party, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Snow White's Scary Adventures, Peter Pan's Flight, it's a small world, and Cinderella's Golden Carrousel. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville end up at Ariel's Grotto where they find Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Oliver Wood ogling at the mythical mermaid. After a long while, they leave and end up in line with the Patil twins at the Haunted Mansion. A chapter addition tells the reader that Oliver Wood will be a teacher at Hogwarts next term.

****

Chapter 10: Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize in the Haunted Mansion while Harry and the gang tour the mansion. The group pairs off two by two. Neville is ultimately spooked and the students learn of where the Hogwarts ghosts had chosen to spend their holiday. Moaning Myrtle, Peeves the Poltergeist, Nearly Headless Nick, the Bloody Baron, and the Fat Friar make cameo appearances. The gang later heads to the Diamond Horseshoe Saloon Revue for a light snack, and then the Country Bear Jamboree. Next, Ron picks the next attraction: Big Thunder Mountain, where they meet up again with Percy and Penelope. Hermione breaks the law and uses to magic to keep cool while waiting in line. {A/N: there is an error in this chapter. Some parts with Harry and Parvati are a bit confusing. After Moaning Myrtle flees from the ballroom, she sits in a Doom Buggy with who should be Hermione and Ron. I don't know why I changed it.)

****

Chapter 11: After Big Thunder Mountain, a wonderful roller coaster ride where Hermione yet again uses magic (she tends to do this a lot in this story) to shut Ron up with the _Laryngitis Maximo_ spell. She un-curses him and they all head to Splash Mountain. Neville is eager to get on and he ends up crashing into the end of the line. Draco Malfoy was whom Neville crashed into and the group learns that Draco no longer goes to Hogwarts. He won't tell them why and he also knows what happened to Professor Dumbledore. After the ride, they take the Walt Disney World Railroad to Toontown Fair to get to Tomorrowland to get to the convention to see the other Hogwarts professors. They don't find them and Harry decides they should go to their hotel: the Contemporary Resort Hotel. They take the monorail to the hotel and find Professor McGonagal. She's in great distress because the school letters are missing.

****

Chapter 12: McGonagal won't say what happened to Dumbledore, but she did bake a chock load of cookies. She also told them why Draco no longer attends Hogwarts. He had been expelled. The group heads back and tried to forget their troubles. They end the afternoon in Adventureland where they experience the Enchanted Tiki Room, the Jungle Cruise, and the Pirates of the Caribbean (Oliver would say, "Ca-rib-b-in or Car-a-b-ean?"). The day ends with dinner at the Crystal Palace and a view of Spectromagic light parade and Fantasy in the Sky fireworks display.

****

Chapter 13: This short chapter is the same night at the Animal Kingdom Lodge. Harry sees that more Hogwarts students and American wizards were also staying there. He meets a very eccentric girl, Mary Sue Greenberg of Tennessee, and Abigail Franklin of New England. Thoroughly annoyed by Mary Sue, Harry, Ron, and Hermione manage to get away from them. Harry dreams about Dumbledore while in his bunk. He had bunked with Ron for the Dursleys felt Harry was better off with them. Harry dreams about Dumbledore at the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. The door is open as the full moonlight shines through. As he shuts it a gruff voice speaks. Harry awakens and sees Hedwig at the window. Behind her is in odd flash of red, though Harry may have imagined it. Hedwig has brought an unsigned note to Harry. The sender says not to worry about the school at that they'll see him soon.

****

Chapter 14: Percy begins everyone's breakfast at the hotel restaurant with a speech about his work for the convention. He's interrupted by a large group of American teenage wizards who are all watching Harry eat. Harry and friends leave to watch the animals with "Harry Potter's Fan Club" close behind. The group travels to EPCOT and discover the wonders of the Living Seas attraction.

****

Chapter 15: Dudley awakens to the memory that he is a wizard. He sees a dictating gazelle and feels he's hallucinating. At breakfast they talk about Piggywinks (Look back at this part of the chapter, it holds some importance). Meanwhile, Harry and friends head to the Land pavillion for ice-cream and then see the Food Rocks! Show and the Living with the Land boat ride. They leave the pavillion to head to the Imagination! Attraction with Figment then exit and play in the jumping fountains in front of the Honey We Shrunk the Audience show.

****

Chapter 16: Mrs. Weasley dries everyone off with a drying spell and they go to the HWSTA show. Having exited, they find they could either move south towards the World Showcase or continue east to the remainder of Future World. The adults head south and Penny and Oliver want to follow. Percy acts like a control freak and orders his girlfriend to follow him. Penny is insulted and they yell and she flees away. Oliver gets mad at Percy and Percy doesn't admit to his totalitarianism-like ways and he justs leaves. Harry, Neville, and Ron go to the other side of Future World with Percy while Hermione and Ginny follow the adults. The boys are amazed with the Test Track and cars and wait in line to ride. Percy realizes his stupidity and runs off to catch up with Penny.

****

Chapter 17: Penny runs to the France Pavillion where Oliver finds her. They talk and Oliver comforts her with a friendly hug. Percy had caught up too and saw them together. We flashback to when Percy runs off and see that Ron, Harry, and Neville go on Test Track. They see Malfoy again and he makes fun of them because they don't know about Fast Passes. They read about it and are angry and plan to get some after they ride Test Track. They have fun and ride with Mary Sue and her friends: Abigail, Wendy, Billy and another kid who didn't get a chance to say his name. After buying the photo of Test Track, which was made normal by the witch cast member, Carrie Jean Greenberg, they head to the Fast Pass machines and find out they need their park tickets, which Percy had volunteered to keep for safe-keeping. They race to the World Showcase to find Percy. Tomás helps them and they find Percy and see that something was wrong. He doesn't tell them and walks away. They decide to let him be and find his camera. They take pictures of themselves, and hear the mysterious voice again. Neville could hear it to. When they search the forest, all they found were disturbed leaves. Tomás calls out and takes them to the convention.

****

Chapter 18: They find the rest of their group at the Friendship boat headed to the convention. Hermione and Penny run out to explain things to Percy. The conevention was through a transportal (you'll see a lot of these later in the story) and they see the huge Quidditch Exhibit. Oliver and Devlin Whitehorn, creator of the Nimbus 2000, convinces McGonagal to buy a new set of brooms for the school. Meanwhile, Penny and Hermione head back to the hotel and get to Percy to explain everything. He says he's leaving to go back to work. He won't listen to them and accuses Penny that she only went out with him to get to Oliver the so called "quintessential All-Star student." They get mad and Percy storms out, but Hermione doesn't give up. She stuns Percy before he could leave. Remus Lupin is shocked by Hermione's outburst. With him is a large shaggy black dog.

****

Chapter 19: Lupin passes off Hermione's outburst as a rehearsal for a movie and pretends to be her Drama coach. They all get Percy to his room and Penny ties him up before they uncurse him. They leave the two to sort out they're troubles. Hermione, Lupin, and Snuffles head to the convention. Everyone is happy that he's there and that he's the new DADA teacher. Lupin also pretends to be blind so that Snuffles can go into the parks. They all leave with more packages, Ginny had a very secret purchase she wouldn't show anybody. The group gets fast passes for Test Track then head back to Norway and ride the Maelstrom. They then visit the remainder of World Showcase and head to Wonders of Life and Ellen's Energy Adventure and Test Track. The day ends and Harry returns to his room and saw a dictating gazelle. He blinks and it's gone.

__

Part Two next chapter b/c I'm getting tired. Sorry folks! Thank you all for your support and reading this story. All your comments are very much appreciated. Thank you! On the 30th of June my family and I are going on holiday. I just finished this chapter, what am I going to do next? I'm going to Disney World? Remember those commercials? Anyway, I'm really excited and I need to start packing! So I won't write again for a while until I come back. I hope you had fun with this chapter! Two or three more and the story will be complete and the sequel can begin! Have a nice summer! ºoº Have a Magical Day! ºoº

Oh yeah…As I said before, Kram will not lie to you nor plagiarize. I was very upset when I found many similarities with my plans for my HP stories and the 5th book's plot and events. IT'S NOT FAIR! Anyway, great minds think a like. Most of this chapter was written before the book came out and what kept it from being posted was finishing the chapter, the Cliff Notes and reading the 5th book. Please don't accuse me of plagiarism or copying. Thank you again and I hope you continue reading!

****


	28. Castle in the Sky

__

Hoo-Rah!!! FanFiction works!! (7-20-03)

Nooo!!! FF still doesn't work…(7-20-03 about 2 minutes later)

Yes!! It works!!! (7-21-03) 

Guess who's back? Walt Disney World was soooo much FUN!!!! I want to rewrite my whole story now, but that'd be ridiculous! We were lucky though because Mission: SPACE wasn't supposed to open until October, but Disney gave a preview that day, I guess for Fourth of July weekend. It was so awesome, but I got soo sick…it really felt like you were in space and each person had a special job, either navigator, engineer, commander or something else. I was commander, ha-ha. Also the "cool-everyone-gets-to-play-giant" interactive game at the exit for fraidy cats of the real ride was so cool and you can send video e-mail because there isn't that much to do to fill a day, but they close early. We saw a totally awesome Tarzan show and I was reminded of how scary DINOSAUR ls and all that cool stuff. Anyhow, I had a lot of fun at EPCOT and Magic Kingdom and MGM, but Animal Kingdom was a little bit less exciting b was. TOO DARK!! Also, the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster was sooo awesome! Our picture looks so silly because we made silly faces on purpose. I'm probably boring you so here's Harry Potter's holiday at Disney World:

****

Chapter 28: Castle in the Sky

"Was that cheesy or what?" Ron said after a Sci-Fi preview ended and the dancing hot dogs and soda pop filled the screen, telling the audience it was intermission. The group was just finishing dinner at the Sci-Fi Dine-In Theatre Restaurant.

"Which one, the women from Venus thing or the Beach party monster?" Harry asked.

"All of it!"

"Well, you know Ron, these films were made in the 1950's and 60's when people thought those things were absolutely terrifying!" Hermione said from behind.

"If you want to see terrifying, just look at McGonagal when you failed to do your homework…" Ron joked. After a few more movie reels, french fries, sandwiches, and milk shakes later, the waitress came flying by on skates to give the check.

"Hey, Harry," she said. "What time is it?" Harry looked down at his watch, but the movie screen answered him.

"It's Snack Time!" the announcer said. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny laughed at the joke. (Hehehe, that really happened when we ate there! Hehehe) They charged the meal to the hotel and the group headed back out into the park, where the night sky showed it was late. 

"It's 9:57, we better get going," Mr. Weasley said looking at his watch. "We best get to the Amphitheater for the show."

"What show?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Fantasmic!" Mr. Weasley replied. "It's a stunning show with water and light effects and villains and heroes, that sort of thing. I read about it during dinner!"

"Hermione, you have a bad influence," George said to her.

"They say that the show fills up quick, so we better get a head start!" They all dragged their feet as they walked towards the front of the park. To their disappointment, they were with many other families heading to the exact same place. They strolled down Sunset Boulevard yet again and finally reached the entrance to Fantasmic! They walked down a long sidewalk, directed by cast members. A few of them were holding boxes full of lighted and glittering objects.

"Buy a light chaser! Light chasers! Sorcerer Mickey, Tinker Bell, and Buzz Lightyear!" the cast member called.

"No time for that, Snuffles," Lupin said as Snuffles leapt up to see the glimmering lights. They reached the giant open-air amphitheater and found a block of seats in the center section, beating the large Chinese tour group.

"Ha-ha! We got great seats!" Ron said, sticking his tongue out at them.

"Ron, that's rude," Hermione said, turning his head back forward.

"Hey there, Harry," a girl said, tapping Harry on the shoulder. He turned around and Harry felt his stomach drop.

"H-He-He-llo, Cho," Harry said, feeling his legs tremble.

"Well, I guess we got to find new seats, Bye Harry," Cho said, waving and walking.

"Bye Cho!" Harry said a long while after she left.

"You're too late, mate," Ron said. "Hey, Dad, when's the show going to start?"

"Hmmm…in about 30 minutes? Show starts at 10:30," Mr. Weasley said, rechecking the Show Times guide.

"30 minutes! Arthur, why'd we have to get here so early?" McGonagal asked.

"Well, you know…early bird gets the worm!" The others all groaned and leaned back in their seats. But he was right because, most cast members suggest lining up at least 90 minutes before show time!

***

"Some imagination, huh?" Mickey Mouse said as the Fantasmic! Show ended. The guests all applauded for the wonderful performance and there was a mad scramble at the exit.

"Man, these Muggles really don't believe in good witches," Ginny said, recalling the witch from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ and Maleficient.

"They're the quintessential villain in Fairy Tales, you know," Hermione said as the group exited slowly behind the Chinese Tour Group. "But if that Maleficient was real, she'd be some Animagi."

"Though Dragon Transfiguration requires a very advanced skill in magic," Professor McGonagal said.

"The Muggles sure made their dragons right," said Oliver.

"Did you see when it breathed fire?" Ron said. "For a minute, I was convinced it was real!"

"Mice wizards are pretty ridiculous if you ask me," Fred said.

"It was amazing when they projected images onto that wall of water," Mrs. Granger commented.

"Yes, seeing that just takes your breathe away," Mr. Weasley said.

"The music was exciting," Lupin said.

"Oh, Remus Lupin, you must think we're absolutely horrid with us talking about what we saw!" Mrs. Granger said, half laughing. "_I _promise not to mention sight again."

"No need to worry, Mrs. Granger," Lupin said. "I'm only temporarily blind."

"What do you mean?"

"Living in the wizarding world has its advantages," Lupin lied. There really was a potion to cure blindness, if treated early. But Lupin wasn't blind. He was only using it as a pretext to allow Sirius into the parks.

"Oh I see!" Mrs. Granger said, understanding. 

"Oh I see!"

"Oh I see!" two kids of the Chinese tour group said. (Hehehe, another inside joke, hehehehe, never mind…)

***

"He will return to this lodge tonight," Tomás, the Thompson's Gazelle a.k.a. Tommy (I learned that on the Kilimanjaro Safari), said to the other animals in the savanna plain. "We must plant the book on him tonight." He pointed to a small hardcover book titled _Everything Harry Potter Needs to know about Quidditch_.

"What if someone else picks it up?" Zeke, the zebra.

"No one else will. They won't be able to come in," Tomás said viciously.

"Suppose your plan doesn't work," the Giraffe, asked. "I mean, what's the point of capturing him then giving him back?"

"Weren't you listening, Geoffrey?!? After trapping him inside this book, I'll hide it in this gosh forsaken place and make his petty little friends look for it-"

"But why can't we just kill him once we have him?!"

"Fool! You want to dispose of him while that old-as-dirt wizard, Dumbledore, is looking out for him?! I want him to come to me so I can finish what that idiot Malfoy couldn't do! Now, as I was saying. His stupid friends are going to ask for all the assistance they could muster and once I have all of them in my hands-"

"You have hooves now, sir."

"Shut up, Interrupting cow! If you can't be patient then…" Tomás the gazelle transformed into the human and grabbed his wand, but he couldn't curse the poor giraffe. Geoffrey transformed as well, changing into a tall dark-haired man with an unnaturally long neck for a human.

"Then what, Tomás?" Geoffrey demanded.

"Nothing. Never mind," Tomás said, stowing his wand away. He needed Geoffrey to get to the balcony of Harry's room. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Potter's friends will be looking for him and once I have them all in my trap, that dinosaur, Dumbledore, will come to the rescue. Then…we finish him off!"

"But how do you know he'll come?"

"Oh, he will, Geoffrey. He will…"

***

The gang was very tired, but finally reached the shuttle on time to get back to the Animal Kingdom Lodge. Everyone was alert and eyed everything suspiciously. Even the smallest of children were deemed as suspicious. One particular little girl with the sweetest of faces and cutest of hair bows looked terrified as Snuffles stared at her menacingly.

"He's usually quite friendly," Harry said, trying to relieve the tension. The girl still looked terrified and clutched closer to her mother. The long shuttle ride back to the Lodge finally ended as it pulled into the drive. The guest piled off wearily and slowly walked to their rooms.

"He's back," Mary Sue said, pointing. "Hairy Potter's back! The Triwizard champion! The nicest Parselmouth! The crème of the crop!"

"Finally!" a girl said. The fans waiting in the lobby all woke up and stood up. Harry ran for it, followed closely by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Snuffles was barking at them all.

"Quiet, Snuffles! You'll wake the other guests!" Lupin said, pulling him into the elevator, holding the others. The fans thought it was a good idea to bombard the elevator, while the smarter ones headed for the staircase. Luckily, the elevator was quicker and Harry made it into the Weasley's Suite. 

Meanwhile…

Geoffrey, the giraffe, was hoisting Tomás, the gazelle onto a balcony, the one to the Weasley's Suite to be exact. Pigwidgeon was twittering when he saw Tomás appear and soon Hedwig and him were flittering circles around them and pecking at his head. Tomás dropped the book from his mouth and swung his head vigorously on an attempt to knock out the owls. He leapt over the railing and back atop Geoffrey's head, which caused the giraffe to collapse under the sudden pressure. Tomás picked up the book, which had fallen into the grass, and ran with Geoffrey as Hedwig swooped back down to the plain and chased them away into the trees.

"Get me back up there!" Tomás ordered. Geoffrey just whimpered. "Geoffrey get up!" But Geoffrey didn't get up. He hardly even moved. His long neck was bent in an abnormal way. Tomás transformed and knelt next to the fallen giraffe. "Geoffrey? Geoffrey…are you…Geoffrey, come on!" Just then, a ball of white collided with Tomás head. "Get away you darn bird!" He took out his wand and sent Hedwig shooting back towards the hotel as if released from a cannon. "Geoffrey, wake up! Please!" Suddenly, Tomás just fled from the scene towards the caretaker's hut.

***

SMACK!

"What was that?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes. They had just entered the room when Hedwig smashed into the sliding glass door.

"It came from the bal-balcony," Ginny said, yawning. Harry and Ron slid the glass door aside.

"Hedwig! What the heck happened to you?" Harry said, scooping up Hedwig. She flew out of Harry's arms and hooted and ruffled her feathers. "You trying to fly through glass doors?" Hedwig just hooted angrily and flew off towards the trees and zoomed back towards Harry, still hooting her feathers off.

"I think she's trying to tell you something," Ron said, scratching his head.

"What is it Hedwig?" Harry asked. She zoomed off again, but this time, was smacked back again as if kicked. Hedwig shot into Harry's arms and he fell backward on impact. "What was that?" Hedwig shook herself then prepared to fly off again to get Harry to see. "No, don't go back in there! Stay here!" Harry took out his wand and stared into the trees.

"Maybe its Tomás," Ron said, staring as well. "I should get Dad!"

"No, wait…" Harry said, stopping Ron. He squinted to the trees and saw a tall skinny creature wobble up into the moonlight. Two figures began racing towards it from below. "It was an animal. I think a giraffe."

"It looks hurt…" Ron said, leaning on the railing.

"Hedwig, what did you do to it?" Hedwig hooted indignantly and flew away into the night, feeling Harry wouldn't believe the danger she was trying to alert him with.

*** 

The Ministry wizards and Penny lay sleeping peacefully. Mr. Cornwallis's snores echoed in the giant cabin, but that was soon droned out by the call of George Bunyan as he pushed open the door.

"Good Morning!" George called, his greeting reverberating off the wood walls. Percy lifted his head from his pillow and looked at his clock. It was only 12:00 midnight. They had only been asleep for two hours.

"Morning?" a wizard said, looking out the window. "It's still nighttime."

"Yes, but Dumbledore said to get ready in the morning. Over there it _is_ morning!" George said gleefully. Everybody was awake now and grumbled as they rolled out of bed.

The clearing looked more ominous in the dark of night than at dusk. The moonlight was gone on this cloudy night and the breeze caused whispering oaks. George Bunyan's lantern, the size of a garden shed, was their only source of light. It was difficult to keep up with him since for every one step of George's was 10 steps for the wizards. Even Hagrid and Madam Maxime had some trouble keeping up with George. They followed the trail made by Babe and the cart and they finally came into the clearing. Ringo and his friends were already there, the switch of the giant Transportal switched on. They were digging up the ground with enthusiasm and a map of a bird's eye view of Hogwarts laid on the ground. It was daylight at Hogwarts and many of the teachers were outside with some of their possessions in trunks and boxes. Professor Dumbledore was outside too with Fawkes on his shoulder. Their were also giant lookout towers stationed around the grounds with Auror look outs, searching for spies.

"I say, are you all ready on that end?" Dumbledore called from the other side of the Transportal.

"Almost, sir," George bellowed. "We're still digging."

"Very well," Dumbeldore called back. "After all, Rome wasn't built in a day, you know." The Ministry wizards crossed through the Transportal to escape the flying dirt.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore," Percy said, though sounding very tired and weak. "Is there anything we can yawn help you with?"

"Not at the moment, Percy," Dumbledore replied. "Though when the time comes to move the castle, we'll need every available wizard and witch. You have brought your wands?" Percy nodded and kept nodding as he was dozing back into a sleep again. Penny nudged him on his arm and his head sprang up.

"Yes, sir! We're ready!" Percy said, with rapt attention.

"HooHaa!" George called. Being a giant, his shout caused even the trees at Hogwarts to quake and shake. "We've completed the digging!"

***

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley didn't feel like cooking so she woke them up bright and early to go to a nice restaurant for breakfast. Mr. Weasley was eager to go, for she let him pick the place to eat. 

"Why can't we eat in the hotel?" George asked as he slumped into a chair in the lobby. He, Fred, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Oliver, and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for the Grangers and Mr. Weasley.

"Your father felt it would be a better experience to eat somewhere new for a change," Mrs. Weasley said. "He says we're going to a buf-fet!"

"A what?" Ron and Ginny asked. Having had home cooking for years, every Weasley was curious about eating out of the house and school. 

"A buf-fet! It's like a restaurant except you serve yourself-"

"Mum, we do that at home!"

"Yes, but at least I won't have to cook and besides, you can eat all you want and eat all you can! Which is a mighty good idea, seeing as breakfast is what fuels you up for the day!" Fred and George suddenly looked eager to get going. Meanwhile, Harry was looking very glum that morning as he stared looking out the large bay window, at the animals roaming the plain.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, noticing how quiet Harry was.

"Hmm? Oh nothing…just tired," Harry said. But really, he was worrying about Hedwig. She never just flew off like that. Hermione and her parents approached as Mr. Weasley had returned from the information desk.

"Hurry up, kids! We don't want to miss the shuttle," Mr. Weasley said enthusiastically.

"Arthur, where are we going?" Mrs. Weasley asked. He wouldn't say as they headed out to wait for the shuttle. She asked again, but he still wouldn't say. The excitement was building as he tried to keep it a surprise. He still wouldn't speak even while they rode the 8:00 shuttle to the Animal Kingdom. He still wouldn't speak once they entered through the gates of the Animal Kingdom. They found a strong wall of Jungle foliage hid the park. Upon entering, they could hear tribal drums and rhythmic music of the jungle. Mr. Weasley lead the way past the Oasis exhibit, across the bridge to Discovery Island, right, and another right, down another bridge into Dinoland U.S.A. They stopped in front of a blue building with a brown-shingled roof. It looked the house of a grandmother in the Midwest.

"Welcome to Restaurantosaurus!" He finally said, waiting for a big reaction.

"Resta-what?" Ginny said.

"It's a Muggle restaurant with a Character hosted breakfast buf-fet extravaganza!" He spread out his arms as if he was introducing a three-ring circus act. "Come on! We don't want to miss the fun!" He walked through the doors and into the restaurant, which looked from the inside like a barn turned into dinosaur research facility and restaurant rolled into one. There was a long line of guests getting food from the buffet line.

"Weasley, party of…10…no wait…11, " Mr. Weasley said to the receptionist. He checked them in and had someone lead him to a table. "Now I'll get the table and you can all get started!" He went off into the dining room following the usher in search of a table to accommodate them all. The Grangers joined the buffet line and picked up their plates. The others just followed suit.

"Can we really get as much as we want?" Ron asked out loud.

"Of course," Hermione said, spooning some eggs onto her plate. "It is 'All you can eat.'"

"Harry, grab me another plate," Ron said as he loaded the first one. After they all settled down in their seats and were just about to tuck in to their meals, the doors to the kitchen swung open. Costumed cast members embarked into the restaurant and began to meet and greet while the guests ate.

"Who are they?" Fred asked.

"It's a costume party!" Ginny guessed.

"Attack of the Giant Mice…and dogs…and yellow bears…" George said as Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, and Winnie the Pooh bear made way around the dining room. They were all dressed in Safari gear and taking pictures and signing books. More characters came out…"…and ducks…and tigers…and pigs…and, now what in the world is that?"

"She looks like one of them Muppet things," Ron said, pointing to the costumed character with long black hair accompanied with a blue alien. It was Lilo and Stitch.

***

"What I don't understand is why this giraffe was out so late," a woman said, examining the creature in a well-lighted laboratory. Tomás just blushed and didn't reply to her remark. "He's lucky you found him, otherwise I might not be able to save him."

"So you can…fix him, right?" Tomás asked, hopefully.

"Yes," the woman said. "But it will take maybe weeks or months to heal…"

"Months?!?" Tomás said. He needed Geoffrey tonight!

"I know it's hard to see animals hurt, but he'll be better before you know it," The woman said, patting Tomás comfortably. 

"Er, yeah…" Tomás said in reply. "I…er, have to go." He thanked the zoologist and left the room to head back out to the savanna plain.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" he said, smacking himself on the forehead. How was he going to get Harry now? He'd have to do it alone, and this time he could not fail!

***

"That was a very…interesting experience," Mrs. Weasley said as they headed back into the park after a filing breakfast.

"It's too bad Professor Lupin wasn't there," Hermione said. "We have to show him these pictures." She was holding a few pictures and passing them around as everyone looked at them.

"Yes, Snuffles probably would've liked it, though I'm afraid it wouldn't have made much difference to Remus," her mother said. She and McGonagal weren't there during the big explanation. Hermione just smiled weakly and they all kept walking.

"Where is Professor Lupin anyway?" Harry asked. "He isn't spending the day with us today?"

"No," Lupin said, approaching. "Or should I say 'yes.'? I was always confused when answering those types of questions." They all greeted him good morning and set off through Dinoland U.S.A.

"Can we go on Dinosaur first?" Ginny asked, studying the map in her hands. Everyone was surprised with her daring.

"Whatever you say, Ginny!" Oliver said, excited to ride what was described as time travel rescue mission to save the last dinosaur. Hermione opened her map and found an advertisement for Fastpass (Poof! Go the long lines) and saw a picture of Dinosaur underneath. The guests were sitting in a jeep like vehicle and were under the attack of a ferocious reptilian beast with long teeth and mean eyes.

"Ginny, are you sure you want to go on this?" Hermione asked.

"She picked it. We're riding it," Fred said, following his twin, sister, and Oliver. They entered the entrance area of Dinosaur and found a pool of water with a statue of a life-size Iguanodon. It was Aladar, from Disney's _Dinosaur_.

"Oh, he looks adorable," Ginny said, looking up at the dinosaur. They entered the cream-white building and found that the line was very short. The line was also a bit like a pre-show area, as Bill Nye the Science Guy told them they were at the Dino Institute. It seemed like a museum with models and dioramas and information all about dinosaurs. The gang was shooed into the pre-show area where a video played, explaining how they were going to have a nice trip back in time through the world of the dinosaurs. An enthusiastic researcher at the institute then interrupted the video. He's changing the tour just for them so that they go to the last minutes of the age of the dinosaurs to capture an Iguanodon.

"This sounds like fun!" Ron said as they descended down the metal staircase to the loading area. It was very dark beyond the loading area.

"Uhhh, I don't think I can do this…" Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the darkness beyond.

"Oh, come on, Mum," Ginny said. "You haven't done anything!"

"I went on that, er…Test Track thing and that was enough! Besides, we're thirteen and those cars only hold twelve" There was no argument there and it was better to just let her wait for them instead of splitting up their parties. So Mrs. Weasley entered the vehicle, but exited while everyone else loaded on. Ginny requested a seat on the right edge, right in the front. A very bad idea indeed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat up front with Mr. Weasley, Oliver and the twins in the middle, and Mr. And Mrs. Granger, Lupin and Snuffles in the back. Snuffles looked odd in a seat belt in the back seat. He was ecstatic because usually, as a dog, he wasn't allowed to ride.

[A/N: I really don't think dogs are allowed on rides at Disney World, but hey, he's on vacation and needs his share of fun, so there!]

"Calm down, Snuffles," Lupin said to Sirius. The ride attendant came over to check their seat belts.

"What an adorable name for a dog!" she said, patting Snuffles on the head. "Everyone please pull the yellow tab on your seat belts to make sure they are securely fastened. Everyone all buckled in? Well, have a nice trip!" The time rover drove out into the darkness and began the trip through time!

This is a really really really great ride and it was really really cool and really really scary that words couldn't describe it. Well keywords can: Dark, dinosaurs, turbulence, dark, scary, oh-my-gosh-they-look-so-real, dark, surprises, you get the picture.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ron screamed as the Canotaurus invaded their territory. Ginny was sorry she had chosen to ride Dinosaur as well as choosing to sit in the front on the edge, for the ferocious dinosaur was only a few feet away from her, breathing and roaring with fury. Everyone was screaming and Snuffles had his head down.

"We're not going to make it!" someone called. It was hard to tell among all the noise. Suddenly, the time rover dipped and ran straight at the Carnotaurus. It continues dipping and then beamed back to the present time and the ride was over.

***

Back in the forests of Montana/ Hogwarts…

"Higher…a little higher…no lower…no, that's too low!" Dumbledore was viewing the moving of the castle and it wasn't going too well. Dirt, stones, and all sorts of creatures were falling from the bottom of the castle. Some pipes and tubes and plumbing got left behind in the ground. Most of the wizards and witches of Hogsmeade who promised to help were scared off by the giants. Almost all of the giant population had come to carry the enormous castle. This was no easy task, even for a giant. "Just a little higher…we wouldn't want Professor Snape's dungeons to be snapped off while we move."

"Isn't there another way to do this?" Mr. Cornwallis said, struggling to keep his wand up.

"Maybe we could transfigure the castle into a snow globe or something," Penny suggested, using two hands to hold up her wand.

"That would be wonderful, but the wrong positioning and alignments could be disastrous," Dumbledore said. He stood pondering on alternatives. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? _Cumulus_!" A single white puffy cloud burst out of Dumbledore's wand. He directed it under the castle and sent a few more. The other wizards got the idea and puffs of cotton like clouds zoomed under the castle. Soon the castle was settled on a bead of Cumulus clouds. It looked like they had brought the sky down to the ground.

"I always wondered why in the world that charm was written," Penny said, sending one last cloud. "But how do we move it?"

"My brothers do have quite a powerful wind spell," Percy said. "But it may blow off course."

"Why not just push it?" Ringo said from above. Everyone looked at each other, feeling stupid for not thinking of such a simple idea. The giants all positioned themselves behind the castle.

"Onward!" Hagrid cried, pointing towards the dark forest. The giants started pushing towards the Transportal and the castle indeed did move. "No, you're going too far right! Stop!" The giants had to stop pushing and they all moved to the right side and pushed it back towards the center of their path. They started moving again and soon they were almost all the way through.

"Wait!" Percy cried. "The Transportal is too short! The North Tower won't go through!"

"Stop the moving!" Professor Trelawney cried. "I foresaw that my classroom would not fit through. Lucky I knew to remove all my belongings. Please, headmaster, you should terminate until you've lengthened the Transportal."

"Of course, Sibyll. We wouldn't want to lose our Divination classroom," Dumbledore replied. "Though, if you knew this was to happen, why hadn't you forewarned us?" Trelawney didn't answer and just continued looking stern until they resized the Transportal.

After another 3 hours of work, the castle was positioned correctly in the area cleared for it in the woods. Through the giants had dug too much and there was an empty moat surrounding the castle. Dumbledore solved this by filling it with some of the lake from Hogwarts. He even convinced the giant squid to come along, of course speaking in Squidish. The Merfolk decided to remain at England. By 5 o'clock a.m. Montana time, they had managed to fully "install" and settle the great Hogwarts Castle, filled its new moat, and correctly connect and route the plumbing system. They set up the Quidditch Pitch and Stadium, transported the old winged-boar gates over the path made by Babe and the giants' carts, and set up Hagrid's cabin in a cozy site with young Maple saplings. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was ready to begin a new year in its new home.

*** 

Cliff Notes continued as promised:

****

Chapter 20: Percy discovers television while Penny ruminates on her relationship with Percy. After viewing a scene from a Soap Opera, Penny and Percy talk and make it up. After their really sappy, cheesy make up, Percy still has to leave to deal with giants for the Ministry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have dinner with Lupin and Sirius in their room at the Lodge. They show the days' photographs and Hermione discovers a deer in the picture with Ron and Neville in front of a forest (Yes, this is important). 

The Truth Unfolds: Harry dreams again about Dumbledore at Hogwarts, where this time he sees the whole event. This dream seqeunce is similar to the one seen in GoF with the old man, where Harry views an actual event. Dumbledore's Attack causes Harry's scar to burn like mad. Ron wakes up and Harry sends him to get Sirius. He finds the twins and Oliver, covered in shaving cream, still asleep. He opens the door and discovers Hermione, who had had a horrible nightmare. Fred and George wake up and Ron shoos them away while Hermione fetches Sirius. Back at their room, Harry's pain increases and the mysterious voice begins to speak. Ron feels pain too, from the voice's owner. A gazelle outside the window began to transform into a hooded human being, causing the pain. As Sirius and Lupin and Hermione race in, everyone awakes, but think the commotion was only Oliver, who discovered the shaving cream. They go back to sleep but Ginny finds out what's going on. Sirius transforms and crashes through the window. The cloaked figure gets away but Sirius returns with a sack. Mrs. Weasley checks on them and Lupin and Sirius disapparates. After convincing Ginny and Mrs. Weasley that they were watching scary movies, Hermione, Harry, and Ron discuss the mysterious voice.

****

Chapter 21: This chapter is set at Hogwarts after the attack and explains the aftermath. Malfoy and the other Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban and we learn that Dumbledore is alive, though gravely ill. This chapter as well as the previous is worth reading again for a better explanation.

****

Chapter 22: The next morning, the paper reads: _English Prime Minister Notifies President Bush of Mad Criminal on the Loose_. Also, Ginny's Potion problems takes place (Hehehehe, have fun with reading that one again!). We also learn that Madam Hooch retired and Oliver is the new Flying Teacher (because Quidditch teacher seemed too ridiculous). The group heads to the Disney-MGM Studios.

****

Chapter 23: The gang heads to the Magic of Disney Animation tour. As they exit, they are yet again bombarded with Harry Potter's Fan club and Hermione panics when a cast member questions his popularity. She says he's a look alike of a British television star and then explains why Harry needs to be more careful. Lupin and Snuffles arrive and assure that they're safe. Ginny realizes again who Snuffles is and is finally told the truth about Sirius. They talk about the letters but are interrupted by the twins. They then head to the _Beauty and the Beast_ show. Earlier that day, Penny had used a home-made, rather hotel-made, transportal to get to Percy at the ministry of magic.

****

Chapter 24: (This was the chapter that was lost when my computer refused to turn on, so most was written from memory) The gang views the _Beauty and the Beast _Live on Stage show. They then get in line for the Tower of Terror where they find McGonagal, Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape. They talk about the letters and then about the history of the Tower of Terror. Tomás is found again, boarding passengers on the ride. (Dum-dum-dum!)

****

Chapter 25: Penny finds Percy and he's happy, but tells her she should leave because they have a top secret project and she shouldn't be there. She stays anyway for a tour of his office and meets Percy's co-worker, Gavin McDougal and Mr. Cornwallis, his boss. Mr. Cornwallis invites Penny on their business trip and announces that he's told their plan to the _Daily Prophet_, which Percy finds as outrageous. Back in Florida, the gang has a zip-a-dee-doo-dah-good time on the Tower of Terror, though when reading between the lines, one can infer that their trip in the tower was tampered with. (Dum-dum-dum!) Back at the Ministry, Percy, Penny, and the Giants Project team head to the Department of Magical Sojourns and Travels to go to America, where the last remaining giants live. Mr. Sedgewick sets a Transportal for Montana and the team begins their trip.

****

Chapter 26: The Giants Project team finds the Giant village, which is giant, and find Hagrid, who had arrived earlier with Madam Maxime. He then introduces the head giant, George Bunyan, son of famous Paul Bunyan. The giants of the world migrated to America and now live in peace and harmony. Dudley daydreams of being on _Who Wants to be a Millionaire?_ while in line for _Who Wants to be a Millionaire?- Play IT!_ Attraction at MGM. A Florida rainstorm catches the group as they head to Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. To dry off, Fred uses his "Big Bad Wolf Wind" spell, and cannot control it. It sends the sudden appearance of the Creevey brothers flying into a puddle and causes him to get in trouble by Mrs. Weasley. He and George confuse her and weasel out of trouble. They get in line, but Flitwick isn't allowed to ride because he's too short. They ride once, but only Harry, Oliver, the twins, Ginny, and Hermione ride again. Then the girls leave, feeling sick and the boys ride again. And again. And again. While riding, Harry begins to see something wrong and Oliver and the twins disappear with a poof. They reappeared in the control room, where Tomás is at the controls. He stuns them and lets Harry keep going and going until Hermione and Ginny storm in and try and stun Tomás. He transforms right in front of them and they learn about the evils of Tomás and the gazelle. 

****

Chapter 27: Harry and Lupin talk about Dumbledore and the school. Lupin feels Harry's dream was some sort of premonition. He elaborates on how weak Dumbledore is and the dangers of remaining in England [Another reason why they were sent to Florida]. After all, He-who-must-not-be-named has returned, which I was reminded how dangerous it was towards their world in OotP. The gang rides_ Star Tours_, where they were bombarded by the Fan Club upon exiting. They then see the _Jim Henson's Muppet*Vision 3D_ show, _Disney's Hunckback of Notre Dame- A Muscial Adventure_ and play in the _Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Movie Set Adventure._ Here, Harry was attacked by a giant spider, complements of the cast member Tomás. Hermione curses the spider into paralysis and Lupin, Sirius [yes Sirius, not Snuffles], and Ginny continue Lupin's charade as a BBC Television Show crew and cast to get them out of the Muggle seen situation (heh, I liked that scene). They all exit and Lupin finally has to explain about Dumbledore as well as Sirius Black. Back in the giants' village, Penny, as well as the reader, is told of how the giants were clearing an area for the relocated Hogwarts School.

The Origin of Tomás: Tomás is T.M. Riddle from the diary, reborn with the blood of a Spanish wizard who could transfigure himself into a gazelle. Lucius Malfoy had brought the diary to him and taken Tomás back to his home, where he brought him with his family to WDW where it is inferred that he became a cat member.

Back at Florida, the gang rides the _Disney-MGM Studios Backlot Tour_ then has dinner at the Sci-Fi Dine-In Theatre Restaurant

__

Phew. Another day, gone. A new one begins with Animal Kingdom. This story is coming to an end. How sad…sniff. Anyhow, I'm trying to finish with at least 30 chapters so that means only two chapters left! They may be really long or the end may be a story by itself (Though reading this story is required in order to understand). So the proposed sequel may be the third installment. 

WARNING: The following ending author's comments may spoil Order of the Phoenix. I truly do not want to be the one who ruins the story for you.

Anyhow, I'm excited to start my version of their 5th year, as I was somewhat disappointed with the published version. Though it makes sense with the many many many many too many anger sprees Harry has, he's a teenager who's been through A LOT after all. The ending was also disappointing, but somewhat confusing. Like, he just fell through a curtain. How could they be sure he has passed away? That's probably why I wasn't too upset, since I doubted he was dead anyhow. I just got really pissed off when Harry found that package in his trunk and could have used those mirrors a loong time ago instead of using stupid Floo Fire and all that. The new characters are pretty cool (Except for Umbridge) and I was happy with the very last part of the last chapter at Kings Cross, so next summer seems a bit brighter for Harry! Still, the 5th book had a lot of good things about it and exciting things and new inspiration for new fanfics! I enjoyed this book, though I still feel the 3rd and 4th are the best of them all.

ºoº As always, Thank you everyone for reading! Have a Magical Day! ºoº


	29. Everything Harry Potter Needs to know ab...

****

Chapter 29: Everything Harry Potter Needs to know about Quidditch

"Ginny, dear, what's the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked with great concern. Hermione and Ron were leading Ginny in the right direction as they exited through the Dino Institute's shop. Her face had gone paler than usual, if there was such a color, and her arms were held out in front of her as if still holding the hand bar on the Time Rovers.

"She got a bit spooked on the ride," Ron said. "You wouldn't have liked it either, Mum. It was dreadfully frightening, but fun all the same! They had real dinosaurs there! They attacked us from left and right and the Carnotaurus kept following us! It had the most hideous face and razor sharp teeth and if it breathed fire, I could've sworn it was a dragon and-"

"Ronald, be quiet!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, for Ginny looked ready to cry.

"They weren't _real_ dinosaurs, Ron," Hermione said as they browsed through the shop while they waited for Ginny to return to normality. "How would they ever handle them? They were audio-animatronics of course. Just gears and wires. Though to me they looked authentic! I mean, though the color schemes may have been a bit off, they honestly looked like living, breathing, dinosaurs. I'm surprised that I wasn't as scared as I would have been if I met a real dinosaur. Though it helped to know a little background information- Ron, are you listening?"

"Do I ever?" Ron replied, paging through a book.

"I'm just glad Tomás isn't here to trap me in there or something," Harry said.

"Wasn't that _wicked_?" Fred said, meeting up with them. "Me, George, Oliver, and Professor Lupin are going to ride it again. Want to come?"

"I'll have another go at it," Ron said, putting the book down.

"We should get, Mum to ride it," George said joining it. "Since she missed the first time."

"She won't like it at all," Hermione said. "Besides, you shouldn't force her to do something she doesn't want to."

"Hey, Mum!" George called. "You want to ride _Dinosaur_ with us?"

"Look at your sister!" Mrs. Weasley said. "You think I can leave her alone in this state? She looks petrified!"

"I'll watch her, Molly," Arthur said. "You really should ride it. It's like nothing I've ever seen before!"

"Come on, Mum," Fred said. "You're not pregnant, short, nor do you have heart conditions. You're coming with us." With that said, he grabbed Mrs. Weasley by the arm and they marched to the line.

"George, no! I said-"

"Relax, Mum. It's going to be great," George said. "Come on, Harry."

"Wait for me!" Professor Lupin said. "Go, Snuffles. Snuffles?" The poor dog lay his head down and covered his face with his paws and made a scared moan, very similar to the way the dog had moaned in the jail scene in _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

"It looks like poor Snuffles doesn't want to go again," Mrs. Granger said as if she was talking to a baby. She scratched him behind the ears. "Aww, you don't have to go again you poor thing."

"Well then," Lupin said. "I'll need someone to lead the way…" Fred and George took Lupin's hands and pulled him in the right direction.

"I'm staying here," Hermione said to Harry when he asked if she was coming. "I think its time to tell Mother a few things."

***

"I think he's at the Animal Kingdom," Tomás said to his men at the Lodge. "We're going there now. We have to get to the Harambe Reserve like this."

"Yeah. It will be easy to blend," Zeke said. "Besides, the tourists just love when we come up to the jeeps."

"It would've been better with Geoffrey though," said Zira, the other zebra.

"He won't be better for a while though. We have to hurry and get this right," Tomás said.

"And if we don't succeed?"

"We must succeed!"

***

"Merciful heavens!" Mrs. Weasley gasped as they exited _Dinosaur_ for a second time.

"Come on, Mum. It wasn't that bad," George said, now leading her instead of Lupin.

"Yes, George…it was very exciting," Mrs. Weasley said, "But don't you dare ever make me do something again!" She collapsed on a bench outside, where Mr. Weasley was still sitting with Ginny. "You run along now…and…ride again…while I catch me breath…"

Meanwhile…

"I'm not sure I can believe you, Hermione," Mrs. Granger said, looking warily at Snuffles.

"Why would I make this up? Lupin really isn't blind and Snuffles is more than just a dog," Hermione said quietly, looking at her mother. She whispered, "Mother, remember…_I'm a witch._ Things like this is actually quite common in the other world."

"_The Other World_…wasn't that some television drama?" Mr. Granger said, pondering.

"It's _Another World_, dear," Mrs. Granger corrected. "Still, I don't see how this dog can be a-a-a-" Sirius was listening and stood on his hind legs and went to sit next to Mrs. Granger. "Oh my! Aren't you a playful animal?" Hermione needed to find support for her argument.

"Snuffles, bark once for yes and twice for no," Hermione instructed. "Is your name Snuffles?" Snuffles barked twice. "No I mean, as how you are now, is your name Snuffles?" He barked once. "Is Harry your godson?" He barked once. "Are you on the run from the Ministry because you've been framed for Pettigrew's stupidity?" He barked once, in what seemed more like a low angry snarl. Hermione whispered so only her mother and Snuffles could hear. "Are you human?" Snuffles barked twice. "No, no, no, I mean you were originally born one and can switch and-" Snuffles understood and barked once. He then jumped off the bench when he saw Remus coming and led him back to where the Grangers were resting. He barked at him so as to make Lupin explain.

"What's wrong with you?" Lupin asked.

"We've been trying to explain to Mother about Snuffles," Hermione said.

"Apparently, I'm the only one who doesn't know. But being a, what do you call us? Moogles?"

"Muggles, Mother…"

"Well being one of those, I'm finding it hard to believe that this dog is a mad criminal for real."

"He's not a criminal. He was framed. And I am not really blind," Lupin said in a low voice. "I can see very clearly that you are wearing a dark purple blouse with a pattern of gray flowers."

"Wrong, it's lavender with white flowers," Mrs. Granger said smartly. Lupin lifted his sunglasses.

"Oh, you're right. My mistake," Lupin said, lowering his sunglasses once more. Mrs. Granger just looked at him oddly, then at Snuffles, who was wearing the saddest of dogfaces. He lifted his paw up towards Mrs. Granger.

"I think he wants to shake hands," Hermione said. Snuffles nodded and his tail wagged happily. Mrs. Granger slowly took his paw and they shook on it.

"I guess this means we both agree that he's human," Mrs. Granger said. Snuffles barked happily just as Harry and Ron had come over.

"We're going on the Safari next," Ron informed them. "Mum says she wants to do something less turbulent."

"But I've read that the Kilimanjaro Safari can be very rough sometimes," Hermione said.

"Maybe this won't be 'sometimes' and we'll have a nice smooth journey," Ron said hopefully. They headed towards Discovery Island and stopped to take pictures in front of the towering Tree of Life. The artificial man-made tree had a trunk carved with hundreds and hundreds of animals and served as the icon and focal point of the Animal Kingdom.

"Oh look, there's another 3D show inside," Mr. Weasley said, looking at the map.

"What's it about?"

"It's called _It's Tough to be a Bug_," Mr. Weasley said when they found the entrance. "I guess it's a show focusing on the life of an insect." They joined the 15-minute wait line, which wound through trees and plants and underneath the extending roots of the tree. Finally, they entered the tree and were given "Bug Eyes" so the bugs could be seen. They piled into the theatre of wooden bench seats and the curtain flittered away as a mass of butterflies and the show began!

Twenty minutes later, the group came out laughing. The show was full of wonderful surprises and effects the author does not wish to spoil for future visitors who happen to be reading this story. [I am not using this as a pretext to promote Disney World. I just don't want to spoil it for anyone.]

After a hop, skip and a jump to the back of the Kingdom to Africa…

[A/N: I may have twisted the ride sequence a bit and I apologize in advance for spoilers.]

"This ride can get a little bumpy at times, so hang on to your hats and cameras," the jeep driver said to his jeep of guests. "There will be no stops for anything while we're in the Reserve." The jeep, which had very big wheels for traveling over the roughest terrain, also had no windows for better viewing, and had animal guides on the back of the seats to inform the guests of what to look for. The Weasleys, Grangers, Harry, Oliver, Lupin, and Snuffles had a jeep to themselves. For behind them in line was the large Chinese Tour group, and they didn't want to be separated. Harry wished Cho and her family would come with them. Ah, young love…Anyhow, the safari started out nicely with a look at some unique birds and a pool of sunbathing Hippopotamuses.

"Now they are not exactly swimming when they move around," the guide said as they passed by. "The Hippopotamus actually are walking on the floor of the pond."

"Can they breathe underwater?" Ginny asked.

"No mammal can breathe underwater, but the Hippopotamus can hold its breath for quite some time. Dolphins and Whales, though not featured in our reserve, can hold their breath for much longer. Now as we pass here, I'd like you to notice…" The guide was interrupted by a radio signal. The reserve zoologists in some plane overhead continually radioed the jeep with more information and advice. When heading towards a bridge, the zoologist from above told them to be careful, for it wasn't all that trustworthy anymore. The jeep drove over onto the bridge and the pilot was right. The bridge lurched and it felt like the jeep was going to collapse into the river below.

"Ahhhhhh!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, holding onto her husband.

"I guess I better tell the next tour to stay away from this area," the guide said, taking his CB radio.

"Molly, it's just part of the ride," he chuckled as the jeep successfully drove back on solid ground.

"You bet it is," Fred said to Harry and Ron. "I can see the bridge setting itself back up." They looked behind them and laughed. The Safari continued as they went through the forest and drove out into the open Savannah plain. It was hard to remember that they were in Florida in a theme park and not the Serengeti Plains of Africa.

"Now this particular Baobab tree, native to Africa, is a favorite among the elephants and is hundreds of years old. Many of the foliage in the Harambe Reserve are the same plants found in Africa, giving the animals the natural environment they're used to. To your right you can see some of the Thompson's gazelle. Oh, we're lucky. One seems to be approaching us." The guide stopped the jeep. "Oh look, two zebras are coming our way, too."

Harry and everyone else knew what was going on. This wasn't just any gazelle.

"Keep driving! Keep driving!" they all said.

"Don't worry, they won't bite you. The plain animals are usually quite tame and friendly," the guide said.

"We'd actually, uh, like to see those…elephants up ahead!" Lupin said, quickly.

"Er, okay," the guide said, slightly confused to be following the directions of the "blind" man. They just got away as the smallest gazelle took a flying leap towards the spot where they once were.

"Oh my goodness!" the guide said, shocked to see one of the animals act so hastily. "As you have just seen, the gazelle can leap great distances when under the pressure of predators." He took out his CB radio and called the Harambe Reserve people again, though this time he sounded a bit alarmed. "Yeah, we're passing through the Serengeti Plain and one of the gazelles took a flying leap at my jeep. I think you should come out and calm him down."

"Is that you Herb?"

"Yes. I'm out on the Serengeti…Route 1."

"Okay, we'll be there. Tell the other guides to take route…2 or 3…" the voice called back on the radio. Herb warned the other jeeps behind him, though this time it wasn't a fake call like the one about the bridge.

"You mean, that wasn't supposed to happen?" Mrs. Weasley asked in fear.

"Uh…" Herb said, wiping his brow and trying not to get the guest to panic. "We can never predict what the animals do on this Safari, since they roam freely. Usually they only act like this when alarmed by predators, but I don't see anything harmful out here. A bug or something may have bitten him. Er…over on your left are our giraffes. They like to eat from the high branches of these trees and-"

"Look! Tomá- The Thompson Gazelle is following us," George said, his head craning out of the side of the jeep.

"Please keep all body parts in the vehicle at all times," the guide said, looking at the gazelle through the rear view mirror.

__

Stop running, Harry Potter. I'll catch you just yet! A voice said.

"Did you hear that too?" Harry asked Ron, alarmed.

"Hear what?"

__

I'll get you, too Weasley! I don't want any witnesses. That includes all of you! Everyone's eyes grew big as a loud thump was heard as Tomás made contact with the side of the jeep. All the females screamed.

"What in the world is it doing?!" Herb said out loud. He grabbed his radio again. "Mission Control, this is getting crazy. A gazelle just purposely hit the side of the jeep!"

"We can see you, Herb. Just stay calm and try to lose him," the radio crackled back. The jeep picked up speed and raced down the route. They were soon in very close proximity with the tour jeep in front of them, leaving Tomás far behind. Harry looked behind and saw that Tomás lay limp and a group of Animal Kingdom zoologists were laying him in a cage.

"Mission control, I think we lost him," Herb said. "We'll stay with this group."

"It's okay, we've got him now," the radio crackled back. "We're taking him to the Animal Shelter. Your folks all right?"

"They seem fine, just a little spooked," Herb said.

"Is everything all right back there?" a female voice said from the radio.

"We're fine for now, Julie," Herb said, addressing the tour guide in front of him. "We're going to stay with you. I'll explain later." So the Safari continued after the unexpected episode. Ginny grew pale again and looked like she had ridden _Dinosaur _for a second time. Harry though was not scared. He was actually relieved to see that Tomás wasn't coming after him anymore and the humans had control. He knew that Tomás wouldn't change forms in front of the Animal Kingdom people. He'd have to wait to be healed, and that could take days. Harry wasn't scared, he felt safer.

***

"What do you mean you're not scared?" Ron said as they exited the Kilimanjaro Safari. "Didn't you hear it? I know Mum and Dad and Ginny heard it, too. Tomás wanted to get rid of all of us."

"Didn't you see? The humans have got him now. He can't change forms!" Harry said to Ron.

"Harry's right!" said Hermione. "I don't think he'll be out of the Animal Hospital for another few days. They hit him with a tranquilizer gun. He won't wake up for another few hours."

"Right. And then they've got to tame him," Harry said. "What can we do next?"

"Do next? What are you talking about, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said. "I think it's best to get away from here and go back to the hotel."

"But I'm all right! And they've got him now!"

"How can you be sure, Harry? What if it was just a mad animal? A _real_ animal?"

"But the guide said they're usually friendly and there were no predators so it shouldn't have been doing that stuff! It had to be Tomás!"

"And if it wasn't him," Lupin added. "Then he's still lurking around, so we better keep moving rather than stay in one spot." So they toured the rest of the park, though Harry still felt they shouldn't be so alarmed. That gazelle had to be Tomás and it was now tranquilized and trapped in the Animal Hospital. He couldn't get Harry from there. Right?

It happened at the Convention. 

"I'm sorry we missed the convention at MGM Studios. There was a particularly large exhibit since they held it in one of the old studios," Mr. Weasley said as they entered the station of the Wildlife Express Train right next to the Kilimanjaro Safari. Yet again, Muggles were staying away from this attraction, wanting to do other things instead and passing it by. Some didn't even notice it or that Harry and his group were going towards it.

"That spell must be powerful if most of them don't even notice it," Harry said as some of the large Chinese Tour Group walked by.

"Yes, it was difficult to find a spot in Animal Kingdom since nothing was closed," Mr. Weasley said.

"But what about in the Magic Kingdom? That restaurant wasn't closed down or anything. It wasn't even on the schedule of closed attractions," Hermione said.

"Well, I thought you noticed? At the Magic Kingdom, the convention was there only one day as a welcoming and opening, then most of the merchants went to Animal Kingdom, EPCOT, or MGM Studios, since the accommodations were bigger," Mr. Weasley explained.

"Yeah, everything was gone when we came back that afternoon," Ron remembered. The train arrived and they all took their seats and set out for Conservation Station, the place where the convention was held. 

[A/N: We didn't get a chance to go when we visited, so I don't know what's there or if there's room. Oh well…]

Just like the others, the Wizards Convention was packed with small tables and large tables of Wizards from all over the country and the world selling or showing off their products. There was a special exhibit in a heavily draped tent where Seers were telling fortunes. Hermione refused to go in.

"That's all baloney and the most imprecise branch of magic there is!" Hermione said. "I'm going to the book merchants. We ought to start buying school supplies!"

"But Hermione, it's THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER!" Ron said. "September 1st isn't till a month or more!"

"It's better to start early while then save it for the last minute. Besides, Professor McGonagal gave my mother my school letter already and I'd think she'd want us to take advantage of the sales at the conven- Harry, it's your cousin!"

"Dudley?!" Harry said, looking around. "Where? Where?"

"There, by the Honeyduke's Table!"

"I forgot he was a wizard…"

"Isn't that your Aunt and Uncle, too? How'd they get in?" Ron said.

"Well, obviously my parents are allowed in, so why can't they?"

"But still, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would never in a million years want to set foot in anything that has to do with the Wizard World! Someone probably forced them here."

"Look, he's here with Neville," Hermione said. The three of them made their way over to see what was going on.

"Honestly, Uvvern, you have nothing to be frightened of," Grammy Longbottom said. "We're actually quite safe."

"But we're normal! We can't possibly-" Vernon Dursley was looking very angry and stopped speaking when he saw Harry. He exploded with fury, "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOY?! YOU FREAK!! MONSTER!! SHAME TO YOUR AUNT'S FAMILY!!" His hands were ready to clasp Harry's neck, but Harry ducked and Petunia and Grammy Longbottom stopped him.

"Calm down, Uvvern!" Grammy said, holding him back. She took out her wand and used a holding spell, planting his feet to the ground.

"What did you do to my darling husband?" Petunia asked. "Release him at once!"

"Marigold! You don't know what you're saying!" Grammy said. "We've already spoken at the hotel, and it's not our fault your husband can't take it."

"I told you to stay at the hotel," Dudley said to his father. He was so embarrassed already that he was a wizard and that his father was acting so angry and stupid.

"There's no such thing as magic! There's no such thing as magic! There's no such thing as magic! There's no such thing as magic! There's no such thing as magic! There's no such thing as magic! There's no such thing as magic! There's no such thing as magic!" Vernon shouted. Many of the people around him stopped what they were doing and looked at him. There was a brief moment of silence followed by a loud chorus of laughter.

"This is a dream! That's it! When I wake up we'll be at merry ole Disney World ready for a merry ole holiday! Yes, that's it!" Vernon said, then he started giggling like a madman. A wizard from the nearby exhibit of St. Mungo's came over.

"Is everything all right with him?" he asked.

"He's just in denial," Grammy said. "Marigold, you better take him back to the hotel. I can look out for your son, and besides, his cousin's here now."

"Well, I think I can…I don't know if I could…" Petunia said, nervous at what was all around her. She tried to speak with all the patience she could muster. After all, she hated everything her sister was and hated when Harry had to return with more odd things from his world. "I think we should go. This was a bad idea."

"But your son has to get his school supplies!" Grammy Longbottom said. Hermione nudged Harry and Ron and gave them an "I told you" look. "Isn't that what all these students are here for?"

"Oh yes," Neville said, looking to the others for support. Hermione quickly nodded.

"Well, what if we don't want our boy to be taught at some _freak_ school?! What do you say to that?" Petunia said.

"Mummy," Dudley said quietly, knowing the reaction to his next sentence. "I'd think I'd like to go to Hogwarts…"

"WHAT!!?!!!" Vernon and Petunia said out loud together.

"I've always thought magic was…interesting…I was just afraid because of you two!" Dudley said, mustering up some courage.

"You tell them, Walter," Neville said.

"I…uh…didn't know…" Petunia said, very much taken aback. "My darling boy…wants to be…a wizard…" She started crying into Vernon's shoulders.

"We'll have you know that if you even try to get on that train to get to that bloody school, we'll call the lawyer and have you disowned!" Vernon shouted. He turned to Harry, who had been staying very quiet all this time. "And don't you think we'll ever let you into our home again!"

"Good! It's not like I'd want to!" Harry said, glaring at Uncle Vernon. Petunia looked nervously at Uncle Vernon at his comment, but didn't say anything. [Those of you who have read OotP will know why.]

"We're leaving!" Vernon said. He tried to walk away but forgot that his feet were planted to the ground. "Blasted magic!" He started wriggling around, trying to free himself. It was rather funny, and Harry wanted to see his uncle at it for hours, but the wizard from St. Mungo's undid the spell and freed him. Vernon took Petunia by the arm and half-walked half-ran out of the convention. Dudley stared at them leaving, then turned back to Harry.

"What _did_ you do to me?" Dudley said angrily.

"Nothing! You know I can't use magic away from school!"

"But you did before!"

"Listen, Dudley," Hermione said. "There is no spell that can make a Muggle a wizard. None at all!" Nobody said anything after this. Grammy Longbottom was looking very tense.

"I think I'd better fetch your parents, dear," she said to Dudley. She walked away as the merchants went back to their business. "Honestly, the worst sort of Muggles…thought they'd be thrilled!"

"So what do I do now?" Dudley asked.

"Well, if you're going to Hogwarts," Hermione said, "you better get your school supplies. You're starting first year, right?"

"I guess so…I don't know! I'm supposed to be a human!"

"We're all human, Dudley!" Hermione said. Neville looked at Dudley oddly, then turned to Harry.

"Isn't his name Walter?" he asked. "He said his name was Walter…"

"Don't worry about it, Neville," Harry said. Dudley sat down on the ground and started rocking back and forth chanting "I'm normal, I'm normal."

"Honestly, Dudley," Hermione said, and pulled him up. "Come on, I'll help you get your first year supplies." Ron found him a nice set of brass scales and Neville found the bookshop. Harry felt very odd helping his cousin. After all, who would want to pay and support the one who had ruined Harry's childhood? Then they went around to see if Mr. Ollivander was here, and lucky for them, his brother was. 

Dudley was having trouble finding the right wand since he was a late comer. No wands seemed to want to be owned by Dudley, and many hadn't done anything at all when he waved them. Mr. Ollivander finally pulled out a rather short, stubby, strong wand made of beech wood containing a dragon heartstring. The wand took an immediate liking to Dudley and produced a nice trail of blue sparks.

"Now we've got to find you a standard potion making kit," Hermione said. "I believe I saw a few tables over there." Dudley followed with Harry and Ron close behind. They went to Professor Jekyll's Apothecary tent and found everything they needed. After a visit to Ratcliffe's Robes, Harry found his moneybag considerably lighter. Lucky for them, Gringotts also had a booth with a display of Transportals to get to the different vaults all over the world. They found London and a goblin called Griswald took Harry and Professor Lupin, who refused to let Harry go alone, to the Gringotts Vault at Diagon Alley.

"It shouldn't take long, right?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Well, you know how fast those Gringotts carts are? It'll be just like another ride on Space Mountain," Ron said.

"Well, I wanted to take a look at some of those spell books at the Franklin's," Hermione said. "We do need the _Standard Book of Spells Level_ 5 anyhow."

"What about _him_?" Ron said, nodding towards Dudley, who had taken great interest at the goblins stamping books and checking Wizard checks.

"Will you be all right here, Dudley?" Hermione asked. He just nodded and continued to stare at the working goblins. Neville offered to watch him, so Hermione and Ron returned to the Franklin's.

"It's like we're babysitting a child," Ron said, looking back at Neville and Dudley. "The guy has the brilliance of a first year!"

"Well, he is one, isn't he?"

"And I thought Harry said he was wider than he was tall," Ron said, chuckling.

"Don't you remember. He said he went to Fat School and got thin. I think it was called Miss Piggy Winkle's or something…"

"Miss Piggywink's?"

"Yeah, that's right," Hermione said. Ron stopped dead in his tracks. "What is it Ron?" He pointed to a tent owned by a tall bespectacled witch with shoulder length, brown hair wearing a pink robe with many lacey frills and ribbons. Her table was laid with brochures and pictures of fat and skinny people as well as beautiful and ugly people. Hermione clapped her hand on her mouth and they went over to see what she had to say.

"Hello young witch and wizard!" Miss Piggywink greeted sweetly. "Are you interested in improving the lives of Muggles? Right here, are some pictures of last year's successful School for the Obese and Miss Piggywink's Beauty Academy. This year, I hope to start Miss Piggywink's Hospital and Miss Piggywink's Counselor Center." Ron and Hermione's eyes were hanging open and looked dumb founded.

"But…but…what about the statute of Secrecy?!?" Hermione said, flabbergasted with Miss Piggywink.

"Don't worry, dear. The Muggles don't know its magic! After all, they believe magic built this happy place and magic is what makes the world go round. Don't worry darling, this won't be a problem. With my first two schools, it's just a lot of potion making and a few charms," Miss Piggywink said. "And, I am a certified Medi-witch and as a young girl, I studied as a nutritionist in a Muggle university."

"But, still! You're performing magic on Muggles! Haven't you been arrested yet!?" Ron said, almost shouting.

"Look, sonny," she said, rather bitterly. "I don't intend to get into trouble with my good deeds. After all, the silly Muggles don't ask questions and their ignorance is an asset to my schools. If you would be so kind as to leave since you are not interested in helping the Muggle world."

"She's crazy! She's mad!" Ron said as they left Miss Piggywink far behind.

"She's an activist," Hermione said. "She's not really a 'Miss Piggywink.' She has been caught by the Ministry before and now she's disguised."

"You mean you know who she really is?"

"I think it's that witch that's been trying for years to lift the Statute of Secrecy-"

"Carlotta Pinkstone!" Ron said.

"Why…yes," Hermione said, surprised with Ron's knowledge.

"This American witch at EPCOT showed us her autograph book and Carlotta Pinkstone was the one she said that tried to tell her witches exist, not knowing she was one." Hermione just looked at him in surprise and then just dropped the conversation. They were browsing through the books when Ron said something very interesting.

"You don't think…that because she's been using potions on Muggles, that Dudley became a wizard?" Ron pondered while looking through the 2nd edition of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

"I've told you…there aren't any spells that can make a Muggle a wizard," Hermione said.

"But what about Harry? Remember when You-know-who cursed him, he passed some of his powers to Harry," Ron said,

"Carlotta Pinkstone is not a dark witch. She couldn't have made Muggles into wizards," Hermione said.

"Oh, you're quite wrong," Abigail said suddenly, her appearance making Ron jump.

"What do you mean?"

"My family has been printing spell books for centuries, and a particular one got us in trouble," Abigail said. 'There was one written by Hesper Starkey that contained potion recipes that had terrible side effects if administered to Muggles. My father couldn't print all of them since it did not have this warning. But we did print out a few, and many paid millions of galleons for them. The business grew from there."

"You've built your business from illegal sales!" Hermione said.

"Well it is not my fault! I was not even born yet, so don't blame it on me!" Abigail said, swiftly turning to leave.

"Girls," Ron said, sighing. He put down the book he was reading and found a small hardcover book with a very interesting title: _Everything Harry Potter Needs to Know about Quidditch_. "What's this?" He reached for the book.

"That's mine!" a woman said, snatching the book away. She wore robes with vertical black and white stripes. She then walked swiftly turned away and looked at the shelf of mushroom books.

"Weird…" Ron said.

"What was that book anyway?" Hermione asked.

"It had Harry's name on it," Ron said.

"Probably one of those American Fan books of famous people," Hermione said. "Here, Ron. I've got you a copy of the _Standard Book of Spells Level 5_. It's three for 12 galleons! A real bargain!"

"Whatever you say," Ron said. "I guess the third can be for Harry." The woman with the stripes seemed to be listening.

"We'll pay for them now and he can pay us when he returns," Hermione said. She collected six galleons from him and handed those and six of her own to Abigail, who was acting particularly cold towards them. They left to go back to the Gringotts tent and found Harry had just returned. Hermione collected four gold galleons from him and gave two to Ron.

"Come on, we have to get Dudley's books," Hermione said. They returned to Abigail Franklin's tent and found all of Dudley's books. The woman in stripes was still there.

"That reminds me, Harry," Ron said, looking at the woman. "They've written whole books about you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, interested.

"Well, I guess that woman had the last one. It was called _Everything Harry Potter Needs to Know about Quidditch_. I think Americans think you don't know how to play Quidditch, mate," Ron laughed.

"But I'm Gryffindor Seeker! Of course I know how- Let me see it," Harry said.

"I told you, I think she had the last copy," Ron said.

"Then I'll just ask her," Harry said. The woman heard this and quickly walked away.

"Harry, where you going?" Ron asked. He laughed as Harry pursued the woman. He wanted to see what rubbish this book was. She turned around a corner in an empty room of the Conservation Station Building.

"Excuse me," Harry called to her from the doorway. "My friend said-"

"I know who you are," she said, turning to look at him. "Of course. Take a look. I'd be interested too if it was me." She handed him the book. Harry read the cover and felt the anger building inside of him. Who did they think they were? Writing a book about his Quidditch skills…"I think you'll find page 42 very interesting."

Harry flipped to page 42 and found a picture of a gazelle hurt, in a cage. Like all wizard pictures, it moved. Suddenly, the gazelle's eyes pierced into Harry's and Harry found the uncomfortable feeling of being transported away…

***

"Where's Harry?" Lupin asked Ron who was looking at a book about the Chudley Cannons, his favorite Quidditch team.

"Getting a book about himself," Ron said without looking up.

"Where? Here?" Lupin asked. Snuffles started sniffing on the ground, trying to find Harry.

"No. Some woman had the last one and Harry followed her to just take a look at it," Ron said, without looking up again.

"Is Hermione with him?" Lupin asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"No, I'm right here," Hermione said, approaching with a stack of books for Dudley, who was right behind her with Neville.

"You mean to tell me you let him off _alone_?!?" Remus Lupin said, his face turning pale and a sense of anger towards them. Hermione dropped the books she was carrying and looked at Ron with a look of anger like Lupin. Ron hadn't thought about that before. In the hype of all the surprise with Dudley and the very interesting book he was reading, Ron totally forgot about Tomás and the dangers of the Dark wizards after Harry Potter.

"You _what!?_" Hermione said to Ron.

"I-I-I…forogt. But, he can't be in danger! Tomás is locked up in an-"

"Yes, but he most likely had colleagues, accomplices!" Lupin said. "Which way did he go? Who was he following?"

"I-I-I don't remember," Ron said, starting to panic. How could he do such a stupid thing? Lupin grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Remember, then!" he said. The others have never seen him like this before.

"Maybe he's not in danger," Hermione cried quickly. "Maybe he's just…just…"

"Ron, please! Try and remember!" Lupin pleaded. Snuffles started barking. He picked up Harry's scent. Being a dog had its advantages. He pulled on his leash and Lupin was running behind him. Ginny, who was by a booth selling more love potions, saw the odd parade of Snuffles, Lupin, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Dudley.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, running along side Hermione.

"Stupid Ron let Harry wander off alone!" Hermione said. She seemed to be crying. Really, Harry couldn't be in so much danger?

***

__

Harry Potter. Now_ I have you in my trap_, Tomás thought. He had a tranquilizer stuck in his side, yet he could move around like normal.

"Why have you brought me here?" Harry asked angrily. He felt very cramped in a cage. He looked around and saw that he was in a white room with all kinds of instruments and shiny metal tables and cabinets. The cabinets reflected his image of himself in a cage with a gazelle.

__

Why, to lure you and your friends to their doom! Then, quick as a flash, he had disapparated out of the cage and changed back into human Tomás, leaving poor helpless, Harry Potter in a metal cage. He muttered very quickly in Latin, holding his wand at Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. He was so stupid! How could he have fallen for such a simple trap? He was going to die like a lab animal in a cage, most likely with the same curse that had failed to do him in before. But Harry felt still very much alive when Tomás had put his wand down. He was smirking and laughing. He took the tranquilizer out of his arm, which had not emptied its contents into his own blood stream. Then with a flash of pain, Harry found himself falling into a forced sleep. Just before his eyes shut, he saw a gazelle with a needle in its side staring back at him from a reflective cabinet door.


	30. Elucidation

****

Chapter 30: Elucidation 

"What's that you're reading, Oliver?" Fred asked Oliver while they were at the Franklin's Book tent.

"A Flying book. I think I should tell McGonagal to add it to the book list," Oliver said. "You better tell Ron and Ginny to get their copies before they sell out."

"Alright," George said. "Wait, why do _they_ need a flying book?"

"Yeah," Fred continued. "They're fourth year and fifth year."

"The Ministry changed the curriculum. They want more physical activities for students. Besides, did you know that almost all of the world's broom fliers are Quidditch Players! That's a lot of people who don't know how to fly!" Oliver said, sounding like a statistic chart.

"Because Quidditch is the only thing you need flying for nowadays!" George said. "Besides, we can't fly with Muggles seeing and all that."

"That's why there's going to be day and night classes. (That's another reason Hooch retired.) Practice is needed for night flying," Oliver said.

"But, who flies these days anyhow?" Fred said. "We've got Apparating and those new Transportal things…"

"Yes, but not everyone _can_ and _likes_ Apparating. Annnndd… The Transportal is still quite new and the dangers of it to the Muggle world is still unknown," Oliver said, sounding like an activist.

"The Floo network-"

"Is finding more and more problems with mix-ups, crashes, and motion sickness."

"Wow, Oliver, you really researched this," Fred said.

"I intend to make my Flying Classes the best Hogwarts can get and educate the students with the latest news on Transportation in the world."

"But what about the whole Statute of Secrecy! It's hard to keep away from Muggle eyes and-"

"Take a copy, George, and educate yourself," Oliver said, thrusting the one he was reading into his arms. George read the title: _A Squib's Guide to Flying_ or _Flying for Squibs_.

"Gee, he's really serious about his job," Fred said.

***

"There's the woman!" Ron said, pointing at the woman in striped robes. She looked back and saw an angry Professor Lupin, who had tore off his glasses and let go of Snuffles's leash, running after her. Quick as a flash, she transformed into a zebra and leapt away through the room, out an open window, and into the trees of the Animal Kingdom.

"It's too late, Professor," Hermione said softly. "She's gone."

"Did that woman change into a-a-a…" Dudley said. Neville nodded and Dudley fainted with a thud to the floor. Ginny was very confused and looked at Ron for an explanation. He was sitting Indian Style on the floor, leaning against the wall, hiding his face, and hanging his head.

"Ron, what happened?" Ginny asked.

"I d-d-don't want to t-t-talk about…" Ron stuttered. Ginny saw that tears were falling into his lap. Ron was crying. He had let his best friend down and sent him into danger.

"Ron…please…" Ginny said. "It's all right."

"No! It's not!" Ron shouted through his tears. "It's all my fault that Harry's dead!"

"No it's not! We don't know for sure yet!" Hermione said. She sat next to Ron, and offered comfort. "It could've just been some crazy witch who had a Harry Potter Book collection." She laughed a little. "You're just over-reacting. I know it."

"But, Professor Lupin said…Tomás had accomplices and that Zebra woman…"

"Forget, what I said, Ron," Lupin said. "I just…I was just so scared for Harry's sake. I lost my head and temper on you. I'm sorry." He too crouched next to Ron. "But we can't act weakly. We still have to find Harry. What if he's just in the next room and he comes to find you crying?"

"I'm n-n-not crying!" Ron said, sniffing. Hermione handed him a handkerchief.

"Blow your nose or you'll only fill your lungs with mucus," she said.

"Thanks," Ron said. "It's…this dusty room…yeah…" He got up and blew his nose. Dudley was still fainted and they tried to wake him up.

"_Ennervate_," Lupin said, trying the counter curse for stunning. Dudley awoke and stood up. He looked quite embarrassed, but didn't say anything. "Snuffles…come on, boy…Snuffles…Snuffles?"

***

The great black dog was running, sprinting, and catching up with the frightened Zebra. The zebra leapt over great rocks and fallen trees as she made her way to the Harambe Reserve. The great black dog picked up speed, sprinting faster and faster. He finally was in jumping distance, and pounced on the poor zebra, causing her to wallop and wail. Sirius Black transformed back into human and struggled with the zebra.

"Change! I know you can!" he shouted, wrestling the kicking African horse. She did as she was told and a young Hispanic woman in black and white striped robes replaced the zebra.

"What do you want with me?!" she snapped up at Sirius, who still had her pinned to the ground.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?" he snarled, refusing to get up.

"I won't tell you until you get off me," she said.

"No. You might run off," Sirius said bitterly. "Tell me know or I turn back into a dog and rip your throat out!"

"Go ahead! Then you'll never know!" she said. Sirius pondered for a moment and his hands turned into clawed paws, his face became black with fur. "Alright! I'll tell you!"

"That's better," Sirius said, back as a full human.

"My name is Zira, an unregistered Animagus, and all I did was give Harry Potter a book," Zira, the unregistered Animagus, said.

"You wouldn't have run if that book was threatening! What does it do!?!"

"It opens and you read it! It's a book!" She started struggling. "Now let me go!"

"I know there's more to it! Tell me!"

"Never! You don't scare me! A man who can turn into a dog! I've seen worse!"

"Really? Do you happen to know that I am also Sirius Black!" Zira froze and looked at him. "Ahh, so you do read that silly newspaper."

"You're wanted by the Muggles too! You've killed 13 people in public!"

"I can make it 14 if you don't tell me what I want to know!" Zira looked at him in horror. (Now we all know that Sirius has never killed anybody, so he could really make it 1.) True, she had to honor Tomás' wishes, but really, she valued her life more.

"The book transported him to my leader," Zira said quietly.

"And where, may I ask, is that?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know! I was just supposed to get him!"

"Tell me!"

"I told you I don't know!"

"Then you leave me no choice!" Sirius barked. His hands once more became paws. His face became furry and black as his snout emerged and his long, sharp, pointy teeth were bared. Zira screamed like a banshee.

"Sirius, no!" Remus Lupin yelled, pulling the dog off the poor witch. Snuffles, no longer a cute and cuddly blind man's eyes, barked and growled, snarling at Zira, who was trembling and backing away. "You're not going anywhere either!" Zira was terrified. "Who are you? What have you done with Harry Potter!?"

"I already told _him_! All I did was give Harry Potter a book…" Sirius turned up again.

"There's more, Remus," Sirius said. "The book transported him to Tomás!" Lupin looked at Zira with deep disgust and looked ready to kill her. But he didn't. He whipped out his wand and tied up Zira with magical cords.

"You're coming with us and telling us everything you know!" Lupin said, marching Zira back to the Conservation Station.

***

Lupin, Zira, and Sirius returned to the building where Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny were waiting. Dudley had run off, lost and confused with the Wizard World. He didn't want to get involved with problems with his cousin, so he ran away from it, leaving everyone else behind. [A/N: Heh, poor excuse to get rid of Dudley…for now.] They crowded into a room that was usually for screening movies of some sort and Lupin magically locked the door.

"Miss Zira here is going to tell us, why she gave the book to Harry," Lupin said. Ron looked at her with anger as the tears still rolled down his cheeks. All of them looked angry and wanted an explanation from the enemy. Ginny had found the book in another room and was holding it close to her. She knew Harry was connected to it somehow. Neville looked at Sirius and fainted just as Dudley had before. It may have been better that way since Hermione didn't have to go into another long explanation she had told once at MGM, once to her mother, and twice to Ginny.

"Tell us again, Zira, _why_ you gave Harry Potter that book," Sirius said.

"On orders from my leader, Tomás…" Zira replied.

"And why does he want Harry Potter?"

"He wants him dead…"

"We surmised that much already," Sirius said. "But why?"

"Don't you know? Tomás has wanted Harry Potter dead ever since he (Tomás) was born!"

"What do you mean?"

"I am his follower! One of his many faithful Death Eaters!" Everyone looked at her in complete surprise and horror. A death eater? Here in America? To Tomás? "I see, you don't know much about him do you?"

"Tomás can't be…he couldn't be…" Ron said, staring wide-eyed at Zira.

"He-who-must-not-be-named had preserved his past self in a diary and-"

"No!" Hermione said out loud, panicking. "No! Harry got rid of Riddle years ago!"

"Yes! To Lucius Malfoy!" Zira said. "The idiot gave back the diary, and Malfoy got it fixed!"

"But it was practically destroyed!"

"How little you know about the dark wizards," Zira said in a horrific manner. "Tom Riddle was reborn! Reborn from the memory He-who-must-not-be-named had left behind! Reborn with the blood of my father!" (Dun-dun-dun!)

"What do you mean?"

"My family were all unregistered Animagus. We lived in Africa after we fled from Europe to help my mother's career. My mother was an animal zoologist. She was also a witch. In order to better study her precious animals, she learned to be an Animagi, an elephant, and brought us through her quest. My brother Zeke and I learned to be zebras, and my father was a fully-grown Thompson's Gazelle! Yes…like my father, Tomás could change into a gazelle!"

"We knew that already," Ron said, bitterly. "But how could You-know-who be-"

"It's impossible! You're lying to save your own skin!" Sirius said.

"Lucius Malfoy brought the book to my father! My father had helped to make it the first time and helped to let the spirit live again! We were in Africa, minding our own business, when Lucius Malfoy made my father bring it back! _My father killed himself to bring him back!_" She was crying now and despite the fact that she sent Harry to Tomás, they all felt quite sorry for her.

"Then, Tomás convinced my brother and I and our friend Geoffrey to come here and kill Harry Potter! We were lucky they had a zoo here…"

"It's Not a Zoo!" Hermione screamed for no good reason. They all looked at her funny and turned back to Zira.

"But now I've delivered Harry Potter to Tomás for me! Not for him!"

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked.

"I've only went along with everything because I wanted to see Tomás kill himself again in his pursuit to kill the boy who lived. I want Harry Potter to do what he has done once before and kill the man who killed my father! I'm a Death Eater to kill Lord Voldemort!" Her voice had risen as she spoke and she crumbled onto the floor and cried a pool of tears.

"So you'll help us?" Sirius asked.

"My aide to you will only make matters worse for me," Zira said. "All I'll tell you is this. He's not going to kill Potter now. He's waiting for all of you to come for him. He's waiting for all of you to be his prisoner so he could get his real prize: Albus Dumbledore!"

"What?!?" the others all said, looking oddly at her.

"Yes, his main goal is the death of Harry Potter, but he plans to get rid of anyone who will try and stop him! He's mad and awful! And if he knew I had just told you all this, he'd have my life as well. This is where I leave you," Zira said. She disapparated with a crack. Lupin, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat there in shock and utter befuddlement. None of them knew what to say. Hermione finally spoke up.

"What are we going to do?" she asked softly. "If we go after Harry, it will only cost us our lives and Dumbledore's."

"This is not good. Not good at all…"

"I hate him!" Ron said finally, bursting with anger. "Look what's he's done to us! To everyone!"

"Ron, calm down. If you lose your temper, you'll only end up doing something stupid," Hermione said. "That's what You-Know-Who is aiming at. We know he causes devastation to everything. Just calm down…"

"So what_ are_ we going to do?" Ginny asked, still clutching the book.

"It's either we find Harry and try to fight off Tomás," Sirius started. "Or we leave him to die in the hands of an impatient Dark Lord."

__

So? Is it stupid? Confusing? Too sudden? Review and tell me what you think. I've been doing some thinking and thought it is impossible to end this thing with 30 chapters, otherwise this chapter would be 10 times longer. I'm glad that Sailor Sol and Crookykanks are still with me. Thank you very much to both of you for responding and reacting to my story! I hope the others speak up and voice their opinions. I wonder where all my faithful readers went? Please don't remain quiet and tell me what you think! All comments, good or bad are greatly appreciated.

Also, I'm taking this time to further advertise my other stories, who Sailor Sol has graciously found time to read. THANK YOU! Death Days_ and _The Ugly Duckling_ are newbies that I really desire responses too. _The Ugly Duckling_ has plans for continuation and the sequel to this story is still on, most likely now for an Autumn release_._ As always, I thank you all for your time and patience and reviews and I hope you all have a wonderful day! Oops, I mean a magical day! ºoº _


	31. A Second Look at Harry's Book and The Wi...

__

Okay, so my internet service got really messed up AND we got the stupid worm virus thing that infects Windows 2000 and Windows XP!!!! I couldn't post or e-mail! Chapter 31 has been sitting unread forever, but it has been edited and revised very much, so I REALLY hope there are no errors or confusions.

I'm a little nervous about this chapter. What it turns into seemed really fun and interesting at the moment, but now it seems kind of stupid. Oh well, maybe it will work out okay (I hope). You'll see…

****

Chapter 31: A Second Look at Harry's Book and The Wild Goose Chase

__

In case any of you didn't understand the end of chapter 29:

"Tomás, what are you doing here? I thought you had work at the Magic Kingdom today," the woman at the Animal Kingdom Animal Hospital said.

"I…uh…was checking on Geoff- I mean the giraffe we found yesterday," Tomás said, hoisting himself up onto the metal counter and taking a seat.

"Aww…you named him," she said. "Well, Geoff is still not ready to return to the 'wild' for another few months."

"I knew you were going to say that, Helena," Tomás said sadly. "I was…er, also checking on this gazelle. He's the mad one they just brought in."

"This Tommy doesn't look too bad," Helena, the healer, said, crouching down to check the Thompson's Gazelle, sleeping in its cage. "What did he do again?"

"Crashed into one of the Safari Jeeps," said Tomás.

"Well his head looks okay, but I'd like to take a few scans to see if he bashed his skull. Did they say if he crashed on purpose?"

"Oh, yes. They said he's gone mad and crazy and needs to be properly trained."

"Well, that's all right. This one looks like a sweetie," Helena said, stroking the gazelle's fur.

"Well, I better get going to work," Tomás said, jumping off the counter.

"Have you thought of a name for this little one yet?" Helena asked as Tomás made his way to the door.

"No, not yet," Tomás said, laughing. He then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Come to think of it, I think we can call him Harry."

***

"The thing is," Hermione said, pacing around the movie viewing room, "now that we're going off to find Harry, where do we begin?"

"There has to be a clue in here," Ginny said, opening up the book. She flipped through the pages and stopped at page 42. "Oh my! It's a picture of that awful Tomás!"

"Hah! He's in a cage!" Ron said.

"It could just be a Muggle picture of a normal gazelle in a cage," Hermione suggested. "Just to throw us off."

"No, that's important," Lupin said. "Zira said the book was used to send Harry to him. Maybe this picture is what did it."

"You may be right. But I don't think it even is a wizard picture."

"Well, it looks like it's sleeping. We can check on it late- oh wait, look! There's someone there!" Ginny said, pointing at the book. Helena, the healer, was tending to the gazelle with a stethoscope. 

"Is she a good witch or a bad witch?" Ron asked.

"I don't think she's a witch at all," Ginny said. "See, she's using all these different instruments. If she were a witch she'd use her wand."

"Why would there be a picture of a gazelle and a Muggle veterinarian?" Hermione wondered out loud. "And if it is Tomás, why did he leave a picture of himself like that? I mean, he already knows that we know that he's an Animagus. It's just not making sense."

"Well, it's something," Sirius said. "Is there anything else in the book?"

"No," Ginny said, flipping through it again. "All the other pages are blank."

"Maybe this is where Harry was transported to! There's nothing else in the book, so this has to be it!" said Sirius.

"But Harry's not in the picture," Hermione said.

"He could be out of view," Sirius said. He then tried poking his finger at the picture. "Come on! Let me in!"

"It's no use, Sirius," Lupin said. "We may as well try something else."

"Well, we best wake _him_ up," Sirius said, pointing to Neville. "We can go out and do the television bit again so I don't have to stay as a dog." Lupin thought this was good, but voted against it since there'd be no point at the Convention with non-television-owning wizards. Besides, even with a disguise, Sirius could be recognized. So Sirius had to change back into a dog.

"Neville, are you all right?" Hermione asked after she woke him with the counter-curse for stunning.

"I saw Sirius Black! Right here! Where'd he go?" Neville said, jumping up to his feet.

"He's not here. Maybe you were dreaming it," Ron said.

"Then how did I fall asleep? And why am I here?"

"Er…" Ron said. They had no choice. They had to spell out to Neville all about finding Harry, the truth about Sirius, Lupin's 'blindness' and what they were going to do. Neville still was very much confused when Hermione had finished, but seemed to understand once Sirius returned to original form.

"So what's it going to be?" Sirius asked. "How are we going to go about and find Harry?"

"First off, we should ask anyone if they know who that woman is in the picture," Ginny said.

"Right. Then I guess we should go." They all were heading out the door as Ginny opened the book to find the picture again. Once the front cover became parallel with the back cover, the blank pages suddenly became filled. Ginny screamed and dropped the book. Everyone gathered around it and read the words that emerged onto the once blank pages.

__

Everything Harry Potter Needs to Know about Quidditch

by Tomás Riddle

"Turn the page, Ginny!" Ron ordered when the words stopped appearing. She quickly turned the page and they found the table of contents. It was hard for everyone to see the tiny little book, so Hermione used a projector spell to project it onto the movie screen in the room. They all took the seats in front of the screen and Ginny held the book in her lap.

__

Table of Contents

Introduction……………………………………………………2

Ha, this isn't about Quidditch………………………………3

You're not seeing the rest until you read the above………5

"I guess he wants us to read the Introduction and the first chapter," Hermione said. They turned to page two and more words appeared onto the page.

__

Introduction

I see, dear friends of Harry Potter, you have done the right thing and read this book. I congratulate you for getting this far. I have Harry Potter with me, and I must say he's in fine health, unless **I** decide otherwise. Now, I am willing to give you a chance to get to him. But first, I have a few errands for you.

"Give us a chance? Yeah, right! He just wants _us_!" Hermione said. The words suddenly stopped appearing.

"Hermione! You broke it!" Ron said.

"It can't hear me! It's probably the end of the Introduction."

"The Introduction can't be that short!"

"But she's right," Ginny said turning the page.

__

Chapter 1: Ha, this isn't about Quidditch

__

Why would I write a book about Quidditch? That was only a false name so that Harry Potter would fall for it and grab this book. Now as I had said previously, I want you to do a few errands before I tell you where to find Harry Potter. First, I'm feeling generous, so I'm giving you a tour of the world and its foreign countries. Go there then open to this chapter again for further instructions.

The words stopped appearing.

"Go around the world?" Ron said. "How in the world are we supposed to-"

"Ron, we're in Walt Disney World," Hermione said. "Tomás is a cast member, remember? Of course he means the World Showcase at EPCOT." The others felt kind of stupid for not thinking of this right away. "We better get going right away!"

"But what about our parents?" Ginny asked. "Should we tell them?"

"No. We can't waste any time," Sirius said. "Let's go, NOW! And Remus, I'd feel much better if we use the old television act again."

"If you say so," Lupin said, waving his wand and changing everyone. "But we have to be really, _really_ careful! Sirius, you better stay behind the camera." The director's hat and vest appeared on Lupin and Sirius's robes changed into jeans and a T-shirt reading "Cameraman" again. He magicked spectacles and tied back his hair in a fine ponytail. Ginny started chewing like a cow with the bubble gum in her mouth and she made a lot of noise with all sorts of dangly earrings and bangles and bracelets. Lupin conjured up the beautician's case and brush. Hermione was once again pretending to be a television star with Ron and Neville as her co-stars. Sirius was holding an enormous camera on his shoulder and they set out to the Wizard's Convention. They got many strange looks as they winded through the many tables and tents of merchants. Finally, they reached the Wildlife Express Train Station. Fred and George were waiting for the train as well.

"What's with the get-up again?" Fred asked. "Are we pretending to be-"

"Yes," Ron said. "We're going off to find Harry."

"What do you mean?" George asked. Hermione and Ron started explaining, finishing each other's sentences. 

"He wants _all_ of us?"

"Fred, what'd you get us into?"

"It's not my fault! You're the one who wanted to get on the train back to the Muggles."

"Well, you're…you're…you're just nosy!"

"So are you!"

"It was you first!"

"No, you!"

"Fred, George, it doesn't matter," Ginny cried. "Harry's in trouble! Are you going to help him or not?"

"Sure!" they both said.

"If it involves the chance of losing our lives, we'd be happy to help!"

"What better adventure can you think of?!" 

The train arrived and they were the only ones who boarded. Fred and George didn't feel like being co-stars again, so Hermione gave them long poles with boom microphones on the end. They all suddenly realized how big the Animal Kingdom was as they tried to find their way through the park to the exit. They also had trouble passing through the Muggles, for word got around fast that there was an English television cast and crew taping in the parks. Hermione, Ron, and Neville were wondering why in the world people wanted their autographs when they really weren't on a television program.

"Now I know how Harry felt," Ron said, quickly scribbling in a book. They finally made it through to the exit and headed right to the shuttle stations.

"Hurry up! The shuttle for EPCOT has just arrived!" Hermione said, sprinting away. It took a good 30 minutes to take the shuttle from the Animal Kingdom to EPCOT center and make their way to the World Showcase.

***

"He should be waking up now," Helena the healer said, posting the x-ray on the light board. She saw the gazelle stir in his cage. "You're a lucky little gazelle, Harry."

Harry lifted his head at the sound of his name.

__

She knows who I am! Harry thought. He tried to talk but just brayed like a sheep.

"What's wrong? Are you all right?" Helena asked, kneeling down next to Harry's cage.

__

Get me out of here! Turn me back into a human! Harry thought, banging his tiny horns against the metal bars.

"Calm down, Harry," Helena said. Harry stopped moving at her command. "Good, now go rest yourself."

__

Maybe if a do everything she says, she'll let me out and figure out I'm not supposed to be like this, Harry thought. He put his head down and lay his four legs at his sides and pretended to be resting.

"Hmm, no fractures of the skull…no signs of sudden pressure…Harry it seems like you didn't even hit a jeep," Helena said, examining the x-rays again.

__

I didn't! That was Tomás! You've got the wrong gazelle! Harry thought. _No I mean person! You've got the wrong person! Ugh, she can't read my thoughts. If only I can do magic. Can transfigured wizards do magic?_ Harry figured his wand and clothes were transfigured with him, so he must be able to do something. He stood up on all four of his legs and tried to do something.

__

Wingardium Leviosa! Harry thought, waving his legs and hooves and horns. Nothing happened.

"You _are_ mad," Helena said, watching Harry wave around. "You trying to dance, Harry?" She laughed and turned back to her research, leaving Harry to stay trapped in his cage and hope for a miracle.

***

"Now where is my animal guide?" Helena wondered aloud. Harry saw it lying next to his cage. He pushed his small hoof through the bars and pushed the book. It slid across the floor and to Helena's feet. "Oh, thank you, Harry." She picked up the book, turned back to her work and started writing in a notebook. She then stopped to realize what had just happened.

"Did you understand me?" Helena asked, looking down at Harry. He looked up and nodded his head excitedly.

__

Now let me out! Let me out! Harry thought.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Helena asked, holding up three of her left fingers. Harry tapped the floor of his cage with his hoof three times. "Oh! This is marvelous! This gazelle has a highly advanced thinking and understanding ability!"

__

Yeah, yeah, because I'm a human! Now let me out!

"More tests! I must perform more tests!" Helena said. She then scribbled the word "dog" on a piece of paper and lay an opened book in front of Harry. There were two pictures: one of a dog and one of a gorilla. [hah, you thought I was going to say cat, didn't you?] "Okay Harry, which one is this?" She held up the paper with the "dog" written on it. Harry stuck out his hoof and pointed to the picture of the dog. "Stupendous! Wonderful! You're a genius!" She then started to create more and more tests, still leaving Harry locked up in his cage.

***

"Does it matter which country we're in?" Ginny asked between chews.

"I don't think so," Hermione said. 

"Where are we anyhow?" Ginny asked.

"This is Mexico," Ron said.

"I didn't know ravens dwell in Mexico," Ginny said, looking at a blackbird with a lazy eye, sitting high up in the branches of a tree.

"Let's see the book." They were in front of the Aztec Temple at the Mexican Pavilion. Ginny opened the book to page 3 and the words began to appear again. Just as the first word appeared, something very _very_ odd happened. All the guests stopped moving. They all froze as if someone hit the world's 'pause' button. The wind stopped blowing and the clouds stopped moving. The Mariachi music playing in the background ceased from continuing. Time had stopped for the entire world, Disney and the real one. The only ones moving were Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, the four youngest Weasley children, Hermione and Neville (and of course, Tomás and his gang, who was who knows where…).

"What just happened?" Neville asked, looking around at the frozen guests, most looking odd, as they froze mid-sentence and mid-word. "I think this chap was saying 'watermelon.'"

"Tomás must've stopped time," said Hermione. "But the question is, why?"

"He doesn't want us to bother the other guests. He doesn't want them involved," Lupin guessed.

"Well? What does the book say?" Ron asked.

__

world and its foreign countries. Go there then open to this chapter again for further instructions. Good. You're at EPCOT. As you can see, I've conveniently stopped time for you. I don't want you to have trouble getting through. These stupid tourists just get in the way. So…are you ready? Let the games begin!

The words again terminated from appearing. Suddenly, all the Muggles around them disappeared and were replaced with Skeletons of warriors from times past. There were dead Vikings, Trojans, Civil War soldiers, red coats, skeletal fighters of wars from eras in history. That is, the Muggle History. 

"Eugh! What are they?!" Ginny squealed as the skeletons began to come alive. They dragged their bones around and marched towards them. Everyone took their wands out to properly arm himself or herself.

"_Impedimenta!_" Hermione cried, pointing her wand at a particularly close skeleton Viking. He flew in the air and crashed to the ground, his bones flying apart. Then, as if a vacuum was turned on, the bones returned back to the spine and built itself up again. "Oh! That's not too good, is it?!?"

"In here!" Sirius said, motioning them towards the entrance to the Aztec Temple. They all followed him inside, leaving the cameras and television props behind. Inside, guests were frozen, but translucent. One found himself able to walk through a motionless being. Ginny opened the book again.

__

Hahahaha! The Death Army has awoken. Find the Black Cauldron, and you'll be able to stop them! Tour the showcase, I'm sure you'll find it somewhere.

"The Black Cauldron? How will a Cauldron stop these Skeleton things?" George asked.

"It's the Black Cauldron from _the Chronicles of Prydain_!" Neville said. "It's a Muggle Fantasy book series, I've read it before. I think it was an Animated movie as well."

"Well then, what's the Black Cauldron?" Fred asked.

"It's a horrible cauldron that trapped a great evil king. It can be used to make the most horrible army of deathly warriors. It's a great weapon that causes devastation to anything in its way. It can only be stopped if a living being steps into the cauldron of his own free will."

"Well then let's find it and hop into it!" Ron said.

"But the one who does, sacrifices himself. The one who steps into it does not step out of it alive," Neville said, as if telling an urban legend. The rest of the group was pretty spooked at Neville's scary demeanor.

"How do you find it? Where was it in the books?" Ginny asked.

[A/N: I never read the books, but I've seen the Disney Movie. I heard that the movie was totally wrong and askew from the original story in the books, so I really don't know how they really found the cauldron in the books.]

"_The Black Cauldron_ was a Disney Animated Feature released in 1985," Hermione said. "I think Tomás would be using that version as a reference."

"Well, have any of you seen it?" Ginny asked. No one had, but Hermione seemed to.

"I read a book about it at the Animation Studio yesterday. The Cauldron was found in Morva at the witches' house. They were dark witches."

"How are we going to find them?" Ginny asked.

"Well, the heroes in the movie had help. It was a little fairfolk named Doley. But I don't see any fairfolk here."

"Maybe we can help," a red rooster said, taking off his sombrero. He had a strong Latin accent. He was accompanied with a duck in a blue nautical suit and a green parrot. They were three short birds, only coming up to Ron's waist. They also seemed very flat and 2-demensional. 

"Who are you?" Ron asked, surprised with their sudden appearance. [These scenes would be _so much more fun_ if you _imagine_ the voices.]

"We are the three caballeros!" They all said at once. The three of them had huge sombreros atop their heads.

"My name is Donald Duck!" the white mallard in the nautical suit said in a very throaty, unclear voice.

"My name is José Carioca!" the green parrot said with a fine, proper Portuguese gentleman voice. He had a yellow dinner jacket and a black tie. The red rooster was last to introduce himself.

"And my name is Panchito Romero Miguel Junetaro Francisco Quintero Gonzalez!" said Panchito Romero Miguel Junetaro Francisco Quintero Gonzalez. He wore the traditional cowboy outfit, complete with spurs and a gun holder with two pistols on his side. They all then started singing. South American background accompaniment music started playing. [Lyrics taken from _House of Mouse_, sung to the tune of_ La Bamba_]

♪ We are the Three Caballeros! 

We love to sing and to dance and to jump up and down! 

Why, we play lots of music! 

And we listen to everyone screaming out loud

We're the three caballeros!

Hear them shout out our names!

I'm Panchito!

José!

Donal- ♪

"Wait! Stop, stop, STOP!" Sirius shouted. The music stopped playing as if someone made it slow down and stop. "How is it you can help us?"

"_Yo no sé_, _pero_ _una chica_ said go and help you," Panchito said very fast, with a playful Latino accent. "And here we are to help you!"

"Sí, sí, sí. She asked us if we could be so very very very kind and come here to assist in your quest," José Carioca said, rolling his R's.

"Do you know where to find the Black Cauldron?" Ron finally asked. "We need it and now would be a very good time!"

"The Black Cauldron?" Donald Duck said.

"No, the Black Cauldron," Ron said.

"That's what I said, didn't you hear me?!" Donald said angrily. "The Black Cauldron! The Black Cauldron!" 

"What did he say?" Ron asked Hermione, who just shrugged her shoulders. 

"I said 'the Black Cauldron'!!!" Donald screamed, pulling out a picket sign from behind his back with 'The Black Cauldron' written in big red letters.

"Yeah! That's what we're looking for; the Black Cauldron," Ron said. "That's it."

"I do not think we know where that is, Señor," José said to Ron. "But we could find someone who could help you."

"Where? here?" Neville asked, looking around at the inside of the temple. They were in a lightly lighted room with an exhibit of Mexican art. Up ahead was a bustling _Mercado_ whose ceiling was made to look like a night sky. But then again it wasn't so bustling, seeing as the guests inside were all frozen.

"No, no, no, no, no," Panchito said. "Of course not here! We can go over there!" He was balancing himself on his tail feathers and pointed his hands/wings towards the exit and back outside.

"I don't think we can go out there," Hermione said. "The Skeleton warriors are still out there." Panchito toppled onto his feet and gathered his compadres into a huddle. They were whispering quite fast and one of them occasionally looked up at them, then snapped his head back down. Finally, they broke up and spoke up.

"We're not afraid of Skeleton Warriors!" Donald said, proudly, heaving his chest up and looking valiant.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked Sirius, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I said 'We're not afraid of Skeleton Warriors!'" Donald repeated, looking like he was trying to hold his anger in. Steam was smoking out of where ears should be.

"What Donald is trying to say," José said. "Is that we are not afraid of what's out there. We will go with you." They all went out into the sunshine, only to find that their fears were confirmed. The Skeleton Warriors were still roaming the streets of the World Showcase. Panchito, José, and Donald were all trembling and one could hear teeth chattering.

"_¡Ay Cuidado!_" José cried seeing the skeletons. Donald had shrunk and was hiding under his sombrero. It was trembling and one could see his eyes poking out, shooting in all directions.

"What's the problem? You said you weren't scared," Ron said.

"We…uh…thought you meant…the _other_ Skeleton, uh, warriors," Panchito said, teeth still chattering.

"Well…if we're no threat to them…then gulp, they won't threat us," José said.

"How about, you three create a distraction," Sirius pondered, "while we make a run for it."

"Then what's gonna happen to us?" Panchito asked.

"Good Luck to you," Sirius said. Donald and Panchito started wailing, huge drops of tears releasing from their eyes like a fountain.

"How about Snuffles has a hunt for some bones?" Lupin suggested, a smile emerging on his face. The kids all looked at Sirius while Donald and Panchito were holding each other, crying. "Remember, for Harry's sake."

"Oh, alright," Sirius said. He changed into Snuffles and fled out into the street. The Skeleton Warriors, which were dragging along with their clubs and swords, suddenly snapped up to attention and ran as the great big black dog chased the skeletons. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and the twins were cheering Snuffles on as he happily chased the skeletons all over. But soon a particularly large skeleton swung his battle-axe and was two inches from beheading Snuffles.

"Run!" Lupin shouted as he sprinted to the next country at the World Showcase. The others followed and the three Caballeros ran for their lives, their legs spinning so fast that they made little clouds. They turned left into the Norway Pavilion and ventured to the end of the street were the waterfall spilled out from the river of the Maelstrom Attraction. They all kneeled or sat as they caught their breath.

"We're lucky," Lupin said, breathing hard. He gulped some air. "None of them followed us."

"Wheeeeeeeee! We're free! We're free! Time for a _fiesta_!" Panchito cried, taking the pistols from their holders and shooting them into the sky. A blackbird fled in fright into the trees. "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Suddenly, the heavens opened up with festive music of trumpets, horns, guitars, maracas and-

"Quiet or we'll be found!" Hermione hissed at him. José and Donald grabbed Panchito and pinned him down to the street. The music died down just as Sirius ran into the street.

"Huff-puff-huff-puff…what now?" Sirius asked, gasping for breath.

"We've still got to find that cauldron," Ginny said.

"Maybe in there," Donald said, standing by the entrance to the Maelstrom attraction and peering inside.

"Oh that's just a ride, Donald," Fred said. He pointed to the long line of still, translucent guests. "See all the people in line."

"Well it doesn't hurt to try," Lupin said, leading the pack. They were winding through the empty line leading to the loading area.

"So who sent you?" Hermione asked José as he walked in front of her.

"I never met her before," José replied. "But she was like you. A real person."

"Did she say her name?"

"She would not tell us. She did where robes with stripes and told us to be careful and help you along the way," José said. "And she said there are more of us that will be of assistance to you."

"You mean more birds?"

"No," a cheerful, young voice said. It was the voice of a male, who sounded a lot like a studious college student. "More animated people like me." He emerged out of the darkness. He was different than the Three Caballeros. He had less round lines, but was more geometrical. He was a tall, skinny man with enormously round glasses that sat on a long, pointy nose. He had a square face with a pointy chin. He was holding a brown leather-bound book with blue brackets. There was an odd symbol on the cover. "I'm supposed to help you find a cauldron." He opened his book and flipped through the pages. "A new passage appeared in this journal, explaining about a Black Cauldron."

"You know where it is?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"It's all right here," he replied, showing her the open book. There was a picture of a great black cauldron with a face of an angry man carved on the front. There was print on the page, though it was written in the same odd symbols as on the cover.

"I can't exactly…read it," Hermione said.

"Well, it's Atlantean," the man said.

"You mean from the lost continent of Atlantis?" Hermione asked. She then looked as if a sudden revelation dawned on her mind. "This is the Shepherd's Journal from _Atlantis: The Lost Empire_! You must be-"

"Milo Thatch," said Milo Thatch. [If it helps, Milo Thatch was voiced by Michael J. Fox.]

"And we're the three Caballeros!" the three caballeros said.

"My name is Donald Duck!"

"My name is José Carioca!"

"And my name is Panchito Romero Mig-" Fred and George stopped him by clasping his beak shut.

"I _can_ honestly help you," Milo said. "I've already been on a quest to find Atlantis using these ancient writings. But now, I've been sent here to help you find this cauldron. I'm an expert on ancient and dead languages. These Viking boats, though a little inaccurate, can lead us to where it is." He led them to the loading area and found the same old Viking ships for the Maelstrom attraction.

"You mean it's hidden in there?" Ginny asked.

"Well according to this passage, it should be 'In the forest of a three-headed troll'."

"Well that's definitely in there," Ron said, remembering the ride they had ridden a few days ago. Sirius, Lupin, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, the twins, the three caballeros and Milo Thatch loaded onto the wooden Viking Ship and it embarked down the river. Though, instead of going down the original track, the boat turned into the painted background of the Norwegian Diorama and merged with the paint and colors. [A/N: Think Mary Poppins.]

"Welcome to our world," Milo Thatch said as he helped them out into the animated grass.

"It's like we're in one of those motion pictures," Ginny said, "except its all…real…"

"Are we in an animated Norway?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. The forest is just over there," Milo said, leading them along.

"But since the painting is real and the forests are real…does that mean the trolls won't be robots anymore?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Milo said, leading them through the thick branches of the Norse Forest. "According to the passage, it says we should come to a clearing called Morva…"

"I guess this is it," Neville said, pointing a trembling finger to a sign. It's writing said 'Morva'.

"That's where the cauldron was in the movie," Hermione said.

"So where's the troll?" Sirius asked. "I'll just wrestle him to the ground!"

"I'm not exactly sure…" Milo said, squinting behind his classes and rereading the passage written in an ancient, forgotten dialect. "But I think this is saying…'The troll has gone since he has trespassed the premises of…the three witches. Be careful when confronted with them, or you just might be turned into'…hold on…I think it says 'a log'…or is it 'a frog'…"

"A frog? I'd always wondered what it'd be like to be a frog," Fred said thoughtfully.

"Well wonder no more! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" a cackling voice cried. A blast of magic whizzed through the trees and hit Fred right on the nose. "Heeheheheheheheheheeee!" A batty old witch with nobly knees and a high pitched voice was racing after Fred who began hopping along. She had wrinkly-green skin and wore a pointed blue hat, frock, and scarf. Like Milo and the caballeros, she was animated.

"Fred! Fred! What's happened to you?" Ginny asked, as she caught Fred in her hands.

"Give it here, girl! He's my supper! Heeheheheehehee!" the witch said, now chasing Ginny around the wood.

"You didn't get him, Orduu," a very fat green witch with long, thick red hair and rosy cheeks said in a sweet voice, holding George by the ear. "He's still here."

"Let me go you wretched old hag!" George said as his ear strained under the pulling of the stout short witch.

"What did you call me?!?" she said, sounding much more menacing.

"_Impedimenta!_" Lupin shouted, causing the fat witch to fly away into the trees, causing a bird of dark plumage to flee into the orange sky.

"What magic is this?" a third witch asked. She seemed to be the leader of the three, having the most warts and sounding the most proper. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"We're looking for the Black Cauldron, ma'am," Donald Duck said.

"What did he say?" the witch asked her friend, who had given up chasing Fred, still in the safety of Ginny's hands.

"I said 'We're looking for the Black Cauldron'!" Donald repeated, ruffling his feathers.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to repeat that," the first witch said, holding her ear out.

"_Why doesn't anyone understand me?!?"_ Donald shouted, jumping up and down and squawking his angry gibberish quaking.

"Please, may someone else explain," the third witch asked.

"We want the Black Cauldron," Ron said finally. "And if we don't hurry, my best friend is going to die."

"The Black Cauldron? Why would you want that?" the third witch said.

"Just give us the cauldron, NOW!" Sirius said, losing his patience.

"We just need it to stop the skeleton warriors," Hermione said. "They're out there at his very moment."

"Well if you ducklings don't bother them, they won't bother you," she replied. "Besides, whoever brought them to life had the cauldron in the first place."

"What?!? You mean Tomás had it all this time?" Sirius exclaimed. "We didn't have to go here at all!"

"Exactly, if he is the one who sent the skeletons on you," she said. "So kindly leave the premises. There is no such cauldron here!"

"No wait!" the second witch said. "We don't have to let them go. After all, we haven't eaten in so long. And this one looks like he'll make a nice juicy frog." She pointed her bony hand towards Neville, whose eyes widened in fear.

"Very well," the third witch said. "We'll give you three seconds head start." They all looked at each other, not understanding. "One."

"RUN!" Milo shouted, heading out of the forest once the witch had counted to two. The others sprinted away as if fleeing from a skunk.

"Three," the witch said, and immediately, sparks were flying as Frog Spells were aimed at the humans. Believe it or not, but George was hit by the spell, and he too was a frog, just like Fred.

"Oh, what will Mum say?" Ginny said to them both, who were hiding in her arms. 

"No, no, no, no. You don't want them," Panchito said fleeing with the others, but turning his torso around to face the three racing witches (the fat one had come out of the trees and followed). Panchito took out his pistols again and shot at the witches' feet. "Do the cha-cha-cha, _señoritas_!" 

Milo had led them back to their Viking Ship and they all piled in and set sail.

"That wretched Tomás sent us on a goose chase for no good reason!" Hermione said in anger as the ship sped away down the animated river and out back into the real world, though time was still frozen. "Now how are we going to find this cauldron if we don't know where _he_ is?!"

"Isn't it obvious, Hermione," Neville said. "He just wants us to get to him. In the meantime, he's trying to get us to waste time!"

"Yeah, but we know he's mainly trying to get us all together so he can get Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said. "Ugh! What are we going to do?"

"We don't know where he is yet," Lupin said. "But we may as well go on with his little game. It has to lead us to him, since that's his goal."

"But he doesn't know we know," Ron said. "So let's take him by surprise!"

"Not now. It's too early," Lupin said. "If he sees that we're not playing his little hunt, he'll probably suspect we know and will just kill Harry then and there."

"But he wants to get rid of the rest of us first! He doesn't like people in the way! Look what he did to the other guests!" Hermione said. "I think we _should_ go along with his game. Besides, Ron, we have no idea where he is."

"Who are we speaking of again?" Donald asked.

"What?" Ron said.

"I give up!" Donald said. He then started grumbling to himself. "Can't understand English…who are these lousy kids…grumble…"

"Who are we speaking of?" Panchito finally asked.

"Tomás Riddle," Hermione said. "The lunatic who sent us on this quest."

"That woman who sent _us_ spoke of him," said José Carioca. "She says he's not a good guy. He's a villain."

"Speaking of villains," Milo Thatch said, stopping the boat. He gave a nervous laugh. Standing before them by the entrance of the loading area stood a great robed monster. He looked like the king of the Skeleton Warriors. He had horns growing out of his head and was so emaciated that his face resembled a human skull. Very odd sci-fi horror music was playing, as if they were in a movie and the background music was setting the mood. [If any of you have seen _The Black Cauldron_, you'll know what music I'm talking about.]

"Get your wands out," Lupin instructed. He and Sirius were standing up while Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny got their wands out. The twin frogs just sat quietly by Ginny. The three caballeros were shaking with fear and hiding underneath their seats. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sirius called out to the skeletal being.

"I am the Horned King," the Horned King said in a hoarse, evil voice. "I was told to give you a clue…for you seem to have been unable to find the cauldron."

"Why are you helping us?"

"The one named Tomás wishes to aid you in your search. He says that Harry Potter grows weaker, as you take longer to get what he wants."

"But doesn't _he_ have the cauldron?" Hermione rudely interrupted. She stood up as well.

"No, foolish girl," the Horned King replied. "He doesn't do what you beings call 'Dirty work.' He had ordered someone else to do the job."

"Well, who?" Hermione said, in an angry impatient tone.

"That is why I am here," the Horned King said. "Now listen, for I'll only say this but once…

"_She once was the fairest of face_

But changed herself, to regain her place.

As a hag she set out to fright

The one with skin a wintery white.

But the tables turned and she did not succeed

She hadn't done her wicked deed.

But Tomás has given her another try

To attack the girl and let her die.

The cauldron that you have in mind

Is in her country, so please be kind

And listen to my advice

For I do not plan to say it twice.

The wicked old hag dwells in the land

Of clocks and beer and pretzel stands." The Horned King had finished and disappeared in a whisk of smoke.

"Is he gone?" Panchito asked, poking his head out. Neville nodded and they all came out. "Wahoo, he's gone! Time for another _fiesta!_" The Three Caballeros' theme song started playing in place of the Horned King's theme. Panchito, José, and Donald made a conga line and danced to the beat.

"Of course! It all makes sense now!" Hermione said to herself. She sat down and was in deep thought.

"What makes sense?" Ron asked as Panchito took out a pair of maracas and started shaking them to the tune and parading his line through the waiting queue. Ginny soon joined them with Fred and George on her shoulders.

"He's theme-ing the countries with corresponding characters from Disney films!" Hermione said, as if this was a wondrous revelation that could really help them.

"What do you mean?" Lupin and Sirius asked at the same time.

"See, Tomás already used the Black Cauldron to lead us to Norway, where we found the three witches and the Horned King. They're all from _The Black Cauldron_."

"Hermione, _The Chronicles of Prydain_ was an English novel series," Neville said. Hermione looked crestfallen.

"Oh…well it sort of fits," she said. "No, but I know that's what he's doing! I mean the next villain he's sending us to is the Wicked Witch from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. The Disney feature was based on the fairy tale of the same name by the Brothers Grimm. And they were German. The clues match! Clocks, Beer, pretzels, they're all found in the Germany pavilion at World Showcase. There's a pub there called the Biergarten and a clock shop and a pretzel shoppe! Germany is where we'll find the cauldron! I know it!"

"I think Hermione's right," Neville said. "You can't really set Prydain in the UK World Showcase. Here, it's more like the London streets. Maybe Tomás improvised by using the forests of Norway. It _is_ a better setting…sort of."

"And the Three Caballeros appeared at Mexico! So they're kind of Mexican too, so he improvised!" Ron said, feeling happy to figure something out.

"Yes, but this Tomás guy _didn't _send them," Milo said after remaining silent for quite a while. "We were sent by a woman."

"What did she look like," Ron asked.

"Well she was of a Hispanic blood and had dark hair and-"

"She wore striped robes," Hermione said. "That's what José Carioca told me." Hermione began thinking again and she suddenly spoke up with Neville, Ron, and Lupin.

"Zira!" they all said together.

"She must be sending the help and doing the same theme-ing thing," Ron said.

"Milo, are you Norwegian or Scandinavian?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm an American," Milo replied. Hermione looked downcast again. "But my mission to Atlantis started in Iceland."

"That's close, so it still fits!" Ron said. "Tomás is sending Villains while Zira is sending the heroes! Man, I wished we had a TB so we could see these Disney films."

"Then, I guess we should head to Germany," Lupin said. "Where's Sirius?"

"_Vaminos_, Remus!" Sirius said, holding Ginny's shoulders and following her and the three caballeros through the queue. "Come join _El Fiesta Trene_! _Arriba Arriba!"_

***

_Will the group find the Cauldron in time? Who else will they meet up with? Why does Tomás need the cauldron? Is Hermione correct with her hypothesis? Find out next chapter in _Harry Potter Goes to Walt Disney World!

__

LOL! Told you I got a little cuckoo with this chapter. I got a little carried away too since this is mad long. The search for Harry has turned into the search for the Black Cauldron, which will turn into something else. Don't fret, Harry's not going to die. At least not until Tomás has the rest of them first. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Here's a little explanation of what in the world is going on: Wow, its been a long while since November 7th, 2002. It all started with Harry's note saying he was vacationing with the Dursleys. Then it was an odd vacation as Harry met up with his Hogwarts friends, finding that there was trouble with Dumbledore. They toured the famous Walt Disney World but the mystery remained…until Harry had the dream of Dumbledore's attack and Lupin explained what happened and that's why they're at WDW. Then what was the reason for Dumbledore's attack? This mystery was solved when the Elucidations from Zira told them why Dumbledore was attacked in the first place. Now it's a zip-a-dee-doo-dah quest through the World Showcase to find clues to Tomás's hideout and to get Harry. But will the gang fall to their doom or will they fight back and triumph over evil? Stay tuned as more Disney Villains and Heroes join the ride and for the continuing story of Harry Potter goes to Walt Disney World.

__

Sequel still set for autumn release.

I haven't written any thank you notes in a long time, so for the kind, generous FanFic readers who have recently left a review:

****

Sailor Sol: Sigh, what can I say? You hopped on the Harry Potter-Disney Train a little later than the publish date, but you've remained loyal since then. I just want to give you a great big huge humungo gigantic titanic ultra super big Thank you for staying with me for all this time. Not only have you read my story, you actually reviewed and responded and told me what you liked and disliked and all that. AND you even read my new stories when no one else has yet. I thank you very much and your concern and interest is very much appreciated. Thank you! ºoº Hey, other people reading…¡Follow Sailor Sol's example!…

****

Crookykanks: Thank you so much! I like the sound of Genius…hehehehe…You're very welcome for the e-mail notifications. Also, I'm very glad that you are still enjoying my story and continue reading and reviewing. Thank you for your interest and setting a good example. Happy Reading!

****

Hole Diggin' Hufflepuff or Beena-Pani: You're right. I shouldn't rush. That's why I hadn't posted this chapter when I was going to [also b/c of the stupid computer virus!). Though it's still long, I've cut and changed some of the chapter, BUT it still has some crazy stupid stuff, but my bro' says it's okay. Annnndd, Thank You for reviewing! I'm sorry if I sound like a nag when I keep telling people to review. But that's what keeps me going. I have to know if I'm writing up to par and if people are liking it. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the entire story.

****

Helga243: First off, you're very welcome for the e-mail notifications. I got the idea from another FF member, Zephyre, who also writes fabulous stories. It's so much easier for the reader to have someone else_ tell them it's updated, so I'm glad you appreciate it. I'm also in high spirits that you "love" my story. That seems a little strong, but it must mean you really do like it! Thank you! Also, thank you for checking out my other stories. I really appreciate knowing a variety of opinions!_

****

Ankita: THANK YOU!!!!! A new reader always makes me so happy!! I'm glad you like my story and my other one! Thank You and keep reading!!!!

****

Insaney: You're very welcome for the e-mails. I'm sorry if I pestered you with the e-mails when you were so busy, but I'm glad you finally found time to read again! You were also one of the first few! Thank you!!!

****

Maruadette: THANK YOU TO YOU TOO!!! Like I said to Ankita, new readers make me happy! I really hope you get to read the whole thing since you reviewed Chapter 1. I'm so glad this is one of your favorites!!! 

ºoº Have a Magical Day! ºoº


	32. Let's Get Down to Business

__

Wheee!…this is getting Hoop-dee-doo-crazy-fun!

The Wizard gang is on the run

To find Harry Potter, their dear friend

Who may soon receive an untimely end.

Mexico and Norway are where they've been.

Now it's to the origin of the Brothers Grimm!

But on the way they are stopped,

For the exit of China seems to be blocked.

Shan Yu and the Skeletons delay their flight,

But who will help to charge and fight?

Oh my goodness, how far away August 19th was! As many of you found out through e-mail, Kram Nebuer has had no time to update this story in more than two months all because of freaking school! ARGHHH! Anyhow, it's fall break and I FINALLY have time to write! It took me almost three hours to reread my entire story. Gee, I found it was really long and I really only needed to read from chapter 28ish to remember what happened. Well after rereading, revising, editing and finishing, Chapter 32, which has been half finished for months, is here for your enjoyment!

****

Chapter 32: Let's Get Down to Business (To Defeat…the Huns)

"I must go fetch Harry soon," Tomás said, twirling his wand in his hand like a baton. "You all can just keep working." He was in a colorful backroom filled with dozens of Transportals. Connected to the Transportals were film projectors. Rolls and rolls of colorful movie reels continually played through the projectors and through the Transportals, making a doorway to the animated worlds. "Zira! What are you doing? Just fast forward to the scenes with villians! We don't need this riff-raff from the Matchmaker."

Zira had played her movie reel, _Mulan_, and was watching the _Bring Honor to Us All_ musical segment. "I'm sorry Master Tomás…I was just…"

"I don't want to hear excuses! Just fast-forward now! The little creeps are getting closer to China!"

"But master," Zeke interrupted. He was playing _Pinocchio_. "What's the point of going through all this trouble? Why don't we just lure the kids with Harry Potter as bait?"

"Don't question genius, Zeke!" Tomás said. "I'm going to go check on their progress and Zira, you better wish that they're not at China yet!" 

"I've just found him, Master," Zira said. The Transportal showed Shan-Yu riding through the snowy mountains towards Captain Shang's tiny army.

"Then hurry up and get him through! Use a Stunning Spell if he gets too wild. We don't want him ruining this attraction." He then got up from his easy chair between one moon and a golden sun. He wasn't smiling, because a smile means friendship to everyone. He went through mountains that divide and oceans that are wide, for it was a small world after all. Literally, it was. 

The dolls of the "it's a small world" attraction were no higher than Tomás's knee. Every time he walked by one, he had the urge to kick one of the smiling, jolly, plump little children dolls, but he knew he had better things to do. He came out of the attraction and into the sunlight of Fantasyland in the Magic Kingdom. He turned left towards the carousel and into a closed off building that used to house the _Legend of the Lion King_ Stage show. Inside was an enormous theatre with an enormous screen. Tomás took a seat in one of the plump, stuffed fold down seats. "Mypet! Show me Harry Potter!"

Tomás had to wait a while, for the scene in the screen changed from a view of EPCOT to a bird's-eye-view of the Walt Disney World property's roads and highways and streets. Finally, the screen revealed Animal Kingdom and then the Animal hospital. The caged gazelle filled the enormous screen. Crouched next to him was Helena, holding a sheet of paper with a list of math problems on the left side and a list of answers on the other. She apparently was trying more tests. Like the other muggles and guests, she was frozen.

"What is she doing?" Tomás asked. He pulled out his wand and waved it, muttering something in Latin. He ended the incantation with "Animal Hospital." Both gazelle and human began moving again.

"Okay Harry, 2 + 2 equals? Which one Harry? Pick from this list," Helena said, waving the paper. Her voice echoed through the empty theatre. Harry the gazelle pushed his hoof through the bars and pointed to the number four on the paper. She tried to get trickier, "That could have been a lucky guess. What do you really mean?" Harry tapped the floor of his cage four times. "Oh! You're brilliant, Harry!" She then unlocked the padlock and unlatched the latch. Harry eagerly pushed through and pranced out into the room.

"No, woman! What do you think you're doing!?!" Tomás shouted from his seat. He did another bit of fancy wand waving and Helena and Harry became motionless again. "Mypet! Go back and follow those meddling kids again!" The view on the screen swiftly changed from the Animal Kingdom Animal Hospital to forests of trees, stretches of roads, and finally the World Showcase.

"I didn't know ravens habituate tropical Florida," Hermione said, pointing up at Mypet. The rest of the group turned to see what she was talking about. They were just outside the Stave Church. 

"I know. I saw one in Mexico," Ginny said. Mypet was sitting on the top most roof, staring down at the group. 

"Ron, have you got Percy's camera still?" Hermione asked. "That would make a lovely picture while it's still frozen!"

"Good. They haven't realized he is watching them," Tomás said. "Mypet, don't move."

"Why are you bird-watching when Harry is in trouble?!" Ron yelled, his voice echoing through the theatre. "Stop wasting time! We've got to get to Germany!" He then started walking faster, with the others following.

Hermione spoke softly and Tomás had trouble hearing since they were farther away.

"What's she saying?" Tomás said. "Mypet, you have bad hearing! Don't move yet, they might notice. I should've sent a bat…I wonder if Fidget is available…"

***

"I didn't know ravens habituate tropical Florida," Hermione said, pointing up at a black bird on resting on top of the Stave Church in Norway. The rest of the group turned to see what she was talking about. 

"I know. I saw one in Mexico," Ginny said. The black bird was frozen on the topmost roof, staring down at the group. 

"Ron, have you got Percy's camera still?" Hermione asked. "That would make a lovely picture while its still frozen!"

"Why are you bird-watching when Harry is in trouble?!" Ron yelled, his voice echoing through the theatre. "Stop wasting time! We've got to get to Germany!" He then started walking faster, with the others following.

"You know very well that Harry is in no danger," Hermione said softly and calmly to Ron. "Remember, Zira said Tomás won't kill Harry until he gets rid of us first."

"It's just that…well, what if we've got it wrong!" Ron said.

"We've still got to do our best to get to Harry fast," Sirius said to Hermione. "Who knows what he's going through? Just waiting and wondering!"

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny, two frogs [riding on Ginny's shoulders], three birds, and Milo Thatch walked down the streets of the World Showcase and was quickly transported from the stony, wooden, forests of Norway to the mysterious, multicolored, fragile temples, and buildings of the Orient. The pavilion of China was magnificently displayed, beautiful and richly detailed with reds, blues, yellows, and greens, and intricate art on tiles and in the plants and foliage. The only problem was that it was inhabited by Skeleton Warriors of times past. The eleven of them were hiding behind a Chinese Paper Umbrella vendor stand.

"They're blocking the bridge to Germany," Hermione gasped. She was right. They could see that far ahead, a line of Skeleton Warriors were linking arms and blocking the bridge as a bony chain. Trotting in front of them from side to side was a great black stallion. Riding on top was an enormous Mongolian man with dead, gray skin, a fine black mustache, and long black hair. His attire included robes and pants made of gray animal skins and thick leather boots. He had a quiver of arrows and a great bow at his side. This was the menacing Shan-Yu.

"How are we going to pass that guy?" Neville asked with a sense of distress. "He's almost as big as Hagrid!"

"Almost? He _is_ as big as Hagrid!" Ron said. "But we don't have to worry! Some Chinese soldier is going to come and rescue us!"

"Ron's right," Neville said. "Let's just wait for the help."

"You two chickens! We have to at least try!" said Hermione. "Now we've got to find a better place to hide." She spotted a restaurant across the street. "We should go there. What's the matter, Ron? You're not scared are you? We're Gryffindors! We can do this! "

"Well, go ahead, Miss Bravery," Ron said. "It's not mine and Neville's fault that we're in the wrong Hogwarts house."

"Honestly, Ron!" Hermione said. She got out her wand and raced across the street to the Nine Dragons restaurant. Sirius, Lupin, Ginny, and Milo followed suit and flattened themselves against the building.

"Should we follow?" José asked.

"What if the skeletons see us?" Donald asked.

"They didn't see them," José said. "Let's run for it, boys!"

"I'd rather wait here," Neville said.

"Me too," Ron said.

"Me three!" Donald said.

"You're coming with me, _verdad_?" José said to Panchio.

"What do I look like, a chicken?" Panchito said. "Oh, wait! I am a chicken!"

"Look! They're going inside!" Donald said, pointing at Hermione, Sirius, Lupin, Ginny, and Milo. They were climbing through the open windows of the restaurant.

"Now we _have_ to follow," Ron said. "Come on you guys!" He quietly sprinted across the street, watching the Skeleton Warriors and Shan-Yu meticulously. They were busy looking down at the ground in boredom or up at the sky. Ron and Neville made it safely to the building. Ron gave a leg up to Neville as Lupin and Sirius pulled him in. José Carioca then came leaping to Ron and rushed up after Neville.

Donald and Panchito were still by the vendor, too scared to go across. Ron waved his arms and mouthed for them to hurry and run across. He did some pantomiming of running in place and told them to go.

"Come on!" Ron said in a loud whisper. He continued his running in place motion. Panchito and Donald did the same, running in place and looking scared. "No, no, no! Don't run in place! Run here!" They still didn't understand and Ron gave up.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Panchito said to Donald, a light bulb literally appearing above his head. The two went behind the paper umbrella stand.

"This is exasperating," Donald grumbled as Panchito pulled him out from behind five minutes later. The two were dressed in women's silk robes and had black wigs; the synthetic hair tied up in a bun with chopsticks. They had a heavy layer of makeup and Panchito and Donald shuffled into the street. 

"What in the world are they doing?!" Hermione said from her view at the restaurant. Ginny started giggling uncontrollably as the two Madam Butterflies shuffled their slipper-ed feet across the street in silk robes and holding the paper umbrellas at their sides, to cover their faces.

"Hurry up!" Ron said. They were almost at the bushes when they heard a great galloping of hooves grow louder as the horseman came closer. Ron immediately leapt up into the restaurant to hide.

"What are we going to do?" Donald said to Panchito, his eyes growing so wide that the fake eye-lashes almost sprung off. Shan-Yu had stopped his horse and got off. He was looking at the two dressed birds.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Shan-Yu grunted. "I wasn't told of two women coming."

"Oh, we're just passing through!" Panchito said in a falsetto. He had trouble hiding his Mexican accent.

"Yeah, passing through!" Donald said in his same, throaty, ducky voice.

"What did she say?" Shan-Yu asked.

"I don't know. She has a bad cold," Panchito replied. "We'll be on our way…"

"Not so fast," Shan-Yu said, pulling up Panchito by the neck of his robes to keep him from scurrying. "Who sent you?"

"No one at all," Panchito said, starting to panic. "Heh…lovely day for a walk!"

"Oh, really? Then you two can come with me and walk over there where I can see you," Shan-Yu said. He picked up Donald as well and put them on top of his horse. Donald and Panchito were shaking as they rode behind Shan-Yu on his black horse to the bridge.

"I told them to hurry! I told them! Did they listen?" Ron said.

"We'll get them back somehow," Lupin said. Right now we have to worry about how we're going to get past him.

"Who was that anyway, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I think it's the villain from _Mulan_, which was set in China," she replied.

"How did they get past him in the movie?"

"I've never seen it," Hermione said.

"Didn't you read about it?" Ron asked. "You're Hermione! You should know all the answers!"

"I don't know everything, Ron! I don't memorize books I read!"

"What about _Hogwarts, A History_?" Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate, but stopped, because she couldn't deny this fact.

"He was stopped by an avalanche," Neville said, finally. "But it didn't work. He got out of the snow and attacked Beijing."

"How do you know, Neville? You saw the movie?"

"Yeah…and I, uh, have the…uh…(something unintelligible)…" Neville mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear what you said."

"I have the entire Disney Video collection, well except for the newer ones…" Neville confessed. He was looking at his feet. "Go ahead. You can laugh now…" But they didn't laugh at all. Everyone was celebrating. They had a Disney expert with them!

"Neville, that's wonderful! You must know tons!" Hermione said.

"I wish we had a TB and a what's it called, Vid. E. O. Elections?" Ron asked. "Is that what you use for watching motion pictures?"

"It's one word: video. My great Uncle Algie said it was punishment to watch Muggle inventions because I wasn't showing any magical powers when I was younger. He said that I should live like a Muggle child since he thought I'd end up being a Squib…"

"So which movies have you seen?"

"Everything from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ to _Tarzan_," Neville said.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione said. "So who do you suppose will help us in this ruddy mess?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Neville said. "This is China and of course we're going to get to meet-"

"Mulan," a young Chinese women with shoulder length hair and a blue and maroon silk robe-dress. She was shaking Sirius's hand. Her other hand was behind her back, hiding something. "And this is my dragon friend, Mushu." A shrimpy, little red dragon was sitting on Mulan's shoulder.

"Zira sent us a woman and a tiny little lizard to help us?!?" Ron said.

***

"Zira, I want you to get…What did I tell you about the Hero riff-raff?!?" Tomás said as he stormed back into his Headquarters at the "it's a small world" attraction. Zira was again watching the undesired scenes of the movie reels. "We _don't_ _need_ the seven dwarfs or anyone else at all from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs!_ The witch is where she should be. Now go and find Jafar!"

"Sorry, Master. I…I forgot," Zira replied, stopping the movie reel.

"Now, we have a little problem with Mr. Potter," Tomás said. "I may be gone awhile getting him away from that Muggle vet. You all keep working and _make sure_ that Stromboli and Governor Ratcliffe are put in place."

"Yes, sir," his followers replied.

"Now don't do anything stupid and let out someone like the Three Caballeros out," Tomás said. Zira tried to hide her face.

***

[A/N: Just a little note, Mulan was voiced by Ming-Na from "ER" and Mushu was voiced by Eddie Murphy.]

"Ron! What a rude thing to say!" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry," Ron said, rubbing the red spot on his cheek where Hermione had slapped him. "I really had my hopes up for a great Chinese soldier with armor and a sword and-"

"But, Ron, that's what we did get," Neville said.

"You better get glasses, Neville, because I just see a female in a dress! She's no soldier!"

"What makes you think women can't be soldiers?" Mulan said to Ron angrily.

"And what makes you think a big, mean, ol' dragon like me is a lizard?" Mushu said, his hands on his hips. He jumped down from Mulan's shoulder and stepped down to Ron. "See look. Watch me now!" He opened his mouth and let out a spark of fire on Ron's shoe.

"Ahhh!" Ron said, trying to stamp out the blaze with his other shoe.

"Hah! Didn't think I could do that, did ya?" said Mushu as he marched back to Mulan.

"And I may seem like a small, fragile, china doll," Mulan said, "but…" With a quick, graceful turn, Mulan unsheathed the sword hidden behind her and held it in front of her, as if preparing for a fencing match. She then raised the sword and positioned her body as if in a slow-moving sword fight. Very calm, soothing, Oriental music suddenly filled the restaurant. It was like yoga with a sword. She finished and everyone applauded.

"Whoo! You go, Mulan!" said Mushu.

"That was very impressive," Sirius said. "Do you think you could teach me some of those tricks?"

"We've no time for that," Hermione said. "We've got to get to Germany, remember?"

"And we've got to rescue Señor Donald and Panchito!" José Carioca added. "They could be in _mucho _trouble!"

"How are you all with a sword?" Mulan asked.

"Wand, sword, what's the difference?" Sirius said.

"I don't think I can even hold one up," said Neville.

"I want a sword! Give me one!" said Ron.

"I've read about them before. The iron and steel make them extremely heavy, I don't think I'll manage to keep it held up, let alone for swordplay," said Hermione.

"Fred and George says they can fight, if we can turn them back to humans," said Ginny.

"I want a sword! Give me one!" said Ron.

"I've, uh, handled a good amount of swords at the museum," said Milo Thatch, sucking in his gut and trying to act strong.

"Good. We'll need a good strong offense to get through. Shan-Yu can be very tricky," said Mulan.

"Not to mention, them arrows he shoots never miss his target," said Mushu. He turned to Mulan. "But I don't see the point in fighting him off. You just got lucky before. Remember, it was me who scared him away!" Mulan just rolled her eyes and passed out swords [where she got them, I do not know]. Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to think of human transfigurations.

"We've never gotten this far in class. Even if we did, I don't think I could do it," said Hermione.

"Come on! Think, Hermione!" croaked Fred.

"I'm afraid we'll have to fix you later," said Ginny. "We haven't time to figure it out."

"I just wish we had more help," said Mulan, looking at the small army of Ron, Sirius, Lupin, and Milo, who had immediately dropped his sword when he received it.

"You wish? Mulan, you better _pray!_" said Mushu as Milo tried to lift his sword up.

"Didn't she have any other friends or comrades?" Hermione asked Neville.

"There were those three guys at the camp- Ling, Yao, and Chien Po- and Captain Shang," Neville replied, his face scrunched in thought. "And the Great Stone Dragon!"

"Oh! Don't you get me started on that guy!" said Mushu. "If you ask me, he seemed a little cracked!" Suddenly, a Transportal appeared in the restaurant and a beam of blinding white light shined on the group. Just as quick as it appeared, the light was cut off by a very large, rotund figure.

"Sorry we're late!" said Chien Po as he stepped into the restaurant. He was followed by a tall and skinny Chinese soldier, a squat, short one, and the Captain Li Shang.

"Good luck!" said Zira, waving from the other side as the Transportal sealed shut and disappeared.

"Now this is a somewhat better army," said Mulan.

"So what exactly is going on?" asked Ling as he stood in line with the others. "I thought we already got rid of Shan-Yu. And why does this place look so weird?"

"Let's clear some things up! _I_ got rid of Shan-Yu, thank you very much," said Mushu.

"Mushu, that was just luck," said Mulan. "Who was the one who saved you from that rocket in the first place?" Mushu opened his mouth to speak, but stopped and crossed his arms and looked annoyed.

"Well, the thing is, Shan-Yu has been returned to our world to delay our plight in finding our friend," explained Hermione. "And there's all these horrible skeleton warriors and…." She then finished the rest of the story, finishing with their new problem of saving Panchito and Donald.

"We have to save a duck and a rooster from Shan-Yu! That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!" said Yao.

"He's right. After saving a republic, this rescue mission seems a bit effortless," said Captain Shang.

[A/N: Yeah, just realized a Portuguese parrot speaks Portuguese and a Spanish parrot would speak Spanish. Oops! Oh well…]

"_¡Perdon, señores, pero ellos son mis amigos!_" said José Carioca angrily. "We must help them!"

"And we've got to stop wasting time! We have to save Harry as well, you know!" said Sirius. "Let's go get some dog food!" Sirius began to charge towards the door, but Captain Shang flung his arm in front to stop him.

"We can't just go now! We need a plan so no one gets hurt!" said Captain Shang.

"Why don't we send Mr. Jumpstart first," said Mushu. "That way, we've got a distraction so we can all run!"

"That's suicide!" said Ling.

"Look out there," said Hermione. "They've made a human- er, skeletal chain. How are we going to break through?"

"We've got weapons! We'll hack our way through!" said Ron.

"That will probably only work for five minutes," said Mulan. "We need to stop them all at once. This is what we're going to do…" They all huddled like football players on the 10th yard line, formulating a plan…

***

"You have no need for us," said Panchito in his horrible falsetto. "We're just a tiny Chinese rooster and duck."

"Yeah!" said Donald, still trembling. "He's - I mean she's bad luck! Year of the Rooster, not good…"

"We're eccentric and-"

"I don't care! You're good bait!" shouted Shan-Yu, desiring to shut them up.

"Bait?!?" cried Donald. "They're gonna eat us!!!!"

"I think they're vegetarians," Panchito said to Donald, calming him down.

"Would you two be quiet!" roared Shan-Yu. He started to pace back up and down the bridge and mumbled, "Of all the prisoners I could've taken, I got stuck with those two…of all the darn…well, hello." Shan-Yu stopped pacing, for he was confronted with Mulan and her army of soldiers, two wizards, and a museum boiler room mechanic.

"Shan-Yu, give us the birds and no one gets hurt!" said Mushu.

"Oh, so you are one to make bargains?" said Shan-Yu, nonchalantly. He was leaning on the bridge rail and twirling the end of his goatee in his finger. "Well I don't play that way…"

"What do you want then? Why are you blocking the way?" asked Mulan.

"To prevent those wizards from getting to Germany," said Shan-Yu, thinking this would surprise the troop. "You see Fa Mulan, I am not as ignorant as you think I be…what brings you here anyway? Tomás had no purpose for you."

"Well these fine people do, and if you won't get out of our way, we'll just have to cut our own path!" said Captain Shang. He unsheathed his sword with a graceful curve and charged at the massive Mongolian, ready to fight.

***

"Ahhh!" Ginny screamed suddenly as she, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and Neville watched the skeletons and living and animated warriors battle from the windows of the restaurant. _Everything Harry Potter Needs to Know About Quidditch_ started to tremble like mad and Ginny dropped it onto the floor.

"What's going on, Ginny?" asked Hermione, turning to see Ginny watch the book spin and quiver on the floor. A gust of wind blew from the book as it opened by itself. The two girls bent down to read the pages while Ron, Neville, and José still watched the battle.

__

Keeping time frozen is harder than I thought. Why should I trouble with such difficult magic? Forget the real world. Say goodbye, you'll be leaving it for a while. In the words of Tigger, TTFN - Ta-ta for now!

"Whatever does he mean by-" Hermione didn't finish her sentence. The words were replaced with an animated picture of the exact spot they were standing in. Instantly, the book became some sort of vacuum, black hole transporting the readers into another world. Hermione and Ginny were sucked into the book! Soon Ron, Neville, and José were being pulled from the window and into the book, drowning in a whirlwind of color and being transported away into the other world.

***

"What in the heck is that?" Milo yelled above the battle cries as a giant tornado the colors of the rainbow blew out of the restaurant and into the street. A great sound of rushing wind filled the air and all the warriors stopped battling.

"Where gonna get sucked in!" cried Sirius as his feet left the ground and was sucked into the tornado of color. The skeletons and Chinese Warriors and any other moving being were sucked into the tornado, swirling and twirling as it became smaller and smaller and soon was gone, trasnporting all its contents through the portal of Tomás's book.

The dim images of the frozen guests gradually started to reappear. Soon the Muggle and holiday-ing Wizard guests sprung back to life and continued their day as if nothing had happened. No one could tell that a troop of skeleton warriors had just roamed the streets of the World Showcase and no one cared to pick up the little book in the Chinese Restaurant. The gang was gone.

***

__

I want to keep going, but this chapter is already long enough as it is. I was annoyed by the long chapters as I reread my story, so I want to finish this one here. I hope you all understand it. I still can't believe I hadn't updated in so long!! It's November 3rd, 4 days until the 1st anniversary of this story! My goodness, has it really been a year? Anyhow…

What happened to our heroes? Where have they gone to? What will become of them? Will the quest at the World Showcase finally lead them to Harry? Who is Mypet (Hint: He's a "henchbird" of the best villianesse of Disney History from the movie that was released on DVD September 7th of this year)? What does Tomás have in store for everyone? Will he succeed in the end? Find out next time in Harry Potter and the World of Disney _(Title change, should I do this?)_


	33. With a Smile and a Song

****

Chapter 33: With a Smile and a Song

"PTOOEY!" said the tornado as a giant, pink tongue spit everyone out. Ron, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, and José found themselves in the restaurant again, only this time, something was different. Very different.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Hermione. "Oh my gosh! We're in a-a-"

"Now this is more like it!" said José Carioca. "Welcome to the Toon Universe!"

"Whaddya mean?" asked Ron. He looked at everyone, then himself. His hands seemed rounder and less stiff. In fact, they only looked _almost_ real. All the colors in the room seemed ten times brighter and solid. There weren't many rough edges to anything. Everything looked huggable. A spider on the floor smiled up at him. Ron looked at his hands again and then into the back of a spoon. His hair was a solid orange bowl with a few strands sticking up in the back. He had a cowlick. "Ahhh! I'm a cartoon!" Ron leapt back in surprise and knocked over a table laid out with the remains of someone's dinner, leaving Ron covered in left over Teriyaki Chicken and Rice after a glorious SPLAT. "Euugghh…"

"Are we really cartoons?" asked Hermione in disbelief, looking at her feet. She looked at Neville, whose usual pudgy human body looked plumper. He was smiling a perfectly aligned smile, his chubby cheek fat forming beneath his eyes, making them squint.

"We must be. Watch," Neville said. He wiped all the food off Ron, leaving nothing behind. There were no stains or anything. "We've suffered _The Pagemaster_ effect. This happened before to a boy in a library by a wizard known as the Pagemaster." (Borrowed from WB)

" Look at Fred and George!" Ginny laughed, pointing to the twin frogs. They were dancing on the floor with top hats, gloves, and wooden canes. Suddenly, music filled the air, the lights dimmed, and there was a spotlight on the two dancing and singing frogs.

__

"Hello my baby!

Hello my honey!

Hello my ragtime gal!

Send me a kiss by wire!

Baby, my hearts' on fire!

If you refuse me,

Honey, you'll lose me

And you'll be left alone.

Baby come on and tell me I'm your own!"

"I thought this was _Disney_ World," said José as they clapped for the Michigan J. Frog copycats.

***

"We're back…" said Sirius as he got up from the ground. The tornado has spit them out unceremoniously onto the street in front of the China pavilion, leaving everyone flat on their backs or on their stomachs. Some of the skeletons even broke apart, requiring some time to fix themselves up again. "Or aren't we?"

"Who cares? The enemies down!" said Mushu. "Charge!" Chien Po, Ling, Yao, Shang, Mulan, Sirius and Lupin all sprung back up, waved their swords and charged all at once at Shan-Yu, stepping on and over the fallen skeletons. It was like the defense blitzing the quarterback. Shan Yu was far too quick and pushed most of them away towards the skeletons.

"I'll just…take a break…down here…" Milo said weakly, lying on his back with his glasses askew. "…somebody call a doctor…please…"

"Notice something different about us, Sirius?" cried Lupin over the fighting, as he beheaded a skeleton.

"Yes…everything looks a little more…round, yet…flat," said Sirius, hacking off a skeleton's arms. "Heh, _A Farewell to Arms_…"

"I think we're in an animated world!" Lupin said to Sirius, disconnecting a skeleton's torso and hips. "The animated Sirius has a bigger nose."

"Well, the animated Remus looks like Milo's twin," teased Sirius, beheaded two skeletons at once.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Lupin, ducking as two skeletons leapt at him, crashing into each other instead.

"He thinks you're dashingly handsome and extremely smart," joked Milo, finally picking himself off the ground. Meanwhile, Mulan and Shang had Shan Yu backed into a corner, both of them pointing their swords at him. Somehow, he broke free from them and started sprinting down the street, faster than a racehorse.

"He's getting away!" shouted Shang. "We need horses!"

"More like a miracle!" said Mulan as she and Shang ran after him. Her wish was granted. A Transportal suddenly appeared in the street in front of Shan Yu. On the other side was the battle scene from _The Lion King_ where the hyenas were ganging up on Scar in an area of flaming brush. Shan Yu stopped dead in his tracks and kept himself from going through. To his chagrin, Ling and Yao were right behind him. Shan Yu turned around and was greeted with two angry Chinese men.

"No! Don't! Please!" Shan Yu cried.

"Did you think we were gonna push you in?" asked Yao.

"Of course _we_ won't," said Ling. Yao and Ling then grinned maliciously and stepped aside. Shan Yu looked ahead and had a face of sheer terror. The massive form of Chien Po came charging at the Mongolian brute!

"Nooooo!!!" cried Shan Yu as he fell into the pit of hyenas and Scar. Chien Po, Ling, and Yao did a victory dance.

***

"I guess Tomás couldn't handle keeping the real world out of the way, so he created his own," said Hermione.

"Oh, this is not his creation," explained José. "This is the place where toons live. After an artist creates them, a toon is born in this world where they live happily. As soon as a voice actor is cast, the toon can speak. We can sing, dance, romance, whatever you want. You're in the Tooniverse! Right now, we are in an exact _animated_ replica of Disney World."

"Does that mean an artist created us?" asked Neville.

"I do not believe so…I believe you are the creations of Tomás."

"Why'd he have to give me a hair piece?" asked Ron. "Look, it's not made of strands, it's one solid bowl of hair." Ron grasped the top of his head and pulled off a bowl of red hair, all in one piece.

"Look, watch this!" said Fred. He was standing on a table while George was below. Fred then pushed a plate over onto George, who became squashed underneath.

"Fred!" screamed Ginny angrily. The plate toppled off and George was a flat, green disk with a squashed face. A few seconds later, the frog popped back to normal, making a sound like a suction cup. "Oh, he's all right!"

"We have successfully defeated Shan Yu," said Captain Shang as he walked in, followed by the others. "You are now free to cross the bridge to Germany."

"What about the skeleton warriors?" asked Hermione, peeking over his shoulder to see if they were still there.

"We have them rounded up, thanks to Sirius," said Shang. The group went outside and saw that a large group of the skeletons were tied up with magical cords from Lupin. Padfoot was encircling the lot of them, keeping a watchful eye and barking at the wriggling ones. Donald and Panchito were blowing raspberries at them.

"You better hurry to save your friend," said Mulan. "You still have the rest of the world to visit." She waved her arm across the vast showcase of countries they had left to visit across the lagoon.

"Thank you all very much!" said Hermione. "We couldn't have gotten past them without you. You should come with us."

"We'd love to-" started Ling

"But we must stay here to guard the skeletons and to defend this side of the showcase," said Captain Shang.

"I think I'll stay too," said Milo Thatch, who was massaging a bruised shoulder. "I don't think I'm up for the rest of this rescue mission."

"That's all right, Milo," said Neville. "You were still a great help to us. Thank you."

"Come on! We better go," said Lupin. He severed the cord attached to his wand and handed the rope to Chien Po so he can guard the skeletons.

"Thank you all again!" Ginny cried as the crossed the bridge, waving good bye to the Chinese Warriors.

"Don't you be crossing that bridge now! Wait for me! I want to come with you!" cried Mushu.

***

The first thing the gang noticed when the walked into the Germany pavilion was the charming atmosphere of the village. It had stair-stepped shingled rooflines and wood tiered building facades. It reminded one of the seven dwarfs' cottage, only bigger. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Lupin, Sirius, Mushu, Panchito, José, and Donald Duck stood in front of the German village, wondering where the cauldron would be. They started into the village, everyone splitting up, poking in and out of the various shops. There were only dolls, toys and stuffed _Steiff_ brand toys at _Der Teddybar_. There was only Christmas merchandise at _Die Weihnachts Ecke_, and Hummel figurines at the _Glas Und Porzellan_ shop.

"The cauldron's probably with the witch from _Snow White_," said Hermione as she Ginny, Neville, and Ron walked across to another shop.

"It could be Maleficent from _Sleeping Beauty_," said Neville. "The story the movie was based on was the Brothers Grimm version. They were German."

"But I think it would be the witch from _Snow White._"

"Maleficent was a witch too. Well in the story she was a bad fairy."

"That's why I think it's the _Snow White_ witch. She was more of the type to conjure potions and actually use a cauldron," said Hermione.

"That's true. She did use one to make the poisoned apple that put Snow White to sleep," said Neville.

"Didn't that Horned King say it _was_ with the witch who tried to kill Snow White?" asked Ron, confused with the debate between Neville and Hermione.

"Oh yes…that's right," said Neville, realizing he had forgotten the clue they had to remember. "Then we _are_ looking for the witch from _Snow White_."

"What if we find two beautiful maidens instead?" called Sirius from the entrance to the _Biergarten_ restaurant. Everyone gathered at the restaurant to see what Sirius was talking about. Standing in front of him was a young girl with hair black as ebony, lips red as the rose, and skin white as snow. She had on a dress with a yellow skirt, blue bodice, puffy blue and red sleeves, a high white collar, and a dark maroon cloak to complete the ensemble. Next to her was another young woman with hair of sunshine gold and lips that shame the red, red rose. She was in a simple maiden's black and gray dress and had fallen asleep right in the chair she was sitting in.

"It's Snow White and Aurora," said Neville. "Well she's posing as Briar Rose, the peasant girl."

"How are _they_ going to help us?" Ron whispered to Neville so Hermione wouldn't hear. "They're…they're damsels in distress! And that one's sleeping."

"A woman named Zira-" began the high, sweet voice of Snow White.

"Sent you to come help us," said Ron. "We know, we know." He whispered to Neville again, "Are they like that Mulan woman? Are they really warriors?" Suddenly, a thinking cloud appeared over Ron's head. Inside were Snow White and Aurora in suits of armor, slaying an enormous green dragon. "Hey! What're my thoughts doing up there?"

"I hate to burst your bubble," said Snow White, popping the cloud with a pin," but we're not any type of prince. We're _princesses_."

"Do you know anything about a cauldron? The Black Cauldron to be exact," asked Hermione.

"Well why would you need a musty old cauldron?" asked Snow White sweetly. "If you want to cook something, I can lend you my kettle. It makes a wonderful soup."

"No, we need the Black Cauldron. It's very important!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about a cauldron," said Snow White.

"Do you think she will?" asked Lupin, pointing to the sleeping beauty.

"Oh, I think its best not to wake her up," replied Snow White.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to ask," said Sirius. He prodded her on the shoulder and Aurora awoke with a great yawn.

"Oh, are they here already?" she asked Snow White, having almost the same sweet, charming voice of a young maiden.

"Yes," said Snow White, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "But I doubt _you_ can help them."

"What's the matter with her?" George asked Ginny.

"Oh, Snow White is just annoyed that I'm a better singer than her," said Aurora with a smile.

"No, I'm just upset because you will not accept the fact that _I_ am the better singer," said Snow White.

"Oh no," said Donald. "Here it comes." He pushed his fingers in his ears to block all sound.

"You might wanna sit down; this may take a while," said Mushu to the wizards and witches as Aurora and Snow White continued to discuss their views. They weren't exactly arguing since both spoke to each other in calm, sickeningly sweet tones.

"What's going to happen?" Fred the frog asked Mushu, sitting next to him on the table.

"These two are always fighting as to who is the better singer," said Mushu. "Last week at Tarzan's Jungle Birthday Bash, the two tried to have a contest to see who was better."

"What happened?" asked George the Frog, taking a seat on Mushu's other side.

"Well, only two guys dared to be judges and it was a tie!"

"Who were the judges?"

"Prince Philip and Prince (nameless prince from Snow White)! Now how will there be a winner if ya got two biased princes?" asked Mushu. "If you ask me, that Sea witch Ursula is better than the two combined!" Snow White and Aurora started singing scales, ascending and descending the pitch of their voices.

"I think they both sing beautifully," said Hermione. They all took seats in the restaurant and Aurora and Snow White stood on a stage that appeared in front of them. The lights dimmed again and a spotlight was put on the two princesses. Mic, the microphone from the House of Mouse, lowered from the ceiling. The other seats were suddenly filled with other animated characters - Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Dopey, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, King Hubert, King Stefan, Queen (also nameless from _Sleeping Beauty_), the huntsman, the Mandolin player, and various members of the royal court of King Stefan. The two princes were also present, with seats up front.

[A/N: Mic was voiced by the late Rod Roddy of _The Price is Right_.]

"We're here live from _The Biergarten_ in Germany at EPCOT Center of the Tooniverse! Today we have a Battle of the Vocals," said Mic. "So 'whistle while you welcome' Princess Snow White of the Royal Disney Princesses!" Snow White curtsied while the audience applauded with Prince and the dwarfs, except for Grumpy, cheering and whistling the loudest. "And…'you've seen her walk once upon the silver screen,' welcome Princess Aurora in disguise as Briar Rose!" The applause and cheers continued. Prince Philip, the three good fairies, King Stefan and his queen rose to their feet and applauded for Aurora.

"This is ridiculous!" said Ron. "How are we going to find the cauldron this way?"

"Is there a doubting member in our audience tonight?" asked Mic. The spotlight left the stage and swept over the audience. "Did I hear that someone doesn't see the relevance in this contest?"

"Yes! I do! How will two singing princesses help in saving Harry Potter?" asked Ron, the spotlight finally stopping on him.

"Please sit down, sir, and you shall see!" said Mic. The battle began with Snow White singing first. The music of _Once Upon a Dream _from _Sleeping Beauty_ played in the background. Snow White was singing at the audience, but from her lyrics, she was aiming the song at Aurora.

__

"I have such a beautiful voice, why can't you see?

My voice is superior, it is obvious that the better singer is me.

Yet I know it's true, that your voice is seldom off key,

But if I know you, I know what you'll do,

You'll sing far too high, you won't even try

To sing like me… (Vocalizing)

But if I know you, I know what you'll do,

You'll sing far too high, you won't even try

To sing like me…"

The audience applauded politely for Snow White's wonderfully sung performance and then went silent for Aurora's performance. The music of _With a Smile and a Song_ from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ played in the background. Aurora was also singing at the audience, but from her lyrics, she was aiming the song at Snow White.

__

" With a beautiful voice like mine,  
Life is just a pleasant melody  
You will clearly see  
That my singing is fine. 

With a beautiful voice like mine,  
All the world seems to listen closely  
Rejoicing that you  
Are not singing, too.

There's no use in grumbling   
Since your voice is troubling   
Remember, you're the girl   
Whose voice is not best in the world. 

With a beautiful voice like mine  
Everything is in tune and it's spring  
And life flows along  
When I am singing this song."

The audience applauded again as Aurora took her bows.

"They both have equally wonderful operatic voices," said Ginny. "They should be glad they both can sing so well."

"Sí, sí, sí," said Panchito. "She sings _muy muy bonitamente_! Very very beautifully!"

"But what was the relevance in that bloody sing-off?!?" Ron asked. The Princess music disappeared and was replaced with the ominous theme of Maleficent as the light from outside ceased from shining into the restaurant.

"What _was_ that racket?" a woman's voice said from a dark corner of the restaurant. A sudden bolt of lightening outside lit up the restaurant and everyone turned around to see a very tall sorceress with poison-like-green skin, piercing yellow eyes, a sinister frown, a black dragon horned mask, and a frightening black and purple cloak.

"Maleficent!" cried the three good fairies. They disappeared in a poof as there was a mad scramble for the exit, the dwarfs running in terror, followed by most of the audience. Panchito, Donald, and José ran to hide under a table.

"Who do I have to curse to refrain from ever hearing that dreadful voice again?" asked Maleficent as she stepped closer to the stage. Maleficent's eerie theme began playing. Everyone was too scared to speak. Prince Philip and Prince leapt on the stage and shielded their princesses.

"I'll just poison the lot of them, so none of them can speak again!" said another voice. "Then _I'll_ be fairest in the land! Hee-hee-hee-hee-heeh!"

"You shouldn't bother to waste your ingredients, Queenie. It is quite obvious who the two culprits were," said Maleficent to the gnarled old hag from _Snow White_.

"And what is the problem with beautiful singing?" Snow White suddenly asked from behind her prince.

"Beautiful?!? Your pitches are high enough to break the glass of these windows," said Maleficent.

"Sacrifice them to the cauldron! It will solve both of our problems," the hag cackled. "Then _I'll_ be fairest in the land! Hee-hee-hee-hee-heeh!"

"Fat chance," muttered Fred to George and Mushu. The three started snickering.

"The cauldron!" Hermione whispered to Professor Lupin. "They have it, remember! We should follow them. Tell them to sacrifice the princesses so we they can lead us to the cauldron!"

***

"Oh! You're brilliant, Harry!" Helena then unlocked the padlock and unlatched the latch. Harry eagerly pushed through and pranced out into the room. "Tomás, are you back already? What's wrong, you look distraught."

"Are you mad?!?" shouted Tomás as he sprinted through the doorway. "That gazelle is crazy! Don't let him out!"

"No, no, no! Tomás its all right! This gazelle! He's remarkable!" said Helena with great enthusiasm. "He understands English, can read, and perform mathematics! It's a miracle for the animal kingdom! Harry, show him!"

"I don't want to deal with such nonsense," said Tomás. "Put him back in his cage, please!!"

"I will do no such thing. Need I remind you who the medical zoologist is in this facility," said Helena sternly. "If I want him out, then I'll keep him out."

"But…but…I'm worried about my safety," Tomás added hastily. "He could charge at me you know."

"Harry would do no such thing. He's really gentle and sweet. To tell you the truth, I think you brought in the wrong gazelle. This one seems perfectly healthy and stable," said Helena. "And he'd never hurt another living soul."

__

Oh yes I would! Thought Harry. As much as he wanted to tackle Tomás, he didn't so he can prove that he was not an insane animal.

"I see it fitting to release Harry back into the reserve," said Helena. "So if you don't mind, Tomás, I'd appreciate if you'd bring back this gazelle to the Animal Kingdom."

"No, but…but…" stuttered Tomás. This wasn't supposed to happen. Harry was supposed to stay in the animal hospital until the others got the things he needed and the real prize: Albus Dumbledore.

__

Will Tomás plan backfire completely or will he quickly contrive a solution? What is to become of Snow White and Aurora? Will the wizards sacrifice them to get to the cauldron? Will Harry be returned to the wildlife reserve? What's going on back at Hogwarts, Montana? What's become of the adults left behind at the Wizards' Convention? Find out next time in Harry Potter Goes to Walt Disney World.

__

I am very sorry, but by now it is probably quite obvious why this update is very late. Hmm…starts with an "s" and ends with "chool"…I wonder what it could be?? Like my usual pattern, Chapter 33 was started before Chapter 32 was posted, but not finished but now it is. I hope you've enjoyed it and I still have my ending in my mind. In the meantime, I welcome any ideas for conflicts and situations for the gang and the following characters and who should and should not appear and who is missing:

**Italy:** Heroes: Pinnochio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto_ Villain: _Strombolli **_American Adventure_**: Heroes: Pocahontas, John Smith, etc_. Villian: _Governor Ratcliffe **_Japan_**: Heros/Villains: (both not really Disney, but distributed by Disney) Spirited Away Characters (Yubaba!! AHHHHH!), Kiki's Delivery Service characters (There aren't really any villains in this one) **_Morocco_**: Heroes: Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie_, Villain: _Jafar **_France_**: Heroes: Beast, Belle, Enchanted Objects, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Fairy Godmother, Mice (Gus, Jacques, Suzy), Aristocats, Ariel, Prince Eric, King Triton, etc._ Villains: _Gaston, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella, Ursula **_United Kingdom_**: Heroes: Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, Michael, Alice, Mary Poppins, Bert, etc. _Villains:_ Captain Hook, Queen of Hearts, Wonderland in general. (I don't need much ideas for this chapter, but I've got it planned out.) **_Canada_**: Heroes: Koda, Kenai, Rutt, Tuke (never saw _Brother Bear_ yet so DON"T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT THEM!) _Last Villain: _Tomás __

Thank you all for your support and feedback and for reading! Have a magical day! ºoº

Dragcon: WOW! Thank you for your enthusiasm for my story! I may have to let them revisit the Pirates to meet Jack Sparrow and Will and Elizabeth and all them. Again, thank you and please leave your email address if you wish to join the mailing list!

sana : it is, isn't it? Heh, thanks for reading

_insaney__ I decided not to change the title. It may confuse people. Thank you for still reading this! I'm so glad you like it!_

_Trey Sierra__ Thanks for reading big brother_

Demon Child: What?

_Helga243__ lol, you were right. I wwas working on this chapter when first reading your review. The title stayed the same as you could see so as to not confuse anyone. Thank you so much for staying with me!_

_Sailor Sol__: Thanks for finding time to read! I know college can be crazy. I've heard from my sister. Gahh! Anyhow, that is a great title name you suggested, but I don't want to confuse anyone with the title change so it's staying. Annndd Mypet is from Sleeping Beauty but after watching the second disk stuff from the DVD, I learned his name is actually Diablo. I figured Maleficent always said "Ah, my pet" so I shortened it to Mypet. Thank you again for reading and I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Beena-Pani__: That's wonderful that you're writing a lot too! Good luck with your stories! Also, thank you so much for reading and loving my fic. I love it too and I'm glad that there's a handful of you that enjoy it too! Thank you!_

_Kenobi-girl1__ you have been added to the mailing list faithful reader! (Or have you been on the list? It's been so long I can't remember) Thank you for reading and reviewing! All feedback is very much appreciated!_

_Crookykanks__ I'm glad you don't think it's too weird. I thot so at first. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had enjoyed writing it!_


End file.
